Alliances
by Jarl Lili
Summary: Après avoir échoué avec Krokmou sur une île lointaine, Harold tombe sur un village où la haine et le massacre des dragons persiste ! Pour avoir une chance de fuir avec son dragon blessé, Harold ne pourra compter que sur une personne. Seulement, ça risque de ne pas être si simple…
1. Terres hostiles

**_Salut à tous ! :D Me revoilà avec une nouvelle petite fiction basée sur l'univers de Dragon, et plus précisément à l'époque de la rive des dragons ! :D Au programme, il y aura des situations périlleuses, des nouvelles rencontres, du courage, de l'amitié, de la romance et du drama ! ^^ J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira ! Si c'est le cas, faites-moi part de vos avis dans les reviews ! ;) Et pour finir, la publication se fera tous les mardis et tous les vendredis. Voilà, voilà ! Sur ce, bonne lecture et à vendredi ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 1 - Terres hostiles

La victoire de Viggo concernant la récupération de l'œil de dragon était quelque chose de très lourd à digérer pour les dragonniers. Surtout pour Harold ! Bien que Viggo ne fût plus dans la région depuis des mois et qu'il avait réussi à faire en sorte que les dragonniers ne retrouvent pas sa trace, Harold n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de le retrouver et de se venger de ce fiasco ! Malgré tous les bons et répétitifs conseils de la bande, et surtout d'Astrid, Harold tentait à plusieurs reprises de partir seul en mission de reconnaissance pour qu'aucun de ses amis ne devienne la cible de Viggo. Mais à chaque fois, il était contraint d'accepter leur compagnie. Le but de ses expéditions solo était de trouver la trace des chasseurs qui, d'après Harold, se trouveraient toujours dans la région. Le jeune viking pensait que s'il interrogeait l'un des chasseurs, il lui dirait ce qu'il veut savoir pour retrouver Viggo ! Cependant, Astrid était convaincue que le chasseur refuserait de parler et elle raisonna à chaque fois Harold pour qu'il abandonne, ce qu'il finit par faire après des mois de recherches inutiles.

Si Harold avait accepté d'abandonner, au fond de lui, ce n'était pas le cas. Sa stratégie était de laisser couler quelques temps sans qu'il ne parle de Viggo et ne s'intéresse à la traque de ses hommes. Ainsi, il pourrait repartir voler avec Krokmou sans éveiller des soupçons. Et son plan avait porté ses fruits ! Un matin, Astrid et Rustik durent partir pour une mission de trois jours sur Berk. Et connaissant trop bien Harold et son entêtement, Astrid avait discrètement recommandé à Varek et à Ingrid de garder un œil sur lui. Après qu'ils lui en ont fait la promesse, elle put partir sur Berk, le cœur à moitié rassuré. De son coté, sachant pertinemment qu'Astrid était toujours méfiante et inquiète, et qu'elle avait demandé aux autres de veiller sur lui en son absence, Harold avait tout fait pour que ses surveillants n'aient pas à s'inquiéter et ne soupçonne rien. Le problème, c'est qu'Astrid n'avait pas demandé aux jumeaux de le surveiller ! Et du coup, Harold eut beaucoup de mal à trouver l'opportunité de partir, même pour une petite heure !

A bout de nerfs face à toute cette pression et cette surveillance, Harold décida de s'enfuir durant la nuit. Il avait trop hâte de voler tranquillement et où il voulait, sans pour autant penser à son obsession pour Viggo ! Après s'être discrètement enfui et s'être assuré de ne pas être suivis, Harold ordonna à Krokmou de voler loin et à sa guise ! Krokmou vola donc en direction du Nord-ouest et se sentait tout aussi libre que son dragonnier ! Après deux bonnes heures de vol, Harold décida qu'il était temps de rentrer avant que ses amis se doutent de son absence. Et son envie de rentrer se confirma en voyant l'arrivée d'une tempête ! Mais dix minutes après avoir fait demi-tour, ils furent prit dans la tempête ! Le vent soufflait fort, la pluie était glaciale et le tonnerre grondait ! Au moment où Krokmou survolait une ile assez grande, enneigée et non explorée afin d'y trouver refuge, il fut frappé par un puissant éclair qui s'abattit sur son aileron artificiel ! Ne pouvant plus voler, et tous deux effrayés, Krokmou et Harold chutèrent vers l'ile, non loin d'un bois ! Et pour ajouter une touche à leurs malheurs, Harold fut séparé de Krokmou ! Pour éviter que son meilleur ami se tue lors de l'atterrissage, Krokmou eut tout juste le temps de l'attraper entre ses pattes et de le protéger en l'enveloppant avec ses ailes !

A l'abri, mais inquiet, Harold ferma les yeux, serra les dents et pria les dieux ! Puis quand il sentit de violentes secousses et qu'il reconnut le puissant bruissement des arbres, il hurla jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini ! Krokmou, lui, avait également fermé les yeux et serré les dents en attendant que tout soit fini ! La chute ne fut pas des plus tendres et il n'en ressentit les effets qu'une fois à terre. Sur le dos, il gémissait de douleur, ce qui ne rassurait pas Harold qui était juste secoué. Il essaya de s'extirper des pattes de son dragon pour voir ce qu'il avait et réussit tant bien que mal parce que Krokmou était crispé et il gémissait au moindre mouvement ! Mais quand il vit l'état des blessures de son dragon, Harold comprit pourquoi ! Krokmou avait son aileron artificiel complétement fichu, mais il avait également une belle entaille sur le côté droit de son abdomen et il avait une aile cassée ! Peiné, il s'agenouilla auprès de lui et s'excusa mais son dragon ne lui en voulait pas. Harold était sain et sauf, et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Harold examina la plaie et l'aile cassée avec désolation et se demanda comment il allait faire pour le soigner. Parce que oui, en plus d'être blessé et d'être perdu sur une ile inconnue, Harold avait perdu sa sacoche qui contenait l'aileron de rechange et de quoi soigner d'éventuelles blessures ! Et avec cette tempête et l'obscurité, ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de la chercher ! Pour l'instant, ils devaient se mettre à l'abri avant de mourir de froid !

Par chance, Krokmou pouvait encore marcher malgré son état. Harold l'aida à se relever et à se déplacer dans les bois, le cœur alourdi par les gémissements de son meilleur ami. Harold ne savait pas où aller, mais il espérait que Thor leur vienne en aide. Et faut croire qu'en souhaitant quelque chose très fort, ça finit par se réaliser, car le duo tomba sur une grotte au cœur d'une petite montagne enneigée ! Ils se hâtèrent d'y entrer et savourèrent l'effet d'être à l'abri et d'être plus ou moins au chaud ! Krokmou s'affala sur le sol au fond de la grotte tellement qu'il était épuisé et souffrant, et Harold ne put s'empêcher de s'excuser encore une fois.

\- Je suis désolé, Krokmou… Je suis vraiment désolé de nous avoir mis dans cette galère… Rhooo, pourquoi j'en fais toujours qu'à ma tête… ?! Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ?! Dit-il en s'agenouillant auprès de la tête de son dragon

Il lui donna des caresses affectueuses sur la tête, chose que Krokmou apprécia malgré ses douleurs. Ne pouvant rien faire pour l'instant en ce qui concerne ses plaies, son aile et l'aileron, Harold resta auprès de Krokmou et tâcha de dormir jusqu'au lendemain. D'ici-là, la tempête sera calmée et il pourra chercher de quoi fabriquer une attelle, ainsi que sa sacoche perdue. Pour qu'il ait moins froid, Krokmou le recouvrit de son aile valide et tenta à son tour de dormir en restant le plus immobile possible. Le lendemain, Harold se réveilla en frissonnant un peu tout en ayant le ventre qui grondait. D'après la luminosité qui régnait dans la grotte, le soleil était levé depuis un petit moment. N'ayant pas oublié l'incident de cette nuit, Harold se tourna avec inquiétude vers Krokmou. Le pauvre dormait encore mais il semblait fiévreux, en plus d'être tremblant. Harold ne supportait plus de le voir dans cet état. Il s'en voulait beaucoup… Décidé à agir, il se leva et alla voir le temps qu'il faisait dehors. A son grand soulagement, la tempête avait cessé et le bois semblait calme. Il retourna alors auprès de Krokmou pour lui faire part de son plan.

\- Krokmou ?

Ce dernier ouvrit à moitié les yeux pour l'écouter, ce qui peina Harold.

\- Désolé mon grand… Ecoute. Il fait jour et la tempête s'est calmée. Je vais en profiter pour chercher de quoi te faire une attelle et chercher ma sacoche afin de te soigner. Quand à toi, tu restes ici et tu ne fais pas de bruit.

Krokmou protesta malgré tout, car il n'avait pas envie que son meilleur ami s'en aille tout seul dans des terres inconnues, sans personne et sans arme pour le protéger !

\- Oui, je sais mon grand… Moi non plus je ne veux pas te laisser, mais on n'a pas le choix. Plus vite tu seras rétabli, plus vite on rentrera chez nous. Et j'en profiterai pour essayer de trouver quelque chose à manger.

Il lui donna une dernière caresse affective et s'en alla vers la sortie, sous le regard implorant et inquiet de Krokmou qui ne pouvait qu'obéir et rester sagement dans la grotte. Avant de disparaitre au tournant, Harold se tourna une dernière fois vers son dragon.

\- Je reviens vite. Je te le promets. Lui promit-il avec le plus d'assurance possible.

Il prit une inspiration puis disparut de son champ de vision tout en ignorant le cri de détresse de son dragon. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls dans leur coin, Krokmou s'efforça d'attendre patiemment le retour de son ami et Harold se hâta de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Dans les bois à demi enneigés et baignés par la douce lueur du soleil, Harold marchait avec prudence avec un épais bâton à la main. Son regard balayait tout ce qui trouvait autour de lui. Il réussit à retrouver leur point d'atterrissage et constata qu'il n'y avait pas eu trop de dégâts. Cependant, il ne trouva pas sa sacoche.

\- On a dû la perdre avant d'atterrir ici. Ou alors, elle est ici, mais plus loin...

Il serra les poings. Ça le faisait rager de ne pas retrouver sa sacoche ! À cause de lui, qui sait combien de temps Krokmou devra attendre avant de pouvoir être soigné ? Harold ne perdit pas espoir et continua de chercher en regardant par terre, dans les arbres, dans les buissons, bref, partout. Ses recherches le conduisirent loin de leur point d'atterrissage, et ce qu'il trouva ne fut pas sa sacoche, mais le corps d'une personne étalée face contre terre dans la neige. Du sang recouvrait la neige, notamment au niveau de la tête qui était dissimulée sous la capuche en fourrure qu'elle portait. Pris de peur et d'inquiétude, Harold se risqua à s'approcher pour s'assurer qu'elle était morte ou en vie. Et que si par malheur, elle était morte, il lui prendrait son arme afin d'avoir une meilleure chance de se défendre.

Quand il fut près du corps et qu'il était à deux doigts de s'emparer de sa lance, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir cette personne attraper la lance avec sa deuxième main et de lui faire un crochet au pied en même temps ! Harold se retrouva alors dos contre la neige et son assaillant était à présent debout, lance pointé vers lui, la pointe à quelques centimètres de sa gorge ! Mais maintenant que son assaillant était debout, Harold put enfin voir son visage. C'était celui d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds foncés et ondulés, dont une fine tresse longeait le côté droit de son visage au teint clair. Son menton était légèrement pointu, ses lèvres étaient d'un joli rouge fraise et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu foncé captivant ! Et sous l'obscurité de la capuche, ils paraissaient encore plus sombres.

Elle portait une tenue solide faite en cuir et en fourrure marron, avec une longue tunique qui lui arrivait au milieu des cuisses et qui était d'un bleu aussi foncé que ses yeux. Elle portait également un simple pantalon marron, des grandes bottes fourrées marron clair, des brassards en fourrure ainsi qu'une grosse capuche en fourrure marron qui était rattachée à son grand col en fourrure. Même qu'elle le regardait d'un air calme mais sévère, Harold tenta d'établir un dialogue amical.

\- Euh, je… Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. J'ai cru que tu étais morte et je voulais juste prendre ton arme pour…

La jeune fille tourna brusquement sa tête vers la droite et Harold fit de même. Un dragon Vipère orange et rouge venait d'arriver, attiré par l'odeur du sang utilisé dans le piège de la guerrière ! Il se mit en posture d'attaque en regardant les deux humains, et là, la jeune fille claqua la langue, l'air mécontent. Normalement, si Harold n'était pas venu la voir, le dragon serait venu de lui-même vers elle pour la dévorer, avant de se faire empaler par la lance de son ennemie ! Mais là, comme Harold avait tout gâché, elle allait devoir vaincre sa proie d'une autre manière, et rapidement, sans que le jeune viking soit dans ses pattes !

\- Planque-toi ! Lui ordonna-t-elle

Elle se précipita ensuite vers le dragon, lance pointée vers lui, tout en hurlant pour se donner du courage et intimider la bête ! Harold en profita pour se relever mais il refusa d'aller se mettre à l'abri. Il préférait rester près d'elle et lui prêter main forte au cas où. Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas la peine de lui donner un coup de main vu qu'elle se débrouillait très bien toute seule, armée de sa lance et de son agilité ! Seulement, vu qu'Harold ne s'était pas mis à l'abri, ce détail perturba l'espace d'une seconde la guerrière qui se prit un coup d'aile en pleine face ! Elle fut balayée du champ de bataille, face contre terre, laissant ainsi au dragon sauvage l'opportunité de s'occuper d'Harold ! N'ayant pas d'arme, Harold allait devoir utiliser toute ses compétences de dragonniers pour s'en sortir. Il ne montra aucune riposte et laissa avec courage le dragon charger sur lui. Ce dernier continuait de charger alors que plus loin, la jeune fille observait avec incompréhension ce qui se passait ! Voulant sauver la vie d'Harold, elle se redressa à genoux, rabaissa sa capuche, visa le dragon avec sa lance et la lança de toute ses forces ! La lance se planta direct dans le dos du dragon qui s'écroula à terre, même s'il était toujours en vie, blessé et agonisant.

Pendant qu'elle revenait d'un pas pressé vers eux, Harold observait alternativement la guerrière et le dragon au sol. Puis quand la blonde arracha sa lance de son dos pour la lui planter dans la tête, Harold détourna inévitablement le regard. Voir ça lui rappelait l'époque où son propre peuple se battait contre les dragons. La guerrière arracha de nouveau sa lance avec force, laissant un flot de sang s'échapper du dragon. Elle et Harold regardaient durant un cours instant la mare de sang qui recouvrait la neige, puis la blonde donna un puissant coup de poing à Harold ! Ce dernier attrapa de ses mains son nez en sang, puis releva son regard vers la blonde quand elle se mit à l'engueuler tout en gardant sa main fermement ancrée sur son arme.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?! Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas mis à l'abri comme je te l'ai ordonné ?!

\- Euh… Dit-il derrière ses mains

\- Tu aurais pu te faire tuer, idiot ! Surtout sans arme, sans armure et avec une jambe en moins ! Mais à quoi tu pensais ?!

\- Bah…

\- Et puis t'es qui d'ailleurs ? T'est pas du village et y'a pas d'autres habitants sur cette ile !

\- Je…

Harold se risqua à lui parler de Krokmou et de son statut de dragonnier. Vu qu'elle venait de tuer un dragon sauvage avec sang-froid et hargne, les dragons ne devaient pas être les amis des habitants de cette ile ! Et donc, ils seraient un danger pour Krokmou s'ils apprenaient sa présence sur leur ile ! Et puis le regard sévère de cette fille ne donnait pas vraiment à Harold l'envie de se confier ! Mais après tout… Elle venait de lui ordonner de se mettre à l'abri pour le sauver, et là, elle lui criait dessus parce qu'il ne lui avait pas obéi ! Si elle était vraiment une ennemie des dragons, et des humains, Harold serait déjà mort depuis longtemps ! Surtout pour avoir gâché son embuscade ! Tant pis. Pour Krokmou, il était prêt à prendre le risque de lui en parler et de lui demander de l'aide ! Il essaya rapidement son nez et lui répondit.

\- Je m'appelle Harold. Et à cause de la tempête, j'ai atterri sur cette ile avec un ami et je cherche de quoi le soigner.

\- Mmh, mmh… Et où est-il ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus calme.

\- A l'abri.

\- Et vous êtes qui ? Des espions d'une tribu qui nous veut la guerre ? Où nous voler nos biens ? Demanda-t-elle avec un regard méfiant

\- Je te rassure, nous ne sommes pas des espions et on vous veut aucun mal. La rassura-t-il avec patience

\- Mouais. Et il a quoi comme blessures ton ami ?

\- Une entaille au ventre, des égratignures et une… un bras cassé.

\- Et toi t'a rien ? S'étonna-t-elle

\- Il m'a protégé pour que je ne subisse rien. Avoua-t-il avec tristesse en pensant à Krokmou

\- Woah. Ton ami a fait preuve d'un grand courage. Et tu dois beaucoup compter pour lui pour qu'il ait pris tous les risques.

\- Je te l'accorde…

\- Bon. Je vais t'aider à le soigner. Ce serait dommage que notre monde perde une âme valeureuse.

\- Oh, merci ! merci ! Dit-il en lui prenant sa main entre les siennes avec reconnaissance

\- Euh… De rien. Dit-elle en libérant sa main. Mais avant de te conduire au village pour exposer la requête au chef et emmener ce qu'il faut avec nous, emmène-moi le voir pour que je puisse être sûre que tu ne me mens pas.

\- Euh…

\- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-elle

\- Bah c'est juste que je peux le soigner moi-même. Et puis… Il a l'habitude de vivre en retrait de toute civilisation. Tout comme moi. Il me faut juste…

\- Ecoute, vu ce que tu m'as dit, il aura besoin d'une plus grande aide que la tienne ! Et vu que vous comptez mutuellement l'un pour l'autre, autant se dépêcher avant que les dieux ne l'emmènent au Valhalla !

\- Je sais, mais…

\- Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de me conduire à lui ? Une embuscade ? S'impatienta-t-elle avec méfiance

\- Non ! C'est juste qu'avant de te conduire à lui… J'aimerais savoir si je peux vraiment te faire confiance ?

\- Pourquoi autant de mystères ? Tu…

Son regard se posa sur l'épaulière d'Harold. En voyant le dessin d'un dragon noir, mêlé au souvenir de son comportement envers le dragon, de sa tête quand elle l'avait achevé et de son soudain refus de l'emmener voir son ami, elle crut comprendre la raison de sa méfiance et afficha une tête surprise ! Et en voyant la tête qu'elle faisait, Harold commençait à regretter d'avoir engagé la conversation !

\- Thor tout puissant ! T'es… T'es ami avec un dragon ?!

\- Euh… Oui, mais… AH !

Elle empoigna sa lance à deux mains et menaça Harold avec.

\- Comment peux-tu être ami avec un monstre pareil ?! Les dragons massacrent nos peuples, détruisent nos maisons et volent nos provisions !

\- Je le sais. Mais là d'où je viens, on a appris à vivre en harmonie avec eux au lieu de les affronter !

\- Quoi ?! Mais ils… Vous devriez avoir honte ! Vous n'êtes pas digne d'être des vikings et de vénérer nos dieux !

\- Aux yeux de certains peuples, peut-être ! Mais il faut que tu saches que les dragons ne sont pas tous des monstres sauvages ! Ils peuvent être de grand alliés et des amis très fidèles !

\- Tu veux dire autant qu'un humain ? Je refuse d'y croire. Répondit-elle d'un ton septique

Elle le poussa violemment sur le côté et suivit avec détermination les traces de pas encore fraîches d'Harold dans la neige. Si son dragon était caché sur l'île, alors elle n'avait qu'à suivre la piste pour le retrouver et le tuer ! Seulement, Harold se jeta sur elle pour l'en empêcher et ils finirent par se battre dans la neige ! Harold était à califourchon sur elle et lui maintenait fermement les poignets contre le sol !

\- Rhaa ! Lâche-moi ! Ordonna-t-elle

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire ?! Le trouver et le tuer ?!

\- Oui ! Comme tout viking qui se respecte !

\- N'y pense même pas ! Je t'empêcherai de lui faire du mal !

\- Ah ouais ? Tiens !

Comme elle était allongée contre le sol enneigé, elle put sans soucis lui donner un bon coup de genou dans le derrière ! De ce fait, Harold cria et fut distrait par la douleur de ce coup brutal et soudain, ce qui permit à la blonde de se dépêtrer de lui. Mais pour protéger son dragon, Harold décupla ses forces pour se jeter à nouveau sur elle ! Cette fois ci, ils étaient encore une fois allongés dans la neige, mais Harold avait son corps allongé contre son dos. La blonde essayait de lui donner des coups de talon mais son assaillant veilla à bloquer ses jambes avec les siennes.

\- Rhhhh ! Cria-t-elle en se débattant avec rage

\- N'y pense pas une seconde fois ! Je t'avais prévenue que je t'empêcherais de lui faire du mal !

\- Thor te foudroiera avec son marteau pour l'affront que tu inflige à notre race !

\- Je m'en moque ! Je braverais tous les dangers, les hommes et les dieux pour protéger mon dragon ! S'exclama-t-il avec colère et bravoure

Face à ces paroles, la guerrière fut frappé par la surprise et cessa alors de ce débattre.

\- Pour un dragon… Tu braverais nos dieux ? Lui demanda-t-elle en tournant légèrement la tête vers lui

\- Ça fait trois ans que notre situation avec les dragons dure ! Et jusque-là, ni moi, ni les miens n'avons reçu de jugement de leur part !

\- Tu n'as pas peur d'eux ?

\- Si. Comme nous tous. Mais ce qui me fait peur pour le moment, c'est de ne pas soigner mon dragon à temps et qu'il finisse par mourir si je ne retourne pas l'aider ! Et…

\- ARIANE !

Harold leva la tête vers les voix, tout comme la guerrière. Ils virent qu'un groupe de cinq guerriers arrivaient dans leur direction, armes et boucliers à la main. Avec ce qu'il venait de se passer et ce qu'ils venaient de voir, Harold allait avoir de très graves ennuis ! Et s'ils apprenaient l'identité d'Harold, c'est sûr qu'ils le prendraient pour un fou, un menteur et un paria, et ils n'hésiteraient pas à le tuer ! Et son dragon subirait le même sort ! La blonde n'était pas sûre de comprendre l'importance d'une amitié aussi prohibée, mais d'une certaine manière, elle ne fut pas indifférente la voix emplie de détresse du jeune viking. Pour sauver Harold, la guerrière se décida à faire quelque chose. Elle profita de la distraction offerte par les guerriers pour donner un coup avec l'arrière de son crâne dans le nez d'Harold qui saignait de plus belle ! Elle enchaîna les prises de combat pour le mettre à terre, le chevaucha et le menaça à nouveau avec sa lance.

\- Non… Je t'en supplie… Ne fait pas ça… La supplia-t-il avec crainte et désespoir

Avant que les guerriers n'arrivent, elle lui arracha d'un geste brusque son épaulière qu'elle cacha discrètement dans sa botte en fourrure, chose qu'Harold ne comprit pas !

\- Mais que… ?!

\- Garde le silence sur toi et ton dragon si tu ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive malheur. Ordonna-t-elle avec discrétion

Elle se releva et tourna son regard vers les guerriers de son village, tout en maintenant Harold en joug avec sa lance. L'un d'eux, sûrement le chef du groupe, s'avança vers la guerrière. C'était un grand gaillard de presque deux mètres, âgé de 25 ans, assez musclé et dont le torse musclé et imberbe était légèrement visible malgré le port d'une tenue en cuir et en fourrure beige. Il avait les cheveux très courts, limite rasés, et quelques cicatrices étaient visibles sur son crâne, son visage et ses bras. Il n'avait pas de barbe, ni de moustache. Il était simplement rasé. Ce type devait détester les poils ! Il avait des petits yeux marron très foncés, et malgré son regard sévère, son menton carré et sa fossette au menton, il était très séduisant !

\- Tout va bien, Ariane ?

\- Je vais bien, Kurt. Le dragon qu'on chassait depuis trois jours est enfin mort.

\- C'est ce qu'on a constaté. Beau travail.

\- Merci.

\- Et lui, c'est qui ? Demanda-t-il en pointant Harold de son marteau

\- Je ne sais pas. Juste un étranger que je viens de rencontrer.

\- Et pourquoi il est à terre et dans cet état ? S'étonna-t-il en voyant le sang séché sur le visage d'Harold

\- Je lui ai sauvé la vie. Pour éviter qu'il se fasse bouffer et qu'il me gêne dans mon combat, j'ai dû le mettre à terre. Mais son réveil fut aussi ardu que de combattre cette saleté de reptile. Voilà pourquoi. Menti-t-elle d'un ton très convainquant

\- Humph. C'est sûr qu'une crevette comme lui ce serait fait dévorer en un rien de temps !

Il se mit à rire et ses compagnons d'armes rirent aussi. Ariane ne se gêna pas pour esquisser un sourire amusé, alors qu'Harold demeurait allongé dans la neige, reconnaissant qu'Ariane ai menti à son sujet. Mais son cœur était envahi par l'inquiétude et battait la chamade face à ce qui allait suivre.

\- Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton curieux

\- On s'inquiétait et on est venu te chercher.

\- Trop aimable, mais je sais me défendre toute seule. Rétorqua-t-elle

\- On le sait tous. Mais c'est le chef qui nous l'a ordonné.

\- Je vois. Dans ce cas, rentrons.

\- T'a entendu la crevette ? Debout ! Lui ordonna Kurt en le soulevant par le col d'une seule main

\- Est-ce nécessaire qu'il nous suive ? Vu que je lui ai sauvé la vie, il peut repartir pour vivre et risquer sa vie ailleurs. Rétorqua-t-elle calmement

\- Il n'est pas du village et je pense que le chef voudrait savoir qui il est, d'où il vient et pourquoi il parcourt notre île. De plus, il voudra sûrement infliger une sanction à celui qui a oser toucher et plaqué sa fille au sol ! Ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire amusé

Harold ne put s'empêcher d'adresser un regard inquiet au colosse, alors qu'Ariane demeurait très calme et nullement inquiète de ce qui attendait Harold. Elle esquissa juste une discrète grimace quand Harold se fit assommer. Kurt porta Harold sur son épaule et toute la troupe rentra vers le village.

oO*Oo

Dans la grotte, Krokmou était toujours aussi souffrant et figé au sol. Il ne cessait de se reposer et de rester calme comme le lui avait demandé Harold, mais en ne le voyant toujours pas revenir, Krokmou s'inquiéta plus pour son dragonnier que pour sa propre vie ! Mais il garda espoir qu'Harold revienne très vite et demeura calme et immobile, même s'il aurait mille fois préféré sortir de cette maudite grotte pour le retrouver et rentrer avec lui à la rive…

oO*Oo

A la rive, personne n'avait encore suspecté l'absence d'Harold. Sauf que quand Varek constata qu'Harold n'était toujours pas venu le rejoindre à l'arène, même au bout d'une heure d'attente, le dragonnier commença à se poser des questions. Sans en parler aux autres, surtout à Ingrid, Varek se rendit avec Bouledogre à la hutte d'Harold et frappa à sa porte. Mais lorsqu'il n'entendit aucune réponse au bout de trois appels, il se risqua à entrer et s'étonna encore plus de ne voir personne ! Le cœur en proie à une inquiétude grandissante, Varek fit rapidement le tour des lieux importants de la rive avec Bouledogre, mais aucune trace d'Harold et de Krokmou !

\- Oh c'est pas bon ça, chouchoute… Lui dit-il avec inquiétude

Sa dragonne émit alors un grognement tout aussi inquiet. Varek n'avait plus d'autre choix que d'avertir ses amis. Du moins, il mettrait en premier Ingrid au courant. Elle savait peut-être quelque chose que lui ignorait ? Et au lieu de semer la panique dans toute la rive, autant se renseigner auprès d'une personne à la fois ! Et surtout une personne digne de confiance, discrète et censée comme Ingrid. Varek la trouva donc dans un coin de la forêt destiné au lancer de hache. Vu qu'elle pouvait être aussi acharnée qu'Astrid avec une arme après avoir appris une nouvelle contrariante, il préféra attendre qu'elle soit désarmée. C'était plus sage pour lui ! Il l'observa donc en train de lancer sa double hache pliable qui frappa dans le mille ! Mais au moment où elle s'avança pour aller la récupérer, Varek signala sa présence et la jolie brune s'étonna de le voir ici au lieu d'être à l'arène.

\- Varek ? Tout va bien ?

\- Pas vraiment. Tu as vu Harold ?

\- Il ne devait pas être à l'arène avec toi ? S'étonna-t-elle

\- Si, mais il n'est toujours pas venu. Même après une heure d'attente.

\- Et chez lui ?

\- Personne. Pareil sur toute la rive. J'ai cherché partout !

\- Ah. Grimaça-t-elle, l'air soucieuse

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- Tout d'abord, on va rester calme. Si ça se trouve il a dû avoir un empêchement.

\- Dans ce cas, il m'aurait laissé un mot, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Mmh… C'est vrai. Admit-elle

\- Et s'il était quand même parti en expédition tout seul pour retrouver Viggo ?

\- Ça, on n'en sait rien non plus. Mais ce n'est pas une hypothèse à exclure. Ce qu'on va faire, c'est refouiller à deux toute la rive. Et si on ne trouve rien, on informera les autres et on fouillera les alentours.

\- Euh…. Quand tu dis informer les autres… Tu inclus Astrid ? Demanda-t-il avec crainte

\- Sûrement pas. Il est hors de question de l'informer de tout ça tant qu'on ne l'a pas trouvé nous-même. Elle est partie pour trois jours, alors autant éviter de l'inquiéter et de la mettre en colère. Et puis si ça se trouve, on se fait nous-même du souci pour rien. Explique-t-elle avec calme et logique.

\- C'est juste. Dans ce cas, ne perdons pas de temps.


	2. Le village de Gord

**_Salut à tous ! :D Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour l'accueil que vous avez accordé à cette nouvelle fiction ! Ça me fait très plaisir ! Merci ! ^^ J'espère seulement que la suite continuera de vous plaire :3 Aujourd'hui, notre pauvre Harold débarque au village d'Ariane ! Pour info, le village est inspiré du village des Skaals dans le jeu Skyrim ;) Tout au long de la fic, la narration sera alternée entre le village, la rive et notre pauvre Krokmou tout seul dans sa caverne. Comme ça, personne n'est oublié ;) Sur ce, je vais vous laisser découvrir la suite et assister à la rencontre entre Harold et le chef du village ! ^^ A ce propos, un fanart du chef sera bientôt posté ! ;) Encore merci à vous tous, bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 2 - Le village de Gord

Quand Harold se réveilla et entrouvrit les yeux, il serra les dents face à la douleur qu'il ressentait à sa tête ! Cette brute de Kurt n'avait pas raté son coup ! Un miracle qu'il ne l'ait pas tué ! Une fois sa vue rétablie, il essaya de voir autre chose que le dos et le postérieur du colosse. L'animation qu'il entendait autour de lui l'intriguait. Tournant juste la tête à droite ou à gauche, il comprit qu'il était au village d'Ariane. Mais il se rendit également compte, même en ayant la tête à l'envers, que tous les villageois l'observaient et arrêtaient d'effectuer leurs besognes pour le regarder lui et les guerriers qui l'emmenaient voir leur chef dans la grande salle qui était semblable à celle de Berk, sauf qu'elle n'était pas bâtie dans la roche. C'était plutôt un très grand bâtiment en bois, avec une belle décoration viking avec des têtes empaillées, des brasiers, des colonnes en bois gravées, des peaux de bêtes, des crânes de dragons, des boucliers et des armes accrochées aux murs intérieurs.

A l'intérieur, l'un des guerriers de Kurt lui signala que leur « invité » était réveillé, alors Kurt obligea Harold à se présenter à genoux devant leur chef qui les regardait avec un air intrigué derrière ses épais sourcils gris. D'après son apparence, il devait avoir dans les 60 ans et semblait de nature faiblard, mais son regard constamment sévère semblait prouver le contraire ! Il avait de très longs cheveux raides et gris foncé qui lui arrivaient au niveau de la poitrine et une barbe mi longue, épaisse et grise. Sa moustache était séparée en deux fines tresses et les pointes dépassaient légèrement de sa barbe. Ses yeux étaient aussi bleus que ceux d'Ariane, mais celui de droite était tout blanc, avec une longue cicatrice à la verticale. Sa tenue était faite d'une tunique marron foncé à manches longues et d'une fine cuirasse en peau de dragon de couleur noire. Et pour finir, il portait une grosse ceinture en cuir par-dessus sa cuirasse, une cape en fourrure gris clair et gris foncé liée par une belle broche en or, ainsi qu'un collier qui était composé de beaucoup de dents de dragons. Sûrement des trophées. Après les avoir tous longuement regardés sans rien dire et presque sans bouger de son siège fait de bois et de peaux de bêtes, le chef tourna son regard vers Harold et s'adressa à lui d'une voix rauque.

\- Qui es-tu ?

Harold se rappela ce que lui avait conseillé Ariane au sujet de son statut de dragonnier et de Krokmou. Etait-ce un bon conseil de ne pas en parler à ce chef ? Devait-il l'écouter ou ne pas en tenir compte ? Si toute cette histoire devait mal finir une fois devant son père, pourquoi aurait-elle menti à Kurt, et pourquoi lui aurait-elle donné ce conseil ? Voulant lui faire confiance dans l'espoir de sauver sa vie et celle de son dragon, Harold se décida à répondre. Mais visiblement, c'était trop long pour Kurt qui lui conseilla de répondre plus vite en lui donnant une claque derrière la tête !

\- Notre chef t'a posé une question ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour répondre ?

\- Calme-toi, Kurt. Je te rappelle que tu l'as assommé. Lui rappela Ariane

Kurt haussa les épaules et laissa Harold répondre quand il croisa à nouveau le regard perçant mais patient du vieux chef.

\- Je m'appelle Harold. Et vous ? Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Hé ! Reste respectueux ! Le gronda Kurt en lui redonnant une autre claque derrière la tête

\- Laisse-le, Kurt. Il n'a pas fait preuve d'irrespect. Sache, Harold… Que je suis Rolaf Osfroid. Chef du village de Gord.

En signe de respect, Harold inclina la tête.

\- Bien. Alors maintenant que les présentations sont faites… Dis-moi. Que fais-tu sur notre ile alors que nous sommes les seuls habitants ?

\- J'ai trouvé refuge sur cette ile après un accident.

Ariane se montra discrètement attentive. Elle était curieuse de savoir si ce garçon était capable de mentir pour que son père le croie sur parole, tout comme elle avec Kurt.

\- Un accident ?

\- Oui. Et sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, je ne tiens pas en parler et je ne tiens pas non plus à parler de mon ancienne vie que j'essayais de fuir. Les dieux m'ont épargné, alors je préfère utiliser cette chance pour oublier ce qui m'est arrivé et vivre une nouvelle vie.

\- Mmh, mmh… Dit-il en hochant la tête

\- Et comme je l'ai dit à vos hommes et à votre fille, je ne suis pas un espion envoyé par je ne sais quelle tribu qui voudrait vous nuire. Et sachez que je ne vous veux aucun mal. Tout ce que je désire, c'est vivre et profiter de la grâce que les dieux m'ont accordé.

\- Que d'honnêteté et de sages paroles. Et… Tu comptais vivre ta nouvelle vie ici ?

\- Si vous me l'accordez, pourquoi pas.

\- Et si je refuse ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce que vous aurez à perdre. Vous auriez une paire de bras en plus pour subvenir aux besoins de votre village.

Le chef se tut, plongé en pleine réflexion sans pour autant quitter des yeux le jeune viking. Ariane était impressionnée de sa manière de répondre et ne ressentit aucune inquiétude face à la future réponse de son père. Seulement…

\- Chef. Avant que vous ne lui donniez votre éventuelle approbation, il y a quelque chose que vous devriez savoir. Intervint Kurt

\- Kurt ! Intervint Ariane

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda le chef

\- Quand nous l'avons trouvé, cette demi-portion avait son corps collé contre le dos de votre fille, alors qu'elle se débattait et qu'elle avait le nez collé dans la neige.

\- Tu as touché ma fille ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton calme, mais assez flippant

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Répondit calmement Harold pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher

\- Ah vraiment ?

Ariane se décida à intervenir en faisant un pas vers son père qui tourna aussitôt le regard vers elle.

\- Oui, père. Il dit vrai. Quand Kurt et ses hommes sont arrivés, j'étais en effet en train de me battre contre ce garçon. Mais c'est simplement parce qu'avant d'affronter le dragon, j'ai dû l'assommer pour notre bien commun, et qu'à son réveil, il a cru que je lui voulais du mal alors que je voulais lui prouver le contraire.

\- Et avec sa carrure de poids plume, il a réussi à te plaquer au sol ? Une guerrière aussi fougueuse que toi ? S'étonna son père

\- J'admets qu'il m'a eu par surprise. Mais je peux te jurer sur les dieux que ce garçon n'avait aucun but mauvais envers moi, comme Kurt voudrais te le faire croire.

Le chef poussa un long soupir puis se leva lentement de son siège. S'il paraissait faiblard en étant assis, quand il était debout… Là, c'était autre chose ! Harold constata que pour son âge, il semblait encore très fort et musculeux !

\- Bon. Si c'est la vérité, alors je vous crois tous les deux.

\- Merci, père.

\- Merci, chef Rolaf. Le remercia Harold

\- Cependant...

Sans que personne n'ai eu le temps de voir quoi que ce soit, Rolaf donna à Harold une violente claque qui le fit tomber à ses pieds contre le parquet en bois ! La plaie à son nez se remit à saigner, et quelques gouttes s'écoulèrent par terre.

\- Ça, c'est pour avoir osé avoir un tel contact envers ma fille, même si c'était défensif. Et dans ton intérêt, j'espère que tu ne recommenceras pas.

\- Je vous le jure… Répondit-Harold d'une voix faible

\- Bien. Mais pour être sûr que ça te serve de leçon, et que je prenne le temps d'étudier ta requête, tu passeras la journée en cellule.

\- Quoi ? Mais père ! Protesta Ariane

\- Fin de la discussion. Emmenez-le.

Tout de même satisfait du jugement d'Harold, Kurt et ses hommes emmenèrent le jeune viking dans sa nouvelle demeure. Quand Harold croisa le regard d'Ariane, cette dernière put voir toute la détresse qu'il devait ressentir. Elle s'apprêtait à les suivre, mais son père lui demanda de rester d'une voix très calme. Elle se tourna vers lui, et son père lui demanda de s'approcher d'un simple geste de la main, ce qu'elle fit sans contester.

\- Tu ne m'a pas obéit à ce que je vois.

\- Je suis désolée, papa.

\- Ariane. Ne t'avais-je pas demandé de rester au village le temps que les autres guerriers se charge de retrouver le dragon qui vient de tuer ta sœur ?

\- Si… Mais j'ai réussi en une heure ce que les autres n'ont pas su faire en trois jours, malgré leurs talents pour la traque et le combat.

\- Mmh, mmh…

\- Mais malgré ton interdiction, Lilith a enfin été vengée. Et c'est ce qui compte le plus pour moi. Affirma-t-elle avec bravoure et fierté

Le chef poussa encore une fois un long soupir. Tout comme avec Harold, Rolaf donna à sa fille une violente claque en pleine joue, mais qui ne la fit pas tomber à ses pieds. Se doutant qu'elle recevrait une correction pour lui avoir désobéi, elle demeura calme, droite et fiére. Aucune larme ne coula de ses yeux et elle n'essuya même pas le sang qui coulait du coin de sa lèvre.

\- Je comprends que venger ta petite sœur était ce qui comptait le plus pour toi. Mais si je t'ai interdit de quitter le village, c'était pour que moi, je ne revive pas la perte d'un autre de mes enfants ! J'ai déjà perdu ton frère ainé lors d'une bataille contre un cauchemar monstrueux ! Et cette saleté de Vipère vient de prendre ma plus jeune fille ! Sans compter que ta mère est morte en la mettant au monde ! Il ne me reste que toi Ariane ! Tu n'as pas pensé à ça ?! Ni à ma peine ?! S'exclama-t-il avec fureur

\- Bien sûr que si, papa… Mais je suis une guerrière dans l'âme ! Tout comme toi et maman ! Il m'était insupportable de rester sagement au village sans rien faire ! Et les dieux savent que j'ai essayé de t'obéir !

\- Et moi, il m'est insupportable de voir ma propre fille désobéir à mes ordres ! Alors maintenant que cette histoire est réglée, restons-en là. Je lève tes interdictions, mais la prochaine fois que tu me désobéiras, tu recevras bien pire qu'une baffe. Est-ce clair ?

\- Très clair, papa.

\- Bien. Maintenant sors.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, fit demi-tour et descendit les trois grandes marches qui menaient à l'estrade personnelle du chef, mais son père l'interpella de nouveau alors qu'il s'asseyait sur son siège.

\- Ariane.

\- Oui ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui

\- Merci de l'avoir vengée. Et sache que je suis quand même fier de toi.

\- Merci, papa.

D'un signe de la tête, il l'autorisa à partir, ce qu'elle fit en silence. Mais avant de quitter la salle, elle cracha dans le grand brasier central le surplus de sang qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Une fois dehors et que la porte fut refermée, elle essuya la trainée de sang avec sa manche, puis elle se dirigea vers le cimetière du village pour se recueillir sur la tombe de sa petite sœur. Elle marcha parmi les nombreuses tombes recouvertes de neige, pour se rendre vers des tombes qui étaient plus éloignées des autres. Ceux de sa famille et de ses aïeux. Elle se rendit sur celle de sa sœur, regarda tristement le nom gravé dans la roche et dessina avec son doigt une petite fleur dans la neige. Tout en dessinant, elle lui raconta qu'elle avait vaincu le dragon, que sa mort injuste avait été vengée et que maintenant, elle pouvait reposer en paix aux cotés de leur mère et de leur frère, qui étaient enterrés juste à côté d'elle. N'ayant plus la force de parler à voix haute, elle resta un moment à se recueillir en silence pour les trois membres de sa famille disparus. Elle expliqua intérieurement la situation et demanda aux défunts de lui donner de sages conseils, mais elle ne ressentit rien, même au bout de cinq minutes. Elle se demanda alors si aider Harold et son dragon était une bonne idée ou non. Elle leur dit donc au revoir, puis elle quitta le cimetière.

oO*Oo

Dans sa cellule, Harold essayait de rester calme. De plus, sa cellule était glaciale et humide alors il se réchauffait comme il le pouvait ! Il n'en revenait pas d'être en cellule alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, et que son meilleur ami devait s'inquiéter et souffrir ! Il commençait même à croire qu'Ariane lui avait tendu un piège ! Soudain, il entendit la porte principale s'ouvrir ainsi qu'une discussion assez corsé entre le garde et Ariane. Ce qui intrigua Harold qui écouta attentivement la discussion.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

\- La seule chose intéressante à faire dans ce taudis glacial, c'est de rendre visite aux prisonniers. Et ça tombe bien, il y en a un à qui j'aimerais parler en privé.

\- Je ne pense pas que le chef…

\- Je suis sa fille ! Je fais donc ce qu'il me plait ! Et je ne pense pas qu'il ait interdit qu'on vienne lui parler ou lui apporter quelque chose ! Alors si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis, surtout avec moi, laisse-moi seul à seul avec lui !

Le garde la toisa du regard puis s'en alla en grommelant dans sa barbe. Harold fut étonné de l'autorité de cette fille et du courage dont elle faisait preuve ! Elle devait avoir un sacré caractère, qui lui rappelait celui d'Astrid. Quand il la vit s'avancer vers la grille de sa cellule, il se leva et s'approcha également de la grille. Mais ce qui l'étonna aussi, c'était de voir qu'elle avait une blessure sur le coin de la lèvre alors que dans les bois, elle n'avait rien. Serait-ce son père qui venait de lui faire ça ? Sûrement, puisque Harold l'avait entendu appeler sa fille avant d'être emmené en cellule.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'ait arrivé ?

\- Rien. Et puis ça ne te regarde pas.

Elle jeta un regard en arrière pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seul. Personne au village ne devait être au courant de cette histoire. Les conséquences seraient catastrophiques !

\- Le plus important, c'est toi. Comment tu te sens ?

\- A ton avis ? Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton froid

\- Oui… Question stupide. Enfin bref. Je voulais d'abord, et surtout, te féliciter pour ce que tu réussi à faire.

\- Réussi à faire ? J'ai fini en cellule ! En quoi est-ce un exploit ?

\- Parce que tu y es, mais toujours en vie ! Si ton mensonge n'avait pas été convainquant, tu aurais perdu la vie dans la grande salle via les mains de mon père, ou de celles de Kurt ! Alors au lieu de te plaindre et d'être sceptique, remercie les dieux. Après tout, tu ne seras dans cette cellule que jusqu'au coucher du soleil.

\- C'est vrai. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'attend une fois dehors ?

\- Mon père te donnera l'opportunité de vivre la nouvelle vie que tu sembles vouloir vivre ici.

\- Humph. Vu la baffe qu'il m'a donné, tu crois vraiment qu'il me laissera en vie et me laissera vivre parmi les vôtres ?

\- C'est mon père et je le connais mieux que quiconque. Et le regard qu'il t'a adressé quand tu lui as exposé ta requête ne présageait rien de mauvais pour ton avenir. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est d'être patient.

\- Si je ne meure pas de froid avant ! Vos cellules sont vraiment…

\- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je t'ai apporté ça.

A travers les barreaux, elle lui tendit une peau de bête assez grande et bien chaude. Ce geste toucha Harold.

\- J'espère que ceci te montrera que tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

\- Tu comptes toujours m'aider ? Ainsi que mon ami ? S'étonna Harold

\- Je risque gros… Mais je suis prête à prendre le risque.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Dans la forêt… Tu as fait preuve d'une témérité incroyable afin de protéger ton ami, même contre l'un de tes semblables. Je sens dans ton regard que tu as lien très puissant avec lui. C'est un lien que je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre et de partager… Mais il est là, c'est certain. Et puis je dois avouer que tes paroles m'ont touchée.

\- Ariane…

\- Enfin bref. Le temps lui est compté. Où puis-je le trouver ?

Harold se pinça les lèvres car il hésitait à lui dire où se trouvait Krokmou.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Comprit-elle sans se vexer

\- C'est pas ça…

\- Un peu quand même ? Insista-t-elle sur le même ton

\- C'est juste que je comptais y aller avec toi. Et sans vouloir critiquer tes connaissances sur les dragons, je doute qu'elles suffisent envers le mien. Surtout pour le guérir. Et s'il te voit sans moi, tu risquerais de te faire…

\- Je comprends tes inquiétudes et ton attention, Harold. Mais si sa vie est vraiment précieuse à tes yeux, tu devrais me dire ce qu'il faut que je sache pour que je puisse le soigner au plus vite.

N'ayant pas le choix, et voyant qu'au fond de ses yeux bleus, il y régnait un éclat de confiance, Harold lui parla de sa sacoche, de ce qu'elle contenait et de ce qu'elle devra faire pour le soigner si jamais elle la trouve. Il lui révéla aussi la cachette de Krokmou, mais aussi ce qu'elle devra faire et dire pour qu'il accepte de la laisser s'approcher.

\- Merci, Harold. Je pense que ça devrait y aller. Et je te jure sur les dieux que j'irais seule, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète le plus. Assura-t-elle avec un sourire convainquant.

\- Je te crois.

\- Bien. A ce soir.

Elle fit demi-tour vers la sortie, mais Harold lui attrapa aussitôt la main. Ariane se tourna vers lui et posa son regard sur sa main, puis croisa son regard émeraude qui reflétait autant de gratitude que d'inquiétude.

\- Merci, Ariane... Merci pour tout ce que t'apprête à faire…

\- De rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te remercier ?

\- Fait gaffe, je pourrais prendre ce que tu dis au sérieux ! Dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie

\- Je le suis. Assure-t-il avec un regard sérieux

\- Eh bah d'ici ce soir, j'aurais peut-être une idée ? Mais je pense que ta gratitude sera vraiment valide que si je mène à bien ma mission. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que j'y aille.

\- D'accord. Soit quand même prudente. Lui conseilla-t-il en lui lâchant la main

\- Humph… Tu me prends pour qui ? Rétorqua-t-elle avec humour en se dirigeant vers la sortie

\- _Pour notre seule chance de survie_... Se dit-il en la regardant s'éloigner.

Elle sortit du bâtiment sans se retourner. Quand elle ferma la porte, Harold ressentit à nouveau la solitude et l'inquiétude l'envahir. Mais avec le présent d'Ariane, il sentit son cœur se réchauffer et se remplir d'espoir. Chaudement emmitouflé dans sa peau de bête, Harold s'asseya par terre et pria les dieux pour que tout se passe bien. Une fois dehors, Ariane remercia le garde mais elle lui conseilla de ne pas confisquer ce qu'elle avait donné au prisonnier, au risque de le regretter. Elle partit chez elle chercher sa lance, une hache, quelques provisions et quelques bricoles, puis sortit d'un pas naturel vers la sortie du village. Mais avant d'en être sortie, elle se fit interpeller par Kurt.

\- Ariane !

Le son de sa voix haute, claire et joviale attira l'attention d'Harold. Il se leva et s'approcha de la toute petite ouverture qui lui servait de fenêtre. Il n'était pas obligé de regarder, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Mais peut être que d'une part, il voulait à nouveau vérifier la sincérité d'Ariane. Il vit alors Kurt descendre d'un bond d'un toit en réparation et s'avancer vers Ariane avec un sourire aimable.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de savoir où je vais ? Rétorqua-t-elle

\- C'était une simple question amicale. Se défendit-il

\- Je sais. Excuse-moi… C'est juste que comme ma sœur a enfin été vengée, je…

\- Ne te justifie pas. Je peux comprendre. J'ai perdu aussi une sœur à cause de ces démons.

\- C'est vrai. C'était y'a deux ans, deux mois après la mort de mon frère. C'est passé si vite… Mais les souvenirs et la douleur perdurent quand même. Répondit-elle tristement

\- Ouais. C'est injuste. Tu pars te défouler dans les bois ? Devina-t-il

\- Oui. Mon père a levé mon interdiction. Mais pour que tu le devine, c'est que tu as du faire la même chose quand le malheur a frappé Solie ?

\- Oui. Et je peux t'assurer que ça fait du bien !

\- Je veux bien te croire. Depuis la mort de Lilith, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à ce dragon, à sa traque et à la manière dont je lui ôterai la vie ! Mais maintenant que c'est fait, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour me recueillir en paix et me retrouver.

\- Alors part vite massacrer quelques arbres et reviens nous vite.

\- Merci Kurt.

Ils s'adressèrent un sourire sincère puis Ariane s'en alla sous le regard de Kurt qui continuait de sourire. Quand la guerrière fut sortie du village, il retourna aider les siens à la reconstruction et Harold retourna s'asseoir. Il comprit que ces deux-là étaient liés, un peu comme lui et Astrid, mais il espérait que l'intérêt de cet homme pour Ariane ne contrarierait en rien leur projet secret.

oO*Oo

Ariane venait d'arriver à l'endroit où elle avait tué le dragon Vipère. Et par chance, personne ne l'avait suivie. Elle était donc sûre de poursuivre sa mission tranquille. Après avoir regardé durant quelques secondes le cadavre encore sanguinolent du dragon dans la neige, elle se dirigea vers la cachette de Krokmou en se fiant à ce qu'Harold lui avait raconté. Elle trouva donc les arbres à moitié démolis, et en étudiant brièvement les dégâts, elle vit une chose qui pendait derrière une branche cassée. C'était la sacoche d'Harold.

\- _Il n'a pas dû la voir tellement qu'il était contrarié_. Se dit-elle

Elle posa ses affaires par terre et grimpa dans l'arbre pour aller la chercher. Par chance, la sacoche était intacte et juste recouverte d'un peu de neige. Ariane descendit de l'arbre, reprit ses affaires et continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve la fameuse grotte. Avant d'y entrer, elle demeura sur place et se prépara mentalement pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle adressa également une prière aux dieux pour qu'ils ne lui en veuillent pas et qu'ils lui viennent en aide au cas où ça tournerait mal ! Elle prit une inspiration et entra avec prudence dans la grotte. C'était calme. Trop calme. Ariane craignait à ce moment-là de rentrer plus tôt que prévu et d'adresser une mauvaise nouvelle à Harold. Elle imaginait déjà la peine qu'il exprimerait si c'était le cas... Arrivée au bout du couloir, elle pencha la tête et vit enfin le dragon. Mais en le voyant, elle fut très surprise !

\- Un Furie Nocturne…! Murmura-t-elle

Elle qui s'attendait à voir un dragon banal, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir le dragon le plus unique, mystérieux et craint de tout l'archipel ! Elle avoua que le dessin sur l'épaulière d'Harold aurait pu lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. En imaginant Harold être ami avec un tel dragon, elle ressentit comme un sentiment de respect et d'admiration.

\- La crevette est plus forte qu'on ne pourrait le croire… Souriait-elle. Bon allez. On y va et on prie Thor pour que je reste en vie.

Elle prit une nouvelle inspiration et entra dans le fond de la grotte avec courage et le cœur battant. Se souvenant de tous les conseils d'Harold, comme quoi elle devait adopter une attitude amicale plutôt que menaçante, même si elle avait peur et qu'elle mourrait d'envie de s'emparer de sa lance, elle les suivit à la lettre. Elle commença alors par rester là où elle était et d'appeler le dragon par son nom qu'elle trouvait assez étrange.

\- Euh… Kro… Krokmou… ?

Ça lui faisait trop bizarre de dire ça et d'agir ainsi ! Mais quand le dragon entrouvrit les yeux en poussant de faibles grognements, qu'il tourna sa tête vers elle et qu'il grogna en montrant les dents, là, elle avait très envie de s'emparer de sa lance pour montrer au dragon qu'elle n'avait pas peur et qu'il était pas en position de force ! Mais elle se retint de le faire, tout comme Krokmou qui se retenait de tirer une boule plasma sur une étrangère qui venait de l'appeler par son nom !

\- Je… Je m'appelle Ariane. Et je suis une amie d'Harold. Enfin, si on veut. Et je ne te veux et ne te ferait aucun mal. Regarde. Dit-elle calmement

Sans quitter le dragon des yeux et tout en essayant de rester le plus calme et convaincante possible, elle posa toute ses affaires sur le sol et s'en écarta de trois pas, les mains en l'air. Mais Krokmou continuait de montrer les dents.

\- Tu vois ? Je n'ai plus d'arme. Je ne peux donc rien te faire. Alors si tu pouvais arrêter de grogner et de me regarder comme ça, je me sentirais plus rassurée. Tu veux bien ?

Krokmou resta en position d'attaque pendant quelques secondes, le temps pour lui de juger si cette fille méritait sa confiance ou pas. Étrangement, elle lui rappelait Astrid, avec ses yeux bleus, sa chevelure blonde et ses tresses. Et vu qu'elle connaissait son nom, qu'elle connaissait Harold et qu'elle semblait sincère dans ses gestes et ses paroles, il décida de baisser sa garde, ce qui plut à la jeune fille qui lui adressa un léger sourire, même si elle continuait d'être sur ses gardes.

\- Merci… Ecoute. Harold est en vie et il va bien. Et dès demain, il pourra venir te voir. Mais en attendant, il m'a envoyé pour te soigner avec ce qui y'a dans cette sacoche. Tu m'autorise à aller la chercher et à venir soigner tes blessures ?

Le dragon lui donna la permission en hochant simplement la tête. Ariane alla donc chercher la sacoche et son propre sac et s'avança d'un pas méfiant vers Krokmou. Pour lui parler et exposer ses requêtes, c'était plus facile, même si elle trouvait que c'était toujours aussi bizarre de parler à un dragon de manière amicale au lieu de lui charger dessus pour le tuer ! Tous deux ne se quittaient pas du regard. Au fond d'elle, Ariane avait peur qu'il ne lui saute dessus pour la dévorer tellement il devait avoir faim ! À un mètre de sa tête, elle le regardait toujours dans les yeux, en respirant de plus en plus fort, puis elle s'agenouilla prudemment. Krokmou voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas un dragonnier et qu'elle devait être terrorisée, alors il essaya de se montrer plus amical et rassurant, ce qui plut à la jeune fille. Avant de le soigner, Ariane sortit une gourde d'eau de son sac, lui signala ce que c'était et but une gorgée pour prouver au dragon que ce n'était pas du poison. Elle approcha ensuite la gourde de la bouche de Krokmou en tremblant, puis versa le contenu dans sa bouche qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

Tout comme la première fois où Harold avait établi un contact avec Krokmou, elle était étonnée de ne pas voir de dents. Elle supposa qu'il devait juste les montrer quand il se sentait menacé. Après avoir bu, Krokmou poussa un faible soupir de bien-être. Ariane décida donc de s'occuper des blessures en commençant par la grande entaille à son ventre et grimaça en voyant la légère infection. Après avoir informé le dragon de ce qu'elle comptait faire, elle commença par nettoyer la plaie avec de l'eau et un chiffon. Même si Krokmou ne disait rien et paraissait plus amical, elle était toujours pas rassurée de faire ça ! Elle ouvrit ensuite la sacoche, trouva l'aileron de secours et un baume qu'elle appliqua en grande quantité sur la plaie, avec prudence et à tâtons, tout en plissant le nez face à la drôle d'odeur du baume ! Au début, elle sursautait quand Krokmou grognait trop fort ou bougeait trop brusquement à cause de la douleur, mais petit à petit, elle arrivait à garder son calme et continua de le soigner. Elle nettoya et soigna les autres plaies assez vilaines, puis elle jeta un regard à l'aile cassée afin de savoir quoi prendre pour faire une bonne attelle.

\- Bon… Voilà ce que je te propose. Je vais sortir pour chercher de quoi faire une attelle. Et en même temps, j'irai te chercher un truc à manger. D'accord ?

Bavant à l'idée de manger quelque chose, Krokmou rugit avec satisfaction mais d'un ton faible. Ariane ne peut s'empêcher d'être navrée pour lui, ce qui l'étonna. Commencerait-elle à éprouver de la sympathie pour un dragon alors qu'elle avait passé toute sa vie à les combattre ? Elle se ressaisit, quitta la grotte avec sa lance et sa hache et se mit tout de suite en chasse, sachant où trouver du gibier qui pourrait satisfaire l'appétit d'un dragon. Dix minutes plus tard, elle trouva un troupeau de trois cerfs et ne tarda pas à en mettre un à terre grâce à un puissant lancer de hache ! Elle l'emmena donc jusqu'à la grotte et signala encore une fois sa présence à Krokmou. Pour conserver de bonnes relations avec lui, elle n'avait pas le choix, même si elle trouvait que c'était un peu chiant.

\- Me revoilà… J'espère que tu aimes le cerf… Car c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver d'assez consistant…

Elle le traîna jusqu'à Krokmou et se dernier se lécha les babines en voyant son repas ! Avec un plaisir et un effroi partagé, Ariane le regarda se régaler un court instant, puis l'informa à nouveau de son absence sans attendre de réponse de sa part. Le temps qu'il mange, elle aurait le temps de rassembler suffisamment de bois et elle était sûre de ne pas le déranger en plein festin ! Elle ne s'éloigna pas trop de la grotte et coupa avec sa hache la quantité nécessaire de branches épaisses. En rentrant, elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir la carcasse du cerf à moitié engloutie ! Il devait vraiment mourir de faim… En attendant qu'il finisse de manger, elle posa toute les branches par terre, chercha la corde dans son sac et le regarda manger. Pour elle, c'était un spectacle assez peu commun. Et puis l'attitude d'un dragon apprivoisé avait fini par piquer sa curiosité.

Quand il eut fini, il avait du sang frais tout autour de la bouche et semblait repus. Ariane sentit alors un horrible frisson le long de son échine. Elle préféra ignorer ce sentiment de peur et expliqua la suite du programme au dragon. Et cette partie n'allait pas être la plus facile pour l'un et l'autre ! Krokmou fit de son mieux pour disposer son aile à plat sans trop hurler, mais les quelques cris qu'il poussa attristèrent Ariane. Une fois son aile à plat, il fit de son mieux pour rester tranquille le temps qu'Ariane installe les branches et les attache solidement entre elles. Même qu'elle soulevait avec prudence son aile, Krokmou grognait de douleur entre ses dents serrées.

\- Ne t'en fais pas... Je me dépêche… La rassura-t-elle. Voilà, j'ai fini. Tu peux souffler.

Le dragon se détendit aussitôt en se laissant affaler sur le sol. N'ayant plus rien à faire pour le moment, Ariane rassembla ses affaires dans son sac, laissa la sacoche d'Harold avec l'aileron contre le mur de la grotte, et transvida le contenu d'une seconde gourde d'eau dans un grand bol en bois qu'elle déposa près de Krokmou. En s'approchant de sa tête, elle se rendit compte que ses mains ne tremblaient plus et que son cœur était plus calme même si tout ça la rendait toujours aussi perplexe et pensive ! Tellement pensive qu'elle ne vit pas Krokmou lui donner une léchouille sur la main pour la remercier. Sur le coup de la peur et de la surprise, elle recula le plus vite possible, sans renverser le bol et sans quitter le dragon des yeux ! Mais quand elle vit qu'il était tout triste face à sa réaction, elle se détendit et s'excusa.

\- Excuse-moi… Mais il faut que tu comprennes qu'avoir un contact avec un dragon n'est pas une chose courante pour moi… Tu veux bien que je revienne pour faire un essai ?

Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait de dire et de demander ! Même si ses paroles semblaient sincères, elle avait quand même hâte de sortir et de rentrer au village pour effectuer des tâches banales et quotidiennes ! Krokmou hocha la tête et Ariane se rapprocha en tendant sa main, comme le lui avait expliqué Harold. D'après ce qu'il lui a dit, c'était le geste fondamental pour établir un lien avec un dragon. Elle ne l'avait pas fait dès le début parce qu'elle avait jugé que sa méthode à elle était convaincante.

Sur l'instant, elle semblait alors confiante de ce qu'elle faisait, mais quand Krokmou approcha sa tête, sa main se mit naturellement à trembler et ses dents se serrèrent. Mais quand elle sentit les écailles douces et chaudes du dragon sous ses doigts, elle retrouva son calme et le regarda dans les yeux. Krokmou émit un ronronnement affectif et reconnaissant avant de fermer les yeux et de frotter sa tête contre la main d'Ariane. Toujours dans le même état d'esprit concernant cette étrange et nouvelle relation, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et de lui caresser la tête.

\- Merci, Krokmou… Mais il faut que j'y aille. Personne ne sait que je suis là et il vaut mieux que je rentre si je ne veux pas avoir des ennuis.

Elle se releva pour prendre ses affaires, mais avant de partir, elle ajouta ceci pour rassurer le dragon qui semblait triste qu'elle s'en aille.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je reviendrais ce soir pour te donner à boire et à manger. Mais en attendant, reste tranquille.

Elle lui adressa un sourire et fit demi-tour. C'est alors qu'elle se rappela d'une chose qui serait utile pour chacun d'eux. Elle prit dans sa botte l'épaulière d'Harold qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début. Elle la regarda deux secondes, s'agenouilla auprès de Krokmou et la lui donna. En la voyant, Krokmou semblait à la fois triste et content.

\- J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir de l'avoir auprès de toi en attendant qu'il revienne. Et puis si c'est toi qui la garde, personne au village ne saura rien et vous serez en sécurité.

Reconnaissant, Krokmou lui donna une léchouille sur le visage ! Cette fois, Ariane poussa un simple cri de surprise et afficha une légère mine dégoûtée tout en restant immobile ! En rouvrant les yeux, elle adressa un faible sourire gêné au reptile.

\- Désolée… Faut que je… M'y habitue.

Krokmou émit un petit rire amusé puis coucha sa tête à côté de l'épaulière qu'il tenait entre ses pattes. Ariane lui donna une dernière caresse et s'en alla de la grotte. Une fois dehors, elle essuya vite fait son visage avec sa main. Même que c'était un geste gentil de la part du dragon, c'était dégoûtant ! Surtout qu'il avait mangé un cerf cru juste avant ! Voulant se laver le visage, elle se dirigea vers le point d'eau le plus proche et frotta vigoureusement son visage avec l'eau glacée. En fait, ce n'était pas seulement à cause de la bave de dragon, mais aussi pour ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle venait quand même d'aider un dragonnier et son dragon ! Elle n'osa s'adresser aux dieux pour qu'il ne la blâme pas, et n'osa pas non plus imaginer les conséquences si son père venait à l'apprendre ! Pour soulager son angoisse, elle s'empara de sa hache et martyrisa un arbre avec de grands coups et de puissants cris, avant de s'effondrer à genoux au pied de l'arbre. En retrouvant son calme tout en regardant les copeaux de bois au sol, elle admettait qu'elle était contente d'avoir fait ce qu'elle avait fait.

Pour se changer les idées, elle traqua du gibier beaucoup plus transportable, comme du lièvre. Ça fera un repas pour ce midi en plus de ne pas revenir les mains vides et ainsi éviter les soupçons. Elle attacha donc trois lièvres avec un bout de corde sur le bout de sa lance et rentra tranquillement au village avec le sourire. Son arrivée déclencha des cris de joie venant de quatre enfants qui jouaient sur la place du village. Et ces mêmes cris réveillèrent Harold qui s'était endormi dans sa cellule. Il se leva aussitôt et essaya de voir Ariane via la petite fenêtre. Il la vit marcher et sourire en compagnie des enfants qui avaient couru vers elle pour qu'elle leur raconte sa chasse en forêt, ce qu'elle fit avec gentillesse. Une fois qu'ils avaient entendu ce qu'ils voulaient savoir, les enfants retournèrent jouer, la laissant seule avec son barda et son butin de chasse. D'après ce qu'Harold pouvait voir, elle semblait de bonne humeur. C'était peut-être le signe qu'elle revenait avec de bonnes nouvelles. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'il y en ait… Avant de rentrer chez elle, Ariane tourna son regard vers le bâtiment ou Harold était enfermé et s'approcha pour lui donner de bonne nouvelles. Mais son père se dirigea au même moment vers elle.

\- Ariane ? L'appela-t-il à mi-chemin

\- Oui, papa ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui

\- Où étais-tu ?

\- Dans la forêt, puisque que mon interdiction était enfin levée. J'ai pu me défouler et me recueillir en paix.

\- Mmh, mmh.

\- Mais je n'ai pas fait que ça. J'ai ramené le repas de ce midi, regarde ! Dit-elle avec un sourire tout en montrant d'un signe de tête son butin.

\- Du lièvre.

\- Oui. Tu le préféreras à la broche ou en ragoût ?

\- Cuisine-le comme tu veux. Je me régalerais de toute manière.

\- Merci papa. Bon. Je vais rentrer ranger tout ça.

\- Bien. Mais avant… Je peux savoir où tu comptais te rendre ? La maison n'est pourtant pas par là.

Il adressa un rapide regard vers la prison et reporta son regard vers sa fille qui demeurait calme et non inquiète. Son père pouvait faire peur à bon nombre de villageois, mais elle n'en avait jamais eu peur.

\- Tu comptais voir Harold, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Afin de m'assurer qu'il va bien et qu'il est toujours en vie. Rétorqua-t-elle

\- A t'entendre, on dirait que tu n'apprécies guère le jugement qu'il subit.

\- En effet. Pour ce qu'il a fait, je pense que ta baffe était suffisante. Ce n'était pas la peine de l'envoyer là-dedans.

\- Merci pour ton avis, Ariane. Seulement, n'espère pas me faire revenir sur ma décision. Ce garçon restera là-dedans jusqu'au coucher du soleil.

\- Ce n'était pas mon attention. Tes ordres sont les ordres. Y'a pas à discuter là-dessus.

\- Ça ne t'a pourtant pas empêché de désobéir à mon ordre en ce qui concerne ce maudit vipère. Rétorqua-t-il

\- Papa… Soupira-t-elle d'un air blasé

\- Enfin bref. Rentre à la maison préparer le repas.

\- D'accord. Au fait… Tu as pris ta décision par rapport à Harold et sa requête ?

\- Que d'intérêt pour ce garçon, dis donc ! Tu le défends, tu veux aller le voir et tu t'inquiètes de son sort ! Constata-t-il avec amusement

\- Je ne vois pas où est le mal là-dedans. Et puis c'était une simple question. A tout à l'heure. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers leur maison

Le vieux chef regarda sa fille s'éloigner, puis il jeta un autre regard vers la prison avant de s'en aller. Harold n'était plus à sa fenêtre depuis le moment où Rolaf avait appelé sa fille. Il était même dégoûté qu'il soit arrivé avant qu'Ariane ai pu lui dire quoi que ce soit sur Krokmou ! Il avait alors hâte d'être à ce soir pour tout savoir.


	3. Libération

**_Salut à tous ! :D Pour commencer, oui, vous verrez les dragonniers dans ce chapitre, mais juste pour un cours instant vu que le chapitre est centré sur quelque chose de plus important ;) Ensuite, vous avez vu juste ! Notre pauvre Harold n'a pas fini d'en voir avec Kurt et Rolaf ! x) Mais il pourra continuer de compter sur Ariane :) Et quel joie de lire à nouveau vos théories sur la suite de l'histoire ! :D J'adore ! ^^ Continuez de m'en faire part, et qui sait ? L'une d'elle verra peut-être le jour ? ^^ Encore un grand merci à vous tous, bonne lecture et à vendredi ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 3 - Libération

Les dieux n'étaient pas du côté d'Ingrid et Varek. Sur toute la rive, ils ne trouvèrent ni Harold, ni Krokmou, ni aucune trace qui leur permettrait de savoir où ils auraient pu aller ! Craignant à présent le pire, ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que d'avertir les jumeaux. Ces derniers furent tout aussi inquiets que leurs camarades, mais ça ne les empêcha pas de les réprimander avec un ton sceptique.

\- Astrid va vous tuer. C'est certain.

\- Krane… Soupira Varek qui trouillait d'avance face à cette idée

\- Ouais. Et vu que vous avez échoué dans votre mission, elle ne sera pas la seule ! Stoik aussi va vous régler votre compte si on ne retrouve pas son fils et l'héritier du trône de Berk !

\- Les gars, ce que vous dites ne nous aide pas ! Gronda Ingrid

\- C'est certain. Moi aussi je serais mort de trouille à l'idée de recevoir la hache d'Astrid dans mon crâne si on ne retrouve pas Harold avant son retour. Ajouta-t-il avec sadisme

\- Krane ! S'exclama Varek, mort de trouille

\- C'est bon, j'arrête. Comment on s'y prend pour les recherches ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton plus sérieux

\- On va se séparer et fouiller toutes les iles proches de la rive. Mais si on ne trouve rien avant le coucher du soleil, on n'aura pas d'autre choix que d'envoyer un message à Astrid.

\- Mmh, mmh. Juste une question. Pourquoi on ne cherche pas directement Viggo ou ses chasseurs ? Si ça se trouve, Harold est de nouveau parti à leur recherche et il s'est fait capturer ? Supposa Kogne

\- C'est une possibilité qu'on n'a pas exclus, mais vaut mieux d'abord chercher dans les secteurs qu'on connaît et qui sont proches de la rive avant d'aller chercher plus loin. Expliqua Varek

\- Je vois. Bon ? Qui va où ? Demanda Kogne à Ingrid

Inévitablement désignée comme chef de groupe et chef de l'expédition, Ingrid présenta aux dragonniers la carte de la rive et des iles situées aux alentours. Elle leur donna un itinéraire précis et chacun d'eux partit sans plus attendre.

oO*Oo

En rentrant chez elle, Ariane colla son dos contre la porte et poussa un lourd soupir. Ça l'énervait que son père soit venu la voir juste avant qu'elle ne parle à Harold de son dragon ! Elle avait tant envie de le lui dire pour que d'une part, elle soit libérée de ce poids qui était assez pesant ! Se disant qu'elle aurait bientôt l'opportunité de lui en parler, elle mit tout ça de côté dans sa tête et déposa calmement ses affaires. Elle enleva ses gants et son manteau, et commença à préparer le repas. Au-dessus du feu central, elle mit une bouilloire d'eau à chauffer. Le temps que ça chauffe, elle éplucha et découpa des carottes et des pommes de terre, puis les mit dans l'eau. Elle s'occupa ensuite des lièvres. Elle en pendit un par les pattes dans le garde-manger, puis dépeça aisément les deux autres et enleva tout ce qui n'était pas comestible. Elle les embrocha au-dessus du feu, nettoya le sang sur la table et sur ses mains et surveilla la cuisson en restant assise. Son père entra dans la maison dix minutes plus tard. Ariane lui adressa un bref regard avant de tourner les lièvres.

\- Ça sent bon. Dit-il en fermant la porte

\- Merci. Ça sera bientôt prêt.

\- Parfait. En attendant, sers-moi un verre. Demanda-t-il en enlevant sa cape en fourrure avant d'aller s'asseoir sur son grand siège qui était près du feu central

Sans répondre, elle se leva et alla lui servir une bière dans une corne. Ses pensées et préoccupations intérieures la rendait extrêmement calme et pensive. Mais comme son père était loin de se douter de ce qu'elle avait fait pour Harold et son dragon, il crut qu'elle faisait simplement la tête par rapport à l'emprisonnement du jeune viking.

\- Tu comptes faire la tête jusqu'à ce soir ?

\- Pardon ? S'étonna-t-elle avec innocence en lui donnant son verre

\- Si je libère ce garçon maintenant, ça te ferais plaisir ? Tu retrouverais le sourire ?

\- Pas spécialement. Tu te fais des idées. Et puis je ne pensais pas à lui, mais à autre chose.

\- A quoi ?

\- A ce que j'allais faire en premier cette après-midi. Entre mon travail quotidien, la cueillette des baies sauvages, tisser la laine, m'occuper du potager ou encore la confection d'une nouvelle couverture, j'ai le choix. Avoua-t-elle

Ce qu'elle venait de lui dire était à moitié vrai. C'est vrai qu'elle avait plein de choses à faire, comme chacun des villageois. Mais à part elle, personne n'avait l'esprit préoccupé par le prisonnier et un dragon blessé dans une grotte au fond de la forêt !

\- Mmh, mmh. Dans ce cas, fait ce qui te plait dans l'ordre que tu souhaites. Du moment que c'est fait et que tu restes prudente. D'accord ? Demanda-t-il avec gentillesse

\- Promis. Voilà, c'est prêt. Je vais mettre la table.

Ariane prépara la table et servit les assiettes pendant que son père se levait tranquillement de son fauteuil pour venir s'asseoir à table. Le repas se passa en silence malgré quelques échanges de regards entre eux. Une fois qu'il eut englouti deux assiettes bien copieuses, Rolaf s'essuya la bouche et la barbe et engloutit le reste de sa bière. Il laissa un puissant rot sortir de sa bouche, ce qui fit rire discrètement sa fille.

\- C'était bien bon, Ariane. Comme d'habitude.

\- Merci papa.

\- Bon allez. J'ai des choses à faire. A ce soir et travaille bien de ton coté. Dit-il en se levant de sa chaise

\- Toi aussi.

\- Et sois prudente si tu vas dans la forêt.

\- Papa… Je suis une guerrière expérimentée et je connais cette forêt comme ma poche depuis l'enfance. Quand vas-tu cesser de t'inquiéter ? Demanda-t-elle avec un blasement amusé

\- Tant que tu vivras sous mon toit et que tu seras en vie, je ne cesserais jamais de me faire du souci pour toi, Ariane. Peux-tu reprocher ça à ton vieux père ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. A la place, elle lui adressa un tendre sourire et se leva pour lui donner un bisou sur la joue.

\- Bien sûr que non, papinou.

\- Papinou ? Hin... Y'a bien longtemps que tu m'as pas appelé comme ça ! Riait-il en remettant sa cape

\- Même que je ne suis plus une enfant, tu resteras à jamais mon papinou d'amour. Allez, va. Dit-elle en lui souriant.

Il lui donna une bise sur le front et s'en alla avec le sourire. A présent seule, Ariane commença par nettoyer et ranger la table, puis la pièce principale de la maison, et enfin l'étage. Quand elle eut fini, elle avait soif et voulut se servir un verre d'eau. Mais le seau était presque vide, tout comme le baquet pour le bain. Soupirant à l'idée de faire plusieurs allers-retours, elle remit son manteau et sortit avec deux seaux accrochés sur un bout de bois qu'elle porta sur ses épaules. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de trajets à faire vu que le puit se trouvait au centre du village.

oO*Oo

Dans sa cellule, Harold s'ennuyait à mourir ! A part attendre que le soir tombe et regarder la vie au village à travers le trou dans le mur, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. De plus, il avait faim ! Le repas apporté par le garde était maigre et pas très savoureux. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas de différence entre les prisonniers temporaires et ceux qui devaient rester plus longtemps dans ces cellules. La tête appuyée contre le mur glacial, Harold regardait les villageois et les enfants bouger, travailler, parler, rire et jouer. Mais quand il vit Ariane et ses deux seaux, il eut comme un hoquet de surprise et il sentit son cœur se remplir d'espoir ! Il espérait tellement qu'elle vienne lui parler pour lui dire ce qu'il désirait savoir depuis sa captivité ! Mais il espérait aussi que personne ne vienne l'en empêcher. Il regarda donc Ariane tout en priant pour qu'elle vienne.

oO*Oo

De son côté, la jeune fille faisait descendre un des seaux dans le puit puis le remonta dès qu'il était plein. Elle fit pareil avec l'autre seau, mais avant de rentrer chez elle, elle tourna inévitablement son regard vers la prison. Quand Harold vit qu'elle regardait dans sa direction, il lui adressa des prières muettes et emplies d'espoir. Et comme si elle venait de les entendre, il esquissa un sourire quand il la vit marcher vers le bâtiment. Et Thor soit loué, personne ne vint la déranger en cours de route ! Mais comme elle voyait son visage à travers le petit trou, elle s'adressa à lui depuis l'extérieur.

\- Salut. Lui dit-il

\- Salut. Comment tu vas ?

\- J'ai faim et je m'ennuie. Mais grâce à toi, je n'ai pas froid.

\- C'est déjà ça. Mais pour le reste, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tout va bien. Dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire confiant

\- C'est vrai ?! Demanda-t-il en ayant compris de quoi elle voulait parler.

\- Oui. Tu sauras tout ce soir. Mais là, il faut que je retourne travailler. Désolée.

\- C'est rien. Merci encore, Ariane. Tu… Tu… Bafouilla-t-il, ému et reconnaissant

\- Je sais, Harold. Sois patient. Conseilla-t-elle avec un léger sourire et un regard navré.

Elle retourna s'occuper de ses seaux non sans se douter qu'Harold la suivait du regard. Et elle n'avait pas tort. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision avec ses deux seaux sur les épaules, il l'avait regardé et l'avait remercié mentalement encore et encore. Savoir que grâce à elle, Krokmou allait bien et qu'il était toujours en vie l'envahissait d'une telle joie, qu'il se mit à pleurer… C'est sûr que maintenant qu'il savait ça, il avait hâte d'en savoir plus ! Ce qui fait que l'attente était à présent à moitié insoutenable.

oO*Oo

Soulagée d'avoir enfin transmis la bonne nouvelle, Ariane accomplissait son travail avec le sourire. Ayant fini son premier aller-retour, elle but un verre d'eau en plongeant son verre à même le seau. L'eau étant bien fraiche, ça faisait du bien ! Elle reprit son courage à deux mains car elle savait que quatre allers-retours seraient nécessaires pour remplir la bassine du bain. Et au bout de trois allers-retours, ça commençait à être pénible ! Elle marchait plus lentement et son sourire avait disparu pour laisser place à un visage concentré. Quand elle les transvida dans la bassine, elle reprit longuement son souffle, mais elle n'avait vraiment pas la force de refaire encore un aller-retour.

\- Aller ma vieille… C'est le dernier… Courage !

Elle reprit ses seaux, sortit de la maison et les replongea dans le puit. Kurt, qui était toujours occupé de réparer le toit d'une chaumière, regardait Ariane depuis les hauteurs. Il voyait qu'elle avait des difficultés à remonter son seau, mais quand il la vit relâcher involontairement la corde et qu'elle essayait de rattraper en vain son seau qui retombait dans le fond du puits, il informa ses amis de son absence et bondit du toit pour aller l'aider. Trop occupée à remonter son seau et à grommeler de rage contre lui, Ariane n'avait pas fait gaffe que Kurt s'approchait d'elle. Pourtant, vu qu'il était très grand et musclé, elle aurait dû voir son ombre l'envahir depuis longtemps ! C'est seulement quand elle le vit attraper la corde qu'elle s'étonna de sa présence.

\- Kurt ?

\- J'ai vu que t'avais besoin d'aide, alors je viens t'aider.

\- C'est faux. Je m'en sortais très bien toute seule ! Se défendit-elle

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne m'empêche pas de t'aider ? Mmh ? La taquina-t-elle tout en continuant de remonter le seau

Elle roula des yeux au ciel et le laissa l'aider. En général, elle n'aimait pas dépendre des autres. Mais là, elle n'avait pas envie de refuser. Du temps où son frère était en vie, c'est lui qui allait chercher de l'eau pour la maison. Mais après sa mort, Ariane s'était partagé la tâche avec sa sœur. Pareil pour couper le bois et pour les autres travaux pénibles. Mais maintenant que la cadette était toute seule, beaucoup de taches aisées et ingrates l'incombaient. Comme son père avait déjà bien assez à faire avec le village, et qu'il avait son âge, Ariane n'avait pas envie de se plaindre et de l'embêter avec tout ça. Quand Kurt eut rempli le second seau, il les empoigna aussitôt tous les deux et fila chez Ariane sans qu'elle n'eut le temps de protester ou de les reprendre ! Elle se contenta juste de prendre le bâton de bois et accompagna Kurt, qui une fois dans la maison, vida les seaux dans la bassine après qu'il ait demandé ce qu'il devait en faire.

\- Merci, Kurt.

\- De rien. Ça me fait plaisir de t'aider.

Avec un sourire un peu gêné, elle rangea les seaux alors que Kurt la suivait des yeux. Quand elle croisa son regard, ce fut lui qui lui adressa un sourire quelque peu gêné, avant de se mettre en route vers la sortie.

\- Bon bah… Je vais te laisser prendre ton bain tranquille.

\- C'est gentil Kurt, mais je ne comptais pas prendre de bain. J'ai encore des choses à faire, et remplir la bassine était l'une d'entre elles. Dit-elle en prenant deux paniers

\- Ah. Et est-ce que… T'aurais besoin d'un coup de main pour autre chose ? Genre couper du bois ?

\- Non merci. Pour ce que je dois faire… Ça demande des compétences plus féminines.

\- Je vois.

\- Mais c'est gentil à toi de proposer ton aide. Dit-elle en prenant sa lance

\- Pas de soucis, Ariane.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la maison. Kurt se rendait sur son chantier alors qu'Ariane marchait tranquillement vers la sortie du village pour aller cueillir des baies sauvages dans la forêt. Kurt n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de cette fille, et après une courte réflexion, il courut la rejoindre.

\- Ariane ! Attend !

\- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-elle en se tournant vers lui

\- Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne en forêt pour euh… T'aider dans la cueillette ?

Même si Kurt semblait très sérieux, elle lui adressa un sourire amusé tout en essayant de ne pas rire en imaginant un grand guerrier baraqué cueillir avec délicatesse des petite baies dans la foret !

\- Sans vouloir te vexer, Kurt… Tu as des trop gros doigts. Tu risques de réduire en purée la moindre baie que tu cueilleras.

\- Alors laisse-moi t'accompagner pour te protéger.

\- Je sais très bien me défendre toute seule. Tu le sais très bien.

\- Je le sais, mais…

\- Et puis je pense que ta force et ta présence sont d'une plus grande importance pour la reconstruction du village.

De loin, le père d'Ariane observait la scène d'un air curieux, même qu'il était occupé de discuter avec deux autres villageois. Non pas qu'il montrait de l'intérêt à chaque fois que ces deux-là discutaient ensemble, mais cette fois ci, le regard de Kurt envers sa fille, ainsi que sa façon d'agir l'intrigua tout particulièrement. Ses deux interlocuteurs essayèrent de reprendre leur discussion là ils en étaient resté, mais leur chef leur demanda de se taire en levant juste l'index, sans pour autant les regarder ! Connaissant le caractère de Rolaf, ils obéirent tout de suite et patientèrent en silence.

\- Mais encore une fois, c'est très gentil d'avoir proposé ton aide. Le remercia-t-elle poliment avant de reprendre sa route.

\- Tu ne te dis pas que pour moi, tu es plus importante que tout le reste ? Lui rétorqua Kurt en lui faisant face

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna-t-elle

\- Tu ne le vois donc pas ? Tu me plais Ariane. Et j'ai envie d'être avec toi et de te protéger de n'importe quel danger.

Il lui avait dit ça sans bafouiller et avec une grande sincérité qui se lisait dans son regard et dans sa voix. Surprise, Ariane entrouvrit la bouche, puis elle baissa le regard d'un air gêné tout en gardant ses lèvres closes, ce qui étonna Kurt ! Lui qui s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui réponde quelque chose de positif ! Il venait tout de même de lui déclarer son amour !

\- Tu ne dis rien ? S'étonna-t-il

\- Que veux-tu que je réponde à cette déclaration ? Demanda-t-elle en levant à nouveau son regard vers lui

Outre le fait qu'elle était toujours aussi surprise de sa déclaration, elle grimaça intérieurement à cause de sa nuque qui lui faisait mal. A chaque fois, elle était obligée de bien lever la tête rien que pour le regarder dans les yeux tellement qu'il était grand ! Et à cause de la carrure de Kurt, elle se sentait vraiment minuscule et fragile !

\- Bah je ne sais pas moi ! Que… Que tu ressens la même chose que moi !

\- Je sais que c'est ce que tu aimerais entendre, mais ce serait te mentir, Kurt. Moi, je te vois plus comme un grand frère et un ami, mais rien de plus. Et je crois surtout que parce que je suis la petite sœur de ton défunt meilleur ami, tu te forces à veiller sur moi à sa place. Et je ne peux t'en vouloir pour ça. Au contraire, je t'en suis reconnaissante. Mais du coup, tu crois m'aimer comme une future compagne, alors que tu m'aime peut-être comme un frère aime sa sœur.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai juré sur la tombe de Drek de veiller sur vous à sa place. Et quand je repense à ma promesse, je m'en veux d'avoir échoué en ce qui concerne Lilith…

\- T'a rien à te reprocher. Même que tu aurais été là, t'aurais rien pu faire. Pas plus que moi...

\- Merci. Mais pour le reste, tu te trompes Ariane. Je connais très bien l'origine de mes sentiments pour toi. Et ils sont tout sauf fraternels.

\- Bah pour moi, ils le resteront. Désolée de te décevoir. S'excusa-t-elle d'un ton navré. Maintenant excuse-moi, mais faut que j'y aille.

Elle avança calmement vers la sortie du village, laissant sur place Kurt qui n'en revenait pas de s'être prit un vent ! Mais il n'était pas prêt d'abandonner. Alors en attendant que les dieux lui offre l'opportunité de faire succomber Ariane à ses charmes, il retourna vers son chantier, sans pour autant sourire. Quand ses amis lui demandèrent si ça allait et ce qui s'était passé, ils n'eurent que de brèves réponses d'un ton pas très amical ! Quant au chef, il n'avait pas lâché Kurt et sa fille du regard, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'en aillent dans leur coin. Mais l'expression faciale de Kurt l'intrigua. Quand il aura une minute de libre, il irait lui parler. En attendant, il reprit tranquillement sa discussion avec ses deux interlocuteurs.

oO*Oo

Tout le long du trajet, Ariane n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce que Kurt venait de lui dire ! Lui ? Amoureux d'elle ?! Elle avait vraiment du mal à y croire ! Elle qui croyait qu'il n'agissait envers elle que comme un grand frère, voilà qu'il avait des vues sur elle depuis Thor sait combien de temps ! Elle grimaça d'effroi tellement qu'elle trouvait ça malsain ! À ses yeux, c'était presque comme de l'inceste ! Elle ne pourrait jamais sortir avec un homme qu'elle considérait comme un frère et un ami ! Et même sans ça, il ne l'attitrait pas du tout. Elle admettait que c'était un bel homme et qu'il ne manquait pas de charisme, mais il n'avait pas le truc pour qu'elle succombe à son charme. Pour elle, l'homme de sa vie devrait être… Elle s'arrêta soudainement de marcher à cause de ses pensées qui la rendaient perplexe sur un point. Elle ne savait même pas quel genre d'homme pourrait l'attirer !

\- C'est dingue, ça… Jusque-là, je n'y ai pas vraiment prêté attention, mais… Maintenant que j'y pense…

Songeuse, elle poursuivit sa route.

\- Si le genre de Kurt ne m'attire pas, alors quel genre pourrait me plaire ? Celui d'Harold ? Mmh… Je n'en sais trop rien. Y'a quand même une sacré différence entre lui et Kurt ! Déjà, Harold est plus petit, il est plus maigre, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de force, et il est de mon âge ! Enfin je crois. A moins que ce ne soit pas sur le physique que je dois me baser… Mais plutôt sur ce que je ressens en étant proche d'un homme ? Oh par les dieux, c'est trop compliqué ! Je préfère encore rester célibataire, ne pas me prendre la tête avec tout ça et continuer de vivre la vie que je mène chez mon père ! Grommela-t-elle en continuant de marcher d'un pas plus rapide.

Elle arriva enfin au point de cueillette. Par chance, plusieurs buissons étaient garnis de belles myrtilles et plus loin, il y avait des fraises des bois. Imaginant la belle récolte qu'elle pourrait faire, elle eut vite le sourire aux lèvres ! Elle s'agenouilla auprès d'un buisson et commença à cueillir des myrtilles. Mais comme son esprit était encore focalisé sur cette surprenante déclaration, chaque baie finissait en charpie entre ses doigts ! Regardant les dégâts avec mécontentement, elle décida d'abord de se calmer et de revenir les cueillir plus tard. Mais qu'allait-elle faire en attendant ? Retourner au village ? Hors de question.

\- _Mmh… Je pourrais très bien regarder le cours de l'eau un peu plus loin. Ou alors je pourrais chasser un autre gibier pour Krokmou. Au moins, je suis sûre qu'il aurait de quoi manger au cas où je ne pourrais pas revenir le voir ce soir. Allez, c'est parti._

Ne pouvant partir avec ses paniers, elle les cacha derrière des buissons et marcha jusqu'à la cachette du dragon, tout en guettant un gibier potentiel, et Thor exauça sa prière en mettant un autre cerf sur sa route ! Elle n'eut aucun mal à le tuer en lui jetant sa lance à distance et sans plus tarder, elle l'emmena jusqu'à la grotte tout en prenant garde de ne pas être suivie. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle regardait discrètement Krokmou qui était en train de dormir d'un air paisible. Ariane esquissa un petit sourire car elle était rassurée de voir qu'elle avait réussi à le soigner comme il faut. Avec douceur, elle avança avec le gibier.

\- Krokmou ?

Le dragon grimaça puis ouvrit à moitié les yeux. Mais quand il vit que c'était Ariane, il se réveilla plus vite et émit un petit grognement joyeux ! Mais en voyant qu'elle apportait un autre cerf qui semblait aussi délicieux que le premier, il se lécha les babines avec appétit !

\- Ecoute. Je t'ai apporté ça maintenant au cas où je ne pourrais pas revenir ce soir. Alors en attendant demain et qu'Harold vienne te voir, mange le quand tu seras vraiment très affamé. D'accord ? Demanda-t-elle avec gentillesse

Déçu et triste de ne pas pouvoir se régaler tout de suite, mais reconnaissant de son attention, Krokmou hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait bien compris. Avec un sourire navré, Ariane déposa le cerf à ses côtés et donna une caresse affectueuse au dragon avant de partir. En sortant, elle poussa à nouveau un long soupir.

\- _Vivement qu'Harold soit libre et me relaye… Même si je m'en sors toute seule, c'est trop pesant pour moi…_

Elle retourna calmement au point de cueillette et cueillit les myrtilles, puis les fraises des bois avec plus de calme que tout à l'heure. Le fait d'avoir chassé, de s'être occupée de Krokmou et d'avoir marché en forêt lui avait apparemment fait beaucoup de bien. Une fois ses deux paniers pleins à ras-bord, elle les attacha aux deux extrémités de sa lance, sans oublier de nettoyer le sang qu'il y avait encore dessus.

\- _Moins de soupçons, moins de soucis_. Se dit-elle

Elle se remit en route en prenant garde de ne pas trébucher et de ne pas renverser sa récolte. En voyant Ariane revenir avec des fruits sauvages, les enfants de l'autre fois crièrent son nom et coururent vers elle avec d'immenses sourires ! La jeune fille riait de voir tous ces gosses regarder ses récoltes avec des regards gourmands et un léger filet de bave sur le coin des lèvres. Pour les taquiner, elle leva sa lance au-dessus de sa tête de façon à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus voir les fruits, ni les attraper. Mais après maintes supplices et ne supportant plus de les voir faire des yeux de chat, elle leur donna à chacun deux fraises et trois myrtilles. Ils la remercièrent tous en lui donnant un bisou sur la joue, puis s'en allèrent en courant. Elle les regarda s'éloigner avec le sourire, puis en regardant ces douceurs sucrées, elle se dit qu'une personne aimerait bien en avoir aussi. Et puis ça lui donnerait l'excuse de lui apporter d'autres nouvelles sur son dragon. Elle s'approcha de la prison, déposa ses affaires sur le sol à moitié enneigé et regarda à travers le trou. Harold était toujours dans sa cellule, mais il était assis dans le fond et il dormait, le visage à moitié caché sous sa peau de bête.

\- Harold ? Hé ? Harold ! Réveille-toi ! L'appela-t-elle gentiment

Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement les yeux et chercha d'où venait le son de la voix qui venait de l'appeler. Ariane signala de nouveau sa présence et esquissa un sourire en voyant Harold lui sourire et s'approcher d'elle.

\- Salut. Lui dit-elle

\- Salut. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

\- Je suis venu t'apporter quelque chose. Tiens.

A travers le trou, elle lui tendit une poignée de fraises et une autre de myrtilles, ce qui accentua le sourire d'Harold !

\- Oh merci, Ariane ! Dit-il en les prenant avec joie

\- De rien. Je sais que le repas des prisonniers n'est pas terrible.

\- Je ne te le fait pas dire… Soupira Harold en grimaçant au souvenir de son repas

\- Désolée. Mais y'a pas que pour les fruits que je suis venue.

\- Ah ? S'étonna Harold en la regardant dans les yeux

\- Oui. J'ai pu retourner le voir et lui rapporter de quoi manger jusqu'à demain au cas où je n'aurais pas pu retourner le voir ce soir. Et quand je suis arrivé, il dormait d'un air paisible. Chuchota-t-elle

\- Oh, mon Thor… Merci Ariane ! Je… Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est important pour moi de savoir ça !

\- Je vois ça. Souriait-elle. Excuse-moi, mais je vais devoir y aller. A plus tard.

\- A plus tard. Et encore merci pour tout.

Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de reprendre ses paniers et de rentrer chez elle. A chaque fois qu'elle venait le voir et qu'elle s'en allait, Harold se sentait heureux, puis triste. Même en étant prisonnier, il aimait la compagnie de cette fille. Elle seule lui apportait la lumière et l'espoir qu'il avait besoin pour ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir. De plus, il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de sa situation, mais il aimait son attention, sa gentillesse et son sourire. Ne voyant plus Ariane, il essaya de voir où était le soleil afin de déterminer le temps qu'il lui restait à passer dans ce trou glacial. En constatant qu'il devait encore rester au moins quatre heures dedans, il poussa un long soupir puis retourna s'asseoir et savoura le plus longtemps possible le présent d'Ariane.

oO*Oo

Chez elle, Ariane posa ses affaires sur la table et transvida sa part de la récolte dans deux grands bols. Elle mit ensuite une part dans un petit sac, pour une fille de son âge qui allait bientôt avoir un bébé et qui raffolait de fraises et de myrtilles. Le reste étant pour les autres villageois, elle retourna sur la place du village et donna le contenu de ses paniers au marchand. Chaque fois qu'elle lui ramenait le contenu de ses récoltes, il était très content ainsi que ses clients. De plus, Ariane était la seule à savoir où chercher des fruits en forêt. Et en même temps, faire ça lui donnait l'occasion de faire quelque chose d'utile pour le bien de son peuple. Elle reprit ses paniers puis se rendit chez la future maman qui était tout aussi ravie que le marchant ! Ariane discuta un peu avec elle, puis elle retourna chez elle avec un grand sourire. Mais quand elle tourna la tête vers le chantier où se trouvait Kurt, son sourire disparut quand elle croisa son regard. Elle avait complètement oublié ce dont il lui avait parlé tout à l'heure ! Mais pas lui, apparemment ! Il cessa de la regarder et retourna travailler. Ariane poussa un bref soupir et rentra chez elle. Après avoir tout rangé et avoir enlevé son manteau, elle alla chercher le tas de peaux de bêtes toute neuves et ses affaires de couture. Elle s'installa par terre, près du feu central et commença à coudre soigneusement les peaux entre elles afin d'en faire une grande couverture.

oO*Oo

Trois heures plus tard, le chef Rolaf rentrait tranquillement chez lui. En chemin, il jeta un regard sur le chantier où travaillait Kurt, puis décida d'aller le voir puisque le jeune viking était occupé de finaliser les travaux.

\- Kurt ?

\- Oui, chef ?

\- Descend, mon garçon.

Se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait, tout comme ses amis, Kurt sauta habilement du toit sans se blesser, puis il s'éloigna en compagnie de Rolaf.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, chef ?

\- Rien de grave. Je voudrais juste te parler.

\- A quel sujet ?

\- De toi et de ma fille. Je vous ai vu discuter tout à l'heure. Mais apparemment, la discussion ne s'est pas bien terminée. Je me trompe ?

\- En effet. Mais rien de grave, je vous assure.

\- Tu en es sûr ? Vu la tête que tu as fait quand Ariane est partie, j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle t'a dit quelque chose de pas agréable à entendre.

\- Bah… Disons que…

\- Tu t'es déclaré c'est ça ? Oh soit pas surpris. Je sais encore reconnaître le regard et l'attitude d'un homme qui déclare sa flamme à celle de son cœur.

\- Et… Ça vous ennuie que j'ai avoué mes sentiments à votre fille ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton méfiant

\- Pas du tout, Kurt. Au contraire, je serais heureux et soulagé qu'elle fasse sa vie avec un gaillard comme toi ! Le rassura-t-il en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule

\- Merci, chef. Mais comme elle m'a envoyé balader, ça ne risque pas d'arriver.

\- Mmh… Tu sais, elle vient de perdre sa sœur et elle vient tout juste de la venger. Donc je pense qu'elle a juste du être surprise par ta déclaration. En temps normal, elle n'aurait pas réagi comme ça. Tenta-t-il de le rassurer

\- Navré de vous décevoir, mais ce n'est pas ça. Elle m'a clairement dit qu'elle ne m'aimait pas et qu'elle me voyait plus comme un frère. Avoua-t-il

\- Ah.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Kurt se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne alors que Rolaf tourna simplement le regard vers sa maison.

\- Tu veux que j'aille lui en parler ? Proposa-t-il avec compassion

\- Non, chef ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que j'ai mouchardé et que je me suis plaint auprès de vous ! Là, ça risquerait de gâcher mes futures chances.

\- Tu ne comptes donc pas abandonner ? Souriait-il d'un air ravi

\- Non.

\- Tu as raison. Ne perd pas espoir mon garçon. Mets toute les chances de ton coté et je suis sûr qu'elle changera vite d'avis. Lui dit-il en lui donnant une autre tape amicale sur l'épaule

\- Merci, chef. Souriait-il

\- Et si jamais ça ne donne rien dans les jours à venir, viens me voir et j'arrangerais tout ça. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux avant de s'en aller.

Kurt ne savait pas quoi dire ! Il n'en revenait pas de savoir que son chef le tolérerait comme son futur gendre, et qu'il était prêt à intervenir pour que lui et Ariane soient ensemble ! Il esquissa une légère grimace en imaginant la réaction d'Ariane si elle savait tout ça et si elle devait être mariée de force à quelqu'un qu'elle n'aime pas ! Pour lui épargner ça, Kurt espérait qu'elle change d'elle-même d'avis à son sujet et qu'elle accepte d'être sa copine, puis plus que ça par la suite. En entendant ses amis l'appeler, Kurt retourna sur le chantier et leur raconta l'histoire en toute confiance. Ses amis étaient tout aussi étonnés que lui, mais ils étaient complètement solidaires envers leur ami et chef de groupe !

oO*Oo

En rentrant chez lui, Rolaf trouva Ariane assise près du feu centrale, en train de coudre la couverture. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle leva la tête et grimaça face au courant d'air frais, puis adressa un sourire à son père quand il referma la porte.

\- Salut papa. Ça a été ?

\- Comme d'habitude. Devoirs et responsabilités. Le lot quotidien des chefs.

\- Mmh, mmh. Dit-elle en continuant de coudre

\- Et toi ? Ca été cette après-midi ?

\- Oui. J'ai nettoyé et rangé la maison, j'ai fait le plein d'eau pour boire et pour se laver, j'ai fait une bonne récolte de fraises et de myrtilles, j'ai donné la part au marchand et à Hilda, la femme de Grulf, et là, j'ai presque fini ma couverture.

\- Beau travail, Ariane. Lui souriait-il

\- Merci papa. Dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire

\- Et à part ça ? Rien de spécial ?

\- Euh… Non, pas que je sache. Et du tiens ?

\- Non plus.

Ne se doutant de rien, Ariane ce concentra de nouveau sur son ouvrage. Rolaf s'approcha de la table pour piquer une fraise dans le saladier et alla s'asseoir sur son grand fauteuil qui se trouvait devant le feu central. Tout en mangeant, il regardait sa fille coudre avec soin et précision les peaux entre elles et ne la quitta pas des yeux. En fait, il ne cessait de penser au couple qu'elle et Kurt ferait. Sentant au bout d'un moment un regard pesant sur elle, Ariane tourna le regard vers son père et haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'il la regardait avec un drôle de regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui y'a ?

\- Rien. Je te regarde travailler. Je n'ai pas le droit ? Dit-il gentiment

\- Euh... Si. Dit-elle en reportant son regard sur son travail.

\- Au fait, ça a été pour remplir la bassine d'eau ? Je me rappelle que la dernière fois, tu en a bavé.

\- Oui. Mais disons que vers la fin, j'ai eu un coup de main de la part de Kurt.

\- Kurt ? Aaah. Un garçon bien serviable. Il ferait un bon mari. Souriait-il en gobant le reste de la fraise

\- AIE !

Elle venait de se piquer le doigt avec son aiguille et elle s'empressa de mettre son doigt à la bouche pour qu'il n'y ait pas de sang sur la couverture. Ce que venait de dire son père l'avait totalement surprise ! Elle qui avait réussi à oublier Kurt et sa déclaration ! Et pourquoi son père lui parlait de ce genre de sujet ? Savait-il quoi que ce soit de leur discussion ?! Kurt serait-il allé se plaindre auprès de lui ?! C'est ce qu'Ariane voulait vérifier, mais quand elle croisa le regard de son père qui reflétait l'innocence et l'étonnement de la réaction de sa fille, elle jugea qu'il ne devait rien savoir et que cette conversation était un pur hasard.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Dit-elle d'un ton très calme

\- Bah quoi ? Il est fort, loyal, brave, serviable… Ce sont de bonnes qualités chez un viking. Et surtout pour un futur époux. Tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton innocent

\- Je suis d'accord. Celle qui aura l'honneur d'être sa femme sera la plus chanceuse du monde. Et les filles qui sont dingues de lui sont nombreuses. Répondit-elle en continuant de coudre

\- Et pas toi ?

\- Comment ça moi ?

\- Il ne te plait pas ?

\- Non. Pour moi, c'est plus un grand frère et un ami. Et il ne sera jamais rien d'autre.

Rolaf demeurait calme et ne lâchait pas du regard sa fille qui continuait de coudre. Pour le moment, elle ne suspectait rien de louche. Rolaf se souvenait de sa promesse faite à Kurt et décida de laisser tomber la discussion. Il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Tu vas où ? Lui demanda-t-elle en le suivant du regard

\- J'ai le prisonnier à recevoir en audience.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Lui. Bah à tout à l'heure, papa. Dit-elle en reportant son regard sur sa couture

\- Tu viens avec moi.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-elle

\- Vu que tu te soucies de ce garçon, autant que tu sois là. Et puis ce qui va se passer te servira d'exemple quand ce sera toi qui dirigeras le village et que tu devras prendre des décisions.

\- Mais je…

\- Ne discute pas. Viens. Ordonna-t-il d'un ton légèrement sévère et exaspéré.

Ariane n'avait donc pas le choix que d'abandonner son ouvrage qu'elle écarta du feu. Elle mit ensuite son manteau et suivit son père jusqu'à la grande salle sans dire un mot. Intérieurement, elle pria les dieux pour que son père exauce la volonté d'Harold et que tout se passe bien. Même qu'elle avait confirmé à Harold que son père accepterait sa requête, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter et de prier les dieux. Surtout que cette fois, elle n'aurait peut-être pas droit à la parole pour lui sauver la mise. Cette fois, Harold devra se débrouiller seul et être très convaincant.

\- _Harold. Fais que tout se passe bien. Pour toi et Krokmou, joue le jeu !_ L'implorât-elle mentalement

oO*Oo

Dans sa cellule, Harold s'était préparé à ce qu'on vienne le chercher ou l'interroger ici même. Il avait également prévu chacune des réponses qu'il devrait donner selon ce qu'on lui demanderait. Le garde vint ouvrir la porte de sa cellule et deux autres vikings armés entrèrent pour le faire sortir avec sa peau de bête sur le dos. Marchant dans les rues du village avec la tête à l'endroit et non situé près d'un postérieur, et sans avoir la vue obstruée par un mur de pierre, Harold observa le village en silence. C'était un beau petit village avec plusieurs huttes en bois assez similaires à celles de Berk. De la neige recouvrait à moitié les rues, les maisons, les arbustes et les quelques sapins plantés dans le village et ceux de la forêt qui l'entouraient. En sortant de la prison, Harold marchait sur une très grande place. Plusieurs huttes l'entouraient et un grand puits en pierre se trouvait au milieu de la place qui était légèrement pavé, comme s'il était le cœur du village. Derrière les huttes visibles, se trouvaient plein d'autres huttes. Harold en déduisit que le village devait compter une quarantaine d'habitants. Hommes, femmes et enfants compris. Pas très loin devant lui, Harold vit un bâtiment qui était plus grand et plus imposant que les huttes ! Et même qu'il l'avait vu à l'envers la première fois, il le reconnut tout de suite. C'était la grande salle. Mais Harold nota que sur la droite du bâtiment, il y avait un chemin bordé de quelques murailles en grosses pierres qui menait à une demeure qui se trouvait légèrement en hauteur. Et comparée aux autres huttes, elle était plus grande et plus belle, avec un grand sapin sur le côté gauche de la maison, et un plus petit sur le côté droit. Il y avait aussi de la roche et des buissons, et Harold devina sans soucis que c'était la demeure du chef, et de ce fait, celle d'Ariane.

En continuant d'avancer vers la grande salle, Harold se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise avec tous ces gens qui le dévisageait, même s'il n'y avait aucune méchanceté et pas trop de méfiance dans leur regard. De loin, il vit Kurt qui lui adressait un grand sourire et lui faisait de grands signes de la main, sous le regard amusé de ses camarades. Quand Harold fronça le regard et détourna son regard pour ne plus regarder ce type qui était responsable de sa situation, Kurt et ses amis éclatèrent de rire avant de retourner à leur besogne. Harold entra alors dans le grand bâtiment. Il vit que le chef était assis sur son grand siège et qu'Ariane se tenait debout à ses côtés. Sur ordre du chef, les deux vikings lâchèrent Harold et restèrent plantés devant la porte tout en gardant un œil sur lui.

\- Approche. Lui ordonna Rolaf

Harold s'avança calmement vers lui sans trembler et sans ressentir de crainte envers cet homme à l'apparence glaciale. Une fois devant lui, ou plutôt au pied des marches de l'estrade, Harold adressa un bref regard à Ariane qui le lui rendit tout en demeurant calme, confiante et surtout muette. Quand il croisa le regard du chef, le regard de ce dernier se fronça légèrement quand il vit la peau de bête qu'Harold portait sur ses épaules.

\- Ça vient d'où, ça ? Demanda-t-il en la pointant du doigt

\- C'est votre fille qui me l'a généreusement donné.

\- Ah ? Dit-il à sa fille en tournant son regard vers elle

\- Simple geste altruiste envers un prisonnier, père. Rien de plus. Et puis comparé à nous, il n'est pas chaudement vêtu et il serait mort de froid avant la fin de la journée. Et si j'étais à sa place, j'aurai aimé qu'on vienne m'apporter quelque chose de chaud le temps que mon séjour dans cet horrible endroit prenne fin. Avoua-t-elle sans craindre un éventuel courroux de son père

\- Je vois. Enfin bref. Tu n'es pas là pour ça, mon garçon. Mais pour entendre le verdict de la requête que tu m'as exposé. Et sache que ma réponse est oui. Je t'accepte dans notre village en tant que Gordien.

Sans qu'elle ne le montre de manière aussi flagrante, Ariane était intérieurement ravie ! Tout comme Harold !

\- Merci infiniment, chef. Le remercia-t-il poliment tout en inclinant la tête

\- Mmh. Toutefois… Maintenant que tu es l'un des nôtres, il te faut un lieu pour vivre. Tu pourras habiter dans la maison du vieux Svard. Ariane t'indiquera où elle se trouve.

\- Merci.

\- Ensuite, il te faut un travail qui puisse profiter au village. Que faisais tu dans ton ancienne vie ? Étais-tu un fermier ? Un forgeron ? Un guerrier ?

\- Un chasseur. Je traquais tout le gibier possible en milieu forestier.

\- Un chasseur ? Bien. Tu pourras aider au ravitaillement du village.

\- Entendu.

\- Et en ce qui concerne les dragons ? Te battais-tu contre eux ?

\- Pour être franc, non.

Sa réponse franche et honnête impressionna le chef et sa fille, même si cette dernière craignait un peu la suite. Un homme qui ne combat pas les dragons avait peu de chance d'être apprécié par le chef ! Surtout par un chef qui a toujours adoré combattre des dragons ! Les dents de dragons sur son collier en sont la preuve !

\- Et pourquoi ça ? S'étonna-t-il

\- Je suis gaucher, et depuis l'enfance, je n'ai jamais eu de chance pour me battre. Et avec ma carrure de poids plume, je ne ferais pas long feu face à un dragon. Chose qu'on m'a souvent reproché.

Harold semblait tellement sincère dans ce qu'il disait qu'Ariane se demanda si ce qu'il disait était vrai. Rolaf, quant à lui, exprima un rire assez amusé !

\- Ha ! Sottises ! Ma fille est tout aussi fine que toi ! Et même que c'est une femme, elle arrive à se battre aussi bien contre les humains que contre les dragons ! Dit-il en regardant sa fille qui rougissait légèrement

\- Oui, j'ai vu ça. Dit-il en lui adressant un regard. Mais pour ne pas être un fardeau pour le village, je préfère éviter de les tuer. Avoua-t-il avec détermination.

En entendant ça, le regard du chef se fronça et Ariane serra les dents. Elle qui s'attendait à ce qu'Harold se présente comme un guerrier, voilà qu'il avouait le contraire ! Même que l'air extrêmement calme d'Harold l'étonnait, elle espérait de tout cœur que cette erreur ne lui soit pas fatale !

\- Ah parce que tu crois que ces démons t'épargneraient si tu ne combat pas leur congénères ? Lui demanda-il d'un ton sceptique

\- Non. Les dragons ne font pas de cadeaux à qui que ce soit. Je le sais très bien. Ma jambe en est la preuve. Mais…

\- Perdre un membre est un des risques du métier mon garçon ! Tu crois qu'avec mon œil en moins, et la perte de mes enfants, je n'ai pas continué de les combattre ? Au contraire ! Ma haine et ma rage envers eux n'a cessé de croître ! Je suis peut être vieux, mais je peux encore éclater la tête d'un Gronk d'un seul coup de poing ! Affirma-t-il de sa grosse voix rauque

\- Je ne doute pas de vos capacités et de votre détermination, chef. Mais pour le bien des autres, je vous prie d'accepter mon choix. Vous aurez plus à gagner.

\- Vraiment ? Et si tu croise un dragon pendant que tu chasses le gibier ?

\- Alors je n'aurais pas le choix que de le combattre. Mais tant qu'il n'y a pas d'autre villageois près de moi, ils seront en sécurité.

Ariane demeurait impressionnée par le calme, le sang-froid et la témérité d'Harold ! Son père ne cessait de fixer le jeune viking dans les yeux, le regard à demi-sévère. Vu le silence et la tension qui régnait dans la salle, Ariane espérait qu'Harold ait été assez convaincant pour que son père accepte sa nouvelle requête. Rolaf poussa alors un long soupir.

\- Très bien. Tu chasseras simplement le gibier. Je te dispense de combattre les dragons avec les autres.

\- Merci, chef.

\- Bien. A présent, tu es libre de circuler dans le village. Tu peux disposer.

\- Merci encore, chef.

\- Oh ! Une dernière chose, Harold.

\- Oui ?

\- Présente tes excuses à ma fille pour ce que tu lui as fait dans la forêt. Tu l'as peut-être déjà fait, mais je tiens à les entendre.

\- Euh… D'accord. Ariane ? Je m'excuse sincèrement pour ce que je t'ai fait dans la forêt. Ça ne se reproduira plus. Dit-il en se tournant vers elle

Pour elle, la situation était légèrement embarrassante, mais également comique. C'est quand même elle qui l'avait plaqué plusieurs fois au sol et qui l'avait tapé à plusieurs reprises ! C'était donc à elle de s'excuser ! Mais elle le ferait plus tard et pas devant son père. En attendant, elle se contenta d'hocher la tête avec un simple sourire.

\- Merci, Harold. J'accepte tes excuses.

\- Bien. Maintenant que ça aussi c'est réglé, vous pouvez sortir. Ariane ? Fait lui visiter le village et montre-lui l'endroit où il va habiter.

\- Oui, père.

Elle descendit de l'estrade et Harold la suivit en silence, sous le regard attentif du chef qui commençait à suspecter quelque chose entre ces deux-là. Après tout, il se faisait peut être des idées ? Vu son âge, ce ne serait pas impossible.


	4. Altruisme

Chapitre 4 - Altruisme

Quand le soleil commença à se coucher, tous les dragonniers se rassemblèrent sur la rive. Aucun d'eux n'avait trouvé quoi que ce soit dans leur secteur de recherches, et ils espéraient tous qu'en revenant à la base, quelqu'un leur annonce une bonne nouvelle ! Et quelle ne fut pas leur déception quand ils donnèrent tous une réponse négative à la question générale ! Toujours sur leurs dragons, Ingrid et Varek étaient en pleine réflexion et leur visage reflétaient sans cesse de l'inquiétude. Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard puis Krane interrogea la chef du groupe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Son regard se fronça alors qu'elle continuait de réfléchir tout en pianotant nerveusement les poignées de la selle de Sonovent. Elle prit ensuite une profonde inspiration et leva son regard vers ses amis.

\- Pour le moment, on va tous prendre du repos. Nous sommes tous épuisés et nerveux, et nos dragons ont volé sans relâche pendant des heures. Avec Varek, je vais aller établir un nouveau plan de recherche. Retrouvons nous tous à l'aube au hangar.

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête et s'en allèrent vers leur hutte pour manger un morceau et se reposer. Varek et Ingrid se rendirent tranquillement au pavillon avec leurs dragonnes. Sans plus attendre, Ingrid prit une carte de l'archipel qu'elle étala sur la table près du feu central, et l'étudia attentivement. Après avoir donné à boire et à manger à Bouledogre et Sonovent qui s'étaient installées dans le coin de la pièce, Varek se joignit à Ingrid, mais ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter quand il vit le regard constamment sévère et inquiet de la brune, qui suivait les lignes invisibles qu'elle traçait avec son doigt sur la carte.

\- Ingrid ?

\- Pas maintenant, Varek. Je réfléchis. Harold est on ne sait où, et j'ai envie qu'on le retrouve au plus vite. Répondit-elle le plus calmement possible

\- Je sais. Mais prend au moins le temps de souffler avant de t'acharner sur la carte. Lui conseilla-t-il

\- Mais je… Mmh. Tu as raison.

Ils s'asseyent à table. Ingrid avait la tête dans le creux de sa main et ses yeux ne quittaient pas les flammes du foyer central. Varek devina que le rôle de chef ne devait pas être facile à encaisser. Mais son rôle à lui était de la rassurer à ce sujet.

\- Sache que tu as pris de bonnes décisions, Ingrid.

\- J'espère, Varek… Je n'ai pas le commandement pour organiser l'une de nos habituelles expéditions, mais pour retrouver l'un de nos meilleurs amis ! Et je dois t'avouer que c'est pesant… L'inquiétude ne m'a pas quittée depuis qu'on est partis le chercher et j'essaie de me montrer digne de mon statut temporaire.

\- Et bah je te rassure, tu t'y prends très bien. Astrid serait d'accord avec moi.

\- Merci, Varek. Tu es gentil. Mais je ne te cache pas que la réaction d'Astrid m'inquiète de plus en plus si elle venait à apprendre la disparition d'Harold avant qu'on le retrouve…

\- Moi aussi. Mais je préfère rester optimiste et croire qu'on le retrouvera avant qu'elle ne rentre.

\- Alors je vais essayer de faire comme toi.

\- Sage décision, chef. Lui souriait-il.

\- Hin... Rougissait-elle. Bon. On retourne jeter un œil à cette carte ?

\- Je te propose qu'on mange d'abord et ensuite, on étudie la carte. D'accord ?

\- D'accord. Céda-t-elle avec un frêle sourire

oO*Oo

En sortant de la grande salle, Harold se permit de pousser un long soupir de soulagement, ce qui fit sourire Ariane.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Nettement.

\- Tu semblais pourtant confiant.

\- En partie. Mais au fond de moi, je trouillais à l'idée que ton père change d'avis !

\- J'y ai cru aussi à un moment. Mais le principal, c'est que cette affaire soit réglée et que tu sois l'un des nôtres. Dit-elle avec le sourire tout en continuant de marcher

\- C'est vrai. Tu m'emmène donc chez… Euh…

\- Svard.

\- Ouais. Svard. Et euh… ça ne va pas le déranger que je loge chez lui ?

\- Je ne pense pas vu qu'il est mort il y a deux mois. Un dragon a saccagé le toit de sa hutte et il s'est pris tous les dégâts sur la tête.

\- Aïe…

\- Comme tu le dis. Les réparations ont été finies y'a tout juste deux semaines mais depuis, personne n'a souhaité vivre dans sa maison. Va savoir pourquoi. Voilà on y est.

Harold étudia du regard la façade extérieure. C'était une belle petite hutte, mais qui était légèrement recluse par rapport aux autres habitations. Elle avait un toit pointu, une belle porte en bois bien épaisse et solide, une partie de la forêt s'étendait derrière elle et le tout était à moitié recouvert de neige. Ce qui donnait un charme à l'habitation. Et d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, les réparations ont été bien faites ! Ariane ouvrit la porte et invita Harold à y entrer. Bien qu'il faisait sombre et glacial à l'intérieur, à première vue, il n'y avait rien d'anormal ou de repoussant. Ariane tira les rideaux assez vieux et puants de la grande fenêtre sur le mur de droite alors qu'Harold ferma la porte. Mais une fois la porte refermée, Harold sentit comme une odeur pas agréable et plissa le nez !

\- Dis… ? Il avait quel âge ce Svard ?

\- 80 ans. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne sens pas ?! Ça sent le vieux !

\- Vu que je le connaissais, son odeur ne me fait plus rien. Mais je te l'accorde, ça pue. Même deux mois après sa mort, l'odeur persiste. Étrange. Constata-t-elle sans trop grimacer

\- Eurk… Elle me rappelle trop celle de Mildiou… Grimaça-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit qui se trouvait au fond dans le coin à gauche

\- Mildiou ? Qui c'est ?

\- Un vieux banni de mon village qui cultivait des choux. Mais ce n'est pas important. Le plus important, c'est tu sais qui. Parle-moi de lui, s'il te plait. Demanda-t-il avec discrétion

\- Bah tu sais… Je n'ai rien de plus à dire que ce que je t'ai déjà dit, Harold. S'excusa-t-elle. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que j'ai suivi au mieux tes instructions, et que vu son état lors de ma seconde visite, je pense que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortie. Répondit-elle discrètement

\- Pff… Génial... Dit-il avec une pointe de soulagement dans le cœur

\- Mais… Tu aurais pu me prévenir que ton ami était unique en son genre ! Dit-elle en croisant les bras avec un petit sourire

\- Ah. Oui, c'est vrai... Pardon pour ça aussi. S'excusa-t-il

\- C'est rien. J'aurais dû m'en douter moi-même avec le dessin sur ton épaulière. Mais je ne te cache pas que j'étais encore plus surprise et effrayée en me retrouvant face à lui ! Moi qui m'attendais à n'importe quel dragon ! Dit-elle en riant à moitié.

\- Désolé. Sincèrement.

\- Mais ça a été au final. Il est très gentil et il s'est montré assez compréhensif et patient quand je lui parlais et le soignais. Ce qui, je te l'avoue, est assez perturbant pour quelqu'un comme moi qui a chassé les dragons toute sa vie.

\- Je peux le comprendre, Ariane. Et je ne te remercierais jamais assez… J'ai vraiment hâte de le revoir, tu sais…

\- Lui aussi, je pense. Il était tout content quand je lui ai donné ton épaulière. Souriait-elle

\- Oh Krokmou… Soupira-t-il tristement

Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater un sanglot entre ses mains, ce qui désola Ariane qui alla s'asseoir à ses cotés sur le lit.

\- Hé… Dit-elle d'une voix douce

\- Désolé… C'est juste que je lui aie promis que je reviendrais le plus vite possible… Et je n'ai pas tenu ma parole…

\- Je comprends. Mais dis-toi que… AAAH !

A ce moment-là, le lit venait d'emmètre un craquement et de se casser en deux sous le poids des deux jeunes vikings qui hurlèrent à l'unisson lors de leur chute ! A terre et immobiles au milieu des dégâts, ils échangèrent un regard avant de se sourire mutuellement et d'éclater de rire ! Ariane riait de bon cœur, et Harold, en l'entendant rire ainsi, riait aussi de bon cœur.

\- Ah bah si tout le reste du mobilier s'effondre au moindre contact, on n'a pas fini de rire et d'être surpris ! Dit-elle en riant

\- C'est clair ! Le mobilier doit être aussi vieux que son propriétaire ! Dit-il en riant aussi

Ariane éclata à nouveau de rire avant de se calmer avec de profondes inspirations tout en essuyant les larmes aux coins de ses yeux. Elle poussa un dernier soupir et se releva la première avant d'aider Harold, puis elle alla inspecter chaque meuble de la pièce unique. Quand elle tourna son regard vers Harold, son regard était plutôt contrarié.

\- Tu ne peux pas vivre décemment dans cette maison. Le mobilier doit être changé en grande partie ! Et en plus, les interstices des murs doivent être bouchés si tu ne veux pas finir en glaçon.

\- Ah. Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Installe-toi le plus confortablement et le plus chaudement possible en attendant qu'on vienne t'apporter de nouveaux meubles et qu'on finisse les travaux. Tu crois que ça ira jusqu'à demain ?

\- Ne t'en fait pas. Ça ira. Mais en parlant de demain, tu m'accompagneras pour aller voir tu sais qui ?

\- Vu que tu t'es présenté comme un chasseur, oui. Et si on me pose des questions, je dirai que je t'emmène découvrir les meilleurs coins de chasse de la forêt puisque je la connais comme ma poche.

\- Super. Merci Ariane.

\- De rien. Et je ne te cache pas que… Même si ça s'est bien passé jusque-là entre moi et ton dragon, je serais contente de te savoir avec moi quand on ira le voir. Tu sais… Toute cette histoire est assez pesante et je prends des risques pour vous deux. Alors le fait que je ne serais pas seule pour mes excursions, bah ça me soulage. Le fardeau sera moins lourd. Tu comprends ?

\- Tout à fait. Si je pouvais me débrouiller seul, je le ferais pour pas que tu aies davantage d'ennuis. Seulement, je n'y arriverais pas sans toi.

\- C'est vrai ? S'étonna-t-elle

\- Oui. Mais si tu ne souhaites pas être davantage impliquée dans cette histoire, je peux tout à fait le comprendre et je ne t'en voudrais absolument pas.

\- Merci beaucoup Harold. C'est très gentil de dire ça, mais… J'ai quand même envie de continuer de t'aider. Avoua-elle en lui adressant un sourire sincère

\- Tu en es sûre ?

\- Oui. Après tout, tu as besoin de moi puisque tu viens de l'avouer.

\- C'est vrai. Admettait-il avec un léger embarras

\- Bon. Jusqu'à demain, Krokmou ne craint rien et on a la certitude de pouvoir aller le voir demain matin. Mais pour l'heure, on va sortir et je vais te faire visiter le village. D'accord ? Proposa-t-elle avec le sourire

\- D'accord.

Ils sortirent de la maison puante et Harold savoura le fait de respirer de l'air frais, tout comme Ariane. Ils échangèrent un autre regard amusé avant d'avancer dans les rues du village. Ariane lui expliqua brièvement ce qu'était les bâtiments, où se trouvait l'entrée et la sortie du village, la forge, la maison de la shaman, des marchands du village, et autres. Puis elle termina par sa propre maison.

\- J'avais deviné en sortant de prison que c'est là que tu habitais.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Une belle et grande demeure reculée du village et située en hauteur, c'est des indices fiables.

\- Ah.

\- Et puis la maison de mon père est assez grande aussi et elle est également située en retrait et en hauteur.

\- Tu es enfant de chef aussi ?

\- Oui.

\- Et ton père ? Il est comment par rapport au mien ?

\- Je dirais qu'ils ont des similitudes. A l'époque où mon village tuait les dragons, ils se seraient très bien entendus je pense ! Mais maintenant qu'on a fait la paix avec eux… Ce ne serait pas envisageable.

\- Je vois. Et tu viens d'où exactement ? Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité tout en s'asseyant sur le rebord d'une petite muraille, à l'entrée du sentier menant à sa maison

\- Je viens du…

\- Hééé !

Harold et Ariane esquissèrent une légère grimace avant de tourner d'emblée leur regard vers Kurt qui s'approchait d'eux avec un sourire amical.

\- Salut Ariane.

\- Kurt. Dit-elle simplement d'un ton poli

\- Salut le nouveau.

\- J'ai un nom. T'a oublié ? Rétorqua ce dernier d'un ton poli mais avec un regard légèrement froncé

\- Oh, excuse-moi. Rappelle-moi comment tu t'appelles déjà ?

\- Harold.

\- D'accord. Moi, c'est Kurt. Lui dit-il en lui tendant la main.

\- Euh… Ouais. Je n'avais pas oublié le tien. Lui dit-il tout en lui serrant la main

\- Mmh. Alors ? Tu es l'un des nôtres apparemment ? Vu que t'est encore en vie ! Constata-t-il

\- Humph. Surpris ?

\- Un peu. T'a quand même eu des gestes déplacés envers la fille du chef.

\- C'était juste de l'autodéfense, Kurt. Et mon père n'aurait rien su si tu ne t'étais pas donné le plaisir de moucharder ! Le gronda Ariane

\- Oh, ça va. Je suis désolé. Ça vous va ? Leur demanda-t-il en les regardant successivement

\- Mmh, mmh. Firent-ils en hochant simplement la tête

\- Bien. Alors ? Maintenant que tu fais partie du village, tu feras quoi de tes journées ?

\- Je vais chasser le gibier.

\- Humph. Pouffa-t-il

\- Quoi ?

\- Vu ta carrure, je ne suis pas si étonné. C'est vrai que tu n'as pas vraiment ce qu'il faut pour chasser les dragons. Peut-être comme appât, à la rigueur ! Haha !

\- Kurt ! Gronda Ariane

\- Hé, c'est bon ! J'ai le droit de rigoler et de le taquiner un peu, non ? S'énerva-t-il

\- Sauf que je ne trouve pas ça drôle. Lui répondit Harold d'un ton sévère

\- Quoi ? T'as pas le sens de l'humour, toi aussi ?

\- Si. Mais pour juger les gens sur leur physique et leurs aptitudes, non. Je trouve ça immature. Et puis tu ne donnes pas une bonne image de toi et ça ne me donne pas envie de discuter davantage avec toi. Salut.

Il demanda à Ariane de le suivre d'un simple regard et s'éloigna du tas de muscles. La jeune femme le suivit après avoir adressé un regard sévère à Kurt, mais ce dernier rattrapa direct Harold et l'attrapa par le col avec la seule force de ses deux bras, faisant tomber par terre la peau de bête qu'il avait toujours sur les épaules ! Comme Harold était beaucoup plus petit que lui, ces pieds ne touchaient même plus le sol ! D'un air sévère, Kurt colla presque son visage contre le sien, malgré les protestations d'Ariane pour qu'il le lâche.

\- Écoute-moi bien, le nouveau ! Je blaguais ! D'accord ? Mais vu que tu n'as pas le sens de l'humour, je vais vite laisser tomber les blagues avec toi !

\- Kurt ! Lâche-le ! Ordonna la blonde d'un ton sévère

\- Mais retiens bien ceci ! Je te déconseille de me mettre en rogne. Parce que si tu veux des ennuis, tu sauras les trouver ! Pigé ? Siffla-t-il entre ses dents

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur, tu sais ! Répondit Harold avec bravoure

\- Ah ouais ?

Tout en maintenant Harold par le col avec ses mains, Kurt le balança dans un enclos à moutons qui ne se trouvait pas loin ! Le sol était boueux et enneigé, et Harold se retrouva face contre terre au milieu des moutons qui le regardaient avec des yeux surpris.

\- Harold !

Ariane sauta par-dessus la clôture et aida Harold à se relever. Malgré les questions amicales de la jeune fille, il ne répondait pas et garda la tête baissée. En plus d'être couvert de boue et de grelotter, son visage reflétait de la rage et de la honte. Et ça, Ariane s'en était aperçue. Elle adressa alors un regard sévère à Kurt qui s'en alla d'un pas tranquille vers sa hutte, puis elle reporta son attention vers Harold. N'ayant pas peur de se salir avec la neige boueuse et la boue, elle hissa son bras autour de ses épaules, le fit sortir par la petite porte et ramassa au passage sa peau de bête. Les quelques villageois témoins du spectacle leur adressèrent des regards navrés. Les ignorants en grande partie, elle emmena Harold non pas chez lui, mais chez elle.

\- Tu m'emmène où ? Demanda-t-il avec étonnement

\- Chez moi pour que tu prennes un bain.

\- J'ai une maison, tu sais ?

\- Je sais. Mais t'as vraiment envie de prendre un bain dans une vieille bassine qui regorge encore de crasse ?

\- Euh… Non, pas vraiment... Répondit-il avec une mine dégoûté

\- Alors c'est réglé. Et puis tu vas aussi manger un vrai repas.

\- Mais… Et ton père ?

\- J'en fais mon affaire. Assura-t-elle d'un ton extrêmement convainquant

Face à ça, Harold se tut et continua d'avancer en sa compagnie. Quand il entra dans la maison, il se réjouissait de la chaleur qui y régnait. Ariane ferma la porte, balança la peau de bête sale près de la porte et enleva ses affaires qu'elle posa sur une chaise. Elle demanda ensuite à Harold de venir se réchauffer près du feu le temps qu'elle fasse chauffer l'eau. Mais avant de s'en occuper, elle lui donna un grand verre d'eau qu'il ne refusa pas et qu'il but d'une traite ! Elle alla ensuite s'occuper du bain et Harold se réchauffa avec bonheur. Quelques minutes plus tard, le bain était prêt. Elle avait également installé un paravent pour qu'il puisse se déshabiller et se laver à son aise.

\- Voilà. C'est prêt. Tu peux venir.

\- Merci, Ariane.

\- Par contre, quand tu auras fini, tu laisseras tes vêtements par terre pour que je puisse les laver dans l'eau du bain.

\- Et je mettrais quoi sur moi ? S'étonna Harold

\- Tu t'emmitoufleras dans une couverture, le temps que tes vêtements sèchent. Répondit-elle simplement

\- Euh… D'accord.

Harold alla dans la pièce du fond et referma le rideau accroché à la porte, puis se mit derrière le paravent. Il trempa sa main dans l'eau qui était délicieusement chaude, et ayant soudainement très envie d'y plonger, il se déshabilla, laissa tous ses vêtements par terre et se laissa couler dans l'eau chaude qui lui fit pousser un discret et long soupir de bien-être. Il plongea ensuite sa tête sous l'eau pour enlever toute la boue qu'il y avait et se frotta vigoureusement le visage et les cheveux avec le savon qui était juste à côté. Il se lava ensuite tout le corps, puis appuya son dos contre la bassine et ferma les yeux pour se détendre tant que l'eau était encore chaude. De son coté, Ariane était montée dans sa chambre pour chercher une couverture pour Harold. Une fois revenue en bas, elle attendait qu'Harold ait fini de se laver tout en surveillant le repas qu'elle avait mis à réchauffer. Dès que les restes du repas de ce midi furent chauds, elle les servit dans une assiette en bois et s'approcha du rideau de la salle de bain pour savoir si tout allait bien.

\- Harold ? Tout va bien ?

\- Euh… Oui. J'ai fini.

\- Parfait. Je t'apporte une couverture.

Il l'entendit s'éloigner, puis revenir.

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Euh…

\- Rassure-toi, je ne vais pas te regarder ! Riait-elle. Je veux juste entrer pour déposer la couverture sur le paravent et ressortir aussi vite.

\- Bon, d'accord. Entre.

Par réflexe, Harold ramena ses jambes contre lui pour qu'Ariane ne voit rien de gênant. La blonde entra dans la pièce en écartant simplement le rideau. Même qu'elle avait dit qu'elle ne regarderait pas, elle ne put s'empêcher de voir et de regarder l'ombre d'Harold à travers le paravent, ombre qu'elle voyait grâce à la lueur des bougies. En voyant qu'il maintenait ses jambes tout contre lui, elle esquissa un sourire amusé. Il était donc timide et pudique ? Elle leva les yeux au ciel et posa la couverture sur le paravent.

\- Voilà. Je m'en vais. Et ton repas est prêt.

\- J'arrive.

Elle sortit de la pièce afin de laisser le jeune viking sortir, se sécher et s'habiller en paix. Après s'être séché avec la couverture, il s'habilla. De tous ses habits, Harold ne remit que son sous-vêtement, sa botte et sa jambe en métal. Il s'emmitoufla chaudement dans la couverture et sortit de la pièce, l'air timide et embarrassé. Quand elle l'entendit entrer dans la pièce principale à cause de sa jambe en métal, Ariane lui adressa un sourire.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui. Beaucoup mieux.

\- Tant mieux. Ton repas est là. Mange ce que tu veux et à ta faim.

Il hocha la tête pour la remercier et alla se restaurer sans plus attendre. Les légumes et le morceau de lapin sentaient tellement bon et lui ouvraient l'appétit ! Sans perdre de temps, Ariane prit la peau de bête et alla la laver avec le linge dans l'eau du bain et avec le savon. Par chance, la saleté ne s'était pas incrustée et partit très vite. Elle essora tout ça et le mit à sécher près du feu, puis vida l'eau dehors via la fenêtre de la salle de bain. Elle se lava ensuite les mains avant de faire le souper sous le regard d'Harold. Il constata qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté une seule seconde depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés. Et ce qui l'étonnait, c'était de voir qu'elle ne semblait pas fatiguée, ni affectée devant tout ce travail !

\- Désolé.

\- Mmh ? Désolé pour quoi ?

\- De t'avoir donné du travail supplémentaire.

Elle lui adressa alors un simple sourire et continua d'éplucher les légumes et de préparer la viande.

\- Alors. Tu disais venir de où, déjà ? Demanda-t-elle

\- De Berk. Mais avec un groupe d'amis dragonniers, on a établi un campement sur une ile qui se trouve à quelques heures de la tienne.

\- Ah ? Et pourquoi avez-vous quitté votre village ?

\- Pour vivres d'autre aventures et trouver d'autre spécimens de dragons.

\- Vos dragons ne vous suffisent pas ? S'étonna-t-elle

\- Oui et non. On très curieux en fait. On aime découvrir et étudier les nouveaux dragons qu'on trouve.

\- Je vois. Vous êtes tous des passionnés dans votre groupe ?

\- On peut dire ça.

\- Mmh, mmh. Et vous en avez découvert beaucoup ?

\- Assez, oui. Il me faudrait une journée entière pour te parler d'eux. Avoua-t-il avec un petit rire

\- Tant que ça ? Hé bah. Mais... Une question.

\- Oui ?

\- Si tu vis avec tes amis sur votre ile… Pourquoi tu es arrivé tout seul sur la nôtre ? Ils n'étaient pas avec toi ?

\- Non.

\- Comment ça se fait ?

\- J'ai en quelque sorte… Fugué.

\- Fugué ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je vivais une pression qui me rendait fou depuis trop longtemps. Mais je n'avais pas prévu que Krokmou et moi tombions dans une tempête, et encore moins qu'on s'écrase sur cette ile !

\- Mmh, mmh. Et euh… Vu qu'il a une aile cassée, tu penses devoir rester ici combien de temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Je dirais peut-être deux semaines. Tout dépend à quel vitesse il se rétablit. Soupira-t-il avec contrariété

\- Ah. Ne t'en fais pas Harold. Ça ira. Vous allez vous en sortir. Le rassura-t-elle

\- Je l'espère...

\- Mais j'y pense…

\- Mmh ?

\- Tu ne pourrais pas contacter tes amis et leur dire où tu es et ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Pas bête, ça ! Tout ce qu'il me faudrait, c'est un Terreur Terrible ! Vous en avez ici ?

\- Euh… Des quoi ? S'étonna-t-elle

\- Des Terreurs Terrible. C'est des tout petits dragons avec de grands yeux qui louchent légèrement, leurs écailles sont d'une couleur assez vive et le bout de leur queue est en forme de pointe. Tu vois de quoi il s'agit ?

\- Euh… Désolée de te décevoir, mais il n'y a pas ce genre de dragons ici.

\- Oh, c'est pas vrai…

\- Désolée, Harold… Je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs. S'excusa-t-elle

\- Ce n'est pas grave. On se débrouillera. Enfin bref. Encore merci pour le bain et le repas. C'était très bon et vraiment très gentil de ta part.

\- De rien, voyons. Je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser dans cet état alors que ça s'est produit sous mon nez ! Souriait-elle. Tu as assez mangé ?

\- Oh que oui ! Je suis repu !

\- Parfait. Je vais aller voir si tes vêtements sont secs.

Elle mit d'abord tous les ingrédients épluchés dans la marmite au-dessus du feu, s'essuya les mains et alla voir si tout était sec. Et par chance, oui ! Du moins en grande partie. Harold se leva donc de table, pris ses affaires qu'Ariane lui tendait et il retourna s'habiller dans la salle de bain pendant qu'Ariane continuait d'œuvrer dans le coin cuisine. Elle débarrassait le coin d'Harold et prépara la table pour elle et son père, tout en surveillant le repas. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Rolaf fit son apparition avec un petit air de fatigue collé au visage. En se tournant vers lui, Ariane serra discrètement les dents. Elle aurait quand même préféré que son père rentre une fois qu'Harold soit rhabillé, voir même parti ! Pour éviter qu'il n'apprenne la présence d'Harold avant que ce dernier sort de la pièce en étant rhabillé, et qu'il pète un câble, elle décida de gagner un peu de temps en s'occupant de son père.

\- Bonsoir, papa.

\- Bonsoir…

\- Fatigué ?

\- J'ai eu une journée assez épuisante et chargée.

\- Ah. Bah installe-toi dans ton fauteuil et repose-toi le temps que le repas cuit. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger ?

\- Oh, je veux bien un verre de… Mmh ? Attends... Y'a quelqu'un ici ? S'étonna-t-il en entendant le bruit du métal sur le plancher

\- Euh… Oui. Mais…

\- Qui c'est ? Demanda son père d'une grosse voix sévère en tournant son regard vers le rideau de la salle de bain

De l'autre côté du rideau, Harold serra les dents. Tout comme Ariane, il aurait préféré quitter la maison du chef avant qu'il ne rentre. Mais comme il venait de se faire grillé une fois rhabillé, ce qui était plutôt rassurant, il prit une discrète inspiration et sortit de la pièce en écartant le rideau.

\- Bonsoir, chef. Le salua-t-il poliment

\- Harold ? S'étonna le chef. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Eh bien… Ariane a encore fait preuve de générosité et d'altruisme en me laissant prendre un bain et en m'offrant un repas.

\- Mmh ? Comment ça se fait ? Tu as pourtant une maison où vivre, non ?

\- Euh… Comment dire… Je…

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, papa, c'est à cause de Kurt. Intervint Ariane en faisant face à son père.

\- Kurt ? S'étonna-t-il

\- J'étais en train de faire visiter le village à Harold quand Kurt est venu nous parler. Seulement, la discussion a dégénéré et il a balancé Harold dans l'enclos boueux des moutons. Juste sous mon nez.

\- Ah. Je vois.

\- Et puis je n'allais tout de même pas le laisser dans cet état sans rien faire, si ? Demanda-t-elle calmement à son père, comme pour le persuader qu'elle avait bien agi

\- Non. Tu as bien fait. Mais je peux savoir pourquoi c'est ici qu'il s'est lavé et restauré, et non chez lui ? Mmh ? Lui demanda-t-il calmement tout en croisant les bras.

\- Bah… Pour être franche papa, le mobilier de Svard est aussi vieux que lui. Et quand je dis vieux, ça veut dire que le lit s'est effondré au moment où Harold et moi on s'est assis dessus ! Et je pense que le reste du mobilier subira le même sort tôt ou tard. C'est pour ça qu'il lui faudra du mobilier neuf le plus vite possible.

\- Je vois. Eh bien nous réglerons ça dès demain. En attendant, il rentre chez lui et il nous laisse manger en famille.

\- Bien sûr, chef. Je ne comptais pas m'imposer. Encore merci pour votre tolérance et bonne soirée à vous.

\- Mmh. Merci.

\- Et encore merci pour ta générosité, Ariane. Bonne soirée. Lui souriait-il

\- Bonne soirée, Harold. A demain. Dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire

Harold sortit de la maison et laissa Ariane et son père en famille. Dehors, il neigeait à peine, mais le fond de l'air était frais ! Harold se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié sa peau de bête chez Ariane ! Il n'osa cependant pas y retourner de peur de mettre le chef en rogne. Se couvrant les bras de ses mains, il rentra le plus vite possible chez lui et grimaça de nouveau en sentant l'odeur de vieux qui régnait dans la maison ! Mais il fit de son mieux pour ne pas y penser. Il espérait qu'à la longue, il s'y habituerait. Il ferma la porte avec le verrou, alluma la lanterne et tira les rideaux. Il essaya ensuite d'allumer le feu dans la cheminée avec les quelques bûches qui restaient. Quand le feu s'étendit, il resta quelques secondes à profiter de la douce chaleur qui s'en dégageait, puis il tourna le regard vers le lit qui était démoli. Harold esquissa alors un sourire amusé en se rappelant du fou rire d'Ariane, mais il soupira en constatant qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir dedans cette nuit. Il se leva pour prendre la couverture qui n'était pas assez épaisse et il grimaça de dégout en constatant qu'elle puait le vieux !

\- Eurk… Mais il ne lavait jamais rien ce type, c'est pas possible ! Même les affaires de Gueulfor sentent meilleur ! Et encore… Enfin bref. C'est mieux ça que de dormir en cellule.

Il s'installa donc par terre, devant le feu, et se couvrit avec le drap. Ce n'était vraiment pas très confortable… Et en plus, avec ses vêtements à moitié secs, il avait froid et il n'arrivait pas trop à se réchauffer. Mas il espérait qu'il y arriverait et qu'il ne tomberait pas malade. Heureusement qu'il avait pu prendre un bain et se nourrir convenablement grâce à Ariane ! Vu l'état de la bassine, Harold n'osait imaginer l'état des ustensiles de cuisine ! Et puis il n'y avait rien pour se faire à manger ! Grâce à Ariane, c'était deux problèmes en moins pour lui et avant de s'endormir, il la remercia mentalement.

oO*Oo

Dans la maison du chef, l'ambiance était assez… Tendue et calme. Ariane ne cessait de penser à Harold et à l'inconfort qu'il devait subir en ce moment même, mais elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas faire voir à son père que l'état d'Harold l'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose. Elle mangeait tranquillement son repas et ne disait rien. Son père, lui, faisait pareil mais il ne cessait d'adresser des regards discrets à sa fille. Il était loin d'être bête et il connaissait Ariane par cœur ! Quand elle était préoccupée par un sujet, elle avait toujours cette attitude calme et posée. Et elle était comme ça que depuis l'arrivée d'Harold ! Dans sa tête, Rolaf se disait qu'elle s'était attachée à lui. Mais si ce qu'il pensait était juste, il eut soudainement l'air pensif et contrarié. Sa fille et un étranger ? Ensemble ? Il aurait préféré qu'elle s'amourache d'un garçon de son village, voir même de Kurt ! Mais après tout, Harold était dû même âge qu'elle et Rolaf admettait qu'il n'était pas déplaisant comme garçon. Il le trouvait juste un peu trop maigre et pas assez brave. Et puis s'il y avait un amour naissant entre ces deux-là, il ne pourrait rien faire pour Kurt malgré sa promesse d'intervenir pour les unir. Mais avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives, autant en avoir le cœur net.

\- Bon allez. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

\- Mais je vais bien. Lui répondit-elle d'un air étonné en tournant son regard vers lui

\- Tu en es sûre ?

\- Bah oui. Je mange et je préfère rester calme puisque tu es fatigué. Où est le problème ?

\- T'est sûre que ce n'est pas ce garçon qui te tracasse et qui te rend aussi calme et muette ?

\- Euh… Que je m'inquiète ou non pour lui, je ne vois pas ce qui peut déranger.

\- Oh allez, Ariane. Avoue à ton papinou que t'arrête pas de penser à lui parce qu'il te plait ! La taquina-t-il

\- Faux. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. Je m'inquiète seulement pour lui parce qu'il loge dans une maison qui pue le vieux et qui n'est pas très propre et fiable niveau mobilier.

\- Je peux le comprendre. Mais je t'avoue que ton attitude et ton attention envers lui me donne l'impression que tu l'aime.

\- Ridicule. Je viens à peine de le rencontrer. Bon c'est vrai que je me suis prise d'affection pour lui, mais je le considère juste comme un ami. Rien de plus.

\- _Encore un garçon qu'elle considère comme un ami ?_ Bon très bien. S'il n'est rien d'autre qu'un ami, je n'insiste pas.

\- Merci papa. Bon. Je débarrasse et je vais finir de coudre cette couverture.

Il hocha la tête d'un air entendu et alla s'asseoir dans son grand fauteuil avec un poignard et un bout de bois qu'il commença à sculpter à la lueur du feu central. Ariane débarrassa la table, nettoya un peu le coin cuisine et s'installa de nouveau par terre, près du feu, pour finir de coudre. Pendant qu'elle cousait, elle se mit à fredonner une chanson que son père écouta avec le sourire tout en tailladant son bout de bois. Ecouter la voix de sa fille lui faisait toujours plaisir et lui donnait toujours le sourire. Mais autre chose lui donnait le sourire. C'était le fait de savoir qu'entre Ariane et Harold, il n'y avait que de l'amitié, et que Kurt avait encore une chance de devenir son gendre avant que cette amitié ne se change en romance ! Ayant connaissance de ce que Kurt avait fait à Harold tout à l'heure, il allait avoir une discussion avec lui dès demain. Mais pour l'heure, il continua de sculpter son bout de bois tout en écoutant sa fille. Quand Ariane termina enfin de coudre la couverture, elle l'étendit devant elle et afficha une mine satisfaite en voyant le résultat final.

\- Et voilà papa ! J'ai fini !

\- Mmh ? Ah. Beau travail, ma fille. Lui souriait-il

\- Merci papa. Je vais enfin pouvoir l'échanger avec la tienne. Je reviens.

Elle se leva et alla dans la chambre de son père avec la couverture pour l'échanger. Celle de son père était usée, et elle datait quand même de la dernière grossesse de sa femme, il y a déjà 13 ans de cela. Ariane enleva la vieille couverture et la déposa par terre, puis elle recouvrit le grand lit en bois brut avec la nouvelle ! Tout de suite, ça faisait un meilleur effet ! Surtout avec les belles peaux de différentes couleurs marron qui mettait en valeur le bois foncé du lit ! Ariane avait le sourire, mais il disparut progressivement quand elle vit qu'il neigeait fortement dehors ! Et en plus, il y avait du vent frais qui se glissait entre les faibles interstices des murs. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Harold et au fait qu'il devait mourir de froid dans cette vieille hutte glaciale et puante !

\- Harold… Murmura-t-elle d'un air inquiet

\- Alors, Ariane ? Qu'est-ce que ça donne cette… ? Ariane ? Ça va ? S'inquiéta son père en la voyant immobile devant la fenêtre

\- Euh… Oui, papa. Je regardais juste la neige qui tombait dehors. Avoua-t-elle d'un ton neutre

\- Mmh... Ça tombe bien dehors. Mais je suis content à l'idée de dormir ce soir avec une belle couverture toute neuve et bien chaude que ma fille adorée a cousu pour son vieux père. Souriait-il

\- Ravie de l'entendre. Et euh... Qu'est-ce que je fais de l'ancienne ? Demanda-t-elle en la ramassant

\- Range-la. Elle pourrait servir au cas où.

\- D'accord. Bonne nuit papa.

\- Bonne nuit, ma chérie.

Il ôta sa cape de fourrure grise, ôta ses bottes et alla se coucher alors qu'Ariane alla ranger la couverture dans l'armoire de la pièce principale après avoir refermé la porte de la chambre. Mais au moment où elle allait mettre la couverture dans l'armoire, elle la regardait d'un air pensif et inquiet tout en la serrant contre elle. Harold en aurait tellement besoin… Devait-elle demander la permission à son père pour la donner à Harold ? Serait-il d'accord ? Ou pas ? Devait-elle y aller en douce ? Elle s'en pinça les lèvres tellement qu'elle hésitait... Mais au bout d'un moment, elle décida d'aller lui demander la permission. Gardant la couverture dans ses bras, elle retourna voir son père mais frappa à la porte. Rolaf l'autorisa à entrer et s'étonna de voir sa fille avec un air contrarié collé au visage, et de la voir revenir avec la couverture.

\- Un problème ? Y'a plus de place dans l'armoire ?

\- Si. C'est juste que je me demandais si… Euh…

\- Laisse-moi deviner. Tu veux aller la donner à Harold ?

\- Si tu me le permets, oui.

\- Ça te ferait plaisir que je dise oui ?

\- Bah… Oui. Mais si tu ne veux pas que je donne celle-là, je l'échange sans soucis avec la mienne en laine de mouton et je garde celle-là.

Son père soupira longuement en la regardant. S'il disait oui, elle aurait le sourire et il préférait voir ça plutôt qu'une tête d'enterrement ! Et s'il disait non, elle bouderait dans son coin et prendrait le risque de lui apporter la couverture en douce. Ariane attendait patiemment qu'il lui réponde, tout en espérant qu'il dise oui.

\- Allez. Va vite la lui donner avant qu'il ne tombe malade.

\- Oh merci papa ! Le remercia-t-elle avec un immense sourire avant de filer en courant

\- Mais ne traîne pas dehors ! Lui ordonna-t-il de sa grosse voix

\- Promis ! Cria-t-elle depuis l'autre pièce.

\- _Et après, elle ose me dire qu'il n'est rien d'autre à ses yeux qu'un ami. Ah là, là… Les jeunes._ Soupira-t-il en retournant se coucher.

Ariane se dépêcha de mettre son manteau avec un sourire qu'elle avait du mal à faire disparaître ! Elle enfila sa capuche, emportant la couverture ainsi que la peau de bête qu'Harold avait oubliée. Mais avant de franchir la porte, elle prit en plus une carafe d'eau et la moitié d'un pain. Elle était convaincue que ça lui ferait plaisir en attendant de pouvoir s'alimenter par ses propres moyens ! En sortant, elle grimaça et ferma les yeux quand elle se prit une bonne bourrasque de vent glacé dans la figure, mais ne traîna pas pour traverser le village et se rendre chez Harold. Le vent soufflait fort ce soir ! Il soufflait si fort, qu'Ariane se sentit parfois poussée sur le côté ! Une fois devant la porte de la hutte, elle frappa vigoureusement pour le réveiller et l'obliger à vite lui ouvrir ! A l'intérieur, Harold avait à peine réussi à s'endormir. Quand il entendit le tapage à la porte, il fut saisit et se leva tout en frissonnant face à la fraîcheur qui régnait dans la pièce malgré la présence d'un feu de cheminée !

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il à travers la porte

\- C'est Ariane ! Ouvre ! S'exclama-t-elle à travers la porte

Harold fut alors assez surpris ! Il ouvrit la porte et tout comme Ariane, il grimaça face à la bourrasque glaciale qu'il venait de se prendre en pleine figure ! Ariane se dépêcha de rentrer et Harold se dépêcha de fermer la porte ! Une fois la porte fermée, tous deux reprirent leur souffle puis se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

\- Salut… Dit-elle en rabattant sa capuche couverte de neige

\- Salut… Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à cette heure-là ? Surtout avec une tempête pareille !

\- Je suis venue t'apporter ça.

Elle déposa sur la table l'eau, le pain et la peau de bête sous le regard de plus en plus surpris d'Harold ! Mais quand elle lui tendit la couverture, il regardait la jeune fille et ses présents sans savoir quoi dire face à un tel acte de générosité !

\- Ariane, je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Bafouilla-t-il en la prenant

\- Un simple merci me suffirait. Souriait-elle. C'était celle de mon père. Elle est vieille et un peu usée, mais…

\- Je m'en fiche qu'elle soit usée. Ce sera déjà mieux que… Ça. Dit-il en désignant du regard sa couverture de fortune

\- C'est sûr. Mais continue de t'en servir. Du moins, en guise de matelas. Conseilla-t-elle

\- D'accord.

\- Bon faut que je me sauve. A demain, Harold. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte

\- Attends. Dit-il en s'interposant entre elle et la porte.

\- Harold ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Tu m'aides de mille façons possibles depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés, et je t'en suis très reconnaissant. Mais d'une part, c'est gênant et j'aimerais pourvoir te remercier comme il se doit. Alors je t'écoute. Et répond moi franchement. Que puis-je faire pour te remercier ?

\- Bah continue d'accepter mon aide. Ça, ça me ferait plaisir. Répondit-elle avec un sourire sincère.

\- Mais…

\- Je ne désire rien de particulier, Harold. J'ai envie d'aider, alors j'aide. C'est tout.

\- Je… Bon, d'accord. Bah encore merci pour tout et à demain.

\- A demain. Bonne nuit.

\- A toi aussi.

Elle remit sa capuche, ferma le plus vite possible la porte une fois dehors et ne traîna pas pour rentrer chez elle, non sans un sourire que le froid et le vent ne parvenaient même pas à lui faire décrocher. Dans sa hutte, Harold remit le verrou et resta un moment sur place à regarder les présents d'Ariane, l'air pensif. Puis quand il fut frappé par un frisson, il prit ses affaires et s'installa confortablement sur la couverture qui allait lui servir de matelas. Avec sa peau de bête, il se fit un oreiller tout doux et bien moelleux, et avec la couverture qui était beaucoup plus grande que lui, il s'emmitoufla avec joie de la tête aux pieds ! De plus, Le feu allait encore durer un bon moment. Et grâce à toute cette chaleur qui l'enveloppait, Harold s'endormit rapidement et sans aucune difficulté !


	5. Inquiétudes

**_Salut à tous ! :D Alors pas d'inquiétudes chers lecteurs ! Ariane apprendra bientôt l'existence d'Astrid et ce qu'elle représente pour Harold ;) Mais quand ? Haha ! Mystère ! ^^ Quant à Rolaf, il ne cessera de vous inspirer de l'angoisse ! ^^ Et du drama s'annonce en grande masse ! ^^ Sur ce, je vais vous laisser assister aux retrouvailles d'Harold et de Krokmou ! Merci à vous tous, bonne lecture et à vendredi ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 5 - Inquiétudes

Tout le long de la route pour rentrer chez elle, Ariane ne cessait de sourire. Elle était contente que son père l'ait autorisée à apporter la couverture à Harold, et elle était contente qu'Harold ai pu l'avoir avant d'être malade. Bien entendu, elle avait conscience que son père commençait à penser des choses sur l'attention qu'elle avait pour le jeune viking. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle aidait juste un ami dans le besoin. Rien de plus. Toutefois, elle espérait que son père ne lui prenne pas trop la tête avec tout ça. Soudain, un cri strident d'une femme la fit sortir de ses pensées ! Curieuse et attentive, elle s'arrêta de marcher et essaya de savoir d'où provenait ce cri. Mais quand elle en n'entendit un autre et encore un autre, elle comprit aussitôt qui criait comme ça ! C'était Hilda ! S'inquiétant pour elle, elle courut vers sa hutte et frappa à la porte. Grulf, le mari d'Hilda, alla ouvrir et s'étonna un peu de voir la fille du chef. En entendant Hilda crier encore une fois, Ariane demanda avec inquiétude ce qui se passait et si tout allait bien. Et ce dernier répondit avec une certaine angoisse et une certaine joie que le travail avait commencé ! En revanche, il s'excusa de ne pas discuter davantage avec Ariane, car il devait retourner auprès de sa femme. Ariane le comprit et leur souhaita bonne chance avant de repartir chez elle. En chemin, elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas trop prêter attention aux cris de douleur de la pauvre femme !

\- Par les dieux... Comment les femmes peuvent-elles être heureuses d'avoir des bébés alors qu'elles crient à la mort en les mettant au monde ?! Bah si c'est pour souffrir comme ça, moi, je n'en veux pas ! Mais bon. Un jour ou l'autre, faudra bien que j'aie des enfants. Je suis la fille du chef. Je dois assurer la survie de la lignée... Soupira-t-elle face au coup de pression que cette réalité représentait.

Elle qui avait le sourire y'a peu de temps, voilà qu'il disparaissait progressivement. Mais au lieu de se morfondre et de se prendre la tête avec ses tristes pensées et ses futures obligations, elle mit tout ça de côté et pria les dieux pour que tout se passe bien pour Hilda et le bébé. En rentrant chez elle, elle ne fut pas si étonnée de voir son père debout. N'avait-il pas confiance en elle ? Devait-elle être encore surveillée à son âge ? Cependant, Ariane préféra ne pas s'emporter.

\- Tu vois ? Je n'ai pas trainé.

\- Je ne suis pas debout pour ça. Mais merci d'avoir tenu parole. Non, si je suis debout, c'est parce que je crois avoir entendu des cris.

\- En fait, c'est Hilda qui crie comme ça.

\- Hilda ?

\- Oui. Le nouveau membre du village ne va pas tarder à arriver ! Souriait-elle

\- Quelle bonne nouvelle ! L'arrivée d'un bébé est toujours une bonne chose dans une famille et un village.

\- Je suppose que tu vas organiser le baptême et une fête ? Comme à chaque naissance ? Devina-t-elle en enlevant son manteau

\- Tout à fait. Et puis vu les événements récents, ça nous fera du bien d'avoir une bonne chose à célébrer.

\- C'est vrai. Bon. Sur ce, je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit papa. Dit-elle en montant se coucher.

\- Bonne nuit. Dit-il en retournant se coucher

oO*Oo

Le lendemain, le soleil brillait sur le village, faisant scintiller avec finesse la neige qui le recouvrait. Durant la nuit, la tempête s'était calmée et il faisait moins froid quand tout le monde ouvrit les yeux. Ariane se leva avant son père pour préparer un bon petit déjeuner avec du pain tout frais, et quand il se leva, le pain était cuit et ils purent déjeuner en famille. De son coté, Harold avait bien dormi grâce à ce qu'Ariane lui avait apporté. Bon ok, il avait un peu mal au dos, mais valait mieux ça que d'être mort de froid ou d'être tombé malade ! C'est donc avec le sourire qu'il prit son petit déjeuner composé de la carafe d'eau et de son morceau de pain légèrement frais. Autre chose lui donnait le sourire. Aujourd'hui, il allait revoir Krokmou ! Et il espérait de tout cœur qu'il puisse aller ce matin en forêt avec Ariane ! Mais il espérait aussi que son dragon aille bien ! Ça n'aurait tenu qu'à lui, il serait déjà en route ! Mais valait mieux pour lui qu'il attende qu'Ariane vienne le chercher. En attendant, il allait s'occuper comme il le pouvait. Mais pour l'heure, il continua de savourer tranquillement son festin. Cependant il nota quelque chose. L'odeur qui régnait dans la hutte était un peu plus supportable.

oO*Oo

En plein petit déjeuner, on frappa à la porte. Après que le père et la fille se soient échangés un bref regard, le chef donna l'autorisation au visiteur pour qu'il entre. C'était Grulf, et la famille Osfroid pouvait noter qu'il arborait une mine des plus joyeuses ! C'était la preuve que tout s'était bien passé pour Hilda et le bébé, et Ariane en était soulagée !

\- Bonjour chef. Bonjour Ariane.

\- Bonjour. Lui souriait-elle

\- Je devine que tu as de bonnes nouvelles à nous apprendre, mon garçon ?

\- Oh que oui chef ! Ma femme a mis au monde un fils ! Je… Je suis père !

\- Un fils ? Merveilleux ! S'enthousiasma Rolaf

\- Oui ! Et il est parfait et en bonne santé ! Et les dieux me comblent de joie et de chance, car Hilda va très bien elle aussi !

\- Je me réjouis pour toi, mon garçon.

\- Moi aussi. Comment il s'appelle ? Lui demanda Ariane

\- Je… On ne lui a pas encore trouvé de nom, en fait… Avoua-t-il

\- Alors j'espère que pour la fête de ce soir, vous en aurez trouvé un afin que je puisse le baptiser et que vous puissiez le présenter au village.

\- Une fête et un baptême ? Oh c'est… C'est trop d'honneur chef ! Merci !

\- Je t'en prie. Nous nous reverrons donc ce soir. Pour aujourd'hui, tu es dispensé de travail. Reste auprès de ta femme et de ton fils, et profitez de ce bonheur que les dieux vous ont offert.

\- Oui. Merci encore chef ! Ariane. La salua-il d'un signe de tête

\- Félicite Hilda de notre part ! Lui demanda-t-elle

\- Ce sera fait. Compte sur moi ! Assure-t-il avant de refermer la porte.

\- Hé bah, ça fait plaisir d'avoir de bonnes nouvelles dès le matin ! Tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda Rolaf en tournant son regard vers sa fille

\- Je suis d'accord ! Bon. Eh bien je vais débarrasser et me préparer pour aller chasser avec Harold.

\- Tu y va avec lui ? Demanda son père d'un air pas si étonné

\- Oui. Comme il est nouveau, autant que je lui fasse découvrir la forêt et les coins de chasse. Et puis à nous deux, on ramènera sûrement de quoi faire un bon banquet !

\- C'est juste. Dans ce cas, soyez prudents.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. On sera de retour pour midi.

Elle termina de mettre son manteau, mit du matériel de chasse dans un sac, ainsi que des bricoles utiles, empoigna sa lance et s'approcha de son père pour lui donner un bisou sur la joue.

\- A tout à l'heure, papinou.

\- A tout à l'heure. Souriait-il en la regardant sortir de la maison.

Mais quand la porte se ferma, le sourire du chef s'effaça lentement tandis que son esprit était de nouveau en proie à la réflexion.

\- _S'ils passent trop de temps ensemble, ils vont finir par s'attacher de plus en plus l'un à l'autre. Et j'ai beau me dire que cet Harold pourrait rendre ma fille heureuse, je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer vivre sa vie avec. Je la vois tellement plus avec Kurt ! Et puis après tout, Akar et moi avions prévu d'unir nos enfants pour consolider nos familles. Hélas, Solie et Drek n'ont pas eu la chance de s'unir malgré leur amour. Mais Kurt et Ariane, eux, auront cette chance ! Et même si Ariane n'est pas d'accord avec l'idée d'un mariage arrangé, elle finira bien par l'accepter et par aimer son mari._

Profitant justement du fait qu'Ariane soit absente du village pour un bon moment, il se leva de table et enfila sa cape grise.

\- _Avec le temps, elle me remerciera._ Se dit-il en sortant de la maison.

oO*Oo

Quand on frappa à sa porte, Harold eut un sursaut de joie et se dépêcha de sortir de table pour aller ouvrir. Et quand il vit Ariane lui sourire, il lui rendit son sourire avec joie !

\- Salut Ariane !

\- Bonjour Harold. Alors ? Bien dormi ?

\- A merveille. Grâce à toi. Et bonne nouvelle, l'odeur du vieux est plus supportable qu'hier !

\- Super. Alors ? Prêt à aller chasser ?

\- Et comment ! Seulement… Je n'ai pas de matériel, ni de vêtements chauds.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai. Bah viens chez moi. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut.

\- Et ton père ? Il ne va rien dire ? S'inquiéta-t-il

\- Après son petit déjeuner, il ne reste jamais à la maison tellement qu'il a des choses à faire dans le village. Comme nous sommes situés sur une ile enneigée, il y a tous les jours beaucoup de choses à faire.

Ils rentrèrent chez elle, et Ariane monta chercher ce qu'elle avait besoin dans sa chambre alors qu'Harold restait en bas. Elle redescendit quelques secondes plus tard avec des vêtements semblables à ceux qu'elle portait.

\- Tiens, enfile ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- C'est ma tenue de rechange. Et comme on fait la même taille et qu'on a le même gabarit, je pense que ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes.

\- Merci Ariane.

Il enfila le manteau qui lui allait en effet comme un gant, puis il enfila des protèges jambes en fourrure qu'il noua avec les lacets croisés sur le côté, puis il enfila les gants. Pendant ce temps, Ariane sortait plusieurs armes contenues dans un tonneau.

\- T'es à l'aise avec quel type d'arme ?

\- Je ne me bats quasiment jamais. Avoua-t-il

\- Ah.

\- Mais les rares fois où je me bats, j'utilise une épée ou une arbalète. Et comme je vais devoir jouer le rôle d'un chasseur, il me faudra un arc.

\- Dans ce cas… Tiens. Dit-elle en lui donnant une épée, un arc et un carquois.

\- Merci. Dit-il en les prenant

\- Bien. T'a ton équipement et j'ai ce qu'il faut dans mon sac. Prêt à partir, coéquipier ?

\- Plus que jamais ! Mais dis-moi… On va vraiment chasser ?

\- Oui. Et on a intérêt à ramener de quoi pour ce soir, car on célèbre la venue au monde du nouveau membre du village. Un grand banquet va être organisé pour fêter ça ! Et en plus, mon père baptisera le bébé ! Explique-t-elle avec joie

\- Un banquet et un baptême ? Dans ce cas, je ferais de mon mieux pour t'aider à ramener le plus de gibier.

\- Alors allons-y. Souriait-elle

Maintenant qu'ils avaient tout ce qu'il fallait, ils se mirent en route vers la forêt. Certains villageois qu'ils croisèrent en route les regardaient avec le sourire car ils étaient contents de voir Ariane sourire. Certains étaient encore un peu méfiants du nouveau membre du village, et ne purent s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de le voir avec Ariane. Mais connaissant le caractère et les talents de guerrière de la jeune fille, ils cessèrent bien vite de s'inquiéter pour elle et retournèrent à leur besogne.

Après une demi-heure de marche dans la belle et vaste forêt enneigée qui entourait le village, le jeune duo arriva à un point de chasse. Ariane expliqua que dans cette zone, il y avait beaucoup de lapins. Ils installèrent donc leurs pièges, mais comme Harold n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, Ariane lui montra gentiment comme s'y prendre. Ils en installèrent un peu partout en en quantité suffisante, avant de partir chasser du plus gros gibier pour Krokmou. Mais sur la route, prêt de la rivière qui coupait la forêt en deux, ils tombèrent sur un Gronk qui s'abreuvait tranquillement. Le regard sévère, Ariane se préparait déjà à s'approcher en mode furtif pour le tuer, mais Harold l'en empêcha en l'emmenant se cacher derrière un buisson ! Surprise par son geste, Ariane lui adressa toutefois un regard sévère.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Murmura-t-elle

\- Je t'empêche de tuer un dragon ! Lui répondit-il en murmurant à son tour

\- Et pourquoi je ne devrais pas le tuer ?

\- Mais parce… Il ne fait rien de mal ! Il boit !

\- Et alors ? Qui te dit qu'après ça, il ne va pas faire un saut au village pour faire cramer quelques maisons et quelques villageois ? Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque. Tant qu'il est seul et occupé, vaut mieux le tuer !

\- Attend, tu… Tu comptes quand même le tuer alors que tu m'aides à sauver le mien ?! Je croyais que…

\- Ne mélange pas tout, Harold ! Ton dragon, c'est la seule exception que je ferais de toute ma vie ! Mais pour les autres, je continuerai de les chasser et de les tuer, que ça te plaise ou non ! Et… S'énerva-t-elle tout en continuant de murmurer

Au même moment, le Gronk en question venait d'apparaitre dans les buissons, faisant sursauter les deux vikings ! Avant que le dragon ne leur saute dessus avec la mâchoire grande ouverte, Ariane et Harold firent séparément une roulade sur le côté, et le Gronk se retrouva cerné. Ariane se redressa le plus vite possible, puis se débarrassas de son sac et empoigna fermement sa lance ! Mais quand elle vit le Gronk s'approcher d'un pas lent et menaçant vers Harold, et que ce dernier tendait les mains vers le dragon tout en lui parlant calmement, elle fut frappée par l'étonnement et l'incompréhension !

\- Mais… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?! HAROLD !

Harold l'ignora et continua de parler au dragon qui commençait à baisser sa garde. Mais quand il leva le regard et qu'il vit Ariane courir vers le dragon pour le tuer avec sa lance, il prit peur et essaya de l'en empêcher, mais il était trop tard. Ariane continuait de courir vers le dragon, puis fit une glissade sur le dos et empala le dragon en plein ventre ! Le Gronk rendit l'âme après que la guerrière l'ait davantage empalé avec son arme ! En voyant le sang sur la neige, Harold était attristé de voir ça… Il allait pourtant réussir à le dresser ! Mais quand il croisa le regard sévère d'Ariane qui avait du sang sur le visage et sur son manteau, il savait qu'il allait prendre cher ! Et il n'avait pas tort ! Ariane avait jeté son arme pour aller l'attraper par le col de son manteau.

\- MAIS A QUOI TU JOUAIS ?! TU PEUX ME LE DIRE ?!

\- Je… Je voulais le dresser pour qu'il nous laisse tranquille ! Le combattre n'aurait pas été nécessaire ! Expliqua-t-il le plus calmement possible

\- NON !

Elle le lâcha puis lui donna un bon coup de poing dans la figure ! Harold poussa un cri, tituba un instant, puis croisa à nouveau le regard de la blonde tout en se massant la joue. Ariane ne cessa de le regarder avec fureur tout en respirant bruyamment. Toutefois, elle s'adressa à Harold d'un ton calme et discret pour pas qu'on l'entende, mais sa voix était aussi sévère que son regard.

\- C'est comme ça que tu me remercie pour tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ?! Pour tous mes mensonges ?! T'as pas le droit de faire ça, Harold ! Pas ici, et pas tant que tu seras l'un des nôtres !

\- Ariane…

\- Ici, tu es un Gordien et un chasseur ! Et si tu vois un dragon, tu essaie de te battre pour sauver ta peau ! Comme nous tous ! Mais en aucun cas, tu ne dois faire ce que tu as l'habitude de faire avec les dragons de ton ile ! C'est trop risqué ! Tu imagines si quelqu'un du village t'as vu et le rapporte à mon père ?! Je serais dans le pétrin et toi aussi ! Et Krokmou serait pénalisé ! C'est ça que tu veux ?! Prendre le risque de tout faire foirer, que ton dragon meurt et de ne plus pouvoir rentrer chez toi ?!

\- Non ! Mais je…

\- Bref. Ne refais plus jamais ce que tu viens de faire, Harold ! Ou tu peux être sûr que je te laisse te débrouiller tout seul jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez partir ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?! Demanda-t-elle d'un ton rancunier et sévère

Harold hocha simplement la tête et suivit du regard Ariane qui ramassa sa lance et ses affaires avant de marcher vers la rivière. Harold médita seul face à son erreur et à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, tout en regardant le Gronk qui gisait sur le sol enneigé. Malgré sa nature intérieure, son statut de dragonnier et sa passion pour les dragons, Harold admettait qu'il n'avait pas été très juste envers Ariane et tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui depuis le début. Il marcha à son tour vers la rivière afin de s'excuser. Ariane était en train de se laver le visage et son manteau, mais demeura muette et froide quand Harold vient à ses côtés pour s'excuser.

\- Je te demande pardon. C'était idiot de ma part d'agir ainsi et de prendre autant de risques alors que tu en as pris autant pour nous. Mais sache que ce que j'ai dit à ton père au sujet de ma malchance avec les dragons était vrai. J'ai jamais réussi à les tuer, et ce malgré toute ma bonne volonté pour être comme ceux de mon village. Mais c'est en rencontrant Krokmou que j'ai découvert qui j'étais. Je ne suis pas né pour être un tueur de dragon, mais pour être un dragonnier.

A force de l'écouter tout en regardant son propre reflet dans le courant de la rivière, le cœur et les traits d'Ariane s'adoucirent progressivement.

\- Alors je sais que ça risque d'être dur et pénible pour moi, mais je te promets de ne plus t'empêcher d'accomplir ton devoir envers les tiens. Et je promets aussi de ne plus faire ce que j'ai fait.

\- J'espère bien. Il en va de notre avenir à tous les trois.

\- Alors tu vas continuer de m'aider ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir

\- Je suis bien obligée. Je ne peux plus faire marche arrière.

\- Merci, Ariane.

\- Mmh.

Malgré ses excuses et son explication, elle lui en voulait toujours et n'était pas d'humeur à sourire de nouveau. Elle se leva et reprit la route vers un autre sentier de chasse et Harold la suivit dans les bois sans rien dire. Après quelques minutes de marche, Harold repéra un cerf et en informa discrètement Ariane. Elle laissa donc Harold le chasser avec son arc et ce dernier mit le cerf à terre d'une seule flèche dans le ventre ! L'animal était encore en vie et agonisait. Alors Harold acheva son existence de manière brève avec son épée. Il prit ensuite l'animal sur son dos et suivit Ariane jusqu'à la cachette de Krokmou. Et comme à son habitude, la guerrière veillait à ce que personne ne les suivent ou ne les espionnent. Ils arrivèrent à la grotte au bout de vingt minutes de marche et le cœur d'Harold n'avait cessé de battre à tout rompre durant tout le trajet ! Quand il entra dans la grotte et qu'il vit enfin son meilleur ami, il laissa tomber la bête au sol et courut avec joie vers Krokmou !

\- KROKMOU ! S'exclama-t-il

Le furie, qui était sagement en train de se reposer, ouvrit grand les yeux et adressa un grand sourire à son ami qui lui enlaça affectueusement la tête. Krokmou ne put s'empêcher de lui donner des coups de tête affectueux.

\- Oh mon grand… Oui, toi aussi tu m'as beaucoup manqué… J'étais si inquiet ! Pardon… Pardon de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse… Mais je suis là maintenant ! Et tout va s'arranger, je te le promets !

Non rancunier, Krokmou lécha affectueusement le visage d'Harold qui éclata de rire tout en se débattant à terre !

\- Krokmou ! Tu sais que ça ne part pas au lavage ! Riait-il

Mais étant trop heureux de revoir son dragonnier, Krokmou continua de plus belle, doublant de ce fait les éclats de rire d'Harold ! Dans son coin, Ariane assistait à ses touchantes retrouvailles avec un sourire attendri et amusé, mais grimaça en voyant toute la bave sur le visage et le manteau d'Harold ! Elle nota que le cerf qu'elle avait ramené hier n'était plus là et qu'il restait un peu d'eau dans le bol. Cependant, elle pouvait voir que Krokmou semblait aller mieux et que son atèle ne s'était pas défait, signe qu'il reprenait des forces et qu'elle avait correctement fait ce qu'il fallait. Elle ne s'approcha pas des deux amis car elle préférait les laisser tranquille pour leurs retrouvailles. Et en même temps, elle étudiait leurs comportements. Bien qu'elle trouvait ça touchant et incroyable, elle s'imaginait très mal devenir amie avec un dragon ! Bien entendu, elle était « amie » avec Krokmou, mais c'était la seule exception à ses yeux. La relation entre elle, Harold et le Furie ne risquait pas de lui faire changer d'avis sur les autres dragons. Tout comme Harold, elle savait qui elle était. Elle était une guerrière née pour combattre les dragons et protéger les siens !

Une fois leurs retrouvailles célébrées à leur manière, Harold se releva et s'essuya le visage le plus possible. Krokmou posa alors son regard sur Ariane et rugit joyeusement en la voyant ! Elle lui adressa un sourire puis s'approcha pour lui donner une caresse. Mais Krokmou lui donna à son tour une léchouille au visage, ce qui la fit grimacer et reculer d'un pas.

\- Bwaaa ! Krokmou ! Râla-t-elle en s'essayant le visage avec sa manche

\- Ça, ça prouve qu'il t'aime bien et qu'il est content de te voir ! S'enthousiasma Harold

\- Ça, j'avais compris ! Même que c'est un geste affectif, je trouve ça vraiment dégoûtant ! Alors s'il te plait Krokmou, ne fait plus ça ! D'accord ? Demanda-t-elle le plus gentiment possible

Le dragon, quelque peu triste, hocha la tête mais reçu en compassion quelques caresses de la part de son amie, ce qui le fit ronronner. Harold les observa avec le sourire mais ne le fit pas disparaître quand Ariane croisa son regard avec un air étonné.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais… Vu la facilité avec laquelle tu as gagné la confiance de Krokmou, je trouve que tu ferais un bon dragonnier.

\- Mmh. J'en doute. J'ai juste réussi à gagner sa confiance parce que tu m'as dit comment il fallait faire. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas ça dans le sang.

\- Peut-être, mais n'oublie pas que je n'étais pas là et que tu étais seule face à lui ! Et ça, c'est impressionnant. Surtout pour quelqu'un qui… Enfin voilà quoi.

\- Mouais. Merci pour les compliments, Harold. Mais n'essaie pas de me convaincre, ni de me faire changer d'avis. Je maintiendrais mes choix jusqu'à la fin. D'accord ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon intention, Ariane. Je ne tiens pas à te forcer pour quoi que ce soit et tu le sais.

\- Je sais. Bon. Si tu regardais l'état de ses blessures pendant que je m'occupe de son repas ?

\- D'accord. Après tout, je suis là pour ça.

Ariane se chargea de ramener le gibier vers Krokmou pendant qu'Harold examinait les plaies de son dragon. Surtout celle à son ventre. Il constata qu'Ariane avait vraiment fait du bon boulot ! Les plaies n'étaient pas infectées et elles semblaient en bonne voie de guérison ! Ce baume faisait vraiment de merveilles ! Il regarda ensuite l'atèle qu'elle avait fabriqué et jugea que c'était pas mal non plus ! Il examina ensuite l'aile cassée.

\- Alors ? Demanda Ariane avec espoir

\- Tu as fait bu bon boulot Ariane. Bravo et encore merci.

\- Merci. Tu penses qu'il mettra combien de temps avant de pouvoir voler ?

\- Mmh… S'il reste immobile et qu'il continue de se nourrir et de se reposer… Je dirais deux semaines. Comme je l'ai dit hier.

\- Deux semaines… Dit-elle en grimaçant face à la durée de toute cette mascarade

\- Après, il se peut qu'il se rétablisse plus rapidement. Krokmou est tout de même un Furie Nocturne. Et contrairement aux autres races, il possède des facultés uniques et plus avancées.

\- Je vois. Euh… Il a à manger et de quoi boire jusqu'à ce soir. Est-ce qu'on doit le soigner ?

\- Juste l'entaille au ventre. Pour l'atèle, y'a rien à changer. Je changerai juste son aileron.

\- D'accord. Alors occupe-toi de l'aileron, je m'occupe de la plaie.

\- Ça marche.

Ariane prit le baume dans la sacoche, qu'elle tendit ensuite à Harold afin qu'il puisse prendre l'aileron de rechange. Tout comme la veille, elle nettoya la plaie avec de l'eau et mit une bonne quantité de baume. La plaie avait tout de même meilleure allure que la veille ! Elle se demanda ce qui pouvait y avoir dans ce produit, mais ce n'était pas important. Harold termina son travail avant elle et la regarda quelques secondes à l'œuvre avant de ranger l'aileron fichu dans la sacoche. De son coté, Krokmou semblait moins souffrant et beaucoup plus tranquille qu'hier. C'était également un bon signe de guérison. Dès qu'elle eut fini, Ariane se lava les mains et rangea le baume dans la sacoche pendant qu'Harold donnait à boire à son dragon tout en lui crassant la tête d'un air inquiet et triste

\- Voilà mon grand. Ça va aller…

\- Je suis prête. On peut y aller.

\- Je sais. A plus tard Krokmou... Soit prudent et reste tranquille…

Krokmou ronronna tristement tout en collant sa tête contre Harold, ce qui déchira le cœur du dragonnier.

\- Moi non plus je ne veux pas te laisser ici tout seul… Mais on n'a pas le choix… Soit fort, Krokmou. Je reviendrai ce soir.

Il lui donna une dernière caresse et une dernière étreinte, puis se releva sous le regard navré d'Ariane et sous le regard triste et implorant du dragon. Il lui adressa un sourire encourageant et sortit de la grotte avec Ariane. Une fois dehors, Harold s'appuya contre la roche et soupira longuement d'un air triste.

\- Hé. Ça va aller. Le rassura Ariane en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Je sais… C'est juste que c'est dur de le laisser ici tout seul…

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais dis-toi que tu le reverras ce soir et tous les jours, puisque tu es l'un des nôtres.

\- C'est vrai. Et puis le fait de savoir qu'il va mieux devrait m'aider à partir avec la conscience tranquille.

\- Bien dit. Allez, faut qu'on retourne chasser. Je te rappelle qu'un grand banquet à lieu ce soir ! Dit-elle avec le sourire, dans l'espoir de le motiver et de le faire sourire aussi

\- C'est vrai… Allons-y. Mais avant…

Il enlaça affectueusement Ariane qui fut figée de surprise tellement qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas !

\- Euh… Harold ? Bafouilla-t-elle

\- Merci Ariane…. Je me répète, je sais, mais merci pour tout du fond du cœur… La remercia-t-il, le nez dans son col en fourrure

\- Euh… De rien. Dit-elle en lui tapotant timidement le dos

A ce moment-là, Harold fut secoué par un sanglot et il resserra son étreinte sur elle, mais elle ne le blâma pas. Avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu, l'émotion de revoir son meilleur ami et de savoir qu'il n'était pas mourant… Pas étonnant qu'il craque ! Pour le consoler, et en toute amitié, elle entoura ses bras autour de lui et cala son visage contre le sien. De ce fait, Harold se sentit mieux et il la remercia en lui adressant un sourire reconnaissant malgré les larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues. Ariane lui rendit son sourire et essuya ses larmes d'un simple geste de la main. Une fois Harold remit de ses émotions, ils retournèrent chasser. Et cette fois, ils tombèrent sur un sanglier ! Ce fut alors au tour d'Ariane de le chasser avec un bon jet de lance qui fit mouche avec violence ! Harold porta le pauvre animal sanguinolent sur son dos, puis ils retournèrent tranquillement là où ils avaient disposé les pièges. Et qu'elle ne fut par leur joie quand ils virent un bon nombre de lapins pris au piège ! Ariane se chargea de tous les ramasser puis elle les attacha sur sa lance avec de la corde. Tous deux chargés à bloc, ils rentrèrent tranquillement au village. Harold demanda à Ariane où est-ce que la viande devrait être disposée, et cette dernière lui répondit que la viande devrait être amenée dans le garde-manger du village et que les responsables du banquet viendraient les chercher pour les cuisiner. Ariane exposa sa requête à celui qui gardait le bâtiment et il les laissa entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, Harold regardait avec curiosité tout cette viande, ce poisson, ce fromage, ses fruits et ses légumes pendus ou disposés sur les nombreuses étagères en bois qui faisaient toute la longueur des murs !

Une fois leur butin rangé, ils sortirent du bâtiment et saluèrent le garde. Mais maintenant que les tâches principales ont été faites ce matin, ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire. Se souvenant du mobilier fichu et sale dans sa hutte, ils se dirigèrent vers celle-ci pour faire un inventaire et demander de l'aide pour reconstruire du mobilier. Mais la surprise fut de taille quand ils entendirent, puis virent des vikings entrer et sortir de la hutte avec les affaires du vieux Svard qu'ils jetèrent sur une pile de gravas ! Le chef, qui discutait devant la maison avec le chef constructeur du village, se tourna vers sa fille quand elle l'appela.

\- Ah. Ariane. Harold.

\- Chef. Le salua-t-il

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous changez le mobilier ? Demanda Ariane

\- Oui. Comme tu peux le voir, j'accède le plus rapidement aux requêtes de mon peuple, même si la requête vient de ma fille.

\- Merci papa.

\- De rien. D'ici ce soir, Harold, ta nouvelle hutte sera disponible, aménagée et propre.

\- Merci beaucoup, chef. Je ne sais comment vous remercier.

\- En faisant ton travail et en ne créant aucun problème. D'accord ?

\- Entendu.

\- Bien. Au passage... Tiens. Voilà ta couverture et ta peau de bête. Je les ai récupérées avant qu'elles soient jetées par inadvertance.

Harold prit ses biens et remercia encore une fois le chef, puis Rolaf leur demanda à tous les deux de s'en aller, ce qu'ils firent sans contester. Ariane proposa donc à Harold de déposer ses affaires chez elle et il accepta. Mais n'ayant rien à faire, Ariane l'invita à rester chez elle, ce qu'il accepta aussi. Cherchant quoi faire, Harold se proposa pour aller couper du bois quand il vit qu'il n'y avait presque plus de bûches dans la maison. Ariane accepta son offre avec joie ! Harold sortit donc de la maison et Ariane prit ce qu'il faut pour tisser la laine de mouton. Tous deux travaillèrent tranquillement dans leur coin. Harold fit deux trois aller-retour et ramena un bon plein de bûches. Ariane, quant à elle, avait presque fini de tisser la laine. Elle remercia Harold pour son aide et elle l'invita à se détendre et se réchauffer près du feu central. Le temps qu'elle termine son ouvrage, Harold resta tranquille et silencieux, le regard fixé sur les flammes.

\- Tu penses à lui, c'est ça ? Devina Ariane

\- Comment ne pourrais-je pas y penser… Soupira-t-il

\- Si tu veux un conseil, évite de penser à lui tant que tu es au village, ainsi qu'à ta vie sur la rive et à tes amis. Ça évitera d'éveiller des soupçons.

\- Ah ouais ? Et à quoi veux-tu que je pense alors ? A cette nouvelle vie qui sera éphémère ? Rétorqua Harold

\- Je… Ecoute. J'ai conscience que ça ne sera pas évident. C'est sûr que tant que tu es avec moi ou tout seul, tu peux te permettre d'y penser et d'en parler. Mais pour votre bien commun, suis mon conseil.

\- Tu le ferais toi, à ma place ?

\- Si ma vie et celle de mon ami sont en jeu, oui. Même si ça m'ennuie. Répondit-elle avec franchise

\- Oh. Bah dans ce cas… Parle-moi un peu de Kurt. Vous êtes amis ?

\- Oui. Et ce depuis l'enfance. C'était le meilleur ami de mon frère Drek, et son père, Akar, était le meilleur ami du mien. A la mort de mon frère, Kurt a continué de veiller sur moi et ma petite sœur, comme l'aurait fait Drek. J'ai toujours considéré Kurt comme un ami et un frère mais… Visiblement, il me considère comme une potentielle compagne qu'une sœur et une amie. Soupira-t-elle d'un air contrarié en se remémorant la déclaration de Kurt.

\- Ça a l'air de te gêner. Constata Harold

\- Humph… J'ai de quoi ! Il ne m'attire pas malgré ses nombreuses qualités, et puis vu que je l'ai toujours considéré comme un membre de ma famille, j'ai… J'aurais l'impression de… Ce serait comme de l'inceste ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Dit-elle avec dégoût

\- Tout à fait. Mais tu penses peut être ça parce que tu le considère comme un ami et un frère depuis toujours. Peut-être que si tu lui donnes une chance, ce serait…

\- Harold. Répond moi franchement. Tu sortirais avec une fille que tu considères comme une sœur depuis l'enfance ?

\- Je… Pour être franc, je n'en sais rien. Après, avec le temps et les circonstances, les sentiments peuvent…

\- Non, non c'est bon. Je n'ai pas envie d'en entendre plus à ce sujet. Le coupa-t-elle d'un ton sec.

La mine sévère et sans dire un mot de plus, elle rangea le matériel et la laine qu'elle avait terminé de tisser. Harold regretta d'avoir choisi de parler de ce gars. Il aurait pu parler de tout et de n'importe quoi, mais non ! Il a fallu qu'il choisisse ce sujet ! Mais au moins, vu l'état d'Ariane, il était sûr de ne plus en reparler.

\- Excuse-moi d'avoir parlé de lui, Ariane. Je te promets de ne plus relancer le sujet.

\- Merci. Je… Excuse-moi de m'être emportée. Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. C'est juste que j'ai encore du mal à digérer ce qu'il m'a avoué.

\- Ça peut se comprendre. Mais tu lui as répondu quoi ?

\- Bah ce que je t'ai dit, mais le plus gentiment possible. Cela dit, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'en voudra longtemps et qu'entre nous, plus rien ne sera comme avant. Je sais même plus comment agir quand je suis avec lui ! Est-ce que je dois renouer notre amitié ? Est-ce que je dois l'ignorer et le fuir ? A ton avis ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Fait ce qui te semble juste. Répondit-il sincèrement avec un air navré

\- Mouais. Enfin bref. Tu veux venir t'entraîner avec moi ?

\- Pourquoi pas. Et puis je pense que ça te ferais du bien.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas. Et puis à toi aussi non ?

\- En général, quand je suis contrarié, j'ai plus l'habitude de partir en excursion avec Krokmou plutôt que de massacrer des cibles à coups de haches.

\- Ah. Bah tu vas voir que se défouler avec une arme, c'est tout aussi bien ! Suis-moi.

Ariane emmena donc Harold s'entraîner avec elle dans l'air de combat aménagée et personnelle qui se trouvait près du petit bois derrière chez elle. A en juger par les nombreuses marques sur les troncs, Harold comprit qu'Ariane était une guerrière accomplie et déterminée, tout comme Astrid ! En pensant à elle, Harold fut envahi par les remords et l'inquiétude. Que dira-t-elle quand elle apprendra qu'il avait disparu ? Si elle n'était pas déjà au courant ! Elle passerait ses nerfs sur quelque chose avant de se lancer à sa recherche avec les autres ! Il n'osait imaginer l'inquiétude qu'ils devaient tous ressentir ! Il s'en voulait pour ça… En voyant sa tête, Ariane soupira tristement, empoigna une épée et fonça droit sur Harold qui esquiva son attaque. Quand il croisa le regard d'Ariane, cette dernière semblait être animée par le désir de se battre et de se défouler !

\- Arrête de bouder et bats-toi ! Attaque !

\- Comme tu voudras, mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Si ton père nous voit nous battre ensemble, il va croire que je lui ai menti et que je suis apte à me battre contre des dragons !

\- Tant que tu ne me bat pas, tu crains rien ! Allez ! YAA ! S'exclama-t-elle en chargeant sur lui

C'est ainsi que jusqu'à l'heure du repas, les deux amis s'entraînèrent et se défoulèrent comme des fous ! Ils étaient épuisés et essoufflés, mais ils se sentaient tellement mieux que tout à l'heure ! Ariane invita Harold à manger chez elle, et pour la remercier, il l'aida à préparer le repas. Quand son père rentra à la maison, il haussa un sourcil en voyant Harold. Mine de rien, il commençait à en avoir marre de le voir tout le temps auprès de sa fille ! En voyant l'air interrogateur de son père, Ariane trouva l'excuse qu'il n'avait nulle part ou manger puisque sa hutte est en réparation et réaménagement. Face à ses arguments, Rolaf ne dit rien et toléra la présence d'Harold sous son toit. Dans sa tête, il se réjouissait que les travaux dans la hutte du jeune homme prennent fin avant le début de la fête ! En attendant que le repas se fasse, il s'installa dans son grand fauteuil et continua de taillader son morceau de bois sans dire un mot et sans leur accorder un regard. Bizarrement, depuis qu'il était rentré, le silence régna sur la demeure. Même lorsqu'ils passèrent à table, le silence demeurait. Ce qui mit d'ailleurs Harold très mal à l'aise. Il devina sans peine qu'il était l'origine de ce mutisme et de l'ambiance quelque peu glaciale.

Après manger, Rolaf quitta la maison pour une affaire qu'il devait absolument finir de régler. Au passage, une fois qu'il fut parti, Ariane s'excusa pour l'ambiance qu'il y avait eu durant le repas. Après ça, ils retournèrent tous les deux en forêt. Non pour chasser, mais pour pêcher dans la rivière, histoire d'avoir un peu de poisson pour le banquet, mais aussi pour Krokmou afin qu'il tienne jusqu'au lendemain.

oO*Oo

Du coté des dragonniers, ce n'était pas la joie… Depuis l'aurore, toutes leurs recherches effrénées pour retrouver Harold et Krokmou n'avaient absolument rien donné ! Et pourtant, à eux quatre, ils avaient parcouru une bonne distance et avaient fouillé une bonne partie des îles alentours ! Le fait de ne pas trouver la moindre piste, même minime, intensifia la crainte et la rage qu'ils ressentaient depuis leurs disparitions ! Faisant halte sur la plage d'une petite île, le groupe en profita pour se reposer sous les rayons du coucher de soleil, et réfléchir, encore et encore.

\- C'est vraiment inquiétant de n'avoir toujours rien trouvé ! Ragea Varek en jetant une pierre que Bouledogre s'empressa de manger

\- Et encore, on n'a pas tout fouillé ! Il nous reste peut être une chance de le retrouver.

\- Possible. Mais si on avait deux dragonniers en plus pour nous aider, c'est sûr que ce serait mieux ! Mais après tout, ce n'est pas nous qui décidions et qui risquons de se faire trancher la tête par une blonde en furie. Rétorqua Krane

\- Krane, arrête ! Je n'ai pas les pleins pouvoirs et je tiens compte de l'avis de tout le monde ! Mais ce que tu dis ne nous aide pas à garder notre calme ! S'énerva Ingrid qui faisait les cents pas depuis leur arrivée sur la plage

\- Ingrid. Je pense qu'il faut avertir Astrid et Rustik. Suggéra Varek avec sérieux

Face au regard interrogateur et sévère de la brune, Varek poursuivit.

\- Elle rentre demain et on a toujours rien trouvé depuis hier ! Et même si elle rentre et qu'on continue de chercher Harold dans son dos, elle ne mettra pas longtemps avant de découvrir ce qui se passe !

Ingrid eut quelques secondes de réflexions personnelles, avant de soupirer et de faire part de sa décision au groupe.

\- Bon. Pour ce soir, on abandonne les recherches et on rentre à la rive pour prendre du repos. Et dès demain, on raconte tout à Astrid et Rustik.

\- Pas de messager, alors ?

\- De nuit, il y a des chances pour qu'il se perde ou qu'il se fasse furtivement attaquer dans l'ombre. Et s'il arrivait à destination dans la nuit, la nouvelle les fera paniquer, et nous, on n'arrivera pas à dormir en sachant qu'ils pourraient rentrer d'une minute à l'autre. Si on veut établir de bonnes recherches avec le maximum d'effectifs, il vaut mieux qu'on soit tous au mieux de notre forme.

\- C'est vrai. Pas bête comme raisonnement. Approuva Varek

\- Bien. Sur ce, rentrons.

oO*Oo

Sur Berk, tout allait très bien. Pendant que les Berkiens construisaient de nouvelles maisons, réparaient les anciennes maisons et ravitaillaient le garde-manger, Astrid et Rustik s'en sortait à merveille dans leur mission. Entraîner de futurs dragonniers n'était pas une chose aisée, mais avec les méthodes d'Astrid et le soutien de Rustik, l'entrainement porta ses fruits et chaque dragonnier progressait à grande vitesse, et ce malgré leur lots de bêtises ! A la fin de la journée, Astrid admirait tranquillement l'horizon, assise sur le haut des marches menant à la grande salle. Elle aimait la couleur du ciel quand le soleil commençait à se coucher. Toutes ces couleurs… C'était si beau… Et comme l'air était légèrement frais, et que dehors, ça sentait bon, c'était encore plus parfait. Cependant, Astrid ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Elle n'avait pas tellement de raison de l'être, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Pourtant, elle avait confiance en ses amis. Rustik alla la rejoindre, étonné de la voir ici au lieu de se restaurer dans la grande salle.

\- Ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il

\- Ouais. Je voulais regarder le coucher de soleil avant d'aller manger.

\- Tu sais, on le voit tous les jours à la rive.

\- Je sais. Mais le revoir en étant chez nous, au village… Ce n'est pas pareil, même si c'est toujours le même phénomène qui se répète tous les soirs.

\- Mouais, pas faux.

Rustik s'apprêtait à retourner dans la grande salle, mais quand il vit qu'Astrid jouait nerveusement avec les lanières de ses protèges bras, chose qu'elle faisait quand elle était inquiète et pensive, il s'inquiéta de nouveau.

\- Euh… T'est sûre que ça va ?

\- Oui.

\- Apparemment, non. Allez, raconte.

\- Bon d'accord... Je sais qu'Ingrid et Varek m'ont promis de garder un œil sur Harold, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me faire du souci et de me dire qu'il s'est passé un truc grave.

\- Ah d'accord. Bah si tu veux mon avis… S'il s'était vraiment passé un truc, je crois qu'on aurait reçu un message de leur part, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Mmh… Tu as raison.

\- Après, si tu veux qu'on rentre tout de suite pour que t'en aies le cœur net…

\- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Tout le monde sait qu'on reste jusqu'à demain matin. Et puis j'ai envie de passer un peu de temps avec ma famille avant de rentrer à la rive.

\- Comme tu veux, Astrid.

\- Mais c'est très gentil de m'avoir proposé de partir, Rustik. Merci.

\- De rien ! Allez viens manger un morceau.

\- J'arrive dans deux minutes. Le soleil est encore présent pour peu de temps et je veux en profiter jusqu'au bout… Avoua-t-elle en fixant de nouveau l'horizon

\- Entendu.

Rustik la laissa donc admirer la fin du coucher de soleil et partit l'attendre dans la grande salle. A demi-rassurée par les paroles pourtant logiques de Rustik, Astrid se leva des marches et rentra dans la salle avec un sourire qu'elle essayait de garder afin de rassurer tout le monde.


	6. Accords

Chapitre 6 - Accords

Dans le village de Gord, la fête dans la grande salle avait commencé depuis quelques minutes ! Tout le village était convié et pas un seul d'entre eux n'aurait voulu manqué ça ! Ces petites fêtes étaient une tradition, et elles apportaient la joie et la paix nécessaire aux villageois afin qu'ils oublient les dragons et les ravages qu'ils causaient. Un grand banquet avait été préparé avec plein de bons repas à base de viandes, de poisson et de légumes, il y avait des corbeilles de fruits, et la bière et l'hydromel coulaient à flot ! Les éclats de rires et les discussions joyeuses accompagnées les belles notes des musiciens du village et quelques villageois dansaient sous les lumières chatoyantes des lanternes et des guirlandes de feuillages. Sur l'estrade, à la droite du trône, la nouvelle petite famille avait confortablement été installée. Hilda était assise sur un fauteuil douillet et tenait tendrement son fils entre ses bras. Grulf était debout à leurs côtés et tous deux ne cessaient de sourire en regardant leur bébé qui dormait paisiblement, ainsi qu'aux villageois qui venaient les voir pour les féliciter et voir enfin le bébé.

Ariane et Harold s'étaient rendus ensemble à la fête. Personne ne semblait s'attarder sur l'arrivée de la fille du chef et du nouveau Gordien tellement qu'ils s'amusaient. Avec un sourire encourageant, Ariane invita Harold à se mêler à la foule puis elle partit s'amuser de son côté. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas obligés de rester tout le temps ensemble. Cependant, Harold n'en avait pas envie. En regardant Ariane se mêler aux siens et sourire, il se rendit compte qu'il avait envie de rester avec celle qui était sa seule amie et sa seule alliée. Mais comme il fallait faire un effort pour le bien de la mission, il inspira discrètement pour se donner du courage et s'approcha du buffet pour se servir un verre d'hydromel. Il avait beau sourire et saluer tous ceux qu'il croisait, personne ne lui adressait vraiment la parole, sauf pour répondre à son salut et son sourire.

\- _La soirée va être très longue…_ Soupira-t-il

Sans qu'il le veuille vraiment, ou presque, son regard se posa sur Ariane. Il arrivait parfaitement à la voir même s'il était loin d'elle et qu'il y avait plusieurs personnes dans son champ de vision. Elle était agenouillée auprès d'Hilda et regardait avec un grand sourire ravi le nourrisson.

\- Je peux le prendre ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide

\- Bien sûr, Ariane. Souriait la jeune maman

Elle tendit son bébé à la jeune fille qui le prit le plus délicatement possible dans ses bras. Une fois qu'elle le tenait correctement, elle ne décrocha pas son regard de l'enfant qui bougeait légèrement les bras tout en grimaçant dans son sommeil.

\- Hé… Coucou toi… L'appela-t-elle d'une voix douce. C'est moi, Ariane. J'ai apporté plein de myrtilles et de fraises des bois à ta maman. Et je peux te promettre que je continuerai à vous en apporter autant que vous le…

A ce moment-là, le bébé ouvrit les yeux et fixa Ariane qui fut agréablement surprise !

\- Hilda, t'a vu ça ?! Il me regarde !

\- Il a reconnu ta voix, c'est pour ça. Souriait-elle

\- Oooh… Coucou… Lui dit-elle en lui caressant sa petite joue ronde avec son index

Le bébé gazouilla et continua de fixer Ariane qui continuait de sourire. En levant son regard, elle croisa celui de son père qui était assis sur son siège et qui l'invita à venir le voir d'un simple signe de tête. Elle rendit alors l'enfant à sa mère, la félicita encore une fois et partit rejoindre son père.

\- Bonsoir papa. Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur son propre siège qui était plus petit et moins imposant que celui de son père

\- Bonsoir Ariane. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de tenir un nouveau-né ? Demanda-t-il en souriant

\- Bah faut l'avouer, c'est quand même minuscule, fragile et surprenant ! Mais c'est tellement mignon… Répondit-elle en lui souriant

\- Tu avais l'air aux anges.

\- Et comment ! Il a ouvert les yeux et il m'a regardée ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle

\- Aaah… Je me rappelle de la première fois ou Drek, Lilith et toi m'avaient regardé. Vous aviez le même regard ! Mais pour moi, c'était la même émotion. Le même bonheur.

Dans le son de sa voix, il y avait comme une certaine mélancolie, mais qui le rendait heureux.

\- Mais bon. Je me dis que je connaîtrais encore ce bonheur avec mes petits-enfants et que toi, tu connaîtras ce que j'ai vécu.

\- Mais je viens de le vivre là.

\- Oui, mais avec tes propres enfants et ceux des autres, c'est totalement différent. C'est incomparable. Le moment venu, tu verras ce que je veux dire.

\- Je te crois sur parole.

\- Bien. C'est l'heure. Conclut-il en se levant de son siège.

Sachant de quoi il parlait, Ariane se leva à son tour. C'était l'heure du baptême et l'heure pour les parents de révéler aux villageois le nom du futur guerrier ! Quand Rolaf se leva et qu'il adressa un regard aux musiciens, ces derniers cessèrent aussitôt de jouer, ce qui attira l'attention de toute la salle, Harold y comprit, même s'il était dans son coin avec son verre.

\- Peuple de Gord ! Il est l'heure pour nous d'apprendre le nom du nouveau membre du village afin qu'il puisse être baptisé et recevoir la bénédiction des dieux ! S'exclama Rolaf

Il se tourna ensuite vers la petite famille. Grulf adressa un tendre regard et un tendre sourire à sa femme qui le lui rendit, puis il se tourna à son tour vers l'assemblée.

\- Mes chers amis ! Hilda et moi avions le plaisir de vous présenter notre fils... Jon !

Joyeuse, l'assemblée scanda le nom de l'enfant tout en applaudissant et en levant les poings en l'air ! Harold applaudissait avec le sourire, tout comme Ariane. Rolaf tendit alors les bras vers Grulf, qui prit délicatement son fils des bras de sa mère pour le donner au chef. Même en étant vieux, Rolaf n'avait rien perdu de sa tendresse pour prendre un nouveau-né entres ses grosses mains calleuses. Ariane était attentive face à ce que son père faisait, comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose de très important. Elle réussit alors à percevoir l'étincelle de tendresse dans le regard unique de son vieux père. Un regard qui signifiait quelque chose, surtout quand le bébé le regarda dans son seul œil encore valide et qu'il se mit à gazouiller. Il rendit ensuite l'enfant à son père, ferma les yeux, leva sa main et la déposa délicatement sur le front de l'enfant.

\- Jon… Puisse les dieux te protéger pour l'éternité.

\- Merci chef. Dit Grulf

Grulf adressa un sourire à Ariane qui le lui rendit, puis il se tourna vers la shaman du village. C'était une vielle femme très ridée, aux cheveux gris coiffés en chignon, et qui était plus grande, plus mince et moins trapue que Gothi. Elle n'avait pas de bâton, mais un simple collier en dents de dragons très imposant qu'elle portait par-dessus sa longue robe marron foncé. Elle portait également un manteau à capuche en fourrure beige, l'ensemble de son regard était très sombre et ses mains étaient recouvertes de dessins et de runes étranges de couleur noire. Elle bénit l'enfant par une prière destinée aux dieux, puis après ça, Grulf rendit Jon à sa mère pour qu'elle puisse le calmer vu qu'il s'agitait et commençait à pleurer. Rolaf donna l'ordre aux musiciens de recommencer à jouer de la musique et quelques secondes après, tout le monde continua de faire la fête ! Depuis l'estrade, Ariane aperçut Harold qui était seul dans son coin. Elle décida alors d'aller le rejoindre.

\- C'est ça que tu appelles te joindre aux autres ? Je ne connaissais pas cette méthode. Souriait-elle

\- J'ai essayé, mais ça n'a pas marché. Alors je préfère attendre que quelqu'un vienne me parler.

\- Et c'est chose faite. Mais je n'ai pas envie de parler. Je veux m'amuser. Et je pense que ça te ferais du bien aussi. Dit-elle en reposant sur un tonneau le verre qu'il avait dans les mains

\- Très bien. Que proposes-tu ?

\- Viens danser.

\- Oh je ne crois pas que…

\- Mais si ! Tu vas t'amuser et retrouver le sourire ! Allez viens !

Elle lui attrapa de force le bras et l'emmena danser parmi les autres danseurs. Au rythme de la musique, ils tournaient sur eux-mêmes en se tenant par le bras, ils tapaient des mains et des pieds, et comme Ariane l'avait dit, Harold s'amusait et souriait sans relâche ! Et elle aussi ! Sauf qu'à un moment, Kurt arriva et les interpella d'un ton encore une fois amical, mais qui ne rassura pas du tout les deux amis qui préféraient garder le silence.

\- Euh… Ecoute Harold. Je m'excuse sincèrement pour la dernière fois. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Libre à toi d'accepter mes excuses ou pas.

\- Je les accepte. Merci Kurt. Répondit-il en toute maturité et sans rancœur

\- Merci. Maintenant… Est-ce que tu me permets d'emmener ta cavalière pour que je lui parle en privé ?

\- Bien sûr.

Kurt le remercia encore une fois et emmena Ariane parler en privé, là où Harold buvait son hydromel avant qu'Ariane ne l'embarque pour aller danser.

\- Ariane.

\- Mmh ?

\- Je tiens également à m'excuser pour la dernière fois. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du te dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur, surtout quelque jours après la mort de ta sœur. Mais… Comprends que pour moi, c'était dur de garder ça plus longtemps sous silence.

\- Je comprends, Kurt. Merci. Mais je tiens encore une fois à m'excuser pour ne pas avoir si bien réagi que ça à ta déclaration.

\- Merci Ariane.

\- Et je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas partager ce que tu ressens pour moi. Et de ce fait, j'ai peur qu'on ne redevienne pas amis. Avoua-t-elle

\- Mais on peut le rester tout en étant ensemble. Ça arrive à pas mal de monde d'être en couple avec leur ami d'enfance. Et puis notre couple serait encore plus uni que tous les autres, tu n'es pas d'accord ? Argumenta-t-il avec patience et sérieux

\- En effet ce… Ce serait génial, mais…

\- Ecoute. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi. Et je ne t'en veux pas. Mais tu ne veux pas nous laisser une chance ? Même infime ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de le vouloir, ni d'y arriver... Avoua-t-elle avec embarras tout en étant en pleine réflexion

\- Ah. Et si c'est moi qui fais un premier pas ? Tu changerais peut-être d'avis après.

\- Quel genre de premier pas ? Se méfia-t-elle

\- Un baiser. Juste ça. Et si ça ne donne rien, je n'insisterai pas. Je le jure sur la tombe de ton frère.

Arguments frappants… Calme… Tendresse dans la voix et le regard… Patience… Pour le coup, il savait se montrer convainquant ! Ariane était contrariée, calme et songeuse, ce que remarqua Harold qui les regardait discrètement depuis le buffet. Il ne savait pas de quoi ces deux-là discutaient, mais en voyant la tête d'Ariane, il commençait à en avoir une petite idée. Rolaf observait attentivement la scène derrière son verre de bière. Il observa avec attention et espoir Kurt approchait son visage de celui de sa fille, après que cette dernière ai donné son accord d'un faible hochement de tête. D'après elle, autant accepter la condition que Kurt venait de lui suggérer. De cette manière, elle serait fixée et lui aussi. C'est donc avec le cœur battant à deux mille à l'heure, mais également avec sang-froid, qu'elle laissa Kurt lui saisir tendrement le menton et déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle s'attendait à ce que Kurt l'embrasse avec une légère fougue, mais il ne lui donna qu'un simple baiser. Et rien que ça suffisait à faire sourire Rolaf et à étonner Harold ! Ariane, quant à elle, rendit à peine ce baiser malgré toute sa volonté pour jouer le jeu. Quand Kurt la libéra enfin de ses lèvres, il la regarda dans les yeux avec un frêle sourire alors qu'elle demeurait calme et figée sur place.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir

\- Je…

Ce qu'elle pensait depuis le début sur la possibilité de former un couple avec quelqu'un qu'elle considère comme un frère l'envahi de toute part, et le sentiment de dégoût se propagea rapidement en elle ! Mais pour ne pas brusquer les choses et par respect pour Kurt, elle essaya d'ignorer ses sentiments et de lui répondre calmement, mais aussi avec désolation et compassion.

\- Je suis désolée, Kurt… Mais je n'ai pas changé d'avis à ce sujet... Même après ça.

\- Oh… Dit-il d'un air déçu mais compréhensif

\- Mais merci d'avoir tenu parole. Maintenant, excuse-moi.

D'un pas normal, elle se dirigea vers la sortie afin de se rendre au cimetière, sous le regard de son père, d'Harold, de Kurt, et de quelques villageois qui étaient étonnés. Comme il avait promis qu'il n'insisterait pas, Kurt ne lui courut pas après. Les autres retournèrent à la fête, et Kurt tourna le regard vers son chef. Ce dernier, même de loin, lui demanda de venir le voir d'un simple signe de tête, comme il l'avait fait avec Ariane. Kurt s'avança donc parmi la foule et Harold en profita pour aller voir Ariane. Dehors, la neige tombait avec douceur. Quand Harold rattrapa Ariane, elle était encore en train de s'essuyer sa bouche avec sa manche tellement qu'elle était encore dégoûtée et chamboulée par ce baiser !

\- Ariane !

\- Oh. Harold… Dit-elle d'une voix faible sans se retourner vers lui

\- Ça va ?

\- Non…

De près, Harold pouvait voir qu'elle n'était vraiment pas bien ! En plus de s'être trop frotté la bouche, elle avait également les larmes aux yeux et son visage exprimait la peine et le dégoût !

\- Euh… Question idiote, mais… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Il a en quelque sorte renouvelé sa demande, et il m'a proposé de m'embrasser pour savoir si c'était possible que je change d'avis. Et comme tu peux le voir… Ce n'est pas le cas. Ça a même empiré mon opinion à ce sujet… Sujet que je suis la seule à répudier apparemment…

\- Je suis désolé, Ariane…

\- Merci Harold. Mais là, je me dis qu'il va vraiment laisser tomber.

\- Euh… Je n'en suis pas sûr.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-elle

\- Parce que dès que tu es parti, Kurt est parti voir ton père.

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi il… ?

Son visage fut alors frappé par le dégoût et l'effroi, ce qui inquiéta et étonna Harold en même temps !

\- Oh non… ! Il ne va pas oser… ?!

\- De quoi ? Qui ne va pas oser quoi ?

\- Je ne préfère pas le dire pour éviter que ça ne se réalise… Mais si ça se réalise, il…

Pour contrecarrer ce qu'elle venait de supposer pour elle-même, elle eut alors une idée. Une idée qui n'allait pas être simple à formuler, et encore moins à être approuvé ! Elle prit son courage à deux mains puis regarda Harold droit dans les yeux.

\- Harold, je… Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

\- Mon aide ? De quel genre ?

\- Je ne crains que mon père… Ne me force à épouser Kurt. Comme je suis la fille du chef, il a le droit de me donner en mariage à n'importe qui. Et…

\- Ariane, où veux-tu en venir ? Demanda-t-il avec crainte

\- Je… Je voudrais que tu deviennes mon petit ami.

\- Qu… Quoi ?!

\- Pour de faux, je te rassure ! Si j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie, je serais épargnée de cet horrible destin et ils me laisseront tranquille ! Et puis si tu acceptes, ça nous donnera l'excuse d'aller partout où on veut sans que ça nous cause des ennuis pour tu sais quoi ! Parce que si je me retrouve mariée à Kurt, tu ne pourras plus compter sur moi… Alors ? Demanda-t-elle avec espoir

\- Euh, je… C'est des arguments très convainquant… Mais je ne peux pas accepter ça ! C'est beaucoup trop... ! Non, je ne peux pas...

\- Mais... ?! Tu m'avais pourtant dit que tu voulais me remercier pour…

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dit, Ariane. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de requête ! Et même en faisant ce que tu me propose, dans le cadre de la comédie, je ne peux pas. Désolé.

Elle était déjà sous le choc à cause de Kurt, mais là, Harold venait de l'achever ! Même pire ! Il venait de détrôner Kurt ! A tel point que des larmes de stupéfaction et de colère s'écoulèrent de nouveau sur ses joues roses.

\- Woh… Alors après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi… Après tous les risques et tous les mensonges… Tu ne veux même pas m'aider alors que je suis… ?! Que je me sens… ?! Très bien. Dans ce cas… Bonne chance pour ta mission solitaire, Harold. Ainsi que pour tout le reste. Salut. Dit-elle d'un ton glacial.

Elle mit sa capuche et poursuivit sa route vers le cimetière d'un pas plus pressé. Harold aurait voulu la retenir ou dire quelque chose pour arranger les choses, mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche et aucun muscle de son corps ne voulait bouger ! En même temps, ce qu'elle venait de lui demander était dingue ! Faire semblant d'être amoureux et d'être en couple ?! Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, c'est quelque chose d'impossible à faire, et tout le monde verrait la comédie qui se cache là-dessous ! Bien qu'il avait des sentiments pour Astrid, il n'y connaissait rien aux filles, ni en relation amoureuse ! Mais d'un côté, il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir accéder à sa requête et de ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse. Surtout après tout ce qu'elle avait pour lui ! Elle l'aidait à sauver un dragon au lieu de le tuer et de ramener sa tête auprès de son père ! Harold réalisa qu'il ne méritait pas l'aide qu'il recevait de sa part...

Comme il était resté depuis un bon moment sur place à réfléchir et à regarder Ariane s'éloigner vers le cimetière, il avait de la neige plein les cheveux. Il les balaya de sa main et mit à son tour sa capuche, puis après un dernier instant de réflexion, il fronça le regard et marcha vers le cimetière.

oO*Oo

Ariane était déjà sur place, à genoux devant la tombe de sa famille. Elle était immobile et la neige la recouvrait avec douceur tandis que ses larmes ne cessaient de couler. Face à ce qu'elle ressentait, elle n'avait pas froid. La neige ne la dérangeait pas du tout. Pour l'aider à accepter avec courage le destin qu'elle allait devoir subir, elle ce confia à sa famille et leur demanda conseils et avis.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni quoi penser... Si papa me force à épouser Kurt, je n'ai pas le choix que d'accepter… Après tout, je suis en âge d'être marié et d'avoir des enfants. Ça, il me l'aurait rappelé. Et les dieux savent bien qu'il veut être grand-père. Je l'ai vu dans son regard tout à l'heure, et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Mais j'espérais tellement que le jour où je me marierais… Ce serait avec quelqu'un qui me correspond sur plusieurs points et que j'aurais choisi ! J'aurai tant aimé que vous soyez là pour me conseiller et me donner votre avis sur tout ça… Vous auriez toléré que j'épouse de force un homme que j'ai toujours considéré comme un frère et un ami ? Auriez-vous été contre ou avec papa à ce sujet ?

Elle renifla et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

\- Bon allez… Faut que je retourne à la fête. Mais dans les jours à venir… Aidez-moi à rester forte et à me montrer digne de ce qu'on attend de moi… Ne m'abandonnez pas comme Harold vient de le faire… Dit-elle d'une voix brisée alors que de nouvelles larmes s'écoulaient

Elle se releva lentement puis essuya ses larmes avant de faire demi-tour avec un boulet au pied et la boule au ventre. Elle eut alors un hoquet de surprise quand elle vit qu'Harold était devant l'entrée du cimetière, immobile sous la neige qui tombait toujours et qu'il la regardait avec un regard sérieux. Elle était étonnée qu'il l'ait suivi jusqu'ici ! Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver ! Mais que voulait-il ? La décevoir encore une fois ? Se faire pardonner ?

\- T'est là depuis combien de temps ?

\- Suffisamment longtemps pour te dire que non, je ne t'abandonnerais pas, Ariane. Pas après tout ce que tu as fait pour nous.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-elle

\- T'a très bien compris.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? Que tu… ? Demanda-t-elle avec appréhension

\- Oui. J'accepte de t'aider.

A ce moment-là, Ariane sentit son cœur s'apaiser et se faire envahir par l'espoir ! Il était sérieux ? Il avait vraiment changé d'avis ?

\- Ce... C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Mais j'accepte de jouer le jeu si de ton coté, tu me garantis que tout ce qui se passera entre nous ne sera rien d'autre que de la comédie et de la complicité.

\- Comme c'est ce que j'ai proposé, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire ! Assura-t-elle avec un sourire ravie et émue

\- D'accord. Mais tu es consciente que si ton père veut être grand-père, on risque de devoir se marier et… Tu sais quoi. Ajouta-t-il d'un ton extrêmement sérieux

\- Je le sais et j'ai pris ça en compte dans ma proposition. Mais comme tu es là pour peu de temps, ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Mais quand je serais parti ? Tu feras quoi vis-à-vis de Kurt ?

\- Je maintiendrais mon choix et je ferais passer mon état et mon obstination sous le coup d'un chagrin d'amour.

\- Et… Tu ne crains pas le courroux des dieux ? S'étonna Harold

\- Vu que c'est pour une bonne cause mutuelle… Je ne pense pas qu'ils m'en voudront. Et dans le pire des cas, je ferais avec. Assura-t-elle avec un sourire confiant

\- Toi t'a vraiment peur de rien… Dit-il d'un ton épaté

\- Toi non plus, monsieur le dragonnier. Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil complice. Enfin bref. Marché conclu ?

\- Marché conclu, Ariane. Viens. On devrait retourner à la fête.

\- Oui. Souriait-elle

Ils quittèrent le cimetière et marchèrent côte à côte dans les rues du village. Après quelques pas, et avec un sourire légèrement timide, Ariane pris la main d'Harold et lui adressa un sourire complice quand il tourna son regard vers elle.

\- Merci, Harold.

\- De rien, Ariane.

Son sourire s'accentua davantage. Harold reconnaissait qu'elle était plus jolie quand elle souriait et quand elle était heureuse ! Si avec leurs accords, il lui rendait le sourire, il lui enlevait toute contrariété, et lui permettait de garder sa seule alliée, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Comme elle l'avait dit, c'était pour la bonne cause. Rester plus qu'à espérer que tout ce passe bien entre eux, Kurt et leur père ! Et si ça se passe mal, alors Harold n'hésitera pas à se faire entendre ! Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, quelle ne fut pas la surprise pour ceux qui avait vu le baiser entre Ariane et Kurt, de revoir Ariane et Harold main dans la main ! Mais comparé à tout à l'heure, Ariane était plus heureuse et ça, ils ne pouvaient pas l'ignorer. Ils étaient même contents pour elle. Les deux « amoureux » se rendirent au buffet pour boire un verre et trinquèrent à leur accord.

Rolaf, qui avait cherché sa fille après s'être entretenu avec son futur gendre, ne fut pas si étonné de la voir aux côtés d'Harold. Et il ne fut pas surpris de voir la tête dépitée de Kurt ! Surtout que Kurt les avaient vus revenir dans la salle en se tenant par la main ! Même que Rolaf aurait mille fois préféré voir sa fille aux cotés de Kurt, il admettait qu'aux côtés d'Harold, elle était différente et heureuse. Ce qui n'était pas négligeable, surtout pour un père qui aimait sa fille. Mais Ariane allait devoir lui fournir quelques explications avant qu'il ne leur donne son accord, même si très franchement, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il demanda à un Viking d'aller la chercher et ce dernier obéit à son chef. Ariane et Harold ne furent pas si étonné que ça. Elle voulut emmener Harold avec elle, mais le viking insista sur le fait que Rolaf ne voulait voir qu'elle. Ariane n'eut alors pas le choix. Avec avoir échangé un regard commun empli de soutien et de confiance avec Harold, elle se rendit auprès de son père qui l'attendait, assis sur son trône.

\- Ça va, papa ?

\- Mmh… Ça dépend. Tu m'explique ce qui s'est passé avec Kurt et ce qui se passe avec Harold ?

\- Papa. Tu veux vraiment qu'on en discute maintenant ? Au risque que ça dégénère au beau milieu de la fête ?

\- Absolument. Je t'écoute, Ariane.

\- Très bien.

Elle garda son calme et s'asseya sur son propre siège avant de tourner le regard vers son père.

\- Harold et moi, nous sommes ensemble.

\- Ensemble ? C'est une plaisanterie ?

\- Non. Nous somme ensemble parce qu'on s'apprécie et qu'on veut se donner une chance.

\- Dix minutes après que Kurt ait tenté la sienne ? Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sarcastique

\- Bah oui. Après être partie prendre l'air, Harold est venu me voir parce qu'il s'inquiétait. Et… De fil en aiguille…. Voilà où on en est. Tu peux désapprouver et me fiancer de force à Kurt, ça ne renforcera que davantage ce que je ressens pour Harold et je ne cesserai pas de vouloir être auprès de lui.

\- Tu veux vraiment me faire croire que tu ressens plus de choses pour un étranger que pour un homme que tu connais depuis des années ?

\- Justement ! C'est parce qu'Harold n'est pas du village que j'ai inévitablement commencé à ressentir des sentiments pour lui. Et ce, malgré mes refus de l'admettre. Mais je ne pourrais jamais aimer Kurt comme tu aurais voulu que je l'aime. Il est comme un frère pour moi ! Et pour être honnête avec toi… J'aurais l'impression de vivre une relation incestueuse avec lui. Tu comprends ? Explique-t-elle avec patience

\- De l'inceste ? Tu es sûre que tu ne n'exagère pas un peu, là ?

\- J'ai l'air d'exagérer, papa ?

En croisant le regard de sa fille, Rolaf put apercevoir qu'elle était très sérieuse et qu'elle semblait désespérée à l'idée de devenir la femme de Kurt !

\- Donc l'amour à la première rencontre et au premier regard l'a emporté ? Comprit-il

\- Oui. Navrée de te décevoir papa. Mais c'est Harold que j'ai choisi.

\- Mmh… Harold... Écoute-moi, Ariane. Un homme est censé protéger la femme qu'il aime. Comment espères-tu qu'il puisse te protéger contre des dragons ? Hin ! Avec ses pièges à lapins ?

\- Tu sais, il ne suffit pas d'être un grand guerrier pour pouvoir protéger ceux qu'on aime. Maman n'était pas une très grande guerrière, mais elle savait se défendre à sa manière et elle a toujours su nous protéger. C'est l'amour qu'elle avait pour nous qui lui a permis de savoir frapper les dragons de son épée.

Rolaf ne semblait pas du tout convaincu par ses arguments et il ne semblait pas du tout emballé par l'idée qu'Harold soit son futur gendre ! Ariane le devina aisément en regardant son air renfrogné ainsi que l'éclat dans son regard. Après que son père ait poussé un long soupir mécontent et qu'il se soit affalé contre son siège, Ariane posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra tendrement.

\- Ecoute papa… A tes yeux, c'est sûr qu'Harold n'est pas le gendre idéal que tu aurais souhaité avoir, surtout si tu le compare à Kurt. Mais l'essentiel, c'est qu'on s'aime et qu'on veut se donner une chance. Alors si tu m'aime et si tu tiens à ce que j'ai le sourire à chaque fois que je me lève et que je me couche, accorde nous ta bénédiction. Mmh ? Insista-t-elle en lui adressant un regard implorant

Rolaf l'avait attentivement écouté sans pour autant la regarder. Et là, il était en pleine réflexion et fut proie à quelques tics nerveux avec sa bouche, cachée derrière sa barbe. Après quelques secondes de silence absolue, il poussa un long soupir et lui répondit enfin quelque chose.

\- Que ne ferais-je pas pour ma fille…

\- Tu es donc d'accord ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire naissant et empli d'espoir

\- Mais oui, allez ! Va vite le retrouver ton gringalet. Ordonna-t-il d'un air ronchon tout en levant les yeux au ciel

Le visage d'Ariane s'illumina aussitôt, puis elle se leva de son siège et embrassa la joue de son père.

\- Merci papinou ! Je t'aime !

Rolaf esquissa un frêle sourire derrière sa barbe et regarda sa fille s'en aller pour aller rejoindre Harold, avant de poser son regard sur Kurt qui buvait sa chope de bière à l'écart. Le regard du jeune viking était constamment fixé sur Ariane, et quand il la vit sauter au cou d'Harold avec un grand sourire et que ce dernier l'enlaça sous les acclamations joyeuses de ceux qui les entouraient, il fronça le regard, vida sa chope et la balança dans le décor sans blesser quelqu'un ! Se sentant obligé d'intervenir avant qu'un drame ne se produise, Rolaf se leva à son tour et s'approcha de Kurt pour qu'ils puissent parler en privé.

\- Dure soirée, hein ?

\- Je ne vous le fait pas dire… Ecoutez chef. J'ai promis à Ariane de ne pas insister si elle refusait de nous donner une chance. Mais je ne supporterais pas de les voir davantage ensemble ! Alors s'il vous plait, faites…

\- N'aie crainte, mon garçon. Ce sentiment est partagé, et j'ai bien l'intention de maintenir mon offre au plus vite. Alors en attendant, je te conseille d'être discret, d'éviter de faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait nuire tes chances d'être encore mon gendre et d'attendre que je revienne te parler. Est-ce que c'est compris ?

\- Je… Compris, chef. Merci…

\- De rien… Fils.

Rolaf lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule et retourna s'asseoir sur son trône, laissant Kurt vider une autre chope de bière avec une joie qu'il essayait de dissimuler au mieux.

oO*Oo

Jusque très tard dans la nuit, la majeure partie des villageois faisaient encore la fête. Mais bien avant minuit, Hilda et sa famille étaient rentrés chez eux avec le sourire aux lèvres et des cadeaux plein les bras. Harold et Ariane avaient eux aussi quitté la fête, quelques minutes après eux. Main dans la main, et avec le sourire, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la maison d'Harold après s'être tous les deux rappelé qu'elle avait été remise à neuf ! En ouvrant la porte, ils furent bouche bée du résultat visuel et olfactif ! C'était beau, c'était propre et ça ne sentait plus le vieux ! Et comble du bonheur, il ne faisait plus aussi froid !

\- Incroyable… Murmura Harold d'un air épaté

\- C'est méconnaissable… Ajouta Ariane

Harold entra pour voir tout ça de plus près, mais Ariane resta près de la porte, ce qui étonna Harold.

\- Tu ne rentres pas ?

\- Tout dépend si mon petit ami veut que je rentre ou pas. Dit-elle d'un air malicieux, les mains jointes dans le dos

\- Bah pourquoi ne voudrais-je pas que tu… ? Oh, je viens de comprendre. Comprit-il en voyant Ariane rigoler. Bah si tu veux, entre. T'es la bienvenue.

\- Merci, Harold.

Ariane entra et referma la porte tout en regardant les nouveaux aménagements. La hutte était vraiment comme neuve avec du bon mobilier fiable et propre ! Ils avaient vraiment fait du bon boulot ! En voyant le nouveau lit bien solide et confortable, Ariane alla s'asseoir dessus et esquissa un sourire.

\- Oh j'en connais un qui va bien dormir ce soir !

\- C'est vrai. En espérant que cette fois, il ne cède pas sous mon poids !

\- Tu veux qu'on teste ?

\- Euh… Rougissait-il avec embarras

\- Je plaisante Harold. Le lit est fiable, je peux te le garantir. Ca me rassure de savoir que tu vivras ici avec des meubles qui tomberont pas en morceaux.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Manque plus que tes affaires que t'a laissées chez moi. Je vais aller les chercher. A tout de suite.

\- A tout de suite.

Elle quitta la hutte et regagna rapidement la sienne pendant qu'Harold découvrait avec le sourire sa nouvelle maison. Quand Ariane entra chez elle, son père était déjà rentré. Il était assis sur son siège, les mains jointes posées contre son menton et le regard plongé dans les flammes du feu central. Ariane prit les affaires d'Harold qui était posées sur la chaise, puis elle se tourna vers son père, surtout quand elle vit un étrange éclat dans son œil unique.

\- Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Ariane

\- Non. J'ai à te parler.

\- Encore ? S'étonna-t-elle

\- Oui. Encore. Railla-t-il en levant son regard vers elle

Ariane était vraiment étonnée du ton de sa voix et de la façon dont il la regardait ! Qu'est-ce qui y'avait cette fois ?

\- Bon bah… Est-ce que ça peut attendre mon retour ? Je dois rendre ça à Harold. Dit-elle en montrant du regard ce qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

\- Ah. La couverture. C'est pour être confortablement installés et vous tenir chaud ?

\- Pardon ? S'étonna-t-elle

\- Tu comptes passer la nuit là-bas, je suppose ? Mmh ?

\- Euh… Non, j'avais prévu de dormir ici. Et puis on s'est à peine mis ensemble, je te rappelle !

\- Et alors ? Y'a des couples qui couchent ensemble dans le dos de leur parents ou peu de temps après qu'ils se soient mis ensemble. Ou alors ils se mettent ensemble après l'acte de chair.

\- Euh… Ouais. Tu m'excuse, papa, mais je n'ai pas très envie de parler de ce sujet avec toi… Ce… C'est gênant !

\- Mais tu es assez grande pour écouter ce que j'ai à te dire ! Alors tu restes ici et tu m'écoute ! S'exclama-t-il en se levant calmement de son fauteuil

L'attitude de son père l'étonna de plus en plus ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?! Plutôt que de s'enflammer à son tour, Ariane préféra rester calme, même si l'envie d'élever la voix était très tentante !

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fais une scène ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

\- Ce que tu as fait ? Tu me fais honte en ayant choisi comme petit ami un garçon comme Harold plutôt qu'un homme comme Kurt ! Voilà ce que tu as fait !

\- Quoi ?! Mais, je… Je croyais que tu étais d'accord pour nous deux !

\- J'ai dit oui pour ne pas faire de scandale et gâcher la fête. Rien de plus. Mais intérieurement, je ne suis toujours pas d'accord à votre sujet.

\- Tu… ? Alors quoi ? Tu vas me forcer à épouser Kurt et à me voir malheureuse jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ?!

\- Oui. Je veux t'unir avec Kurt comme Akar et moi l'avions prévu depuis des années, tout comme nous avions prévu l'union de Drek et de Solie.

\- Tu me force donc à m'unir et à coucher avec lui ?! Pourquoi tu me propose une chose aussi horrible ?! T'as pas le droit de faire ça ! S'exclama-t-elle, indignée

\- Si, si, j'ai le droit. N'oublie pas que je suis ton père et que je suis le chef du village ! J'ai donc le pouvoir de te donner en mariage à n'importe qui ! Même à un vieux bouc comme Svard s'il était encore en vie !

Cette vision d'épouser un homme aussi vieux, gros, puant et hideux comme le défunt Svard lui glaça le sang, tout comme les paroles de son père !

\- Et puis comparé à ce vieux Svard et Harold, Kurt est un bien meilleur parti. Et ce, sur de nombreux points ! Alors maintenant, tu vas aller rendre à Harold ses affaires et rentrer à la maison juste après pour te reposer ! Car demain, nous célébrerons votre union.

Là, c'en était trop… Ariane ne pouvait retenir davantage ses larmes ! Des larmes dont Rolaf semblait être totalement insensible !

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça … ? Tu ne souhaites donc pas que je sois heureuse… ?

\- Bien sûr que si. Et je sais que tu seras très heureuse avec Kurt. Avec le temps, ce sentiment que tu éprouves pour lui se changera en amour véritable et tu me remercieras pour la vie que tu vivras.

\- Papa… Je t'en prie… Ne m'oblige pas à… Le supplia-t-elle en faisant un pas vers lui

\- ARIANE, CA SUFFIT ! Cesse de geindre et de protester comme une enfant ! Tu es en âge de te marier et d'avoir des enfants ! Toutes tes amies le sont, sauf toi ! Et puis je veux assister au mariage de ma fille unique, voir mes petits-enfants grandir et être assuré de ton avenir avant que les dieux ne m'emmènent au Valhalla ! Tu peux le comprendre, ça ?!

\- …

\- RÉPOND, ARIANE !

\- Oui, je... Je le comprends…

\- Bien. Alors maintenant, sort d'ici, et fait ce que je t'ai demandé si tu ne veux pas que j'inflige des sanctions.

\- Des sanctions… ? A qui… ? De quels genres ?! S'inquiéta-t-elle

\- Peu importe. Obéis et y'en aura pas. Allez.

Dépitée et en larmes, elle se dirigea lentement vers la porte. Mais à peine avait-elle touchée la poignée que son père ajouta une dernière chose. Comme si ce qu'il venait de dire ne suffisait pas !

\- Et sache que si je fais ça, c'est parce que je t'aime et que je ne souhaite que le meilleur des avenirs pour toi. Voilà pourquoi.

Ariane ne répondit pas. A la place, elle fronça le regard et sortit en claquant violemment la porte ! Résultat, un des boucliers accrochés sur le mur tomba et roula sur le sol, et le crâne d'un dragon vipère accroché au-dessus de la porte se décrocha et s'écrasa lourdement sur le parquet ! Rolaf poussa un bref soupir et alla calmement ramasser les objets à terre.

\- Elle m'obéira. Par dépit, certes, mais elle m'obéira. J'en suis convaincu. Souriait-il en regardant le crane qu'il tenait entre ses mains

oO*Oo

Dehors, alors qu'elle marchait lentement sous les flocons de neige, la colère d'Ariane avait vite laissé place au désespoir ! Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, ni quoi dire ! Mais ce dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'elle serait contrainte d'épouser Kurt et que rien ne pourrait empêcher cela. C'était comme un cauchemar qui prenait inévitablement vie ! Mais elle avait également la certitude que son père préférait qu'elle épouse à tout prix un homme du village plutôt que de prendre le risque de la voir épouser un étranger ! Elle n'en revenait d'ailleurs pas que ce mariage arrangé était convenu entre leurs pères depuis toutes ces années !

Elle était tellement dans ses pensées et en train de pleurer, qu'elle arriva plus vite qu'elle ne le crut chez Harold. Immobile devant la porte, elle tenta de se ressaisir en même temps qu'elle essuyait ses larmes avec sa manche. Elle inspira profondément et toqua à la porte. Harold ouvrit la porte quelques secondes après, mais s'étonna de voir Ariane dans cet état ! Car dès qu'elle l'avait revu, la décision imposée par son père refit surface, tout comme la souffrance qu'elle ressentait, et du coup, elle n'avait pu retenir ses nouvelles larmes…

\- Ariane ? Ce… Ça ne va pas ?!

\- Non, Harold… Mais tiens. Voilà tes affaires. Comme promis…

\- Euh… Oui, merci. Dit-il en les prenant. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Parce que je…

Un autre dilemme se présenta à elle. Devait-elle lui parler de ce mariage forcé ? Ou devait-elle rien lui dire ? Mais comme elle avait déjà passé un accord avec Harold, qu'il connaissait l'origine de cet accord, et qu'elle avait promis de l'aider pour Krokmou, elle se disait qu'il avait le droit de savoir.

\- Ariane ? Hé… ? S'inquiéta-t-il en la prenant par les épaules

Mais c'est au moment où elle plongea dans son regard si captivant, qu'elle sut quoi faire.


	7. Union

**_Salut à tous ! :D Alors comme ça, on est inquiet de ce qu'Ariane s'apprête à faire en présence d'Harold ? Dans ce cas, finie l'attente ! Vous saurez enfin ce qu'elle compte faire ;) Au programme dans ce chapitre, vous aurez du drama en pagaille, des nouvelles envies de meurtres et y'a Astrid qui revient à la rive ! Youpiiiiiiii ! Dragonniers ? Planquez-vous ! ^^ De plus, un fanart d'Ariane sera posté cette après-midi ^^ Sur ce, encore merci à vous tous, bonne lecture et à vendredi ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

 ** _Musique : Vikings - Floki's wedding_**

* * *

Chapitre 7 - Union

\- Est-ce que… Je peux entrer ?

\- Bien sûr. Entre, je t'en prie.

Ariane le remercia dans un murmure et entra avec la boule au ventre. Le temps qu'Harold ferme la porte, elle regardait avec angoisse et tristesse la hutte récemment aménagée et mémorisa dans sa mémoire l'ambiance chaleureuse qui y régnait, car très bientôt, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus venir ici.

\- Ariane ? Tu peux me dire ce qui… ?

\- Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose de très important et qui me chagrine déjà énormément.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je… Je ne pourrais plus tenir mon engagement envers toi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Mon père m'a promise de force à Kurt. Dès demain... Nous… Nous serons mariés.

\- Quoi ?! Mais je croyais que ton père était d'accord pour… ?

\- C'est ce que je croyais aussi. Mais il a fait ça pour ne pas faire de scandale et gâcher la fête. Il ne supporte pas l'idée que toi et moi on soit ensemble. Même si on faisait semblant. Et de ce fait, vu que je serai mariée avec Kurt, je ne pourrai plus être avec toi, ni t'aider…. Désolée Harold… S'excusa-t-elle

\- Hé… Ne t'excuse pas, Ariane… C'est plutôt moi qui suis désolé pour toi…

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Nos pères ont prévu ce mariage depuis des années et je ne peux malheureusement pas y échapper... Mais au moins… Ce qui me réconforte dans cette histoire… C'est que j'ai pu t'aider au maximum afin que tu puisses poursuivre ta mission de ton coté… Tu sais où pécher et où chasser, et tu connais le chemin entre la cachette de ton ami et le village…

\- C'est vrai… Tu en as tant fait pour nous… Et moi, je ne peux rien faire pour t'empêcher d'être malheureuse...

\- Tu sais, je le suis aujourd'hui… Mais avec le temps, j'apprendrais sûrement à l'aimer comme lui il m'aime.

\- Tu essaies de t'en convaincre le plus tôt possible ? Devina-t-il avec compassion

\- Oui. Mais c'est assez dur d'y croire… Enfin bref, il faut que je rentre.

Elle voulut faire demi-tour vers la porte, mais elle se ravisa. A la place, elle enlaça affectueusement Harold qui lui rendit son étreinte avec désolation.

\- Au revoir, Harold. Mène à bien ta mission, coûte que coûte, et soit prudent jusqu'à la fin... Promis ?

\- Promis.

\- Merci. Et encore désolée. Krokmou me manquera…

\- Toi aussi tu lui manqueras… Il t'aime bien, tu sais ? Dit-il avec un léger sourire

\- Hin… Moi aussi. C'est drôle, j'ai fini par m'attacher à un dragon… Dit-elle en souriant légèrement.

Il était l'heure pour elle d'y aller. Si elle ne partait pas maintenant, qui sait ce que son père fera ? A contrecœur, et voulant à nouveau protéger Harold de son père, elle le lâcha même si elle n'avait pas envie de le lâcher, ni de partir. Elle lui adressa un sourire triste et quitta la hutte sans plus tarder. Harold l'avait tristement regardée partir et quand elle eut fermé la porte, il poussa un long soupir en prenant conscience de tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, de tout ce qu'elle allait devoir subir, mais en pensant aussi aux journées qu'il allait devoir vivre, seul.

\- Tu me manqueras à moi aussi, Ariane… Soupira-t-il

Mine de rien, il s'était attaché à elle et sa présence lui manquait déjà. Il resta un instant sur place à réfléchir, puis il poussa un nouveau soupir avant de prendre ses affaires qu'elle venait de lui rapporter afin de préparer son lit. Lui qui avait le sourire quelques minutes auparavant, là, il n'avait plus envie de sourire et toute joie semblait l'avoir quitté… Soudain, un détail le frappa ! Mais pas le genre de détail qu'on déciderait de régler le lendemain, mais tout de suite ! Son regard passa alors de la tristesse à la détermination. Sans mettre son manteau de fourrure, il sortit de chez lui et rattrapa Ariane qui s'étonna de le voir dehors sans son manteau et avec un regard pareil !

\- Harold ? S'étonna-t-elle

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me cache, Ariane ?

\- Rien. J'ai tout dit. Avoua-t-elle le plus sincèrement possible

\- Tu en es sûre ? Je te connais depuis peu, mais je sais que tu n'es pas le genre de personne qui abandonne aussi vite et qui accepte les ordres sans broncher.

\- Sauf que là, je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne peux pas contester une décision comme celle-là…

\- Je suis d'accord. Mais pourquoi tu ne me demande pas de t'aider ?

\- Parce que tu ne peux rien faire. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de t'impliquer dans cette histoire. Maintenant laisse-moi rentrer chez moi.

Elle s'éloigna, le regard triste et la tête baissée vers le sol enneigé. Harold ne comptait pas la laisser filer sans tout savoir de cette affaire ! Ignorant toujours la neige qui lui tombait dessus et le froid qui se faisait sentir de plus en plus, il la rattrapa à nouveau et lui fit face, au grand désarroi d'Ariane.

\- Quoi encore… ? Dit-elle d'un air las en levant son regard vers le sien

\- Et si moi je veux m'impliquer ? Je t'ai dit que j'étais d'accord pour t'aider! Insista-t-il en lui prenant les épaules

Elle se mordit la lèvre, puis regarda tout autour d'elle afin de s'assurer que personne ne les entendent.

\- Harold… Accepter de faire semblant d'être mon petit copain, c'était déjà quelque chose ! Je n'allais quand même pas te demander de te marier avec moi pour que je puisse continuer de t'aider en secret, ni pour que moi j'échappe à cette union qui me répugne ! Tu ne mérites pas ça…

\- Ariane…

\- Et puis faire semblant de se marier, de s'aimer et faire semblant pour tout le reste… Ce serait comme avoir un boulet lié en permanence… Et puis vis-à-vis des dieux, une telle idée n'est pas envisageable… Tu comprends ? Demanda-t-elle avec tristesse

\- Je comprends.

\- Et si on avait accepté de jouer le jeu pour ça aussi… Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait quand tu pourras enfin quitter l'ile ? On ne peut pas rompre les sacrements du mariage. Tu serais donc obligé de m'emmener avec toi et ça, c'est d'avance hors de question. Je suis une Gordienne et la fille du chef. Ma place est ici. Et de ce fait, je demeurerai ici jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

\- Je vois que tu penses vraiment à tout. Constata-il avec un léger sourire triste, mais impressionné.

\- Dans des situations comme ça, je suis bien obligée…

\- Alors tu comptes vraiment l'épouser ?

\- Oui. Et puis c'est une affaire entre Gordiens, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ajoute-t-elle avec tristesse.

\- Je comprends tout à fait. Mais je sens qu'il y a autre chose derrière tout ça. Je me trompe ?

\- Non. C'est… C'est en grosse partie à cause de mon père.

\- Humph. Je ne suis pas étonné. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Que si je refusais… Il y aurait des sanctions.

\- Des sanctions ?

\- Oui. Il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus, mais… Le connaissant, ça pourrait très bien être toi qui en ferais les frais. Et ça, je le refuse.

\- Donc tu acceptes tout ça… Juste pour mon bien ? S'étonna-t-il

\- Oui…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es mon ami et que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur…. Ni même à Krokmou… Avoua-t-elle en laissant des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux

Son aveu et son état permirent à d'autres larmes de couler sur ses joues rougies par le froid. Elle les essuya aussitôt du bout des doigts, sous le regard navré d'Harold qui aurait tant voulu faire quelque chose pour faire disparaitre sa tristesse. Ça le désolait de la voir dans cet état ! Elle faisait vraiment peine à voir... Et demain, il savait que ce serait pire…

\- Aller, rentre. Tu vas attraper froid. Lui dit-elle après avoir fini d'essuyer ses joues

\- Oui, mais… Dès demain on fait quoi ? On s'ignore ? On continue de se parler ?

\- Je n'en sais rien... Techniquement, on est censé avoir rompu, même si aux yeux de tous, notre relation n'a pas duré longtemps. Donc adopte une allure triste… Pour ma part, je sais d'avance que je ne serais pas joyeuse durant les jours à venir.

\- Et pour le mariage ?

\- Il vaut mieux que tu ne viennes pas. Ça montrera à tous, et surtout à Kurt et à mon père qu'ils ont gagné. Ils t'oublieront et ils seront plus focalisés sur moi et mon mariage. T'aura donc la paix pour faire ce que tu as à faire.

\- Encore une fois, tu penses à tout…

\- Et ouais… Encore une fois… Constatât-elle avec désolation

\- Néanmoins, compte sur moi. Je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas te créer de problèmes.

\- Merci Harold. C'était chouette de t'avoir pour ami.

\- Hé. Dis pas ça. On le sera toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. La rassura-t-il

Elle lui adressa un sourire triste, accompagné de nouvelles larmes. Puis elle lui souhaita quand même une bonne nuit et partit d'un pas rapide chez elle. Harold la laissa partir et rentra chez lui d'un pas tout aussi rapide, sans se retourner et avec une tête qui exprimait sa colère et sa tristesse. Dès maintenant, il avait décidé de jouer le jeu de celui qui s'est fait larguer, pour que ceux qui le voient croient vraiment qu'il soit blessé. Une fois chez lui, il claqua volontairement la porte et cogna son pied valide contre. Il ôta ensuite la neige qu'il avait sur lui et partit se coucher. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, il n'avait cessé de penser à Ariane, à son courage et à son altruisme, et à la nouvelle vie qui l'attendait dès demain. Cette injustice le dégouta, mais au fond de lui, il espérait sincèrement que la nouvelle vie de son amie sera moins cauchemardesque qu'elle ne le pensait.

oO*Oo

Une fois loin d'Harold et de sa maison, Ariane s'était mise à marcher d'un pas plus lent pour rentrer chez elle. Elle n'avait toujours pas remis sa capuche mais elle s'en fichait d'avoir ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés et son visage recouverts de neige. Pour elle… C'est comme si elle laissait ceux qui sont montés rejoindre les dieux, la réconforter. Et dans cette idée, elle avait le sentiment que sa famille la consolait et qu'ils ne la laissaient pas seule. Et puis vu son état, elle ne sentait même pas le froid s'abattre sur elle. Chez elle, son père était toujours dans la pièce principale et s'était de nouveau installé dans son fauteuil. Quand il vit sa fille recouverte de neige et que son visage était en larmes et inexpressif, il était bien entendu désolé mais il était convaincu d'agir pour son bien. Et il était également satisfait qu'elle soit revenue assez vite. Leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant, mais quand Ariane posa son regard sur son père, sa colère et son dégout refirent immédiatement surface ! Elle fronça le regard et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

\- Ariane. L'interpella-t-il

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te parler ! Je viens de rompre et de lui annoncer la nouvelle, alors laisse-moi ! Dit-elle avec froideur

\- Ecoute. Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais…

\- Sans blague !

\- ... sache que ta mère m'a épousé non pas parce qu'elle le voulait, mais parce que nos pères le voulaient.

En entendant parler de sa mère, Ariane se stoppa au beau milieu des escaliers. Mais sans pour autant tourner le regard vers son père, elle l'écouta. Ce qu'il allait dire pourrait l'aider à appréhender l'avenir, même si elle était étonnée d'apprendre que le mariage de ses parents était un mariage arrangé !

\- Notre union était aussi un mariage arrangé. Mais ça n'a pas empêché ta mère d'être heureuse et de nous aimer tous les quatre de tout son cœur. Voilà. Je voulais que tu le sache.

Elle n'avait pas la force et l'envie de lui répondre ou de lui dire quoi que ce soit d'autre de gentil ou de méchant. Elle n'avait même plus envie de le voir et d'être dans la même pièce ! Elle garda donc le silence et son air sévère tout en continuant de monter les escaliers, puis elle claqua violemment la porte de sa chambre, au grand dam de son père qui comprenait quand même sa réaction. Devinant que sa fille exprimerait sa rage contre le mobilier de sa chambre, Rolaf en profita pour sortir de la maison afin de rendre visite à Kurt. Ce dernier était chez lui, seul et sur ses pieds, ce qui rassura Rolaf. Il n'aurait pas supporté que son futur gendre soit au lit avec une fille, ou complétement bourré la veille de son mariage ! Alors avec une promise emplie de haine à son bras, ça aurait le mariage le plus joyeux de l'année ! Pas vraiment surpris de voir son chef devant sa porte, Kurt était quand même intrigué.

\- Chef ?

\- Tu as des projets pour demain ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire

\- Euh… Que dois-je comprendre ?

\- Que tu auras ce que tu veux dès demain. Alors repose-toi bien pour ton mariage, mon garçon.

\- Mon mariage ? Ariane le sait-elle ?

\- Bien entendu.

\- Et elle n'approuve pas ? Devina-t-il

\- Non. Mais reste patient quoi qu'il arrive Kurt. Avec le temps, elle partagera les mêmes sentiments que toi. Allez. Dors bien.

\- Vous aussi, chef.

Rolaf retourna donc chez lui avec le sourire, tout comme Kurt. Savoir que ce mariage aura lieu même en sachant qu'Ariane le désapprouvait ne les empêcha pas de dormir une fois qu'ils furent couchés. Mais Ariane, elle, avait du mal à s'endormir tellement qu'elle était en colère et désespérée ! Après avoir réduit une pauvre chaise en miettes avec une épée, elle s'était jetée sur son lit et avait enfoui sa tête dans son coussin pour pleurer, tout en étant encore vêtue de ses vêtements trempés par la neige. Mais elle n'avait pas froid. Elle se sentait juste horriblement seule et effrayée des visions de sa vie future avec Kurt et de tout ce qu'elle allait devoir faire par obligation en tant qu'épouse ! Elle qui aurait tellement souhaité se marier par amour et faire tout ce qu'une épouse doit faire par pur volonté… Voilà que son père avait gâché ses souhaits d'enfance par pur égoïsme et pour respecter un accord fait avec quelqu'un qui est mort depuis des années ! Mais ce qui la chagrina également, c'était le fait d'imaginer ses journées sans pouvoir parler et être avec Harold. Ça faisait peu de temps qu'ils se connaissaient mais elle appréciait beaucoup sa compagnie. Mais d'un sens… C'était peut-être mieux qu'ils se retrouvent séparés dès maintenant. Le départ d'Harold serait sans doute moins douloureux. Elle pleura encore quelques minutes, puis elle finit par trouver le repos.

oO*Oo

Le lendemain, Rolaf convoqua tout le village sur la place central pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle qui réjouissait l'ensemble du village, même si certains était étonnés d'apprendre la nouvelle ! Pour eux, Ariane était avec Harold ! Alors pourquoi allait-elle épouser Kurt ? Surtout qu'ils connaissaient les sentiments de la jeune fille envers Kurt ! Ils finirent par comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un mariage forcé et ne purent souhaiter que dans cette union, Ariane trouve le bonheur. Dès que Rolaf eut fini d'annoncer la nouvelle, le village se mit aussitôt au travail pour que tout soit prêt dès le début d'après-midi ! Harold avait assisté à l'annonce, mais depuis sa maison, l'air morose, les bras croisés et le corps adossé contre le bâti de sa porte. Dès qu'il n'entendit plus le chef parler, il ferma la porte et se prépara pour aller chasser une réserve de viande et de poissons personnelle, mais aussi pour voir son dragon. Il partit donc dans la forêt sous le regard navré des villageois compatissant à sa tristesse, mais aussi sous le regard de Kurt et de Rolaf qui eux, furent satisfait. Comme Ariane l'avait prédit, ils ne se préoccupèrent pas de lui, mais de l'organisation du mariage. Kurt partit ensuite de son côté pour se préparer, et Rolaf retourna chez lui en compagnie de trois femmes qui allaient passer la matinée à préparer la future mariée. Ariane allait donc devoir rester enfermée dans sa maison jusqu'à ce que la cérémonie commence.

Quand Ariane fut réveillée, elle ne bougea pas de son lit et demeura silencieuse en regardant la décoration de sa chambre. Elle profita également d'être allongée sur son lit, car elle savait que dès ce soir, elle ne s'y couchera plus jamais dedans. Plus jamais elle ne vivra dans son repaire... Son chez soi. Quand son père frappa à la porte pour lui demander si elle était levée, elle se contenta de poser simplement son regard sur la porte, puis de détourner le regard. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler. Elle n'avait même plus envie de tout ! Exaspéré, son père menaça d'enfoncer la porte, mais ça ne la fit même pas réagir. Et comme il n'eut aucune réponse de sa fille, il se décida à enfoncer la porte qui heurta brutalement le mur ! Ariane n'avait même pas sursauté, ni même tourner la tête ou sermonné son père pour avoir osé entrer de force dans sa chambre ! Rolaf ne fut d'ailleurs pas si étonné de voir sa fille immobile sur son lit avec ses vêtements de la veille. Il s'avança donc vers le lit et se mit face à Ariane qui regardait toujours le vide. Il constata qu'elle avait vraiment une mine affreuse ! D'ordinaire, les futurs mariés sont joyeux et angoissés, mais le visage d'Ariane exprimait toutes les mauvaises émotions qu'on puisse ressentir lorsqu'on est marié de force à quelqu'un qu'on n'a pas choisi… Il s'inquiéta sincèrement de son état et aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose de gentil et de réconfortant, mais quoi qu'il puisse dire, elle l'enverrait balader ou jouerait les muettes en sa présence. Il poussa un bref soupir et s'adressa aux femmes qui l'avaient accompagné.

\- Mesdames, je vous la confie. Faites qu'elle soit resplendissante.

Elles hochèrent d'emblée la tête et attendirent que leur chef soit sorti pour s'occuper d'Ariane. Ne pouvant y échapper et se souvenant des menaces de son père qui selon elles, était toujours maintenues, elle se leva de son lit et laissa les femmes s'occuper de sa toilette, de son teint, de sa coiffure et de sa tenue de mariée, le tout en demeurant silencieuse et sans esquisser le moindre sourire. Les trois femmes furent intérieurement peinées de la voir dans cet état, et furent compatissantes face à sa situation. Elles avaient l'impression qu'Ariane n'avait plus d'âme, et plus de joie de vivre. Elle qui était si souriante auprès d'Harold… Lui-même serait atterré de la voir ainsi…

oO*Oo

Sur Berk, Astrid et Rustik se préparaient à partir pour rejoindre la rive des dragons. Quand leurs affaires furent rassemblées et qu'ils eurent dit au revoir à leur proches et amis, ils s'en allèrent. Mais même si Rustik semblait souriant et pressé de retrouver ses amis, Astrid, elle, se forçait à sourire. Son inquiétude de la veille ne l'avait pas quittée, car elle avait vraiment le sentiment que quelque chose de grave s'était passé à la rive ! Mais elle ne pourrait se libérer de cette inquiétude que quand elle sera là-bas. Alors en attendant, elle se força à sourire et à ne plus y penser, et essaya de rire et de parler de chose et d'autres avec Rustik.

oO*Oo

Après avoir réussi à chasser un sanglier et l'avoir emmené jusqu'à Krokmou, Harold resta un bon moment aux côtés de son dragon. Il l'avait regardé manger et boire, il l'avait soigné et il avait vérifié l'état de son aile qui semblait en bonne voie de guérison, comme tout le reste. Adossé contre le flanc de son dragon, Harold fixait le décor de la grotte tout en caressant d'un air absent la tête de Krokmou. Le dragon avait compris depuis le début qu'Ariane devait être la source de ses tracas vu qu'elle n'était pas venue avec lui. Mais ce qui l'inquiéta, c'est qu'Harold ne s'était pas confié et qu'il gardait le silence. Par compassion, Krokmou lui donna un coup de tête amical dans les côtes.

\- Désolé mon grand… J'ai la tête ailleurs...

Krokmou émit un faible rugissement, ce qui fit tristement soupirer son dragonnier.

\- T'as tout compris… C'est à cause d'Ariane...

Devant le regard curieux de son dragon, Harold se décida enfin à se confier.

\- Elle se marie aujourd'hui. Mais ce n'est pas un mariage d'amour, mais un mariage arrangé avec quelqu'un pour qui elle ne partage pas les mêmes sentiments…

Krokmou grogna tristement en pensant à son amie. Harold lui donna de nouvelles caresses pour le consoler.

\- Tu vois… Je ne suis pas un vrai Gordien et je ne devrais pas me soucier de leurs affaires. Je dois juste faire semblant de m'y préoccuper. Mais c'est surtout Ariane qui me préoccupe. Et c'est normal, puisqu'elle est notre amie et qu'elle a tant fait pour nous. Et quand je croyais qu'elle en avait déjà fait assez, voilà qu'encore une fois, pour notre bien à tous les deux, elle a préféré accepter d'épouser ce colosse pour pas que son père s'en prenne à moi via des…. Sanctions. Dit-il avec dégoût

Krokmou fronça le regard et souffla férocement du nez ! Même s'il n'avait encore jamais vu Rolaf, rien que le fait d'entendre Harold en parler avec colère et dégoût, il savait déjà qu'il n'aimait pas cet homme !

\- Moi non plus je ne l'aime pas, Krokmou. Et encore moins celui qu'Ariane doit épouser ! Ça me sidère qu'il accepte et qu'il veuille à tout prix épouser une fille qui ne l'aime pas et qui le considère depuis toujours comme un frère ! Ariane a raison. C'est malsain !

Il frissonna de dégoût et Krokmou grogna contre ce Kurt.

\- Je ne te cache pas Krokmou que j'aimerais vraiment faire quelque chose pour aider Ariane et lui redonner le sourire et la joie de vivre… C'était insupportable de la voir dans cet état hier soir… Mais tout à l'heure, je sais que ce sera encore pire… La pauvre… Mais comme elle me l'a dit, je ne peux rien faire et je ne dois rien faire, parce qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. Mais aussi parce que c'est une affaire entre Gordiens. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est que je continue de veiller sur toi pour qu'on puisse repartir le plus vite possible.

Krokmou soupira tristement, tout comme Harold qui reporta son attention sur le mur de la grotte. Krokmou aimait bien Ariane. Il avait été étonné et triste de ne pas la voir ce matin, mais d'ici à ce que son aile soit guérie, il espérait la revoir. Quelques minutes de silence plus tard, Harold se décida à se lever pour aller faire ce qu'il était supposé faire aux yeux des Gordiens. Chasser ses propres réserves de viandes et de poissons. Il enlaça Krokmou, lui dit au revoir, et lui recommanda d'être prudent jusqu'à ce soir. Le dragon le rassura avec un rugissement amical, puis il laissa son ami quitter la caverne, mais soupira tristement quand il fut de nouveau tout seul.

oO*Oo

A la rive, tout le monde angoissait dans son coin. Les jumeaux étaient occupés dans leur coin avec leur dragon et Poulet, et Ingrid et Varek guettaient ensemble l'arrivée des deux dragonniers. Ils étaient tous les deux prêts à faire face à Astrid, ainsi qu'à sa colère et à son éventuelle déception. Quand Astrid et Rustik débarquèrent, ils furent étonnés de ne pas voir leur amis les accueillir avec le sourire, ni même de voir Harold à leurs côtés ! Détail qui attisa l'inquiétude qu'Astrid avait depuis son départ.

\- Que… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Harold ?

\- Astrid… Je… Bafouilla Varek avec angoisse

\- On ne sait pas où il est. Ni même Krokmou. Ils… Ils ont disparu. Avoua Ingrid avec courage

\- Quoi ?! Comment ça « disparus » ? S'étonna Rustik

\- Bah « disparu » comme disparu, Rustik ! Ça fait deux jours qu'on les a cherché en vain sur toute la rive et les iles alentours ! Répondit Varek

Devant l'air choqué et inquiet de leur amis, Ingrid se sentit mal. Surtout en voyant l'expression d'inquiétude qui ravageait le visage d'Astrid.

\- Désolée d'avoir échoué dans notre mission, Astrid… S'excusa-t-elle

\- Je ne vous en veux pas… Répondit-elle calmement

\- Ah bon ? Même pas un peu ? S'inquiéta Varek

\- Non Varek… C'est à Harold que j'en veux… Et aussi à son entêtement ! Et maintenant… J'ai peur que son entêtement ne lui coûte très cher, ainsi qu'à Krokmou et à chacun d'entre nous.

Son visage refléta alors de la colère mais aussi de la détermination. Elle était fermement décidée à retrouver Harold, et ça, Ingrid et Varek l'avait clairement deviné, même s'ils craignaient qu'Astrid ai surtout envie de le retrouver pour lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure !

\- Ingrid. Montre-moi vos itinéraires de recherches sur la carte.

\- D'accord.

oO*Oo

Les préparatifs furent tous terminés dans les temps, et les futurs mariés étaient également prêts. La cérémonie pouvait alors commencer ! Kurt sortit de sa hutte et se dirigea avec un sourire éclatant vers l'autel situé sur la place du village. Il était vêtu d'une belle tunique à manches longues blanches brodées de marron, de beige et de quelques perles. Il portait une demi-cape en fourrure beige qui lui recouvrait l'épaule gauche, et qui était liée par une broche d'or sur l'épaule droite. Son sourire et sa joie s'agrandirent quand ses amis l'accueillirent avec d'immenses sourires de joie ! Quand à Ariane, elle était toujours dans sa chambre, assise sur le rebord de son lit, immobile et silencieuse. Elle profitait des derniers instants de sa vie qui étaient encore les siens. Elle était vêtue d'une belle et simple robe blanche à manches longues avec de la fourrure blanche au niveau des manches, et d'un corset gris. En dessous de sa taille, elle portait un sur-jupon en tissu gris orné de jolies broderies gris foncé représentant des fleurs. Et par-dessus, elle portait un autre sur-jupon en fourrure blanche. Les deux sur-jupons étaient séparés en deux parties qui s'inclinaient vers son corset, ce qui donnait beaucoup d'élégance à la robe. Le haut de son corps était recouvert d'un court manteau en fourrure blanche et ses longs cheveux blond détachés et parfaitement coiffés reposaient sur sa poitrine et le long de son dos. Elle n'avait plus sa tresse en guise de serre tête, ni même celle qui longeait le côté droit de son visage. Une belle couronne de fleurs blanches et de feuillages ornaient simplement sa chevelure. Et pour finir, elle tenait entre ses mains un beau bouquet fait de feuillages et de fleurs blanches et violettes. Quant à son teint, les femmes avaient fait des merveilles. Elle ne semblait plus si fatiguée et aussi terne. C'était vraiment la plus jolie des futures mariées. Mais pour sa tristesse, elles n'avaient rien pu faire. Quand ce fut l'heure, son père alla la chercher lui-même dans sa chambre. Lui aussi s'était fait beau pour la fête, même s'il portait les mêmes vêtements et la même cape en fourrure grise. En la voyant de dos, prête et assise sur son lit, il l'appela calmement.

\- Ariane ? C'est l'heure.

Elle ferma les yeux, inspira et soupira longuement pour se donner du courage. Elle se leva calment et se tourna vers son père qui était impressionné par la beauté et la grâce de sa fille, et ce malgré qu'elle avait toujours son air triste et calme.

\- Tu es… Magnifique.

Elle hocha simplement la tête sans sourire, ni rougir. Rolaf n'ajouta alors rien d'autre. Pas même un commentaire sur le fait qu'elle était le portrait de sa mère le jour de ses noces, ni que sa mère aurait aimé être là pour voir ça. Il lui tendit son bras, qu'elle prit sans amour, puis ils descendirent les escaliers et se rendirent ensemble vers l'autel, sous les acclamations de joie et les sourires des villageois. Dès qu'ils furent dehors, les tambours et les flûtes se mirent à résonner. La joie de son peuple n'atteignait même pas le cœur d'Ariane qui n'avait toujours pas envie de sourire. Comment en aurait-elle l'envie ? A chaque pas qu'elle faisait vers l'autel et vers son futur époux qui la regardait avec le sourire… Elle avait l'impression de s'avancer vers un précipice…

oO*Oo

Quand Harold entendit les premières notes de musique, il était assis sur son lit et il tourna inconsciemment la tête vers sa porte. Il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à Ariane qui devait surement s'avancer vers l'autel avec un boulet accroché aux pieds… Bien qu'elle lui ait dit de ne pas venir, Harold avait quand même envie d'être là pour lui apporter son soutien. Ne sachant quoi faire, il soupira et essaya de faire un choix.

oO*Oo

Une fois devant l'autel, Rolaf confia sa fille à Kurt qui tendait sa main vers Ariane. N'ayant pas du tout envie de la prendre, elle le fit quand même pour jouer convenablement son rôle, mais aussi pour apporter et maintenir la joie que son peuple exprimait à leurs égards. Kurt lui adressa un sourire radieux et lui fit un compliment sur sa beauté. Elle ne répondit pas, mais hocha légèrement la tête pour le remercier. Maintenant que les futurs époux étaient présents, la vieille shaman du village, Gaëla, ouvrit la cérémonie !

\- Mes chers amis ! Nous sommes ici, rassemblés devant les dieux, pour unir cet homme et cette femme par les liens sacrés du mariage !

Ça y est… La cérémonie était bel et bien commencée. La boule qu'Ariane avait au ventre ne cessait de lui peser et la pauvre sentait son cœur s'affoler, mais elle se força de toutes ses forces de ne pas succomber au chagrin et à la panique, et à rester droite jusqu'au bout. Quand elle entendit Gaëla s'adresser au chef, et qu'elle vit son père lui tendre une épée de son armurerie personnelle, Ariane l'attrapa d'une main et la présenta face à Kurt en pointant le bout de la lame vers le ciel. Kurt fit de même en prenant des mains d'un de ses amis, l'épée de son défunt père.

\- L'épée fait passer le pouvoir de protection du père de la femme, à son mari. Et la femme doit prendre celle que son mari lui présente pour sa sécurité, ainsi que pour le bien de sa future famille. Précisa Gaëla en s'adressant au peuple.

Les époux échangèrent alors prudemment leurs épées. Le peuple était déjà en liesse de voir ça, et le vieux chef ne put s'empêcher d'être également ému. Il avait aussi un pincement au cœur en constatant que sa fille ne sera plus sous sa protection, comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis sa venue au monde. Mais il savait qu'entre les mains de Kurt, elle ne courrait aucun danger.

\- A présent, les alliances ! Annonça joyeusement la shaman

Gaëla disposa les anneaux d'or sur les pointes des épées. Elle prit ensuite le visage de Kurt entre ses mains et le força à la regarder dans les yeux, tout en prononçant avec le sourire les phrases traditionnelles et sacrées.

\- Kurt… Jures-tu devant les dieux vouloir te marier avec cette femme ?

\- Oui, je le jure. Les dieux m'en soient témoin. Répondit-il en regardant avec tendresse sa promise

\- Ariane…

Quand Gaëla attrapa son visage entre ses mains et qu'elle la força à la regarder droit dans les yeux, Ariane ne put s'empêcher de déglutir tout en gardant un visage inexpressif. Bien que Gaëla pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'elle n'était pas heureuse et qu'elle aurait aimé échapper à ce mariage, elle en était désolée pour elle. Mais comme c'était un mariage arrangé et que c'était la volonté du chef et du défunt Akar, Gaëla se devait de lui poser cette fatidique question, même si elle savait qu'Ariane voulait répondre non.

\- Jures-tu devant les dieux vouloir te marier avec cet homme ?

Comme l'avait deviné la shaman, Ariane mourrait d'envie de répondre non ! Mais comme elle n'avait pas le choix, elle dut répondre l'inverse.

\- Oui. Je le jure...

Avec le sourire, Gaëla adressa un regard à Ariane et Kurt pour qu'ils puissent s'échanger leur alliance en inclinant légèrement leurs épées l'un vers l'autre. Kurt passa l'alliance au doigt d'Ariane avec tendresse et Ariane tacha de faire de même. Gaëla attrapa un petit fagot d'aiguilles de pin qui trempaient dans un récipient contenant de l'hydromel et qui était disposé sur un autel fait de pierres entassées, décoré de breloques sacrées et de bougies.

\- Vous voilà mariés ! S'exclama-t-elle

Elle aspergea joyeusement le couple nuptial avec l'hydromel, ainsi que les invités assemblés autour d'eux afin d'attirer les bénédictions des dieux sur eux ! Ces derniers acclamèrent la cérémonie et les mariés avec joie et avec les poings levés ! Mais pour Ariane, le calvaire n'était pas encore fini. Elle allait devoir échanger un baiser avec son époux. Tout comme Kurt, elle posa son épée et leva avec courage son regard vers le sien, en essayant de ne pas grimacer face à l'inconfort qu'elle ressentait dans sa nuque. Kurt attrapa avec une infime tendresse son visage, le caressa de ses pouces et approcha son visage pour embrasser sa femme. Sous les nouvelles acclamations du village, Ariane laissa Kurt l'embrasser et lui rendit son baiser sans passion, alors que sa main qui tenait encore son bouquet se resserra avec force autour des tiges !

oO*Oo

Loin de tous, à moitié caché derrière une hutte, Harold s'était décidé à venir assister à la cérémonie. Il avait tout vu du début jusqu'à la fin. Et comme Ariane, il n'avait pas souri durant toute la cérémonie. En fait si. La seule fois ou un frêle sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres, c'est quand il avait vu Ariane marcher au bras de son père vers l'autel. Malgré l'état de son amie, Harold admettait qu'elle était vraiment très belle. C'était la mariée la plus jolie qu'il avait jamais vu. Dommage que la joie et ses sourires n'avaient pas illuminé son visage pour un tel événement… Quand Harold vit Kurt et Ariane s'embrasser, il poussa un long soupir. Mais il adressa une pensée à Ariane, et à elle seule, avant de rentrer chez lui.

\- _Tous mes vœux de bonheur, Ariane. Je prie les dieux pour qu'ils t'accordent le bonheur que tu mérites et que tu souhaites._

oO*Oo

Après la cérémonie, les jeunes mariés, leurs proches et tout le village se rendirent dans la grande salle pour festoyer et faire la fête ! Et vu qu'il commençait à neiger et à faire plus froid que tout à l'heure, ils ne traînèrent pas pour se mettre à l'abri ! Main dans la main, Kurt et Ariane ouvraient la marche, joyeux pour l'un, morne pour l'autre. Se sentant condamnée plus que jamais, Ariane mourrait d'envie que cette journée se finisse pour que dès le lendemain, elle puisse retourner à ses occupations habituelles, comme la chasse, la pêche, la cueillette de baies sauvages ou encore son entrainement ! Mais elle avait surtout hâte de revêtir sa tenue de guerrière et de ne plus porter cette fichue robe blanche ! Le couple s'installa à la table d'honneur joliment décorée de feuillages, de fleurs et de bougies. D'ailleurs, la grande salle n'avaient jamais été aussi resplendissante ! Tout le monde y avait mis du sien tellement qu'ils étaient heureux de fêter le mariage de la fille du chef ! Il y avait beaucoup de feuillages et de fleurs sous formes de bouquets et de guirlandes, et un buffet copieux était de nouveau mis à la disposition du peuple.

Les proches des jeunes mariés s'installèrent à leur tour à la table d'honneur. N'ayant plus de famille vivante, les amis les plus proches de Kurt s'asseyaient à ses côtés tandis que Rolaf prenait place à la gauche de sa fille. On apporta alors de succulents plats et de délicieuses boissons, puis après un bref discours de Kurt, la fête commença ! Des musiques joviales résonnaient en permanence ! Tout le monde se délectait des plats et des boissons ! Les rires résonnaient ! Les bruits de pas grondaient sur le sol à cause des pas de danse et les sourires ne s'estompaient jamais ! Ariane demeurait droite et muette sur sa chaise, regardant sans joie et sans vie son peuple qui célébrait son union. Même qu'elle savait qu'Harold n'était pas présent, elle le cherchait quand même du regard, histoire de passer le temps, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait envie de le voir. Plus que tout le reste, elle avait vraiment hâte de le revoir mais elle ignorait si elle en aurait encore la possibilité. Kurt se leva de table et interrompit Ariane dans ses pensées.

\- Danse avec moi, Ariane.

Sans lui rendre le sourire joyeux qu'il lui adressait depuis le début de la cérémonie, elle hocha la tête et lui prit la main. Kurt l'entraîna au milieu de la salle, parmi les nombreux villageois qui dansaient avec une chope d'hydromel à la main pour la plupart ! Le couple s'inclina mutuellement puis ils entamèrent une danse. Kurt continuait de lui sourire dans l'espoir de transmettre sa joie à sa femme et de voir enfin un sourire apparaître sur son visage, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il avait bien remarqué depuis le début de la cérémonie qu'elle était dans cet état. Mais il était déterminé à ne pas abandonner. Pendant leur danse, il lui prit tendrement la main.

\- Tu es magnifique, Ariane. Je t'ai toujours trouvé belle, mais la… Tu l'es encore plus. Sache que je suis vraiment le plus heureux des hommes…

Il embrassa avec amour le dos de sa main, sans quitter des yeux ce beau regard bleu saphir. Ariane ne quitta pas le sien et hocha légèrement la tête avant de reprendre leur danse. Kurt aurait espéré un peu plus mais il jugea que c'était déjà pas mal. Il avait conscience que sa femme le détestait et qu'elle était constamment répugnée par cet union ! Essayer de lui parler et de la convaincre qu'elle ne serait pas malheureuse avec lui ne serait pas évident et approprié. Surtout devant autant de monde. Il attendrait ce soir pour essayer de gagner son cœur avec des mots et des gestes d'affections. Il continua alors de sourire, de danser avec sa femme et de faire la fête jusqu'à ce que le soir tombe. Tout le monde s'était bien amusé, mais pas la jeune mariée. Pour elle, cette fête semblait avoir duré une éternité ! Par moments, elle avait tellement eu envie de s'enfuir ou de mourir… Mais si elle se suicidait, elle n'aurait jamais l'honneur d'être accueillie au Valhalla et de rejoindre sa famille. Et si elle s'enfuyait… Où irait-elle ? Son père, son mari et quelques guerriers la traqueraient et la ramèneraient de force au village ! Elle finissait de boire son verre d'hydromel et de manger son repas, quand Rolaf se leva de table et fit une annonce.

\- Il est temps… Pour nos jeunes mariés… De s'acheminer vers la chambre nuptiale !

En entendant ça, Ariane arrêta de mâcher son morceau de poulet et regardant le vide avec effroi ! Elle allait donc devoir consommer sa nuit de noces avec Kurt et ils allaient se voir… nus ?! En imaginant tout ça, son état émotionnel ne s'arrangea pas ! La boule qu'elle avait au ventre depuis le début lui sembla plus lourde, les battements de son cœur semblaient plus frénétiques, et elle eut l'impression de manquer d'air ! Kurt se leva à son tour et tendit sa main vers sa femme qui la regardait avec crainte. Ne pouvant échapper à ce qui l'attendait, elle attrapa sa main d'une main légèrement tremblante et se leva à son tour pour se diriger avec Kurt vers leur demeure. Pendant qu'elle marchait au milieu de la foule qui les acclamaient et les félicitaient encore et encore, Ariane faisait toujours de son mieux pour ne pas succomber à son angoisse grandissante. Kurt ressentit son angoisse à travers le contact de sa main et se jura de tout faire pour qu'elle n'ait plus peur et qu'elle se sente en confiance auprès de lui. La neige qui tombait sur le village apporta à Ariane un peu de réconfort, tout comme l'air frais qui lui fit un bien fou ! Les villageois continuèrent de faire la fête et laissèrent le jeune couple rentrer chez eux. Ce fut extrêmement bizarre pour Ariane de ne pas rentrer chez elle, tout comme le fait de savoir qu'elle n'y vivrait plus jamais…

Kurt ouvrit la porte de sa hutte, mais avant d'y entrer, il porta sa femme dans ses bras et la fit entrer avec lui, comme le veut la tradition. Il était tellement grand et fort qu'elle ne pesait presque rien dans ses bras ! Au passage, Ariane n'avait pas été si surprise de son geste. C'était une coutume comme une autre. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle resta sur place et observa du regard sa nouvelle maison. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la hutte de sa famille ! C'était moins grand, moins meublé, mais la hutte avait du charme et semblait très confortable. Par contre, ça se voyait que c'était une hutte d'homme ! C'était sale par endroit et ça sentait légèrement le fauve ! Même son père ne sentait pas comme ça ! Mais comme pour tout le reste, elle devra s'y faire. Quand elle entendit la porte se refermait, un frisson parcourra tout son corps. Elle essaya de calmer les battements toujours aussi frénétiques de son cœur, ainsi que ses tremblements !

Kurt alluma ensuite le feu dans la cheminée, ainsi que quelques bougies, puis se tourna vers sa femme qui n'avait pas bougé de l'entrée. En croisant son regard froid et sévère, il soupira tristement et tendit sa main vers elle. Ariane la regarda en grimaçant et tout en faisant non de la tête.

\- Ariane… Viens. Tu ne crains rien. Dit-il afin de la rassurer

\- Pourquoi… ?

\- Pardon ?

\- POURQUOI ?! Hurla-t-elle

Ses larmes ne purent être davantage retenues, tout comme sa colère ! Il fallait qu'elle explose ! Et comme ils n'étaient qu'à deux et loin de la fête, c'était parfait ! Se fichant de ce qu'elle risquait, elle prit des bricoles pas dangereuses qui se trouvaient sur la table, comme des fruits, une assiette ou encore un gobelet, et les balança avec rage sur Kurt qui les esquiva sans s'énerver contre sa femme. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de s'acharner sur quelque chose, ce qui était légitime, et qu'il ne pourrait lui parler que quand elle sera calmée. Pour une nuit de noce, ça commençait bien, dis donc !

\- POURQUOI TU M'AS FAIT CA ?! POURQUOI ?! T'ES ALLÉ SUPPLIER MON PÈRE POUR OBTENIR CE QUE TU VOULAIS, C'EST CA ?! CA NE TE FAIT RIEN DE T'ETRE MARIE AVEC UNE FEMME QUI NE T'AIME PAS ?!

Kurt ne répondit rien et se contenta de la regarder en gardant son calme, mais aussi avec désolation. De son coté, Ariane reprenait son souffle et ne quitta pas des yeux son mari qu'elle regardait avec dégoût, tout en essuyant ses joues qui dégoulinaient de maquillage noir.

\- Répond Kurt… Pourquoi ?!

\- Malgré ton rejet, je ne pouvais me résoudre à abandonner l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Je t'aime trop Ariane. Et comme nos pères tenaient à nous unir… C'était l'occasion ou jamais de t'avoir enfin à mes côtés. Avoua-t-il

\- Tu me dégoûte Kurt… Mais retiens bien ceci ! Je suis ta femme, certes, mais jamais je ne te dirais les mots que tu veux entendre de ma bouche ! Jamais je ne t'embrasserais ! Jamais je ne coucherais avec toi ! Et je n'aurais aucune affection à ton égard ! Que de la colère, du dégoût et du mépris ! Voilà le prix que tu payeras pour ne pas t'être opposé à l'ordre de mon père ! S'exclama-t-elle en larmes

\- Aurais-je gagné plus d'affection de ta part si j'avais fait ça ?

\- Du respect… Mais pas l'amour que t'attendais !

\- Pourtant je suis certain que tu peux m'aimer, Ariane.

\- N'y compte pas ! De plus… Comme je refuse que tu me touche, tu vas certainement me le faire payer, n'est-ce pas ? Rétorqua-t-elle

\- Non.

\- Humph... N'essaie pas de dire non pour me rassurer ! Je n'ai pas peur de toi et des coups que tu pourrais me donner ! Le défia-t-elle avec bravoure

\- Ariane, écoute-moi. Je ne veux pas te frapper, te faire payer quoi que ce soit, et encore moins te forcer à partager notre lit. Je le pourrais, si j'étais un monstre. Mais je ne veux pas en être un à tes yeux. Ou du moins, pas autant que le monstre que je suis déjà à tes yeux.

Il osa s'avancer vers elle, mais elle resta sur place à le défier du regard.

\- Ce que je veux… C'est que tu me fasses confiance, que tu nous donne une chance, que tu viennes de toi même dans notre lit et que tu te donnes à moi par volonté, amour et désir.

\- Ça fait beaucoup de choses. Mais je ne t'en accorderais aucune !

\- Tu aurais pu tomber sur pire que moi, tu sais ? N'importe qui t'aurait déjà balancé dans le lit nuptial et te ferait payer ton affront de toutes les manières possibles et dégradantes, comme le viol, la séquestration ou te considérer comme une servante. Dit-il avec peine

\- C'est censé me rassurer ? Ou est-ce une menace ?!

\- Juste une constatation qui te prouve que je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme.

\- Les paroles ne valent rien ! Qui me prouve que dès demain, tu ne changeras pas d'attitude, que tu me forceras à coucher avec toi, que tu me garderas enfermée ici toute la journée pour nettoyer cette porcherie et te faire à manger à tout moment ?!

\- Qu'aurais-je à gagner à agir ainsi ? Si ce n'est perdre toutes mes chances de gagner ton cœur ?

\- Quoi, tu me laisserais faire tout ce que je faisais avant ? Chasser, pécher, m'entraîner et tout le reste ? Rétorqua-t-elle d'un son septique

\- Bien sûr, puisque c'est ce que tu es qui a fait que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Je ne veux pas que par ma faute, cette étincelle s'éteigne. Donc dès demain, fait ce que tu as à faire. Mais tout ce que je te demanderais... C'est de faire attention à toi.

En l'écoutant, Ariane s'était légèrement calmée, son cœur battait moins vite et ses larmes ne coulaient plus. Elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait su se montrer convainquant dans ses paroles. Elle qui s'attendait à ce que sa vie soit pénible et qu'elle soit rouée de coups pour avoir refusé de partager leur lit en étant à peine rentrée… Voilà qu'il ne voulait pas la forcer pour quoi que ce soit et qu'il lui permettait de poursuivre ce qu'elle aimait faire de sa vie ! A ses yeux, il passa pour un monstre beaucoup moins cruel que son père ! Mais ça ne réglait en rien le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas allait plus loin avec lui ! Même qu'elle voudrait essayer, elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas ! Kurt lui tendit alors un bout de chiffon propre pour qu'elle essuie ses larmes et les traces de maquillage.

\- Merci. Dit-elle en essuyant ses joues

\- De rien, voyons. Euh… Est-ce inutile si je retente ma chance ? Dit-il en lui tendant à nouveau sa main

Par gratitude pour ses gentilles paroles te sa délicate attention, elle l'aurait prise. Mais sa répulsion d'avoir un contact physique avec celui qu'elle considère comme un frère la fit légèrement grimacer et elle détourna simplement le regard.

\- Ne crains rien, Ariane. Je ne te ferais aucun mal.

\- Je sais, mais je ne veux pas… Je n'y arriverais pas, tu comprends ça ?

\- Parce que je suis comme un frère pour toi. Comprit-il

\- Parfaitement. Et de ce fait, je ne veux pas que tu me vois toute nue !

\- Mmh. Et si j'éteins la lumière ? Proposa-t-il

Voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas convaincue et que rien ne la ferait changer d'avis pour ce soir, il abandonna cette idée. Il alla donc vers le lit, prit un coussin et une couverture et s'installa devant la cheminée sous le regard intrigué de sa femme.

\- Je te laisse le lit. Tant que tu ne voudras pas de moi à tes côtés, je dormirais ici. Dit-il calmement

\- Tu dis ça pour me faire culpabiliser de te laisser dormir sur un plancher sale et inconfortable, tout en sachant qu'il fait froid dehors ? Rétorqua-t-elle

\- Pas du tout. Et ne te fait pas de bile pour moi Ariane. Je suis un viking. Je peux dormir partout, ça ne me gêne pas.

\- Mais…

\- Il se fait tard, Ariane. Tu as eu une journée épuisante et émotionnellement difficile. Dort à ton aise et à demain. Je serais bien tenté de venir t'embrasser pour te dire bonne nuit mais à ce niveau-là aussi, vaut mieux que je m'abstienne. Avoua-t-il avec un léger sourire

\- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? S'étonna-t-elle

\- Parce que je t'aime. Et que si je veux que tu m'aime en retour, il faut que j'adopte ce genre d'attitude et d'attentions à ton égard.

\- Kurt…

\- Bonne nuit, Ariane. Lui souriait-il

Il se coucha, laissant sa femme debout au milieu de la pièce. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Il avait réussi à la désemparer ! Elle alla quand même s'asseoir sur son nouveau lit, puis ne quitta pas son mari des yeux. Elle avait pitié de lui et ne tolérerait pas qu'il dorme par terre alors qu'en plus, dehors, il fait un froid de canard ! Elle pourrait très bien lui demander de venir pour qu'ils dorment ensemble tout en restant habillés et pas collés l'un à l'autre, mais en faisant ça, il y aurait un risque de tentation et d'essais, et un risque que ça aille plus loin si les essais sont concluants ! Mais elle savait qu'un jour, elle allait bien devoir franchir le cap ! Et puis… C'était quand même sa nuit de noces. Et même si ce n'était pas celle dont elle avait rêvé, valait mieux qu'elle se passe avec son mari dans le lit, plutôt que chacun dans leur coin. Et avec le recul, même en gardant à l'esprit qu'elle le considérait comme un frère, elle admettait qu'elle aurait pu tomber sur pire et que Kurt n'était pas déplaisant comme garçon malgré sa grande taille, sa masse un peu trop musculaire et son crâne chauve. Elle aurait été mariée de force avec quelqu'un comme le vieux Svard, la, ça aurait été totalement différent ! Elle hésita encore quelques instants, puis ayant pris sa décision, elle inspira profondément et appela Kurt.

\- Kurt ?

Il ne répondit pas. Dormait-il déjà ?

\- Kurt ? Tu dors ? Insista-t-elle

\- Mmh … ? Un souci, Ariane… ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix à moitié endormi tout en se tournant vers elle

\- Oui. Je… Viens te coucher.

\- Pour quel motif ?

\- Pour pas que tu dormes par terre et que tu prennes froid. C'est tout.

Ne pouvant ignorer et refuser ce geste de sa part, Kurt se leva de sa couchette, empoigna d'une main ses affaires et s'avança vers son lit. Il déposa ses affaires dessus, sans quitter sa femme des yeux. De son coté, Ariane déposa sa couronne de fleur sur sa table de chevet, éteignit sa bougie et se coucha toute habillée. Elle tourna le dos à Kurt, mais quand elle entendit un froissement de tissu, elle haussa un sourcil, tourna la tête et vit avec surprise qu'il était en train d'ôter le haut de sa tenue, exposant ainsi sa belle musculature et son torse imberbe.

\- Euh… Tu fais quoi là ?!

\- Je me mets à l'aise. Je vais avoir trop chaud si je dors tout habillé. Dit-il en enlevant ses chaussures

\- Ah. D'accord… Mais ne me touche pas et n'espère pas aller plus loin cette nuit, compris ? Le menaça-t-elle d'un ton sévère mais calme

\- Je te l'ai dit, Ariane. J'attendrais que ce soit toi qui viennes à moi de ton plein gré. Sur ce… Dors bien. Et merci pour ton geste. Dit-il en éteignant sa bougie

Elle le regarda se coucher sur le côté, le visage tourné vers elle. Elle se recoucha à son tour en lui tournant le dos, non sans rester sur ses gardes. Voir la carrure de Kurt aurait pu avoir un effet attractif sur n'importe quelle femme, mais pas sur elle, même si elle devait reconnaître qu'il était très séduisant. Mais l'envie d'aller plus loin avec lui n'était toujours pas venue et ça ne risquait pas d'arriver dans les jours à venir. Le blocage mental était trop important ! C'est donc en versant une dernière larme qu'elle finit par s'endormir en étant encore vêtue de sa robe de mariée.


	8. Adieu

**_Musique : Le voyage de Chihiro -_ _Juste Là (Itsumo Nando Demo - FanTrad VF) - YouTube_**

* * *

Chapitre 8 - Adieu

Malgré le renfort d'Astrid et de Rustik, les dragonniers ne trouvèrent aucunes traces d'Harold et de Krokmou. Ils avaient poursuivi les recherches jusque très tard dans la nuit dans de nombreuses zones encore non explorées la veille. Mais quand la pluie se mit à tomber avec violence sur l'océan, ils durent se résoudre à abandonner les recherches pour aujourd'hui. Comme ils s'en doutaient tous, Astrid était folle de rage et morte d'inquiétude. Si bien qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de planter sa hache dans la table du pavillon !

\- Euh… Désolée de demander ça, Astrid… Mais tu as un plan pour demain ? Lui demanda Ingrid

\- Oui. On va continuer d'explorer les zones qu'on n'a pas encore fouillées. Répondit-elle en essayant de reprendre son calme

\- Et si on ne trouve toujours rien ? On va encore continuer de chercher ? S'inquiéta Rustik

\- Oui, Rustik ! On fouillera tout l'océan et toutes les îles de l'archipel s'il le faut, mais tant qu'on ne les aura pas retrouvés, jamais je n'abandonnerai les recherches !

\- J'en suis conscient. Mais je…

\- Quoi ?

\- Bah après une si longue absence, je commence à me demander si Viggo ne se cacherait pas derrière tout ça. Avoua-t-il avec sérieux

\- J'en doute Rustik. Si Viggo était responsable de la disparition d'Harold, il nous aurait déjà fait part de sa captivité afin de mettre en place un accord. Répondit Varek d'un air extrêmement pensif

\- Varek a raison. Nous, ou même Stoik aurions déjà eu de ses nouvelles. Approuva Astrid

\- Mais qu'est ce qui nous empêche d'aller chercher un navire des chasseurs et de les questionner ? S'étonna Krane

\- Ouais ! On explose quelques trucs, on les menaces de se faire jeter à la mer ou de se faire bouffer par nos dragons et ils nous avoueraient tout ! Argumenta Kogne

\- Non. Ça attirerait l'attention de Viggo qui ne manquerait pas une occasion d'agir. Répondit Astrid tout en continuant de réfléchir

A bout de nerfs et de fatigue, mais ayant encore du travail à faire, elle demanda à tout le monde de prendre congé.

\- Bon. Allez tous prendre du repos. Il faut que j'étudie la carte et que j'établisse les nouvelles zones de recherches. A demain.

\- A demain Astrid… Répondirent-ils plus ou moins à l'unisson

Tout le monde quitta le pavillon, laissant Astrid seule à seule avec la carte. Seule Ingrid traîna le pas. Elle voulait parler avec Astrid et s'assurer d'une chose.

\- Astrid ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Réponds-moi franchement. Tu crois qu'Harold est toujours en vie ?

\- Oui, Ingrid. Je… Je le sens au plus profond de mes tripes ! Il est là, quelque part et il attend qu'on vienne le chercher ! Et vu qu'il ne nous a pas encore envoyé de message avec l'aide d'un dragon, ou qu'il n'a pas pu revenir avec Krokmou, c'est qu'il a de sérieux ennuis… Mais on va le retrouver. Je te le garantie !

\- Je te crois.

\- Merci.

\- Donc l'hypothèse concernant Viggo est définitivement exclue ?

\- Oui. Je refuse de croire et de penser qu'Harold est entre les mains de ce malade ! Maintenant, laisse-moi s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

\- D'accord. Encore pardon pour tout, Astrid…

\- Arrêtez de vous en vouloir. Ce n'est pas votre faute. C'est la sienne. Ajoute-t-elle d'un ton à la fois inquiet et rancunier

Sur ces mots, Ingrid laissa Astrid tranquille et regagna sa hutte d'un pas traînant. Astrid avait beau la rassurer sur le fait qu'elle et Varek ne devait pas s'en vouloir, mais c'était inutile. Ils s'en voulaient beaucoup et encore plus en voyant Astrid dans un tel état ! Car ils savaient tous les deux que si Astrid ne retrouvais pas Harold en vie, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais…

oO*Oo

Au petit matin, Ariane se réveilla la première et tourna immédiatement son regard vers Kurt. Il dormait toujours, allongé sur le dos, l'air serein. Durant toute la nuit, elle n'avait pas pu dormir avec l'esprit tranquille, car elle avait sans cesse eu peur que Kurt ne tienne pas parole ! Mais elle n'avait pas eu le souvenir d'avoir senti sa main sur son corps. Ne supportant plus d'être dans le lit, elle se leva et alla vite se changer dans la salle de bain avec ses affaires qu'on avait apportées avant le mariage. Une fois vêtue de ses habits de guerrière, Ariane se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux ! Elle refit sa tresse en guise de serre-tête puis sa longue tresse sur le côté droit de son visage, puis rangea sans remords ses habits de mariage et retourna dans la pièce principale pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Le bruit et l'odeur des fourneaux réveillèrent Kurt qui adressa un tendre sourire à sa femme.

\- Bonjour, Ariane.

\- B'jour. Dit-elle sans le regarder et sans sourire

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Plus ou moins.

\- Mmh. Tu nous prépare quoi de bon ?

\- Des œufs et du lard. Combien tu veux de chaque ? Demanda-t-elle sans grand intérêt

\- Cinq de chaque. Je meurs de faim ! Répondît-il avec appétit en se levant du lit

Ariane l'ignora encore et continua de cuisiner. Elle était quand même étonnée ! Cinq de chaque ?! Ce n'était pas un homme, mais un ogre ! Il aurait répondu quoi s'ils avaient couché ensemble hier soir ? Dix de chaque ?! Kurt s'approcha de sa femme sans avoir remis son haut, mais Ariane recula d'un air méfiant en le voyant s'approcher.

\- Tu veux quoi ?

\- Embrasser ma femme pour notre première matinée ensemble. Je peux ?

Elle fit non de la tête et retourna à ses fourneaux. Quelque peu déçu de son attitude dont il avait espéré un léger changement pour avoir respecté sa promesse, Kurt s'asseya en bout de table. Il se servit un verre et regarda Ariane faire à manger. Elle lui servit une copieuse assiette, puis elle se servit et prit place à l'autre bout de table dans le silence. Elle voulait rester loin de lui quoi qu'il arrive. Intérieurement attristé, Kurt attrapa sa fourchette et engloutit quand même son repas avec appétit.

\- C'était délicieux, Ariane. Tu cuisines vraiment bien. Dit-il en espérant qu'un compliment lui fasse plaisir.

\- Merci, mais ça n'a rien de compliqué de cuire ça. Faut pas être débile. Dit-elle avec dédain et sans lever le regard de son assiette

\- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de savoir faire à manger sans que ça finisse carbonisé ! Dit-il avec humour

\- C'est vrai. A moins d'être vraiment débile.

\- Euh… Bon. Tu comptes faire quoi ce matin ? Tu veux aller chasser ? T'entraîner ?

\- Non. Je vais plutôt arranger cette porcherie si je veux réussir à me sentir chez moi.

\- D'accord. Fait ce que tu as envie si ça peut te permettre de te sentir mieux. Après tout, c'est toi la maîtresse de maison. Déclara-t-il avec le sourire

\- Mmh. Et toi ? Tu comptes rester ici et me casser les pieds ?

\- Non. J'ai du boulot au village. Mais je serais revenu pour l'heure du repas.

\- Mouais. A tout hasard, tu as une idée de ce que tu voudrais manger ? Histoire que tu n'enrage pas au cas où ce que je cuisine te plaît pas. Rétorqua-t-elle en lui adressant un regard à moitié mauvais

\- Aucun risque que j'agisse comme ça. Mais pour répondre à ta question… Si tu sais en faire, j'aimerais beaucoup manger du pâté en croûte.

\- Alors tu en auras pour ce midi.

\- Génial ! Oh, t'es la meilleure !

Il se leva de table pour lui donner avec enthousiasme un baiser sur la joue, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu s'approcher d'elle, elle se leva rapidement, attrapa la dague accrochée à sa ceinture et le menaça avec ! Kurt cessa aussitôt d'avancer et alterna son regard entre la lame scintillante et le regard de braise de sa femme.

\- N'y pense même plus, Kurt ! Je t'ai prévenue de ce que serait notre vie commune et mes sentiments à ton égard ! Alors si tu ne veux pas avoir une autre cicatrice sur la tronche, évite de m'approcher et de vouloir un peu d'affection !

\- Mais… Tu m'as pourtant questionné deux fois au sujet des repas ! J'ai cru que tu avais un peu changé d'avis !

\- Même pas en rêve ! J'ai surtout demandé ça pour éviter d'avoir un surplus de ménage et de vaisselle vu que ça n'a pas l'air d'être ton point fort ! Alors autant que je cuisine pour deux si je veux m'épargner cette corvée ! Rétorqua-t-elle

\- Ouais… Désolé quand même, Ariane. Ça ne se reproduira plus tant que tu ne seras pas d'accord pour nous deux.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit aussi… Y'a aucun risque que je change d'avis. Répondit-elle froidement

Elle lui adressa un dernier regard sévère avant de ranger sa dague et de débarrasser la table. Pendant qu'elle débarrassait, Kurt revêtit sans grande joie sa tenue de guerrier puis sortit de la maison après avoir salué sa femme qui ne lui répondit même pas. C'est ainsi qu'Ariane passa la matinée à nettoyer au maximum l'ensemble de la hutte et qu'elle fit un gros bloc de pâté en croûte pour le repas. Elle aurait tellement voulu faire autre chose comme aller chasser, s'entraîner ou aller voir Krokmou, mais il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle s'occupe d'abord de son nouvel intérieur. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de vivre une journée de plus dans une porcherie pareille ! Et comme il lui avait donné carte blanche, autant en profiter ! Le fait d'être seule ne la dérangea pas du tout. Au contraire, c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait pour qu'elle puisse exprimer sa rage sur le parquet ou sur les draps ! Mais pour que ce soit en partie moins pénible, elle fredonna une douce chanson que sa mère chantée à elle et à Drek quand ils étaient petits.

oO*Oo

Dans les rues du village, tout le monde souriait à Kurt et le félicita à nouveau pour son union avec Ariane. Ce denier les remercia avec un sourire forcé et poursuivit sa route vers la petite scierie du village. Quelques minutes après qu'il ait commencé à couper du bois, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Rolaf qui arborait un sourire joyeux !

\- Comment va mon gendre ?

\- Très bien, Rolaf. Mentit-il en souriant à son tour. Et vous ?

\- Bien. Je ne te cache pas que ça m'a fait drôle qu'Ariane ne vive plus à la maison, mais je vais m'y faire. Tout comme l'absence de ses petits plats. Elle t'a préparé le petit déjeuner ?

\- Oui. Elle cuisine vraiment bien. C'était un régal !

\- Mmh, mmh. Elle t'a cuisiné quoi ?

\- Des œufs et du lard. Et pour ce midi, elle va me cuisiner du pâté en croûte.

\- Aaah… Du pâté en croûte… Mmh… Et bah je suis content de savoir tout ça et de te voir tout souriant, mon garçon ! Souriait-il en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule

\- Merci Rolaf.

\- Et la nuit s'est bien passée, au fait ?

\- Euh… Oui, on peut dire ça. Avoua-t-il après avoir hésité sur la réponse.

\- Tu as fait ce qu'il faut pour que j'aie très vite des petits enfants ? Mmh ? Le taquina-t-il

\- Oui. J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais. Menti-t-il avec confiance

Rolaf fut d'abord satisfait de cette réponse, mais en regardant attentivement son gendre, il le soupçonna d'avoir menti.

\- Vous avez rien fait, c'est ça ? Hein ? Avoue.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je… ? S'étonna-t-il

\- Je sens dans ton regard et dans ton attitude que tu n'as pas consommée ta nuit de noce, Kurt. Tous ceux qui se sont mariés avant toi n'étaient pas comme toi le lendemain du mariage ! Il y avait une étincelle dans leur regard, mais je ne la vois pas dans le tiens. Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Elle n'a pas voulu, c'est ça ? Elle t'a menacé et t'a hurlé dessus ?

\- Ça pouvait se comprendre, Rolaf. Elle a quand même été… Dit-il en prenant la défense de sa femme

\- Écoute-moi, mon garçon. Partager ton lit fait partie de ses nouvelles obligations. Elle le sait et elle devra bien s'y faire ! Tu es son mari, alors fait valoir tes droits si tu ne veux pas que ça porte malheur à ton couple et à ta lignée ! N'oublie pas que nous avons tous priés les dieux pour qu'ils vous accordent leurs grâces ! Rappela-t-il d'un ton sévère

\- Rolaf, elle me détestera encore plus si je la force ! J'essaie déjà d'établir un lien de confiance entre nous !

\- Et avec ton lien de confiance, tu espères la voir dans tes bras au bout de combien de temps, hein ? Trois jours ? Une semaine ? Humph. Je connais ma fille ! Elle fera tout pour que ce moment n'arrive jamais, et moi, je n'aurais jamais ce que je veux avant d'aller au Valhalla ! Alors si tu ne veux pas que j'intervienne dans cette histoire, fait ce qu'il faut pour que j'apprenne de meilleures nouvelles d'ici demain matin ! C'est compris ?

\- Rolaf, je…

\- Je ne veux rien savoir de plus, Kurt. Ne me déçoit plus, c'est tout.

Et il partit en laissant Kurt méditer sur ces paroles. Rien qu'à imaginer la tournure qu'allait prendre les choses avec Ariane, il soupira et passa ses nerfs sur un rondin qu'il massacra avec une hache ! Rendre fier son chef, et en l'occurrence son beau-père, était l'une des choses les plus importantes dans sa vie ! Mais maintenant qu'il est marié avec Ariane, le bonheur de sa femme passait avant tout le reste, même si elle le détestait ! Kurt était déterminé à maintenir son propre plan et non user de la force sur sa femme. Et il ne voulait surtout pas que son chef se mêle de ses histoires de couple ! Ça ne le regardait pas et Ariane ne dépendait plus de son père désormais ! Ceci étant mentalement décidé, un autre problème s'offrait à lui. Comment dire tout ça à Ariane sans que leur relation n'empire davantage entre eux ? Il pria alors les dieux pour que sa femme accepte de l'écouter et d'entendre raison. Et il continua de le faire jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre chez lui pour manger.

oO*Oo

Après avoir efficacement tout nettoyé, et ceci en un temps record, Ariane terminait de préparer le repas. L'odeur du pâté en croûte embaumait savoureusement toute la maison, et en même temps, ça estompait les dernières odeurs de fauve encore présentes ! Quand Kurt rentra à la maison, elle dénia à peine tourner le regard vers lui. Quand à Kurt, après qu'il ait fermé la porte, il resta devant l'entrée à regarder l'état de sa maison. Il était scié tellement que c'était propre, beau et rangé !

\- Woh… Ariane, c'est… La maison est méconnaissable !

\- Tant mieux si ça te plait. Le repas est prêt. Assieds-toi.

Kurt s'asseya au même endroit que ce matin pendant qu'Ariane coupait une bonne tranche de pâté en croûte qu'elle disposa dans son assiette.

\- Ça sent très bon, en tout cas.

\- Merci. Bon appétit. Dit-elle en s'asseyant en bout de table avec son assiette

\- Toi aussi.

Ils mangèrent de nouveau en silence. Bien que Kurt se régalait avec ce délicieux pâté en croûte, il ne cessait de penser à sa discussion avec Rolaf et à la manière dont il allait en faire part à sa femme. Ariane remarqua son air à moitié absent et s'en étonna un peu. Lui qui était tout content à l'idée de manger du pâté en croûte, voilà qu'il tirait une drôle de tête sans engloutir son repas comme son petit déjeuner !

\- Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? Ce n'est pas bon ?

\- Je te rassure, Ariane. Il est délicieux. Autant que celui de ma mère. Avoua-t-il avec nostalgie

\- Merci. Je sais que ta mère était la meilleure du village pour cuisiner les pâtés en croûte. Mais si ce n'est pas ça le problème, alors c'est quoi ?

\- J'hésite à t'en parler pour ne pas gâcher le repas.

\- Dis toujours. Au point où on en ait déjà. Dit-elle en reposant ses couverts

Kurt hésita encore un moment, puis il posa à son tour ses couverts et regarda Ariane qui le fixait attentivement, les bras croisés, curieuse de savoir quelle misère allait encore s'abattre sur elle !

\- J'ai discuté avec ton père.

\- Ça commence bien ! Ronchonna-t-elle

\- S'il te plait, Ariane. Laisse-moi finir.

\- Mmh, mmh.

\- Alors voilà… Malgré mes mensonges, ton père a aisément deviné qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre nous cette nuit. Et de ce fait… Il m'a conseillé d'employer la manière forte et d'user de mon autorité pour qu'on couche ensemble.

Ariane l'avait écouté jusqu'au bout sans l'interrompre et sans quitter la table. Mais maintenant qu'il avait fini de parler, elle hallucinait de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ! Elle le regardait en tremblant de colère et de dégoût, tandis que des larmes s'écoulaient à nouveau sur ses joues !

\- Woah… Et je suppose que tu vas appliquer ces conseils à la lettre ?

\- Non. Je compte maintenir tout ce que je t'ai dit hier soir. Assure-t-il

\- Alors pourquoi m'en avoir parlé ?!

\- Pour te prouver que je ne suis pas un monstre, que je tiens à être honnête avec toi et que je ne compte pas user de la force sur toi ! Mais aussi parce que si ton père ne voit pas de changements d'ici demain matin, il interviendra de force ! Et moi, je refuse qu'il vienne se mêler de nos histories de couple. Ca ne le regarde pas !

\- Mais… ? Tu… Toi qui es depuis toujours complice avec mon père, voilà que tu n'es pas d'accord sur ce point-là ? Rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton sceptique

\- Oui, parce que ton bonheur est plus important à mes yeux que son approbation !

Elle fut très surprise de l'entendre dire une telle chose ! Elle le regardait bouche bée, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer. Kurt se leva de table et s'asseya à la droite de sa femme qui lui adressa un regard méfiant et bordé de larmes.

\- Maintenant que je t'ai tout dit, voilà ce que je te propose Ariane. Soit on décide de coucher ensemble en faisant tout ce que tu décideras… Soit on ne fait rien et on attend que ton père intervienne. Mais si tu choisi la seconde option, je peux te jurer sur les dieux que je l'en empêcherai !

\- Vraiment ? Que… Quitte à perdre les faveurs de mon père ?

\- Oui. Alors ? Que décides-tu ? Peu importe ta décision, je la respecterai.

\- Je… J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir… Mais tu auras ma réponse ce soir.

\- Entendu. En tout cas… Merci pour ta compréhension et de ne pas m'avoir rejeté.

\- Mmh... Merci à toi d'avoir été honnête et… Humain...

\- Tu es ma femme, Ariane. C'est normal que j'agisse ainsi.

Il s'apprêtait à poser tendrement sa main sur la sienne, mais Ariane se leva aussitôt de table, empoigna son manteau, ses gants et sa lance, et se dirigea à grand pas vers la porte.

\- Où tu vas ? S'inquiéta-t-il

\- Me défouler dans la forêt ! Répondit-elle avant de claquer la porte

Kurt n'essaya même pas de la rattraper. Il resta un moment à table, sans toucher aux restes de son repas. Dans ses pensées, il remercia les dieux pour le résultat final de cette discussion. Ça aurait pu être bien pire et il était soulagé que ça ne fût pas le cas ! Ariane marchait à grand pas dans les rues du village tout en finissant de s'habiller. La moindre personne qu'elle croisa sur son chemin reçut un regard glacial et bordé de larmes. Elle n'en avait rien à faire de l'opinion des autres ! Elle était malheureuse et furieuse, alors autant que tout le monde le sache ! Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle ne prêta pas attention à Hilda qui marchait dehors avec son bébé chaudement emmitouflé dans ses bras. Elle ignora même son appel amical ! Du coup, la jeune maman laissa son amie tranquille et repris sa propre route. Une fois dans les bois et surtout bien loin du village, Ariane trouva refuge près du courant d'eau qui traversait la forêt, là où elle avait tué le Gronk qui à présent était bien recouvert de neige et en début de décomposition.

Elle s'agenouilla dans la neige et s'abreuva à la rivière, puis se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Elle était glacée et ça avait le mérite de lui faire beaucoup de bien, mais ça n'était pas suffisant pour la calmer. Elle se redressa et ramassa une grosse branche morte, puis elle commença à fracasser avec toute la force de sa colère le tronc d'un arbre qui se trouvait à côté ! À chaque coup, elle criait de rage ! Et quand son bout de bois céda en deux morceaux, elle les balança violement dans le décor et tomba à genoux en poussant un ultime cri de rage ! La pauvre avait presque plus de voix. Elle essaya de reprendre son souffle et son calme tout en regardant le défilement de l'eau qui passait entre les quelques rochers. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche puis s'asseya confortablement par terre en ramenant ses jambes vers elle. Tout en continuant de regarder le parcours hypnotisant de l'eau, elle essayait de réfléchir à la proposition de Kurt, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle était encore trop chamboulée par tout ça ! Une chose pouvait alors la calmer. La chanson de sa mère qu'elle avait chantée en faisant son ménage. Ça avait marché tout à l'heure alors pourquoi pas maintenant ? Elle se racla la gorge, essuya ses yeux et son nez, puis chanta d'une voix calme mais triste.

 _Tout au fond de moi, une voix_

 _Apelle mon prénom_

 _En écho me souffle à mi-mot_

 _De ne pas cesser de rêver_

 _Les petits chagrins nous débordent dans l'océan des jours_

 _Mais il y a quelque part quelques ports où toujours trouver secours_

 _Chaque erreur nous offre un peu de hauteur_

 _Quand le ciel nous semble moins proche_

 _L'immensité de ses couleurs nous perd et nous raccroche_

 _Si le chemin te parait long, n'oublie pas_

 _Qu'il commence par un pas_

 _Et qu'il n'attend que toi_

 _Pour éclairer d'autres croisées_

 _Le cœur silencieux qu'un adieu_

 _Etouffe doucement_

 _Saura tendre l'oreille aux tendres secrets de la vérité_

 _Toute chose vit, puis meurs, mais nous continuons d'aimer_

 _Mêmes lieux et mêmes parfums créent de nouvelles amitiés_

 _Lalalalaaaaaaaa…_

Elle n'avait pas le courage de chanter la suite, car elle fut vite prise d'un nouveau sanglot. Elle aurait tant aimé que sa mère soit encore de ce monde pour lui apporter conseil et soutien contre son père ! Elle n'en revenait pas de l'attitude qu'il avait ! A croire que plus on vieillit, plus on devient con ! Elle n'arrivait même plus à ressentir de l'amour pour lui ! D'ailleurs, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle ferait si elle croisait sa route ! Elle serait capable de lui cracher toute sa colère au visage et de le menacer avec sa lance s'il tentait de lever la main sur elle ! Alors qu'elle sanglotait et qu'elle ruminait sa haine, elle n'entendit pas Harold qui venait de s'avancer vers elle, l'ait triste. Ce matin, il était parti chasser et rendre visite à son dragon. Et c'est sur le chemin de retour que les cris d'Ariane ont attiré son attention. Il avait retrouvé sa piste en se fiant au son de sa voix, puis il l'avait discrètement observée massacrer ce pauvre arbre. Il avait également entendu chantée avant qu'elle n'éclate un sanglot contre ses jambes. Se sentant obligé d'intervenir pour la consoler et lui venir en aide, il s'était approché.

\- Ariane… ?

Surprise, elle releva la tête et regarda son ami avec ses grands yeux larmoyants.

\- Salut Harold… Ça fait longtemps que t'es là ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu t'approcher… Dit-elle en essayant ses larmes

\- Depuis que t'a commencé à massacrer ce pauvre arbre. Mais j'ai préféré attendre que tu aies fini de t'en prendre à lui avant de m'approcher. Avoua-t-il en s'asseyant à ses cotés

\- T'a bien fait… Mais je t'aurais pas tapé dessus, rassure-toi…

\- Mmh. Mais je suppose que ça t'a fait du bien de te défouler sur cet arbre ?

\- Oui. En partie... Je suis contente de te revoir. Dit-elle avec un léger sourire

\- Moi aussi. Et euh… Bien que je connaisse la réponse… C'est Kurt qui t'a mise dans cet état ?

\- Non. Ce n'est même pas lui. C'est l'homme qui est supposé être mon père…

\- Ah. Désolé de ce que tu vis, Ariane… Sincèrement.

\- Merci, mais il ne faut pas. Si tout ça est arrivé, alors c'est que les dieux voulaient que ça se passe comme ça… Bien entendu j'aurais préféré que tout se passe dans de meilleures conditions. Mais avec ce que je viens d'apprendre de la part de Kurt concernant mon père, je peux en déduire que le monstre n'est pas Kurt, mais mon père !

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna Harold

\- Oui. Malgré ce qu'on a pu croire tous les deux, Kurt veut mon bien avant toute chose et il continue d'être très attentionné et très prévenant malgré le fait que je l'envoie balader depuis hier soir ! Ce qui n'est pas le cas de mon père. Lui aussi voulait mon bien mais il n'a pas su s'y prendre… Enfin bref. Parlons d'autre chose. Comment va Krokmou ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton plus joyeux

\- Très bien. Il reprend des forces chaque jour et l'état de ses blessures s'améliore.

\- Génial. Je suis contente d'apprendre ça. Souriait-elle

Elle poussa un long soupir et laissa son dos s'affaler dans la neige. Harold fit de même et regarda avec Ariane le ciel bleu et les faibles rayons du soleil qui passaient à travers les branches mortes et enneigées. Sauf qu'a un moment, un peu de neige fondue tomba d'une branche et s'écrasa brutalement sur le visage d'Harold !

\- AAAH ! LA VACHE ! C'EST FROID !

Ariane, encore allongée dans la neige, éclata de rire !

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Ariane ! Aaah... J'en ai dans l'œil ! Dit-il tout en essuyant ses yeux

La jeune fille continuait de rire de bon cœur, ce qui fit plaisir à Harold.

\- Ah, tu te moques ? Bah tiens, prends ça ! Dit-il d'un ton joueur en lui balançant une petite boule de neige à la figure

\- AAH ! Hurla-t-elle avant d'enlever la neige de son visage

Elle regarda Harold qui souriait à son tour d'un air amusé. Joueuse, elle le mit en garde avant de prendre une grosse quantité de neige. Harold se releva et se prépara à contre-attaquer avec une boule de neige. Elle lui balança son projectile qu'il esquiva avant de lui balancer sa boule de neige. Comme elle allait la recevoir en pleine figure, elle eut le réflexe de se protéger avec ses bras ! La boule de neige s'écrasa contre son bras, puis avant qu'Harold ne lui en balance une autre, elle s'approcha de la rivière, prit de l'eau glacée entre ses mains et s'adressa a Harold d'un air joueur.

\- Tu as osé m'attaquer avec de la neige, Harold ? J'espère pour toi que tu cours vite !

\- Ariane, non ! Pas de l'eau glacée !

\- Cours Harold ! Cours ! Riait-elle en marchant à toute vitesse vers lui

Harold se mit à courir et Ariane lui courut après avec l'eau entre ses mains. Elle ne cessait de rire et de sourire, et elle se sentait de nouveau elle-même et heureuse ! Harold l'avait deviné et il continua de jouer le jeu et de rire pour que son amie s'amuse et garde le sourire le plus longtemps possible ! Mais à force de courir dans les bois, Harold oublia qu'ils se dirigeaient dans un endroit où il avait posé un piège ! Et c'est avec un cri de surprise que les deux amis se retrouvèrent piégés dans un filet qui s'éleva dans les arbres ! Et qu'en plus de cela, ils se retrouvèrent collés de force l'un contre l'autre ! Mais suffisamment près pour que leur souffle se mêles et qu'ils puissent voir avec précision l'éclat de leur yeux et y plonger. Ce qu'ils firent inévitablement… Ariane trouvait qu'Harold avait des yeux verts d'une beauté unique et hypnotisante, et Harold trouvait que le bleu de ses yeux était magnifique et semblable à la couleur d'un ciel étoilé. La situation leur donna presque l'envie de se rapprocher encore plus, mais c'était une chose à ne pas faire. Surtout qu'Ariane était mariée et qu'Harold… Bah… Il avait Astrid ! Ce n'était pas officiellement sa petite amie, mais vu leur complicité et les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, c'était tout comme. Harold et Ariane éloignèrent leur visage, et malgré leur rougissement mutuel, Ariane pouffa de rire.

\- Alors c'est comme ça que tu attires une fille dans tes bras ? Avec le coup du filet ? Riait-elle

\- Hin… Non. Dit-il d'un ton amusé

\- Comment alors ? Insista-t-elle avec amusement

\- Euh… Au lieu de parler de ça, on devrait plutôt penser à sortir de là, non ? Proposa-t-il d'un air gêné

\- Mooow t'est tout rouge ! C'est trop mignon ! Allez, racontes !

\- Ariane…

\- Bon d'accord. Juste le temps d'attraper ma… Oh mince… J'ai perdu ma dague ! Dit-elle en regardant sa ceinture.

\- Et moi j'ai laissé mes armes près de la rivière.

\- Bon bah va falloir que j'attrape celle dans ma botte. Bouge pas.

Elle colla son corps contre Harold, le temps qu'elle attrape sa dague du bout des doigts. Harold n'osa la toucher ou même bouger, et ses joues prirent une légère teinte rose supplémentaire en sentant son corps contre le sien. Il avait à moitié ses cheveux dans le nez et il se retenait de respirer la douce odeur qu'ils dégageaient. Ariane parvint à attraper sa dague et n'attendit pas pour couper les mailles au-dessus de leur tête.

\- Alors ? Comment elle s'appelle ?

\- De qui ?

\- La fille pour qui tu t'ais mis à rougir.

\- Astrid.

\- Astrid… Jolie prénom. Elle t'attend à la rive, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle en coupant une seconde maille

\- Entre autre…

\- Et comment tu l'as attirée vers toi ? Si ce n'est avec un filet ? Pouffa-t-elle

\- En l'embarquant de force avec Krokmou pour un vol aérien.

\- Sérieux ?! Elle devait être enchantée ! Rétorqua-t-elle avec humour en s'attaquant à une troisième maille

\- Ouais. Surtout qu'à l'époque où ça s'est passé, mon peuple affrontez encore les dragons. Et comme elle m'avait surpris avec Krokmou dans les bois, on a dû… AAAH !

\- AAAH !

Ils venaient enfin d'être libérés du filet et s'écrasèrent lourdement dans la neige. Mais manque de chance pour Ariane, elle venait de se tordre la cheville !

\- Rhaa ! C'est pas vrai… ! Grimaça-t-elle à l'égard de sa jambe.

\- Ariane, qu'est-ce qui ya ? Tu t'es fait mal ? S'inquiéta Harold

\- Je me suis juste tordu la cheville… Aïe !

\- Désolé… Viens. Je vais t'aider pour rentrer au village.

\- Merci…

Il l'aida à se relever puis il agrippa son bras autour de ses épaules, ramassa leurs affaires et l'aida à rentrer. Ariane s'accrocha à lui tout en s'aidant de sa lance pour marcher.

\- Au fait… Tu disais quoi déjà à propos d'Astrid qui vous avez surpris dans les bois ?

\- Ah… Bah on a dû l'embarquer de force dans le ciel pour pas qu'elle nous dénonce, mais aussi pour la convaincre que les dragons n'étaient pas ce qu'on pensait d'eux. Depuis, elle est de notre côté, elle m'a accepté tel que je suis, et elle est devenue un dragonnier expérimenté.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup la rencontrer… Souriait-elle

\- Tu t'entendrais bien avec elle. Tout comme toi, elle a une sacrée personnalité, du talent pour le combat, et elle n'hésiterait pas à prendre des risques pour les autres.

\- Tu crois qu'elle te cherche ?

\- J'en mets ma tête à couper.

\- Woh… Murmura-t-elle, épatée de l'attention qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre

\- Et euh… Encore désolé pour ton mariage. Et encore plus pour l'état dans lequel tu étais.

\- Tu étais là ? S'étonna-t-elle

\- Oui, mais juste à la cérémonie. Je voulais surtout être là pour t'apporter un soutien mental, sans pour autant me montrer.

\- Merci Harold... Dit-elle avec un léger sourire

\- Autre chose. Hormis tout le reste… Tu étais vraiment très jolie.

\- C'est vrai ? Même si je n'étais pas heureuse ? S'étonna-t-elle

\- Si je te le dis. La rassura-t-il avec un sourire sincère

Elle lui rendit son sourire et ils continuèrent d'avancer calmement vers le village. Une fois de retour, quelques villageois s'inquiétèrent de voir Ariane marcher avec difficulté malgré l'aide d'Harold. Mais quand ils croisèrent son regard bleu glacial, ils cessèrent de la regarder et retournèrent à leurs occupations. Harold la raccompagna chez elle, et à la demande de la jeune guerrière, il la laissa finir sa route seule après qu'elle l'ait remercié et qu'elle l'ait salué. Harold rentra de son côté avec son petit butin de chasse, et Ariane fit de même en s'aidant de sa lance. Elle passa la porte et s'allongea sur le lit en attendant que la douleur passe. Et le fait d'attendre et d'avoir eu une conversation avec Harold au sujet d'une fille qui a changé d'opinion en accordant une chance à l'un des siens, allait lui permettre de réfléchir pour de bon à la proposition de Kurt.

oO*Oo

Kurt rentra chez lui quand le ciel commençait à s'assombrir. Ariane était un train de prendre un bain dans une petite pièce située au fond de la hutte et prêta légèrement son attention à l'arrivée de Kurt après qu'il ait signalé sa présence.

\- Tu es où ? Demanda-t-il

\- Je prends un bain.

\- D'accord. Au fait… Ça va mieux ta cheville ? On m'a dit que tu es rentré de la forêt en boitant ?

\- Oui, c'est passé.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- J'ai trébuché. Rien d'étonnant. Mais heureusement qu'Harold était dans les bois à ce moment-là et qu'il m'a aidé à me ramener au village.

\- C'est vrai. Je le remercierai la prochaine fois que je le vois. Dit-il d'un ton très calme

\- Mmh, mmh.

Elle fut soulagée de ne pas l'entendre s'énerver sur Harold alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Elle entendit Kurt œuvrer dans la pièce principale et Ariane redevint pensive à son égard. Elle avait fait son choix. Celui de se donner à lui dès ce soir. Mais maintenant qu'il était de retour, elle n'était pas sure de réussir à mener à bien sa décision. Comme ce n'était pas encore l'heure de se coucher, elle sortit de son bain et s'habilla avant de retourner dans la pièce principale. Kurt était en train de se réchauffer auprès du feu et tourna la tête vers sa femme quand elle tira le rideau.

\- Euh… L'eau du bain est encore chaude. Tu veux en profiter ou pas ?

\- Je ne suis pas contre un bon bain chaud. Dit-il en lui souriant

Ariane le laissa donc prendre possession de la salle de bain et resta dans la pièce principale le temps qu'il prenne son bain. Cela dit, elle avait envie d'aller le rejoindre pour prendre soin de lui et lui donner sa réponse. Avec angoisse, elle fit un pas vers la pièce mais y renonça aussitôt ! Peut-être devrait-elle lui donner sa réponse après manger ? Mais le problème, c'est que ça l'angoissait tellement qu'elle n'avait pas faim ! Alors avant de manger ? Pourquoi pas. Pour se donner du courage, elle se servit un grand verre d'hydromel qu'elle but d'une traite ! Elle reposa ensuite le verre et reprit rapidement son souffle avant de passer à la suite. Elle alluma les bougies de leur chambre, éteignit celles de la pièce principale puis retourna dans la chambre en tirant le rideau. Elle ôta ses bottes, s'asseya sur la couverture en fourrure et attendit que Kurt vienne la rejoindre. Malgré ses craintes, elle essaya d'adopter une attitude confiante et de rester calme. De son coté, Kurt sortit de la bassine quelques minutes plus tard et se rhabilla. Mais il s'étonna de ne plus rien entendre depuis tout à l'heure et de voir qu'il n'y avait presque plus de lumière de l'autre côté.

\- Ariane ? L'appela-t-il en retournant dans la pièce principale

\- Je suis dans la chambre.

\- Euh… Tu as éteint toute les lumières. Tout va bien ?

\- Oui. Tu peux venir ?

Ayant une petite idée de ce qui se passait, Kurt entra dans la chambre et vit Ariane assise sur le lit, simplement vêtue de sa tunique bleu foncé et de son pantalon marron. En le regardant, Ariane essaya de garder le contrôle de ses émotions et tendis sa main légèrement tremblante.

\- Viens.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui. J'ai pris ma décision. Approche. Insista-t-elle

Kurt s'approcha donc d'elle en longeant le coté du lit. Ariane le suivait des yeux et ne détacha pas son regard du sien. Kurt s'asseya à ses côtés et porta tendrement sa main à sa joue et la caressa avec affection. Ariane esquissa un faible sourire puis approcha timidement ses mains du torse de Kurt pour lui enlever son haut qu'elle laissa tomber par terre. Le cœur battant, elle déposa ses mains sur sa peau encore chaude à cause de l'eau du bain et lui offrit quelques caresses sensuelles. Elle pouvait sentir les battements de cœur frénétique de son mari. Il devait être aussi nerveux qu'elle, ce qui la rassura. Elle pencha ensuite la tête et embrassa timidement son torse. Kurt se mit à rire, ce qui intrigua sa femme.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu me chatouille avec tes cheveux. Dit-il d'un air amusé

Elle esquissa un petit sourire amusé puis redevint nerveuse quand Kurt attrapa délicatement sa nuque et s'approcha lentement pour lui voler un baiser. Ariane le laissa déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes et essaya de lui rendre son baiser avec amour et sincérité. C'était loin d'être gagné, mais pour un début, c'était bien. Kurt rompit le contact et replongea son regard dans celui d'Ariane qui demeurait calme et légèrement fuyant.

\- Ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il

\- Jusque-là, oui…

\- Toujours aussi bizarre, c'est ça ? Devina-t-il sans être vexé

\- Ne m'en veux pas mais… Oui.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas Ariane. Je suis déjà heureux que tu me laisse être auprès de toi, que tu me laisse t'embrasser et te caresser la joue.

\- Merci Kurt...

\- De rien. Comme je te l'ai dit, je ferai tout ce que je peux pour que tu sois heureuse et en confiance avec moi.

Émue, elle esquissa un frêle sourire et laissa une fine larme s'écouler sur son visage, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard de Kurt.

\- Tu veux qu'on s'arrête là ?

\- Non. Je… Je veux continuer. Répondit-elle avec détermination

\- D'accord.

Il lui adressa un sourire confiant puis l'embrassa à nouveau avant de l'emmener avec lui sur le lit. Ariane eu un bref hoquet de surprise mais continua d'embrasser Kurt pour pas qu'il s'inquiète. Jusque-là, tout se passait bien. Voyant que sa femme l'embrassait et se permettait d'agripper timidement ses mains à son corps, Kurt laissa ses mains parcourir le sien tout en les gardant au-dessus de sa tunique. Ariane sentit cependant son angoisse refaire surface ! Et encore plus quand la main de Kurt chercha à déboutonner son pantalon !

\- Non arrête… Dit-elle entre deux baisers.

\- Je t'ai fait mal ?

\- Non… C'est juste que… Si tu me déshabille… Tu vas me voir nue et je ne suis pas encore prête à ça ! Désolée, Kurt…

Kurt observa attentivement sa femme sans se mettre en colère. La voir s'excuser avec les larmes aux yeux lui faisait vraiment de la peine. C'était pourtant bien parti ! Mais que pouvait-il faire pour qu'ils puissent aller jusqu'au bout ? Il lui proposa alors l'idée qu'il lui avait déjà proposé hier soir.

\- Tu veux que j'éteigne ? Demanda-t-il en désignant les bougies du regard

Elle regarda à son tour les bougies disposées sur les tables de chevet, puis elle reporta son regard sur Kurt.

\- Oui, s'il te plait…

Avec un sourire rassurant, Kurt se leva et éteignît toute les bougies. Ils étaient dans le noir complet. Seule la lumière de l'extérieur passait à travers une petite fenêtre située sur le haut du mur et offrait un peu de clarté. Se sentant beaucoup mieux, Ariane était à présent déterminée à aller jusqu'au bout de son choix. À travers la pénombre, elle regardait Kurt, puis avec courage, elle attrapa son visage des deux mains et l'embrassa avec un peu plus d'entrain que tout à l'heure. Puis dans un murmure, elle lui demanda de la déshabiller, ce qu'il fit avec tendresse. Il lui ôta sa tunique, reprit d'assaut ses lèvres et lui caressa le dos. Ariane frissonna de toute part, et fut surprise de ne presque plus ressentir de peur et de colère, mais du désir et de la confiance ! Envahie par ses nouvelles émotions qu'elle ressentait plus que les autres, elle laissa ses propres mains parcourir le corps de Kurt et s'agrippa à lui, tandis qu'il l'allongea à nouveau sur le lit et qu'il la serra avec amour dans ses bras. Après quelques embrassades et quelques étreintes qui étaient devenues de plus en plus fiévreuses et passionnées, et en se laissant guidée par ce qu'elle ressentait, Ariane laissa son mari lui ôter son dernier vêtement, puis le sien, et leur accorda une chance de vivre une belle nuit.

oO*Oo

Au fils des jours, Ariane était plus sereine vis-à-vis de son couple. Elle se montrait de plus en plus attentionnée avec Kurt, elle l'embrassait spontanément, elle avait réussi à vaincre sa peur qu'il la voie nue, et elle arriva même à coucher avec lui dans une pièce éclairée ainsi qu'à partager des bains avec lui. Sa fixation de lien fraternel entre eux avait progressivement fini par disparaître. Elle était heureuse à ses côtés et Kurt l'était tout autant.

Vis-à-vis de son père, Ariane ne lui avait plus vraiment accordé d'importance. Même qu'elle était finalement heureuse avec son mari, elle n'était pas prête de lui pardonner pour ce qu'il lui avait fait ! Même Kurt et Harold n'avaient pas réussi à lui faire changer d'avis, prétextant qu'un jour, elle pourrait le regretter. Mais la jeune guerrière s'en fichait et resta ferme sur sa décision !

En ce qui concerne Harold, il s'était vite habitué à sa nouvelle vie en tant que Gordien, sans pour autant oublier qui il était, ainsi que son objectif principal. Il mena sa double vie sans que personne n'éveille de soupçons à son égard. Tant qu'il revenait avec du gibier pour lui ou pour la réserve du village, tout allait très bien.

Kurt l'avait remercié dès le lendemain pour ce qu'il avait fait pour Ariane. Il avait même autorisé ces deux-là à aller chasser et pécher ensemble sans qu'il n'ait à s'inquiéter puisqu'Ariane manifestait des vrais sentiments à son égard. Les deux amis purent alors s'occuper de Krokmou comme avant ! Krokmou était content de revoir Ariane et c'était réciproque pour elle ! Au bout d'une semaine et demie, Krokmou était enfin rétabli ! Toutes ses plaies étaient totalement cicatrisées et son aile n'était plus cassée ! Mais quand Harold s'en rendit compte, il était allé voir Krokmou seul puisque Ariane était occupée au village. Pour être sûr qu'il puisse voler et qu'il était vraiment rétabli, Harold lui retira son atèle et demanda à Krokmou de déployer prudemment son aile. Par chance la grotte était assez grande pour qu'il puisse la déployer. Krokmou y alla avec prudence et avec bonheur, il déploya son aile ! Il était vraiment guéri ! Fou de joie, Harold enlaça son dragon !

\- Ça y est, Krokmou ! On va enfin pouvoir quitter cette île et retrouver les autres !

Mais un détail lui fit perdre son sourire ! Ariane… Depuis son arrivé sur l'île, une amitié sincère était née entre ces deux-là. Harold avait fini par s'attacher à elle, et le fait de réaliser qu'il pouvait enfin s'en aller, signifier qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais ! Et ça l'attrista beaucoup... Mais il ne pouvait pas partir sans lui annoncer la nouvelle, ni sans lui dire au revoir ! Pas après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour eux ! C'est donc avec angoisse qu'il se rendit au village et qu'il se mit à sa recherche. Il la trouva finalement chez elle en train de récolter des œufs dans son poulailler. Quand elle le vit, elle le salua avec un sourire, mais elle le perdit assez vite quand elle vit qu'il était contrarié.

\- Ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta-t-elle

\- Le moment est venu Ariane.

\- Hein ? De quoi tu… ? Oh… Comprit-elle

\- Tu veux venir lui dire au revoir ?

\- Je… Bien sûr. Donne-moi une minute.

Elle alla déposer son panier dans sa maison et accompagna immédiatement Harold dans la forêt. Non loin de là, Kurt discutait avec ses amis. Il n'avait pas vu Ariane s'en aller avec Harold, mais deux de ses potes, oui.

\- Hé, Kurt ? Ça ne te gêne pas de voir ta femme et l'unijambiste toujours ensemble dans cette forêt ?

\- Non. J'ai confiance en elle.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Oui. Et puis ils ne font que chasser et pécher. Et d'après ce que je vois, ils forment une bonne équipe vu tout ce qu'ils ramènent à chaque fois !

\- Moi je trouve ça trop bizarre. Grimaça l'un d'eux

\- Pareil ! Si j'avais une femme, et qu'elle passerait beaucoup trop de temps en forêt avec un autre homme, je commencerais à me poser des questions ! Et je ne vous raconte pas la correction que je leur infligerais si je découvrais quelque chose qui ne me plait pas ! Rétorqua un autre

\- Les gars… Soupira Kurt

\- Et n'oublie pas qu'ils ont été ensemble, Kurt ! Peu de temps, certes, mais l'affection qu'elle avait pour lui doit toujours exister dans son cœur ! Et ça doit être pareil pour lui !

\- Y'a plus rien entre ces deux-là. Juste de l'amitié.

\- Bon très bien. Je lâche l'affaire puisque tu es convaincu du contraire.

\- Moi aussi. Mais tu dis qu'ils ne font que pécher et chasser ensemble dans la forêt, mais… Ils sont partis sans leurs armes, là. M'enfin. C'est toi qui vois. Nous, on veut juste ton bien et éviter que ta femme te ridiculise devant tout le village.

Les autres approuvèrent et ne dirent plus un mot sur cette histoire. Seulement, Kurt commençait à se poser des questions ! Avait-il eut tort d'autoriser Ariane et Harold à passer du temps ensemble en tant qu'amis ? Son amour pour lui était-il faux ? Est-ce qu'ils s'aimaient toujours ? Il avait envie d'en avoir le cœur net maintenant ! Il se lança discrètement à leurs poursuites, pendant que ses amis restèrent sur place à le regarder s'éloigner tout en continuant de critiquer la relation entre Harold et Ariane, mais surtout Ariane !

oO*Oo

Les deux amis atteignirent enfin la grotte. Durant tout le trajet, ils n'avaient presque pas prononcé un mot. Que pouvaient-ils se dire ? Des phrases du style… « Merci infiniment de nous avoir aidé ! Mais je dois m'en aller. Tu ne m'en veux pas si je ne reviens jamais ? » Où encore… « Mais je t'en prie, ce fut un plaisir ! Adieu, dragonnier ! Prend soin de toi ! ». En réalité, Harold n'avait pas envie de partir mais il n'avait pas le choix. Et ça, Ariane le comprenait même si elle n'avait pas envie qu'il s'en aille. Les retrouvailles avec Krokmou furent plutôt joyeuses et Ariane était très contente de le voir rétabli et de le voir bouger dans tous les sens ! C'est vrai que depuis son accident, le pauvre n'a pas pu bouger de sa cachette pour prendre l'air et se dégourdir les pattes ! Harold prit sa sacoche, l'accrocha à la selle de Krokmou, puis ils sortirent tous les trois de la grotte. N'étant pas sorti de l'ombre depuis tout ce temps, Krokmou plissa les yeux et les rouvrit progressivement pour se réhabitué à la clarté. Quelle joie d'être enfin dehors, de sentir l'air pur et de revoir autre chose que de la roche ! Il était tellement content qu'il se mit à faire le foufou dans la neige sous le regard amusé de ses amis. Sentant l'heure du départ arriver, Harold se tourna vers Ariane qui était toujours aussi calme et peu bavarde.

\- Bon… Bah je crois qu'il est temps pour nous d'y aller. Dit-il sans grande joie

\- En effet… Profitez-en tant que le ciel est clément. Approuva-t-elle en jetant un œil au ciel bleu et dégagé

\- Tu as raison.

Il lui tendit sa main pour la remercier. Ariane la prit sans hésiter mais avec un lourd poids dans le cœur, tout comme Harold.

\- Je n'oublierais jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi et mon dragon, Ariane. Jamais…

\- Moi non plus, je n'oublierais jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi.

\- Humph… Comparé à toi, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. Mais si j'avais pu...

\- Je sais, Harold. Je sais… Allez. Envolez-vous. Souriait-elle tristement.

Harold lui sourit tristement puis lâcha sa main et appela Krokmou pour qu'il puisse grimper sur son dos. Sous le regard curieux d'Ariane, Harold emboîta sa jambe en métal dans le mécanisme lié à l'aileron et la fit bouger pour voir si tout aller bien. Vu que tout était opérationnel, ils pouvaient y aller. Mais avant, Krokmou se tourna vers Ariane avec ses grands yeux tristes. Tout comme Harold, il n'avait pas envie de s'en aller en sachant qu'il ne la reverrait peut être jamais ! Malgré sa peine, Ariane lui adressa un tendre sourire et le rassura en lui caressant affectueusement la tête.

\- Tu vas me manquer aussi, Krokmou… Mais je penserais souvent à toi. Promis.

Il ronronna tristement puis lui donna une léchouille sur la joue. Moins dégoûtée que la première fois, Ariane se contenta juste d'essuyer sa joue avec un sourire amusé. Elle leva ensuite son regard vers son dragonnier. En le regardant dans les yeux, Ariane se rendit compte d'une chose. Maintenant qu'il était sur le point de partir, elle n'avait plus envie qu'il s'en aille ! Son absence créera surement un vide en elle ! Mais elle n'avait pas le droit de le retenir ici. Sa place n'était pas ici, mais à la rive, avec ses semblables et son propre monde. Et il devait retrouver Astrid. Quand à Harold, il voulait à tout prix partir de cette île depuis son arrivée, mais maintenant qu'il pouvait le faire… Il n'en avait plus tellement envie.

\- Est-ce que je te reverrais un jour ? S'inquiéta Harold

\- Je ne pense pas… Tant que mon peuple sera contre l'harmonie entre les vikings et les dragons… Les dragonniers ne seront jamais les bienvenus chez nous. En plus de recevoir une hache dans le cœur. Dit-elle avec amertume

\- Ah.

\- Et puis dès que tu quitteras cette île, tu seras porté disparu à cause d'un dragon. Donc vaut mieux que tu ne reviennes jamais ici... Dit-elle tristement

\- C'est ce que tu vas leur raconté ?

\- Oui. Je m'arrangerais pour qu'ils me croient tous. Ne t'en fait pas. Assura-t-elle avec confiance

\- Ah ouais ?! Tu veux vraiment nous faire croire ça ?!

Ils furent tous les deux frappés par la surprise et l'effroi quand ils entendirent Kurt et quand ils le virent sortir de sa cachette avec un regard empli de colère et de haine, marteau à la main !

\- C'est donc ça que tu faisais, sale traîtresse ?! Protéger un dragon alors que nous sommes censés les combattre ?!

\- Kurt, écoute-moi…

\- Je n'ai pas à t'écouter, traîtresse ! Je n'en reviens pas de ce que tu as fait et du déshonneur que tu as infligé à ton village et à notre famille !

Il tourna ensuite son regard vers Harold, tandis que Krokmou le regardait en montrant les dents.

\- Quant à toi… Je savais depuis le début que tu étais bizarre et pas comme les autres ! Quand je pense qu'on a accueilli un ami des dragons chez nous et qu'il a abusé de notre confiance et de notre hospitalité ! ET PROBABLEMENT DE MA FEMME !

Ariane et Harold n'eurent même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit pour leur défense, que Kurt chargea sur Harold avec son marteau ! Mais Krokmou tira aux pieds de Kurt qui se retrouva projeté en arrière sous l'effet du tir ! Sachant que c'était le mari d'Ariane et qu'il ne pouvait pas le tuer, Krokmou continua de tirer dès que le colosse se remettait à charger sur eux ! Pour ça, Ariane l'en remercia. Mais sans perdre de temps, elle se rua vers Harold et lui prit sa main entre les siennes !

\- Harold, va-t'en tout de suite et ne reviens jamais ! Compris ?! Ordonna-t-elle avec des yeux brillants

\- Je… ! Mais toi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?!

\- Je vais m'occuper de Kurt.

\- Quoi ?! Mais… Non ! Si je te laisse seule, tu vas te faire tuer !

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi. Je gère la situation. Assura-t-elle avec confiance. Maintenant allez-vous-en ! Tout de suite !

\- Mais je… !

Elle aurait voulu l'assommer avec sa lance pour qu'il cesse de parler et de vouloir prendre des risques, mais elle n'avait pas sa lance sur elle ! Et puis Krokmou avait besoin qu'Harold soit conscient pour qu'il puise voler ! Son dernier espoir était que Krokmou l'écoute et l'emmène de force avec lui !

\- Krokmou, emmène-le ! Et empêche-le de briser sa promesse ! Ordonna-t-elle d'un ton implorant en tournant son regard vers lui

Ne voulant pas l'abandonner à un éventuel sort funeste, Krokmou accepta à contrecœur de lui obéir. Il hocha brièvement la tête, alors Ariane lâcha la main d'Harold, qui lui, refusait de la lâcher ! Les dents serrées, Le dragon décolla sans plus tarder, et ce malgré les protestations de son dragonnier qui ne lâchait pas Ariane du regard ! Ariane les regarda s'en aller avec un sourire triste alors que des larmes s'écoulaient sur ses joues. Kurt assista aussi à leur départ, encore allongé dans les tas de neige fumant, puis il se releva avant de foncer vers Ariane et de l'attraper par la gorge ! Mais il ne sera pas trop fort pour qu'elle puisse encore parler !

\- Sale traitresse ! Vile menteuse ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?! Aux yeux de notre peuple, c'est très grave ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça, hein ?! DIS-LE ! Lui hurla-t-il au visage

\- Parce que je devais le faire… C'est tout…

\- Quoi ?! Rien que pour ça ?! Pauvre idiote ! Tu ne t'es pas inquiétée de ton sort si jamais votre secret venait à être découvert ?!

\- Bien sûr que je savais ce que je risquais à lui venir en aide… Je le savais depuis le début… Mais j'ai aidé un ami et je ne regrette rien, Kurt…

\- Ah ouais ? Et bien dans ce cas, j'espère que tu es prête à accepter le sort que ton père décidera de te faire subir ! Tout comme ce que je te réserve !

Il lui donna un puissant coup de poing dans le ventre, ce qui lui fit perdre connaissance ! Et sans remords, il la hissa sur son épaule avant de la ramener au village.


	9. Maudite

Chapitre 9 - Maudite

Elle avait très mal au ventre… Quand elle rouvrit à moitié les yeux, Ariane était allongée par terre dans la grande salle. Le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, elle entendit une discussion entre deux hommes, puis des pas lourds sur le plancher. Et même sans regarder qui c'était, elle reconnaîtrait cette démarche entre toutes ! Celle de son père ! La tête encore collée contre le plancher, elle vit son père se tenir debout devant elle. En levant le regard vers lui, elle put voir qu'il était vraiment furieux !

\- Debout. Ordonna-t-il froidement

Avec une pointe d'appréhension, Ariane se leva tranquillement vu qu'elle était encore sonnée. Mais pour son père, ce n'était pas assez rapide ! Il renifla bruyamment et attrapa sauvagement le bras de sa fille pour la dresser sur ses jambes !

\- DEBOUT, J'AI DIT ! S'exclama-t-il

Ariane serra les dents, mais ne se plaint pas. Elle nota cependant qu'elle n'avait plus son manteau sur elle, ni ses gants. Avec dignité et courage, elle fit face au regard de braise de son père. Kurt était à leurs côtés, entre sa femme et son chef. Tout comme Rolaf, son regard montrait bien à quel point il était furieux contre Ariane !

\- Kurt viens à l'instant de me parler de toi, d'Harold et de son… Furie Nocturne.

Il garda le silence quelques secondes sans quitter des yeux sa fille qui continuait de lui faire face. En voyant son air calme et non rempli de regrets, Rolaf perdit patience et lui donna une puissante baffe ! Elle ne tomba pas à terre sur le coup, mais elle cracha un peu de sang sans se plaindre.

\- Comment as-tu osé faire ça, Ariane ?! Ma propre fille qui a aidé un dragonnier, qui a protégé et montré de l'affection pour un dragon, et qui nous a tous menti ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS A DIRE POUR TA DÉFENSE ?!

\- La même chose qu'à Kurt. J'ai fait ce qui me semblais juste et je ne regrette rien !

\- Donc tout ce cirque avec Harold… Cette attention mutuelle, cet amour et ces excursions dans les bois… Tout ça c'était… ?!

\- Dans le but de soigner son dragon et de les protéger tous les deux de la haine de notre peuple. Et le fait de les savoir enfin loin de cette île me réconforte plus qu'autre chose !

Fou de rage, Rolaf lui donna une autre baffe sur l'autre joue !

\- Tu me fais honte…

\- Moi, je n'ai pas honte de moi… Je suis même fière de ce que j'ai fait ! Et si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans hésiter !

Il lui redonna une autre baffe, qui lui refit cracher un autre filet de sang ! Voir sa femme se faire frapper violemment au visage n'affecta pas Kurt. Sa colère était trop grande pour laisse place aux regrets !

\- Vas-y, papa… Frappe-moi autant que tu veux, si ça peut te faire plaisir… Mais sache que rien ne pourra me faire regretter de les avoir aidés !

\- Ah vraiment ? Dans ce cas, je suppose que la sentence que je t'ai trouvée devrait vite te faire regretter ton acte de trahison. Ton cher Harold est resté 11 jours parmi nous ? Et bien tu passeras le triple de temps dans sa cellule ! Et dans des conditions plus horribles que les siennes !

\- Si je suis une traîtresse et que je te fais si honte, alors pourquoi tu ne m'exécute pas ? S'étonna-t-elle d'un ton très calme

\- Humph. Ce serait trop simple. Tu restes avant tout ma fille, mon dernier enfant vivant, et je ne peux me résoudre à exécuter celle qui assurera la survie de ma lignée. Ce que je veux, c'est que tu souffres face à tes nouvelles conditions, et que tu finisses par regretter ce que tu as fait !

\- Ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Je tiendrai bon jusqu'au bout. Répondit-elle avec bravoure

\- C'est ce que nous verrons. Dans tous les cas, cette discussion est terminée. Kurt ? Emmène-la.

\- A vos ordres, chef.

Il prit une corde assez longue et attacha solidement les mains d'Ariane entre elles. Elle se laissa faire sans broncher, même si intérieurement, elle était intriguée et inquiète. Pourquoi l'attachait-il ? À lui seul, il avait assez de force pour l'emmener jusqu'à sa nouvelle demeure ! L'attacher au bout d'une corde était vraiment nécessaire ? Quand il l'eut attachée, il lui adressa un regard glacial et l'emmena calmement vers la sortie. Elle ne savait pas si elle reverrait son père durant son séjour, alors elle lui adressa une dernière chose sans se retourner.

\- Très bien. Enferme-moi dans une cellule. Mais sache que maman aurait désapprouvé toutes tes décisions à mon égard !

Ce qu'elle venait de dire n'affecta aucunement son père qui resta sur place à la regarder se faire emmener par Kurt. Dehors, Ariane était surprise de voir la majorité le village réunie en deux rangées, mais ne fut pas surprise de voir l'éclat de colère dans leur regard. Ils étaient donc déjà tous au courant ? Le temps qu'elle les dévisage, Kurt avança le premier et tira sur la corde pour qu'Ariane suive le mouvement ! Elle manqua de peu de s'étaler sur le sol enneigé et suivit Kurt avec dignité. Mais durant la marche, les villageois lui jetèrent sur le visage et sur le corps des boules de neige ! Elle n'exprima rien pour les trois premiers lancers, mais à force, elle finit par grimacer à chaque lancer tellement que c'était froid et que ça lui faisait mal ! C'était donc pour ça qu'elle n'avait plus son manteau ?! Pour mieux souffrir à chaque impact ?! Trempée, recouverte de neige et tremblante de froid, elle essaya de rester forte jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en cellule. Mais ce qu'elle vit ensuite ne la rassura pas ! Elle vit un villageois reboucher le trou qui lui avait permis de voir Harold dans sa cellule, et à l'intérieur, elle vit que la grille de la cellule était recouverte de planches de bois ! En fait... Son père avait l'intention de l'enfermer dans le noir, sans possibilité de voir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur et de voir la lueur du jour ! Mais en plus de tout ça, elle eut une dernière petite surprise. Des chaines venaient d'être installées sur le mur ! Tremblante de froid, mais pas d'angoisse, elle regarda Kurt lui mettre un fer autour de la gorge ainsi qu'aux poignets et aux chevilles. A présent, elle ne pouvait se déplacer que dans un tout petit périmètre, sans pouvoir s'approcher de la porte et du mur portant sur le village ! Quand Kurt scella son dernier fer, il resta immobile devant Ariane, le regard plongé dans le sien. Ariane y décelait toujours de la colère mais ne cessa pas de le regarder pour autant.

\- Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Tu me laisse dans ma cellule et on se revoit dans un mois ?

\- Avant tout, je veux savoir quelque chose.

\- Si je t'ai trompé avec Harold ? Non. Et ce d'aucune manière. Là-dessus, je peux te le jurer. Assura-t-elle d'un ton très calme

Pas convaincu, Kurt lui attrapa sauvagement les cheveux, ce qui n'effraya pas Ariane.

\- Comment en être sûr, traîtresse ?!

\- Parce que je te dis la vérité… Tu es le seul homme que j'ai connu et à qui j'ai dit que je l'aimais… Et même si ça n'a pas été rapide, j'ai fini par le dire et par le pensais avec sincérité ! Et… AIE… !

\- T'a pas hésité à jouer la comédie avec lui ! Alors qui me prouve que tu ne l'as pas joué avec moi ?! Rétorqua-t-il en resserrant sa poigne sur ses cheveux

\- Libre à toi de ne pas me croire et de m'en vouloir, Kurt… Mais là-dessus, je dis la vérité… Je le jure sur mon alliance plutôt que sur les dieux…

\- MENTEUSE !

Il la lâcha et lui donna une baffe tout aussi violente que celles de Rolaf ! La force de frappe fut si puissante, qu'Ariane finit par percuter le mur du fond et grimaça de douleur ! Kurt l'attrapa violemment par les épaules et la cogna plusieurs fois et avec force contre le mur, tout en lui en hurlant dessus !

\- N'ESSAIE PAS DE ME FAIRE CROIRE QUE TU M'AIME SINCÈREMENT ! J'AI VU COMMENT TU LE REGARDAIS AVANT QU'IL S'EN AILLE ! TU NE VOULAIS PAS QU'IL PARTE ! ET TOUTES TES LARMES ?! ET TES SOURIRES ?! MOI JE N'AI JAMAIS CONNU DE TELS ÉCLATS A MON ÉGARD ! ALORS AVOUE QUE TU L'AIMES ! Conclut-il en lâchant Ariane qui s'effondra par terre

\- Non, je… Je l'aime comme un ami précieux… Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui… Je ne l'ai jamais été… Et puis il n'est plus là maintenant… Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire… ? Il ne s'est rien passé entre lui et moi, et je suis toujours ta femme… Dit-elle avec difficulté à cause de ses douleurs

\- Sur ce point, c'est vrai. Tu es encore ma femme.

Il sortit de la cellule sans penser à aider sa femme à se relever et sans se soucier de ses douleurs. Mais avant de refermer la grille, il ajouta ceci avec froideur !

\- Pour l'instant.

Il claqua la grille et la ferma à double tour avant de balancer la clé au garde ! Enfin seule, Ariane s'asseya avec prudence sur le sol, jambes ramenées contre elle afin de se tenir chaud. Sa tunique était encore mouillée à cause de la neige, et avec le froid qui régnait ici, elle était gelée ! Elle ne voyait presque rien de ce qui l'entourait. Il y avait la lumière du couloir qui passait entre deux interstices de la porte, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle n'entendait également rien de la vie au village. Tout ce qui la réconfortait et lui donnait le sourire, c'était le fait de savoir qu'Harold et Krokmou étaient partis et qu'ils allaient retrouver leur rive et leurs amis, et qu'Harold allait retrouver Astrid ! Mais malgré sa joie, elle était également triste que ses amis soient partis. Comme elle l'avait deviné, elle sentit un vide au fond d'elle-même. Elle se laissa inévitablement aller à son chagrin, la tête cachée dans ses bras.

oO*Oo

Dans les airs, Harold et Krokmou respectèrent leurs promesses et volèrent en silence en direction de la rive des dragons. Harold avait vite fini par cesser de protester contre son dragon car ce dernier lui rappela à sa manière qu'il avait fait une promesse à Ariane ! Et Harold n'avait pas le choix que de la respecter, même s'il ne cessait de penser à elle et de s'inquiéter de son sort… Entre les mains de Rolaf et de Kurt, elle risquait d'en voir de toutes les couleurs, si ce n'est périr de leurs mains ! Mais l'air confiant qu'elle avait exprimé quand elle lui a dit qu'elle allait s'occuper de Kurt le rassura, mais l'intrigua également. L'avait-elle tué ? Non. Ce n'était pas une meurtrière, elle l'aimait, et elle ne prendrait pas le risque de s'attirer davantage d'ennuis. Cela dit, elle avait dit qu'elle était prête à subir les conséquences de ses actes…

Harold ne savait plus quoi penser ! Est-ce qu'à l'heure actuelle, Ariane était morte ou en vie ? Ça le rendait fou de ne pas le savoir et de ne pas avoir le moyen de le vérifier sans briser sa promesse ! Il décida alors de se concentrer uniquement sur leur voyage de retour, en espérant que rien de grave ne se soit passé durant son absence. Ils arrivèrent à la rive en fin de journée. Le voyage fut long et pénible, mais en voyant de loin la rive des dragons, le cœur d'Harold et de Krokmou furent envahis par la joie, si bien que Krokmou puisa dans ses dernières réserves d'énergie pour vite atteindre la rive !

A la rive, tous les dragonniers étaient présents. Leur moral étant au plus bas, ils accomplissaient lentement leur travail. Ils avaient cherché Harold sans relâche pendant quatre jours, sans rien trouver. Ils n'avaient trouvé aucun navires des chasseurs, et encore moins Viggo ! Varek eut alors l'idée de faire appel à Stoik et à Cranecrusher pour qu'ils puissent pister la trace d'Harold avec son puissant flair. Mais comme Harold était porté disparu depuis plusieurs jours, Cranecrusher ne trouva aucune piste, ce qui désola tout le monde. Refusant d'abandonner son fils, Stoik poursuivit les recherches de son côté avec l'équipe auxiliaire de Berk, tout comme Astrid et les dragonniers qui continuaient de chercher de leurs côtés. Mais au bout d'une semaine, tout le monde perdait espoir. Sauf Astrid qui continuait de fouiller toute l'archipel avec Tempête ! Jamais sa détermination pour retrouver Harold n'avait été aussi grande !

C'est au moment où elle allait décoller de la rive pour entamer sa quarante-troisième expédition, que Krane hurla quelque chose qui la submergea de joie et de surprise, comme tous ses amis !

\- HAROLD ET KROKMOU SONT DE RETOUR ! REGARDEZ !

Franchement, tout le monde avait du mal à y croire ! Mais quand ils virent un dragon noir s'approcher à grande vitesse de la rive, ils eurent tous la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés ! Et quand Krokmou se posa en plein milieu de la rive, d'immenses sourires de joie s'étendirent sur leur visage et ils se mirent à courir vers eux, sauf Astrid. Elle se contentait d'avancer calmement vers eux, les yeux brillants et le regard sévère. Comme Harold s'y attendait, ses amis lui firent subir un vrai interrogatoire !

\- Mais où étais-tu passé ?! On t'a cherché partout !

\- Sur une île enneigée située vers le Nord-ouest de la rive, je crois.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré avec Krokmou ?! T'a fait quoi pendant tout ce temps ?!

\- Son aile était cassée, il avait de sérieuses plaies et son aileron était fichu. J'ai donc trouvé refuge dans un village et j'ai été « recueilli » par ses habitants.

\- Ah. Mais pourquoi tu ne nous a pas envoyé de message ?

\- Il n'y avait pas de Terreur Terrible sur cette île. Et ces gens étaient en guerre contre les dragons. J'ai dû agir dans le secret et avec vigilance.

\- Ça n'a pas dû être facile…

\- Oh que non ! Mais grâce à une amie, on a pu… Les gars ?

Plus personne ne l'écoutait. Leurs regards étaient dirigés vers Astrid qui se tenait à l'écart et qui n'avait cessé de fixer Harold avec des yeux brillants. Mais quand il se tourna à son tour vers elle, Astrid ne put retenir ses larmes, tout comme sa colère ! Elle se mit à courir vers lui et automatiquement, tout le monde s'écarta d'Harold parce qu'ils savaient tous que leur amie avait prévue de passer ses nerfs sur lui et de lui faire payer son absence et son entêtement ! Harold s'était préparé à ça aussi. Il laissa donc Astrid lui sauter dessus et le massacrer au sol à grand coup de poings au visage et sur le torse ! Et même qu'il portait encore son manteau en fourrure, il avait chaud et il sentait la puissance de ses coups ! Bien qu'Astrid ait entendu les réponses qu'il avait donné aux autres, ça ne l'empêcha pas de lui hurler sa colère au visage ! Au bout de tant de jours d'angoisse, fallait que ça sorte !

\- ESPÈCE DE CRÉTIN ! POURQUOI T'A FAIT CA ?! POURQUOI ?! ON C'EST TOUS INQUIÉTÉS POUR TOI ! ON T'A CHERCHER PARTOUT !

\- Je sais, Astrid… Je sais… Répondit-il alors qu'elle le tapait encore

Personne ne lui vint en aide. Pas même Krokmou. Ils savaient tous qu'Astrid avait besoin de faire ça, et ils savaient qu'Harold l'avait bien cherché ! Astrid lui donna un dernier coup de poing sur le torse et resta à califourchon sur lui, la respiration saccadée, les joues rouges et le visage ravagé par ses larmes et sa colère ! C'était passé et elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Harold reprenait également son souffle et il regardait Astrid dans les yeux en attendant que ses douleurs s'estompent. Elle ne l'avait pas trop amoché, donc ça allait. Elle essuya ses larmes et se releva pour ensuite aider Harold à se relever. Une fois debout, elle lui sauta au cou et le serra très fort dans ses bras.

\- Ne nous refais plus jamais ça ! Compris ?!

\- Plus jamais, Astrid… Promis…

\- Bon. Sur ce… Raconte-nous toute l'histoire en détail.

\- D'accord. Mais avant, faut que je mange quelque chose et que j'enlève ça. J'ai trop chaud…

Après avoir ôté son manteau et son équipement en fourrure, Harold se dirigea vers le pavillon avec tout le groupe. Il leur raconta alors toute l'histoire tout en reprenant des forces. Il raconta son arrivée sur l'île, sa rencontre avec Ariane, son admission et sa vie au village, ses excursions dans la forêt afin de soigner Krokmou, et de l'aide et du soutien qu'Ariane leur avait apporté. Il leur parla d'elle et de sa vie, mais il ne leur parla pas du marché établi entre eux. Ce n'était pas important pour eux de le savoir. Il conclut donc son histoire sur les conditions de départ et tout le monde ressentit de la peine et de l'inquiétude pour Ariane.

\- Tu crois qu'elle est toujours en vie ? Demanda Varek

\- Je l'espère. Je m'en voudrais à jamais si elle était morte par ma faute…

\- Vu ce que tu nous as raconté sur elle et sur sa famille de barge, je ne crois pas qu'ils l'ont tué. Répondit Ingrid ave sérieux

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui. Ce… Rolaf veut à tout prix une descendance. A sa place, je ne tuerais pas le seul moyen de l'obtenir. A la place, je pense qu'ils lui feront sévèrement payés ce qu'elle a fait.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Ingrid. Approuva Astrid.

Harold soupira longuement, la tête enfouie dans ses mains. Astrid le consola en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Harold. Au fond de toi, tu dois sentir si elle est toujours en vie, non ?

\- J'aimerais le savoir, justement ! Mais le problème c'est que…

\- Que quoi ?

\- Je lui ai promis de ne jamais remettre les pieds là-bas. Et je ne veux pas briser cette promesse en courant le risque de lui causer davantage d'ennuis…

\- Ah. C'est sûr que là… T'as pas le choix que de respecter ta promesse. Constata Varek

\- Et vu comment ils sont amicaux dans ce village, en plus de la haine qu'ils doivent ressentir pour toi, tu te feras descendre en moins de deux ! Ajouta Rustik d'un ton désolé

\- Et nous aussi si on t'accompagne. Ajouta Krane alors que sa sœur hochait la tête d'un air entendu

\- Ouais… Et je refuse qu'à cause de cette idée, je fasse courir le moindre danger à mes amis. J'ai eu ma dose ces derniers jours.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors ? S'inquiéta Astrid

\- Reprendre ma vie auprès de vous comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour ne pas penser à elle et à l'idée de retourner là-bas

\- Mais Harold…

\- C'est décidé, Varek. Fin de la discussion. Et je sais que c'est gonflé de ma part…. Surtout après ce que je vous ai fait, mais… J'aimerais que vous me promettiez de ne plus relancer ce sujet. D'accord ?

Le groupe n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter sa requête. Ils hochèrent donc tous la tête d'un air entendu, ce qui rassura Harold.

\- Merci à tous. Maintenant… Si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais me reposer un peu. Krokmou et moi on est crevé du voyage et de tout le reste.

\- Bien sûr. Mais…

\- Et je vous promets que plus jamais je ne fuirai en cachette. J'ai compris la leçon... Dit-il avec le cœur lourd

Il décolla avec Krokmou et se rendit dans sa hutte pour qu'ils puissent y prendre du repos. Et ils étaient tellement épuisés qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir. De leur côté, les dragonniers étaient tous rassurés de les revoir en vie mais ils étaient navrés de laisser Harold dans l'ignorance au sujet de cette fille. A sa place, ils n'arriveraient pas à vivre avec un tel doute sur la conscience ! Dans un meilleur état émotionnel que tout à l'heure, ils reprirent tous le toilettage de leurs dragons. De son coté, Astrid se chargea d'envoyer un Terreur Terrible à Stoik pour que lui et tous le village soit rassuré au sujet d'Harold. Une fois le messager parti, Astrid rangea ses affaires qu'elle avait préparées pour son expédition, alla à son tour laver Tempête et prendre un peu de repos.

oO*Oo

Depuis son emprisonnement, l'état d'Ariane ne s'arrangeait pas. Les trois premiers jours, elle avait tenu bon. Elle s'était habituée à l'obscurité et à la faible présence de lumière, elle s'était habituée au peu d'eau et de nourriture qu'elle recevait deux fois par jour, ainsi qu'à l'ambiance glaciale, à l'inconfort, au fait d'être constamment en contact avec un sol dur et froid, au manque de visites, à la solitude, aux fers qui la démangeaient, aux bruits des chaines, à sa propre odeur corporelle mais aussi à l'odeur de ses propres excréments qu'elle essayait d'éloigner le plus possible d'elle avec ses pieds. Mais au bout d'une semaine, elle ne supportait plus tout ça… Ces conditions, ces odeurs, ces bruits, cette obscurité… Elle n'en pouvait plus ! Il fallait que ça s'arrête ! Elle ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps elle était enfermée ! Mettant finalement de côté sa fierté et son entêtement, elle appela le garde pour qu'il convoque son père ou son mari, mais sur ordre de ces deux derniers, il ne fit rien et ignora à merveille ses appels, ses requêtes, ses cris de rage, ses sanglots et le vacarme qu'elle faisait avec ses chaines ! Ariane demeura deux jours de plus dans sa prison à supplier le garde en vain. Et c'est au moment où elle essayait de dormir au milieu de ses excréments et de leur odeur, de l'odeur d'urine et de vomi, qu'elle reçut la visite de son père. Torche à la main, il demeura froid et stoïque en sentant l'odeur nauséabonde et en voyant l'état de sa fille qui ne ressemblait presque plus à rien et qui faisait peine à voir, allongée en boule sur le sol.

\- Ariane ? L'appela-t-il

Réveillée par le bruit, le son de sa voix et la lumière, la pauvre papillonna des yeux avant de lever son regard vers son père, sans pour autant bouger du sol tellement elle était épuisée et faible.

\- Papa… Murmura-t-elle

\- Tu as demandé à me voir ?

\- Oui…

\- Et pour quel motif ?

\- Je veux sortir d'ici… Pitié…

\- Pitié ? Serait-ce un signe que tu regrettes ce que tu as fait ?

Bien sûr qu'elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'elle avait fait ! Mais pour avoir une chance de sortir d'ici, autant mentir et lui faire croire le contraire !

\- Oui…

\- Mmh… C'est curieux, mais j'ai du mal à te croire, Ariane. Peut-être parce que durant tout ce temps, tu n'as pas arrêté de nous mentir ! S'exclama-t-il

\- Sauf que la… Je dis la vérité… Pitié papa, laisse-moi sortir…

\- Mmh…. Donc si j'accepte de te laisser sortir… Tu combattras les dragons comme avant que tu ne rencontres Harold et son dragon ? Non parce que quelqu'un qui aide un dragon, il aura pitié de tous les autres ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche chez un… Comment ça s'appelle déjà… Un dragonnier ? Dit-il avec un sarcasme glacial

\- C'est comme ça que ça marche, en effet… Sauf que moi, j'en suis pas un…

\- Tu jures donc de tuer tous les dragons qui oseront s'en prendre au village ?

\- Oui… Là-dessus, rien n'a changé…

\- Et si jamais tes amis venaient à revenir ? Tu serais prête à les combattre sur notre ordre ?

\- Non. Je ne peux pas promettre une telle chose…

\- Ah vraiment ?

\- Oui ! Et puis y'a aucun risque qu'ils reviennent… Je le leur ai fait promettre…

\- Soit. Mais quand bien même ils reviendraient, je t'obligerais à les regarder se faire tuer de mes mains. Est-ce clair ?

\- Très clair… Répondit-elle avec des yeux brillants de larmes

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, tu peux sortir et commencer à prier les dieux pour que tes amis respectent leur promesse.

\- D'accord… Merci papa…

\- Ne me remercie pas trop vite, Ariane ! J'accepte de te libérer au bout de 9 jours d'isolement, mais quand tu reprendras ta vie au village, ne soit pas surprise que certaines choses aient changées ! Tu risques de vouloir retourner dans ta cellule crasseuse !

\- Confronter le village ne me fait pas peur…

\- Dans ce cas... Gardes ! Faites-la sortir et emmenez la voir la shaman !

Son père sortit le premier, puis Ariane se fit embarquer sans douceur par les gardes qui ne se génèrent pas pour critiquer l'état des lieux et l'odeur qui y régnait, ainsi que l'apparence repoussante de la prisonnière ! Privée de la lumière du jour depuis un bon moment, Ariane eut du mal à garder les yeux ouverts une fois dehors ! Elle se fit donc emmener dans la hutte de la shaman. Cette dernière l'attendait ainsi que les trois femmes qui l'ont préparée pour son mariage. Les gardes laissèrent Ariane s'effondrer à genoux sur le sol et partirent aussitôt rejoindre leur poste. Sans plus tarder, les femmes emmenèrent Ariane vers une grande bassine d'eau chaude et la déshabillèrent sans qu'elles ne soient affectées par l'odeur et la crasse qu'il y avait sur elle. Ariane ne protesta même pas qu'elle se fasse déshabiller de force ! Le simple fait d'être enfin sortie de prison et l'idée de prendre enfin un bon bain chaud l'aidèrent à accepter cette condition. Elles la firent entrer dans la bassine et lui lavèrent aussitôt tout le corps et les cheveux, ne laissant même pas à Ariane le temps et le plaisir de savourer l'eau chaude sur sa peau. Pendant qu'elles lui faisaient sa toilette, la shaman préparait ce qu'il fallait pour vérifier qu'Ariane était toujours en bonne santé et pour qu'elle reçoive le pardon des dieux.

Quand sa toilette fut enfin finie et qu'elle ait revêtue une tunique bleue foncé toute propre, elle fut installée sur un lit. Gaëla s'approcha et commença à lui examiner le corps de la tête aux pieds. Tout au long de l'examen, Ariane demeurait nerveuse et elle se sentit embarrassée quand Gaëla examina sa féminité. Le bilan final était plutôt rassurant. Ariane n'avait rien de très inquiétant à part une déshydratation, une légère baisse de poids et de nombreuses irritations cutanées, mais avec du temps, de la vigilance, une bonne alimentation et des soins appropriés, tout devrait être vite réglé. Gaëla l'invita ensuite à se vêtir d'un pantalon, puis elle l'emmena devant un autel destiné aux dieux. La shaman alluma une dernière bougie, fit brûler des herbes dont l'odeur donnait légèrement la nausée, et aspergea Ariane d'hydromel bénie par les dieux, tout en marchant lentement autour d'elle et en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles destinées aux dieux. Ariane était épuisée, mais elle était surtout nerveuse et elle essayait d'ignorer son envie de vomir à cause de la fumée. Gaëla posa ensuite le récipient d'hydromel sur la table qui contenait beaucoup de produit, d'herbes, de pierres et d'objets en tous genres, puis elle s'approcha d'Ariane. Elle dessina sur son front un symbole avec de la suie puis elle prit tendrement son visage entre ses douces mains ridées.

\- Ariane… Puisses-tu recevoir le pardon des dieux pour l'affront que tu as commis…

Ariane pencha la tête pour que la shaman puisse embrasser le symbole sur son front. Mais à peine eût-elle déposé ses lèvres, que Gaëla écarquilla les yeux, lâcha son visage et fit face à la jeune fille qui était assez surprise ! Mais ce qui surprenait Ariane, c'était de voir que le visage de Gaëla refléter de la peine !

\- Pauvre enfant…

\- Qu… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? S'étonna-t-elle

\- Allez vite chercher Kurt et Rolaf. Dit-elle aux trois femmes

\- Entendu. Dirent-elles avant de sortir.

Tout ça ne rassura pas Ariane ! Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ?! Elle essaya de savoir ce qui n'allait pas, mais Gaëla était tellement peinée qu'elle était incapable de dire un mot de plus. Le temps que Rolaf et Kurt arrivent, elle installa de nouveau Ariane sur le lit, puis elle lui prit la main et posa son autre main sur son ventre. Les yeux clos, elle murmurait encore une fois des paroles incompréhensibles. Ariane était très inquiète ! L'expression d'inquiétude et de tristesse ne quittait pas le visage de la vieille, et le fait qu'elle ne veuille rien lui dire et qu'elle ait sa main sur son ventre n'arrangea pas les choses ! Quand Gaëla termina de parler, elle rouvrit les yeux et adressa un nouveau regard navré à Ariane qui commençait à perdre patience !

\- Est-ce que vous allez me dire ce que j'ai ou pas ?!

\- Les dieux t'on maudit, Ariane…

\- Hein ? Comment ça maudit ? Qu… Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?! Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ?!

\- Que tu… Tu ne…

\- Dites le moi ! L'implora-t-elle en lui attrapant les mains

\- Que tu ne pourras jamais avoir d'enfant…

Ariane fut frappée par cette nouvelle ! Tellement qu'elle lâcha les mains de la shaman et les porta lentement à son ventre.

\- Vous… Vous en êtes sûre… ?

\- Absolument sûre. Les dieux me l'ont dit. Désolée Ariane…

Ariane porta une main à sa bouche et laissa un sanglot d'effroi la submerger ! Son état risquait d'entrainer d'horribles conséquences ! Et quand son père et Kurt l'apprendront, son calvaire continuera ! La peur l'envahit à nouveau quand elle les vit entrer dans la hutte et qu'ils regardèrent successivement Ariane et Gaëla avec inquiétude.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda le chef à la shaman

\- Les dieux m'ont offert une vision, Rolaf.

\- Une vision ?

\- Oui. Les… Les dieux ont maudit votre fille.

\- Maudite ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Kurt avec une légère once d'inquiétude dans la voix

\- Elle ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfant. Avoua-t-elle avec compassion

\- Quoi ?! Mais…

En les entendant prononcer ses mots, Ariane étouffa un autre sanglot entre ses mains, ce qui désola ni son père, ni son mari qui étaient aussi choqués qu'elle !

\- Est-ce que… C'est à cause de son séjour en cellule ? Ou de ce qu'elle a fait pour ce dragonnier ? Demanda Kurt

\- Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Ça a toujours été. Répondit Gaëla

\- Et vous êtes sûre de vous ? Insista Rolaf

\- Absolument sûre.

\- Et il n'y a rien à faire pour y remédier ?

\- Contre ça ? Malheureusement non.

Rolaf devint progressivement fou de colère ! Il regarda sévèrement sa fille qui le regardait avec des yeux inquiets et bordés de larmes.

\- Kurt ?

\- Oui Rolaf ?

\- Tu tiens toujours à être marié avec une femme qui nous a trahis et qui ne pourra jamais mettre au monde tes enfants ?

\- Rolaf ? S'inquiéta Gaëla

Ariane eut très peur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait lui faire si Kurt répondait non ?! Avec angoisse, elle porta son regard sur Kurt et il fit de même. Son regard et son visage étaient à nouveau frappé par la colère, ce qui ne rassura pas Ariane !

\- Kurt… ? Dit-elle d'une voix faible

\- Non. Répondit-il froidement

\- Dans ce cas…

Sous les yeux atterrés d'Ariane et de la shaman, et sous le regard indifférent de Kurt, Rolaf marcha à grand pas vers sa fille qui eut davantage très peur ! Il lui attrapa brutalement le poignet, retira brutalement l'alliance de la main de sa fille et lui déboita finalement le doigt ! Ariane hurla de douleur alors que son père jeta l'alliance dans le brasier de la hutte !

\- Voilà mon garçon. Tu es libre.

\- Merci Rolaf.

Si Ariane croyait que la colère de son père s'arrêterait la, elle se trompait énormément ! Rolaf ne lâcha pas son poignet et la tira de toutes ses forces vers la sortie ! Apeurée, Ariane se débattait tout en pleurant !

\- PAPA… ARRETE ! TU ME FAIS MAL !

\- Il a fallu que mon unique enfant vivant soit maudit des dieux… Quelle honte…

\- ARRETE ! JE… CE N'EST PAS MA FAUTE !

\- Voilà ce qu'on gagne à les défier…

\- PAPA JE T'EN PRIE ! OU… OU EST-CE QUE TU M'EMMENE ?!

\- Je ne tiens pas à garder auprès de mon peuple un être maudit par les dieux ! Tu risques de nous apporter davantage de malheurs !

\- PAPA NON ! JE T'EN PRIE ! LACHE-MOI !

Rolaf continua de trainer sa fille dans les rues enneigées et ce, devant un bon nombre de villageois étonnés ! Rolaf ignora les supplices de sa fille qui souffrait à cause de sa brutalité et du froid, et celle-ci ne s'arrêta pas de le supplier ! Où l'emmenait-il ?! Qu'allait-il faire d'elle ?! C'est en approchant de la mer et d'un bateau qu'elle comprit les intentions de son père ! Il comptait la bannir du village ! Il ordonna à un des villageois qui les suivaient d'apporter un sac de vivres, une lance et une couverture, puis il lâcha sa fille sur la plage.

\- Monte dans la barque.

\- Papa... ! Je t'en prie… ! Supplia-t-elle en larmes et en grelottant

\- MONTE !

Incapable de bouger et sanglotant contre le sable, c'est son père qui dut l'attraper de force pour la jeter dans la barque ! Dedans, Ariane tremblait et sanglotait sans pouvoir s'arrêter !

\- Papa… ! Pitié… !

\- Je ne suis plus ton père et tu n'es plus ma fille ! A mes yeux, tu n'es plus qu'une maudite traitresse !

\- Je t'en prie… Le supplia-t-elle en larmes

\- Au final… J'aurais même préféré que les rôles soient échangés… Que ce soit Drek et Lilith qui soient restés en vie et que tu aies rejoint les dieux à leur place ! Eux au moins, ils ne m'auraient jamais infligé une telle honte et un tel déshonneur !

\- Papa, non… ! Ne… Dis pas ça… !

Il recula sans la quitter des yeux ce qui aggrava son chagrin. Elle se tourna alors vers Kurt qui était la lui aussi.

\- Kurt… s'il te plait… ! Ne le laisse pas… !

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je t'ai donné mon cœur et ma confiance, et toi, tu nous as trahis ! TU M'AS TRAHI !

\- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre Harold et moi… Je… Je l'ai juré… !

\- Mais je ne te crois toujours pas ! Alors maintenant qu'on est mutuellement libre, tu pourras essayer de le rejoindre. Du moins si les dieux te sont encore favorables !

\- Kurt, non ! Je… Je croyais que tu m'aimais… ?!

\- C'était avant que j'apprenne ce que tu as fait. T'aimer a été la plus belle erreur de ma vie ! Adieu Ariane.

Anéantie, Ariane resta assise au fond de la barque et regardait avec chagrin tous ceux de son village qui assistaient à son bannissement ! Même Hilda, Grulf et leur petit Jon étaient là. Mais de tous, Hilda et Gaëla devaient être les seules à avoir de la peine. Le villageois envoyé par Rolaf revint avec ce qu'il lui avait demandé et balança les vivres, la lance et la couverture dans la barque sans prêter attention à Ariane.

\- Voilà. Tu as ce qu'il faut pour survivre trois jours. Maintenant... Rame vers où bon te semble, mais ne t'avise pas de revenir ! Si tu reviens, je te tue de mes propres mains !

\- Papa…

\- Maintenant va ! Traîtresse !

N'ayant plus la force de les supplier, Ariane se résigna donc à s'asseoir sur un banc et de ramer vers le large. Plus elle s'éloignait de l'île, plus ses larmes s'écoulaient et plus son visage exprimait la colère qu'elle ressentait envers son ancien peuple ! Après s'être remis son doigt en place, elle rama pendant des heures et des heures sous le soleil cuisant, puis sous la pluie et le vent. La couverture sur ses épaules et sur sa tête, elle mangeait à son aise malgré la barque qui tanguait au rythme des vagues. Vu la tempête qui s'annonçait, elle n'avait aucun espoir de survivre ou de retrouver Harold. Elle ne savait même pas ou était la rive des dragons, et Ariane savait encore moins où est-ce que elle était ! Prête à mourir, elle mangea une bonne partie de ses réserves afin d'être repus, d'avoir envie de s'allonger et de piquer un somme. En dormant, elle ne verrait pas la mort venir. Elle ne cessait de penser à son père, à Kurt, à tous ceux du village, au mépris et à l'indifférence dont ils ont fait preuve, à l'illusion du couple qu'elle formait avec Kurt et au fait qu'il n'a pas hésité à la renier et à l'abandonner alors qu'il disait l'avoir toujours aimer ! Quand elle repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait enduré pour lui, pour elle, pour leur couple… A tous les efforts qu'elle avait faits et aux sentiments sincères qu'elle avait fini par ressentir pour lui… Ça la mit dans une telle rage qu'elle hurla de toutes ses forces, seule, au beau milieu de l'océan ! Une fois sa rage exprimée sur ce sujet, une autre pensée l'accabla… Le fait de ne jamais pouvoir donner la vie. Le fait de savoir ça lui donnait le sentiment d'être vraiment maudite, d'être inutile à l'humanité et d'être privée d'une étincelle qui la rendait pourtant heureuse dès qu'elle y avait pensé. Que ce soit avant ou au cours de son mariage.

Ne voyant aucune possibilité de trouver à nouveau le bonheur, surtout en étant perdue en pleine mer et confrontée à une future tempête, elle était vraiment décidée à se laisser mourir. Et comme elle était trop faible à cause de son séjour en cellule, elle n'avait pas le courage de ramer plus longtemps que ça. Et surtout, c'était une guerrière ! Pas une navigatrice ! Elle termina sa pomme et sa gourde, puis s'allongea au fond de la barque et se recouvrit le corps avec la couverture. Mains croisées sur le cœur, le visage serein et les yeux clos, elle pensait à Harold et à Krokmou, aux moments passés avec eux, mais elle pensa aussi à sa mère et à sa famille. Elle espérait sincèrement que si la mort venait la chercher, elle pourrait enfin les rejoindre au Valhalla. Si du moins les dieux le lui permettaient…

Le bercement des vagues eut un effet somnolent et c'est avec sérénité qu'elle finit par s'endormir. Les vagues continuaient de se fracasser sur la coque et de faire tanguer la barque. Étant déjà trempée par la pluie, Ariane ne se réveilla pas à cause des nombreuses éclaboussures. La tempête ne se calma qu'au bout d'une heure et elle fut moins violente que ce qu'Ariane avait imaginé. Sa barque heurta les récifs d'une île, mais étant bien secouée par la tempête et étant toujours endormie au fond de sa barque à moitié inondée, le choc ne la réveilla pas. Un homme assez bedonnant et fortuné fut intrigué par la présence de cette barque dans les rochers et fut encore plus intrigué de voir qu'elle contenait quelque chose. Avec prudence, il rejoignit la barque et prit le risque de se mouiller les chevilles pour voir le contenu de la barque. Quand il tira la couverture et qu'il vit le corps trempée, pale et glacial d'Ariane, il prit peur en croyant qu'elle était morte ! Mais son cri fit légèrement réagir Ariane dans son sommeil. Constatant qu'elle était en vie, mais qu'elle était vraiment très jolie malgré ses blessures dues aux baffes de son père et à la durée de son séjour en cellule, il décida de l'emmener avec lui jusqu'à son stand situé en ville.

En fait, cet homme était un marchand d'esclave. Et l'île où Ariane avait débarqué était l'une des plus grandes villes commerciales de l'archipel ! On pouvait y trouver tout ce qu'on pourrait chercher ! Des chasseurs de dragons, des mercenaires, des voleurs, de nombreux marchands et une grande forge qui proposait toutes sortes d'armes et d'armures de grande qualité ! L'île abritait également quelques fermes afin de ravitailler régulièrement les bâtiments de la ville et les boutiques avec des produits locaux. Quant aux bâtiments, il y avait le choix aussi ! Des auberges, des boutiques d'armes, d'armures, de tissus, d'apothicaire, des bijouteries, des maisons closes, une arène de combat de dragons qui servait aussi d'arène pour combattre des guerriers, et bien d'autres ! Il y avait aussi une vaste population et l'ambiance sur l'île était majoritairement joyeuse avec bien entendu, quelques coups d'éclats et des bagarres ! Mais les gardes chargés de maintenir l'ordre et le calme dans la ville faisaient un excellent travail.

Quand Ariane ouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée sur l'estrade du stand du marchand d'esclave. Ses mains n'étaient pas liées mais un boulet assez lourd était attaché à son pied. A travers ses yeux mi-clos, elle essaya de savoir où elle était, mais elle n'en avait aucune idée. Vu le brouhaha dans les rues et le nombre important d'habitants qui les sillonnait, elle comprit qu'elle devait être dans une ville. A ce moment-là, son regard devint sévère. Elle n'était donc pas morte durant la tempête ? Les dieux ont donc pas voulut qu'elle meure et qu'elle rejoigne le Valhalla ? Mais était-ce pour la punir ou lui faire comprendre que son heure n'était pas venue ? Qu'importe. Elle n'en avait que faire. Et vu le boulet qui la maintenait au sol, et la présence d'autres jeunes filles sur le stand, elle comprit qu'elle serait vendue comme esclave, que sa vie deviendrait misérable, sans rêves ni espoirs, et qu'elle finirait pas en mourir ! Elle se redressa pour s'asseoir et l'homme qui l'avait trouvée s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire amical. Bien qu'il avait l'air gentil, Ariane lui accorda un regard méfiant.

\- Aaah ! Enfin tu te réveilles ! Comment te sens tu ma jolie ?

\- Euh… Bien. Enfin je crois…

\- Tant mieux. Tiens... Bois donc un peu d'eau. Dit-il en lui tendant un verre d'eau

\- Merci…

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Je…

Elle n'avait pas envie de dire son vrai nom. A ses yeux, cette fille n'existait plus. Elle allait vivre une nouvelle vie ? Alors autant changer d'identité. Mais quel nom pourrait-elle choisir ? En face du stand de ce marchand d'esclave, il y avait deux gardes qui marchaient côte à côte, lance à la main. En souvenir de l'arme qu'elle adorait manier, elle prit les trois premières lettres. Et pour que le résultat fasse plus joli, elle prit la première lettre de son ancien prénom.

\- Lana.

\- Lana ? Oh, que c'est joli... Et doux à prononcer ! Je suis sûr que tu vas lui plaire !

\- Plaire à qui ? S'inquiéta-t-elle

\- A la personne à qui je vais te vendre, ma belle ! Ta beauté me fera gagner une belle somme d'argent ! Héhé... Dit-il en s'éloignant, tout en se frottant les mains d'un air ravi

Ariane le regarda s'éloigner, puis poussa un long soupir alors qu'elle laissa son dos s'appuyer contre le mur. Elle termina de boire son verre d'eau à son aise en attendant que ce fameux client arrive. Les trois autres filles ne lui adressèrent pas la parole et ne discutèrent même pas entre elles. Leur visage las et leur état montraient bien qu'elles étaient considérées comme de la marchandise depuis un moment. Une heure plus tard, le marchand d'esclave fut tout excité et se dirigea avec des petit pas pressants vers une femme. La voix de l'homme réveilla Ariane et elle put voir qu'il discutait avec une femme qui avait une silhouette assez ronde, de grand yeux marrons, et de longs cheveux blonds clairs mêlés à des cheveux blancs, raides, et rassemblés sur le côté droit. Elle avait quelques bijoux de luxe, une belle robe violet foncé avec de la dentelle noire sur les manches, et une courte cape en fourrure noir recouvrait ses épaules. La cape était maintenue par une belle chaîne en or au niveau de la poitrine. Ses yeux était bien maquillés dans les tons sombres, et elle devait être âgée dans la quarantaine, voir cinquante. Au premier regard, elle semblait être dotée d'une grande douceur et d'une grande gentillesse. Mais elle avait l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère ! L'homme fit un baisemain et une révérence respectueuse envers cette femme, tout en lui parlant d'un ton mielleux.

\- Aaah ! Ma chère Lyne… Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

\- A merveille. Mais vu votre enthousiasme, vous avez apparemment trouvé quelque chose pour moi. Devina-t-elle avec un grand sourire aimable

\- Oui ! Venez avec moi. Vous n'allez pas être déçue !

Avec curiosité, elle s'approcha du stand en sa compagnie et attendit patiemment que le marchand lui présente sa nouvelle trouvaille.

\- Je vous présente Lana ! Regardez comme elle est belle… Admirez le bleu de ses yeux et le doux blond de ses cheveux !

\- Mmh…

Lyne s'approcha un peu plus de Lana, la regarda de la tête aux pieds avec attention et n'hésita pas à la toucher avec ses mains légèrement boudinées.

\- En effet, mon cher Magnus. Elle est très belle. Une marchandise de qualité ! De beaux yeux… De longs cheveux blonds ondulés… Du charme... Probablement du caractère… Mmh… Un peu pâlotte et maigrichonne, mais avec quelques repas bien copieux, ça devrait être vite réglé. Et elle doit surement avoir une jolie voix. Quel âge as-tu, Lana ?

\- 18 ans, madame.

\- J'avais vu juste. Et elle est polie en plus de tout ça ! Très bien. Combien en veux-tu, Magnus ?

\- Votre prix sera le mien, ma chère Lyne.

\- Alors tu en auras deux cent pièces d'or. Mets-lui son bracelet et amène-la directement dans mon établissement. Tu seras payé dès qu'elle me sera livrée.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, chère Lyne ! Et merci à vous !

\- Merci à toi de ne pas m'avoir interpellé pour rien, Magnus. Même si en général, ce n'est presque jamais le cas. Dit-elle avec un sourire avant de repartir pour son auberge.

Magnus la regarda s'éloigner un court instant, puis avec l'aide d'un garde, il lui mit un large bracelet en argent au poignet gauche. L'aide du garde était d'ailleurs inutile. N'espérant plus rien de la vie, à quoi ça servait de se débattre ? Son attitude étonna quand même le garde et le marchand ! D'ordinaire, chaque esclave qu'il revendait, surtout des femmes, refusaient qu'on leur mette des bracelets et qu'on les marque aux fers ! En général, elles se débattaient comme des possédées en hurlant à la mort ! Mais les propriétés de madame Lyne n'étaient pas marquées au fer comme le voulaient certains acheteurs. Ses propriétés avaient juste un bracelet en argent avec le sceau de Lyne gravé dessus. Mais le bracelet ne pouvait être enlevé qu'avec l'aide d'un forgeron. Lana regarda sans éclat de vie le « L » gravée sur son bracelet et nota que la tige d'une rose était enroulée le long du « L ». Ça donnait du charisme au sceau et ça correspondait assez à cette Lyne. Une fois que Magnus eut demandé au garde de veiller sur son stand, il emmena Lana sans plus tarder chez sa nouvelle patronne.

oO*Oo

De son coté, Harold n'avait cessé de penser tous les jours à Ariane. C'était plus fort que lui ! Il n'avait progressivement plus d'appétit, plus d'entrain à grand-chose, il était souvent dans ses pensées et il n'arrivait même plus à vouloir partir en excursion ! Que ce soit seul ou avec ses amis ! Personne n'arrivait à lui redonner le sourire. Pas même Krokmou ou Astrid ! Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour lui et ils connaissaient tous la cause de son état. Mais à chaque fois qu'ils essayaient de lui en parler ou de le convaincre de retourner sur l'île, ils les renvoyaient systématiquement balader en leur reprochant de ne pas tenir leurs promesses ! Mais le pire, c'est qu'une semaine après son départ de l'île, il rêvait toutes les nuits d'Ariane. Et à chaque fois, il se réveillait en pleine nuit, en sueur, et avec un sentiment de peur collé au visage !

Dans ses rêves… Il rêvait qu'il retournait sur l'île. Et bizarrement, Krokmou n'était pas avec lui, ni aucun de ses amis. Il était seul. Dans la forêt, il neigeait et le silence était morbide. Sur le sol enneigé, il y avait de nombreuses traces de pas et de sang. Avec angoisse, Harold suivait les traces qui l'emmenèrent jusqu'à la grotte de Krokmou. Et à chaque fois qu'il arrivait devant l'entrée de la grotte, il n'osait y entrer car la quantité de sang était beaucoup plus importante que dans la forêt, et l'odeur du sang était de plus en plus forte ! A l'intérieur, l'horreur était à son comble ! Ariane était morte, baignant dans son propre sang et sa lance était plantée dans son ventre ! Et vu l'état de décomposition de son corps... Elle gisait ici depuis le départ d'Harold…


	10. Espoir

**_Salut à tous ! :D Et voilà l'avant dernier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ainsi que le fanart d'Ariane qui sera posté cette après-midi :3 Sur ce, encore merci à vous tous, bonne lecture et à mardi pour la fin ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

 ** _Musique : Nightingale - Demi Lovato_**

* * *

Chapitre 10 - Espoir

Ariane, ou à présent Lana, entra en compagnie de Magnus dans un grand établissement qui appartenait à Lyne. Il y avait deux étages et il faisait trois fois la taille de la grande salle de son village natal ! Ils n'entrèrent cependant pas par l'entrée de la clientèle, mais par l'entrée du personnel. Magnus mena la jeune fille jusqu'à Lyne qui venait tout juste de rentrer et de s'installer dans son bureau au rez-de-chaussée. En les voyants entrer dans son bureau, elle était assez étonnée de les voir aussi vite et de ne pas voir Lana en larmes à cause de son bracelet au poignet, comme la plupart des filles qu'elle avait achetées à Magnus ! Face à l'idée que sa nouvelle propriété ait un caractère en acier trempé, Lyne esquissa un sourire satisfait. Elle sorti de son tiroir la bourse contenant les deux cent pièces d'or pour Magnus qui se hâta de prendre congé une fois son or empoché. Lana resta donc sur place à attendre des consignes de sa nouvelle maitresse. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à la décoration et pu constater que cette femme avait beaucoup, mais beaucoup d'argent ! Et qui veut dire beaucoup d'argent, veux sûrement dire beaucoup d'influence et de pouvoir au sein de cette ville !

\- Ne reste donc pas plantée la, ma jolie. Assieds-toi.

\- Oui, madame.

Lana s'asseya donc sur une chaise très confortable sous le regard et le sourire de Lyne.

\- Alors Lana. Parle-moi un peu de toi. D'où viens-tu ?

Comme elle semblait être quelqu'un d'assez compréhensif, Lana se risqua à répondre honnêtement à sa question.

\- Sans vous manquer de respect, madame… Je ne tiens pas à parler de mon passé. Je veux juste l'oublier et poursuivre ma misérable vie jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Dit-elle d'un ton très calme

\- Mmh… Que de bien tristes paroles pour une fille aussi jeune et jolie que toi. Vu la lueur que je perçois dans ton regard, ainsi qu'à travers ton état physique et tes nombreux hématomes… Tu as dû vivre des épreuves éprouvantes. Mais soit. Je respecterai ton souhait.

\- Je vous remercie.

Elle était tout de même assez surprise que Lyne accepte de respecter son choix ! Elle qui croyait qu'en tant qu'esclave, elle n'aurait aucun droit et qu'elle devrait se contenter d'obéir sans contester !

\- A la place… Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu sais faire ? J'ai de nombreux postes à offrir et je voudrais savoir lequel t'irait le mieux au sein de mon établissement.

\- Beaucoup de choses, madame.

\- Ah oui ? Lesquelles ?

\- Tout ce qu'une jeune fille est censée savoir-faire dans un foyer.

\- Je vois. Dans ce cas… Je t'engage comme serveuse. Tu feras également le ménage avec les autres filles. Ça te va ? Proposa-t-elle d'un ton bienveillant et amical

\- Euh, je… Oui madame. Répondit Lana d'un air étonné

\- Un souci, trésor ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton légèrement étonné et amusé

\- Je… Ne le prenez pas mal, madame. Mais en tant qu'esclave, je m'attendais à être traitée comme une moins que rien ! Et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous vous montrez si gentille envers vos propriétés !

Lyne lui adressa un sourire confiant et se leva de son siège pour s'approcher d'elle.

\- Je comprends ton embarras, ma petite. Il est vrai que plusieurs maitres sont cruels et sans pitié avec leur esclaves. Mais ce n'est pas le cas pour moi. Les filles que je recueille sont traitées avec respect et amour comme si elles étaient mes propres filles. Et pour être honnête… Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse exercer un bon commerce avec du personnel maltraité et vouant une haine envers leur employeur. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

\- Euh… Si.

\- Je tiens à te rassurer qu'ici, tu ne crains rien, Lana. Nous prendrons tous soin de toi et tu ne manqueras de rien. Nous serons comme une nouvelle famille, et je peux même te garantir que les filles seront ravies d'accueillir une nouvelle parmi eux !

Lana avait du mal à croire ! Des conditions de vie pareilles pour une esclave ? Pouvait-elle vraiment y croire ?

\- Tout ce que je te demande, c'est du respect envers moi, tes consœurs et les clients, et de faire correctement ton travail. Respecte tous ces critères et tu recevras en retour ce que tu mérites. D'accord ? Dit-elle en lui adressant un tendre sourire.

\- Oui, madame. Répondit-elle avec un léger sourire

\- Bien. Maintenant suis-moi. Je vais te présenter aux filles. Elles auront le temps de s'occuper de toi et de tout t'expliquer avant de prendre leurs services.

\- Oui, madame.

Lyne emmena Lana voir les filles qui nettoyaient la grande salle principale. La salle était composée d'un comptoir, d'une petite scène et d'un bon nombre de tables et de chaises. De loin, Lana pouvait entendre des éclats de rire et elle eut malgré elle un léger sourire amusé collé sur les lèvres. Si ces filles riaient entre elles alors qu'elles travaillaient, ça prouvait bien que les conditions de travail n'étaient pas désagréables, non ? Lyne entra dans la piece et les filles se tournèrent vers elle en silence, mais avec le sourire. Cependant, Lana n'osa pas rentrer dans la pièce et préféra attendre qu'on le lui permette.

\- Les filles ? Je vous présente une nouvelle. Approche mon enfant. Sois pas timide.

Lyne s'écarta pour la laisser passer et Lana entra d'un pas timide. D'un simple regard, Lyne l'encouragea à se présenter.

\- Euh… Bonjour. Je… Je m'appelle Lana.

Les cinq filles présentes dans la piece la regardèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire, puis elles lui adressèrent un sourire, ce qui enchanta Lyne.

\- Rakel ?

\- Oui madame ? Dit une jolie brune aux cheveux mi-longs et aux yeux verts

\- Je te la confie. Elle en a bavé, alors veille à ce qu'elle se sente mieux, qu'elle mange à sa faim et qu'elle se repose avant de commencer son service. Quand elle sera prête, explique-lui ce qu'elle doit savoir sur les tâches ménagères à accomplir et sur son rôle de serveuse.

\- Entendu. Acquiesça-t-elle avec le sourire

\- Bien. Sur ce, je vous laisse les filles. J'ai du travail. A plus tard, Lana.

\- Merci, madame. Lui souriait-elle tout en inclinant la tête

Lyne laissa donc Lana aux bons soins de Rakel qui l'emmena dans la salle de bain située à l'étage. Lana savoura un bain chaud et enleva toute la crasse sur sa peau et dans ses cheveux pendant que Rakel lui trouvait des vêtements de travail. Une fois propre et sortie du bain, Lana revêtit ses nouveaux habits, composés d'un pantalon marron foncé et d'une jolie petite tunique vert foncé dont une seule épaule était dénudée. L'autre épaule était recouverte d'une épaulière faite d'un joli tissu couleur moutarde, avec une belle émeraude brodée dessus dont trois petites cordes composées de perles d'or et blanches pendouillaient librement. Et sur tout le rebord horizontal de sa tunique, le tissu couleur moutarde était cousu en dégradé depuis l'émeraude pour apporter un bel effet fanfreluche à la tenue.

Rakel brossa ensuite ses cheveux avec douceur, puis elle lui fit deux tresses sur chaque côté de la tête, puis une cinquième sur le dessus du crâne tout en laissant ses cheveux de devant légèrement bombés. Elle rallia ensuite toutes les tresses en une seule tresse à l'arrière, et disposa joliment les cheveux de Lana sur son dos et sa poitrine. Pour cacher les traces d'hématomes sur le visage, elle la maquilla un peu et lui mit du noir autour des yeux pour qu'on soit plus attiré par son joli regard que par les traces de ses coups. Et pour cacher les marques dus aux fers de sa cellule sur son autre poignet, Rakel lui donna un joli petit brassard en cuir marron et un petit bracelet de perles.

\- Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux ! Comment tu te trouves ?

En se regardant dans le miroir, Lana se sentait vraiment différente ! Et le noir dans les yeux lui allait vraiment bien !

\- Méconnaissable… Merci Rakel. Souriait-elle

Rakel lui rendit son sourire et emmena sa nouvelle collègue manger un morceau dans la salle à manger destinée aux personnels. Lana put manger et boire à sa faim et elle se sentait beaucoup mieux ! Une fois qu'elle fut repue et qu'elle se soit reposée deux petites heures, Rakel l'emmena à travers tous le bâtiment pour lui expliquer tout ce qui devait être nettoyé en général. Et le ménage dans la salle principale était à refaire tous les jours vu l'importance du bâtiment ! A ce propos, Lana posa quelques questions auxquelles Rakel se fit un plaisir de répondre.

\- Y'a que vous et madame Lyne qui travaillez ici ?

\- Non. Il y a aussi ceux qui travaillent en cuisine, à la chaufferie, y'a ceux qui lavent nos affaires, y'a ceux qui veillent à ce qu'on ne manque jamais d'eau pour le ménage et nos bains, y'a celui qui veille les clients et qui les expulse si ça dégénère entre eux ou avec nous, y'a nos musiciens et y'a notre tavernier.

\- Mmh. Et comment ça fonctionne ici ?

\- A la nuit tombée jusqu'à minuit, on sert à boire et à manger aux clients. Après, on part se coucher et on dort en général toute la matinée. Puis l'après-midi, on nettoie toute la salle et on est reparties !

\- D'accord. Et la scène ?

\- Alors ça, c'est pour qu'on puisse interpréter nos numéros artistiques devant tous ces messieurs. Et je peux te dire que c'est nos petits numéros qui les attire tous les soirs et qui renflouent bien les caisses ! Dit-elle avec un petit sourire amusé

\- Je vois. Et tu fais quoi sur scène ?

\- Je danse. Et toi ? Tu sais danser ?

\- Pas trop. Du moins pas suffisamment pour un tel endroit.

\- Mmh, mmh. Mais si tu sais faire autre chose, tu pourras aller sur scène si madame Lyne est séduite et te le permette.

\- D'accord.

\- Bon. Maintenant que je t'ai tout expliqué ce qu'on doit nettoyer en général, on va aller rejoindre les filles pour faire les présentations et finir de tout préparer.

Lana suivit donc Rakel avec un sourire confiant et fut très vite présentée au reste de la troupe. Elle fit la connaissance d'Ida, une fille aux yeux bleu clair, à la longue chevelure raide et rouge flamboyant, et qui avait de discrètes taches de rousseur sur le corps… D'Amber, une fille aux yeux verts et aux cheveux blonds foncés coiffés en une longue tresse… De Kloé, une fille aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux noirs coiffés en une belle queue de cheval… Et de Flora, une fille aux yeux noisette et aux cheveux châtains coiffés en deux nattes. Toutes portaient la même tenue que Lana, le même bracelet au poignet et elles avaient toute du noir autour des yeux. Comme l'avait dit Lyne, le courant passa rapidement entres toutes. Elles expliquèrent ce que Lana devait faire comme ménage et papotèrent en même temps qu'elles nettoyaient. Lana apprit que Rakel dansait et qu'Amber faisait des numéros d'acrobaties. Flora et Kloé jouaient d'un instrument, mais ce qui surpris le plus Lana, c'est de savoir qu'Ida faisait des numéros avec des serpents apprivoisés ! L'ambiance qui régnait dans la pièce et entre-elles, dissipa la crainte et la colère qui avait envahi Lana depuis son bannissement. Elles terminèrent donc de tout nettoyer et de tout préparer pour ce soir. Timide et peu à l'aise dans ce nouveau rôle, Lana fit de son mieux et eut très vite confiance en elle. Certains clients l'interpellèrent de façon un peu gonflante et déplacée vu qu'elle était nouvelle et jolie, mais grâce aux conseils donnés par ses amies, elle sut quelle attitude adopter et elle géra à merveille la situation !

Quand les filles montèrent à tour de rôle sur la scène, l'ambiance dans la salle n'était plus du tout la même ! Ils étaient souriants et enthousiastes ! Et tout comme ces messieurs, Lana regardait avec curiosité ses nouvelles amies exécuter leurs numéros artistiques. Lana était elle-même épatée et charmée devant tant de talent ! Elles effectuèrent leur services jusqu'à minuit, puis quand le dernier client quitta la salle en titubant et en fredonnant, madame Lyne ferma la porte et félicita ses protégées, en particulier Lana qu'elle avait discrètement observée et dont elle était satisfaite. Les filles montèrent ensuite se coucher dans leur chambre commune et eurent encore l'énergie de préparer la couchette de la nouvelle. Ida installa avec Amber un matelas bien douillet et Rakel le recouvrit avec une grande couverture en laine de mouton. Kloé donna à Lana une grande couverture et Flora lui donna des oreillers. Reconnaissante, Lana les remercia toutes avec un sourire, mais comme elle était épuisée, elle ne traina pas pour se coucher et ne tarda pas à s'endormir !

Au cours du premier mois après son arrivée au sein de l'établissement, Lana s'épanouissait de plus en plus dans sa nouvelle vie et avait même presque oublié sa vie précédente. Une amitié était née entre elle et les filles, et un lien de confiance était également né entre elle et madame Lyne. Et comme promis, Lana ne fut jamais traitée comme une esclave. Elle accomplissait correctement tout son travail et avait vite fait preuve d'autonomie. Elle avait même fini par rejoindre ses amies sur scène, mais en tant que chanteuse. En fait, elle s'était fait griller par madame Lyne qui l'avait entendu chanter la chanson de sa mère alors qu'elle nettoyait les chopes ! La beauté de sa voix attira chaque soir les clients qui étaient à chaque fois ravis de l'entendre !

Lana était tellement heureuse et épanouie, que les jours s'écoulèrent sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

oO*Oo

A la rive des dragons, rien n'allait ! Depuis un mois et demi, Harold faisait des cauchemars ! Et comme il ne dormait pas suffisamment, il était constamment fatigué et ronchon ! Voir même froid et agressif avec les autres dragonniers. Même Krokmou eut droit à quelques mauvaises remarques ! Mais Harold réussissait à se faire pardonner à chaque fois. Il n'avait même plus envie d'aller dormir pour ne pas refaire ce même cauchemar morbide ! Mais il finissait quand même par s'endormir un peu partout sur la rive, et inévitablement, il refaisait des cauchemars. Et la mauvaise humeur, l'inquiétude et la tristesse revenaient également à chaque fois…

Mais même si toute cette situation et cette ambiance ennuyait tout le monde, ils se montraient tous compréhensifs et patients. Mais de tous, Astrid était fermement décidée à agir pour le bien d'Harold, mais aussi pour le leurs ! Car si Viggo ou une autre menace venait à attaquer la rive et que leur chef de groupe n'est pas au top de ses capacités, ils risquaient de courir à la catastrophe ! Et ça, Astrid ne le supporterait pas ! Un soir, elle était partie voir Harold dans sa hutte. Il était très tard et elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Harold éveillé, la tête entre ses mains. Il devait probablement se réveiller d'un autre cauchemar. En voyant Astrid dans sa hutte sans qu'il n'ait donné son accord, il se leva et commença à protester et à lui demander des explications ! Les joues rouges et le cœur battant, mais fermement décidée à agir, elle s'avança vers lui, s'empara de son visage et lui vola un baiser. Très surpris, Harold rompit aussitôt le contact ! Mais en plongeant dans le regard d'Astrid, et en jetant un regard sur ses lèvres, il ne résista pas à l'envie de l'embrasser en retour. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser alors qu'Astrid l'entrainait vers son lit pour qu'ils soient plus à l'aise. Ils s'embrassèrent encore quelques minutes, puis ils s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre sans que ça n'aille plus loin. Avec Astrid à ses côtés, Harold se sentait mieux. Il la regarda dormir tout en lui caressant tendrement l'épaule jusqu'à ce que le sommeil finisse par le rattraper. Et pour la première fois depuis son retour, Harold ne fit aucun cauchemar jusqu'au lendemain.

Grâce à Astrid, son état s'améliora au fil des jours. Il avait retrouvé le sommeil, il souriait de nouveau, il refaisait beaucoup moins de cauchemars, il était beaucoup moins sur les nerfs et il reprenait gout à la vie. Lui et Astrid passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble, au point d'être devenu un couple. Mais même si au bout de quatre mois, son état s'améliorait et faisait plaisir aux autres, ça n'empêchait pas Harold de continuer de penser à Ariane et de se réveiller quelque fois en sursaut, alors qu'Astrid dormait à ses côtés !

\- Encore ce cauchemar… ? S'inquiéta-t-elle d'une voix endormie en voyant qu'il tremblait et qu'il était en sueur

\- Oui… Encore… Répondit-il en passant ses mains sur son visage

\- Harold… Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça… Il faut que tu…

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, Astrid. Et la réponse est toujours non. Je n'y retournerais pas. Dit-il d'un ton ferme.

Astrid poussa un soupir avant de se redresser sur le lit et de se tourner vers Harold avec un regard compatissant.

\- Ecoute… Je sais quels sont tes craintes si tu y retourne. Mais tu ne vas pas continuer à vivre sans savoir ce qu'elle est devenue ! Si ?

\- Non, mais… Je le lui ai juré, Astrid…

\- Je sais Harold. Mais tu sais… Dans certains cas, les promesses peuvent être rompues.

\- Et admettons que j'y retourne avec toi et les autres. On fait quoi s'ils nous attaquent ? On s'enfuit ou on contre-attaque ?

\- Euh…

\- Et si Ariane est effectivement en vie ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On repart chez nous comme si de rien n'était avec le risque que les choses empirent pour elle comme pour nous ? Ça c'est une des principales raisons qui m'obligent à ne pas y retourner, Astrid.

\- Harold…

\- Et puis si je fais sans cesse ce cauchemar… C'est qu'elle doit être morte. Je ne vois pas d'autres réponses. Les dieux ne seraient quand même pas si cruels en me tourmentant avec ce genre de vision si ce n'était pas le cas !

\- Probablement... Répondit tristement Astrid.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais me résoudre à cesser de penser à elle. De ce fait, je ne ferais plus de cauchemars et je redeviendrais celui que j'étais avant. Je crois qu'il vous manque, non ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire

\- C'est vrai, mais…

\- Shhh… Plus de mais, Astrid. La question est réglée. Dit-il en posant son index sur ces lèvres. Et pour preuve…

Avec un petit air joueur qui avait beaucoup manqué à la jolie blonde, Harold l'allongea sur le lit et s'asseya à califourchon au-dessus d'elle. Astrid émit un petit rire amusé qui accentua le sourire d'Harold, mais également la tendresse qu'il exprimait à travers son regard.

\- J'ai envie de penser à toi et à nous deux dès maintenant… Car je t'avoue que j'avais peur de te perdre à force d'avoir pensé à elle depuis mon retour. J'avais peur que tu deviennes jalouse et que tu ne veuille plus de moi…

\- Y'a aucun risque la dessus, Harold. Aucun. La rassura-t-elle en caressant tendrement sa joue

\- Ça me rassure de t'entendre dire ça. Merci Astrid…

\- Merci à toi, Harold…

Ils échangèrent un tendre sourire avant d'échanger un baiser. Ce moment de tendresse dura très peu de temps car Harold venait de se mettre à chatouiller Astrid qui riait aux éclats. Et comme elle était coincée et qu'elle ne pouvait se défendre à force de rire, Harold étendit son sourire et la chatouilla de plus belle ! Le rire d'Astrid était même contagieux qu'Harold ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire avec elle !

oO*Oo

Dans le village de Gord, l'absence d'Ariane se faisait remarquer chez certain, mais pour d'autre, ils étaient vite passé à autre chose. La tristesse de Rolaf ne s'était manifesté en lui que quelques jours après le bannissement de sa fille. Les remords l'envahissaient, et tout comme Harold, il était hanté par les visions de sa mort ! Sauf qu'il y avait cru beaucoup plus rapidement qu'Harold. Mais sa tristesse ne l'avait pas empêché de se remarier avec une femme beaucoup plus jeune que lui. La pauvre venait de perdre son jeune mari après un raid de dragons au village. Séduit à l'idée qu'elle n'avait pas encore d'enfant et qu'elle pourrait lui en donner plusieurs, Rolaf n'avait pas traîné pour l'épouser. La pauvre n'avait pas le choix et ne pouvait refuser. Etre la femme du chef était un grand honneur, mais être la femme d'un homme beaucoup plus vieux était une tout autre histoire ! Elle ne tarda pas non plus à être enceinte de lui ! La shaman lui avait alors prédit qu'elle aurait des jumeaux, ce qui enchantait le futur père.

Quand à Kurt, et bien… Il regrettait. Il regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir fait quelque chose pour Ariane, de ne pas l'avoir soutenue et de n'avoir rien fait contre son père comme il le lui avait promis ! Et ces regrets n'avaient fait que croître ! Croyant depuis le début qu'elle n'avait pas survécu en mer, ce n'est que quatre mois plus tard qu'il eut une vision d'elle, en vie, quelque part sur l'archipel. Ne cessant d'y penser depuis cette vision, il avait fait ses affaires et s'était rendu chez Rolaf pour l'informer de sa vision et de son départ. Mais l'idée n'enchanta pas du tout le chef !

\- Tu veux donc parcourir l'archipel pour retrouver cette traîtresse ?!

\- Ma femme ! Je veux retrouver ma femme, Rolaf.

\- Elle n'est plus ta femme, Kurt ! J'ai annulé le lien qui vous liait et elle ne portait plus son alliance quand je l'ai bannie ! S'emporta-t-il

\- Ça m'est égal ! Une alliance peut se remplacer ! Et pour moi, elle reste mon épouse ! Et les sentiments que j'exprime à nouveau pour elle me donnent la certitude qu'elle est en vie !

\- Et si tu la retrouve, hein ? Qui te dit qu'elle ne va pas te rejeter ?

\- Je prendrais le risque. Mais faut que j'essaie de la retrouver.

\- A cause d'une simple vision ? Pff ! Au lieu de suivre une idée aussi absurde, tu ferais mieux de redescendre sur terre, de te préoccuper du village et de te remarier !

\- Sauf qu'aucune femme n'arrive à la cheville de votre fille. Y'en aura aucune ! Et si je ne la retrouve pas et que je dois passer le reste de ma vie seul, et bien soit. Sur ce, à bientôt chef. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte

\- Comment ça à bientôt ?! Tu t'imagines que si tu pars, j'accepterai ton retour parmi nous ?! S'offusqua le chef

\- Dans ce cas, je m'en vais et je ne reviendrai jamais. Nous nous reverrons au Valhalla, chef. Dit-il en sortant de chez lui

\- KURT ! REVIENS ICI ! JE T'INTERDIS DE PARTIR !

\- C'est déjà fait !

\- TA PLACE EST PARMIS NOUS ! Hurla-t-il en marchant à grand pas vers la porte

\- Adieu chef ! Dit-il à voix haute tout en continuant de marcher vers la plage

Rolaf bouillonna de rage sur place, puis il claqua la porte de sa maison pour passer ses nerfs sur le mobilier avec son épée ! Mais sa colère et sa peine liées à Kurt et Ariane lui firent avoir une violente crise cardiaque ! À quatre pattes sur le sol, la main agrippée à sa poitrine, il essaya de se calmer mais il finit par y succomber et s'affala de tout son corps sur le plancher. Sa femme, qui était resté par prudence dans leur chambre, se décida à sortir quand elle entendit quelque chose de lourd s'effondrer sur le sol ! Apeurée en voyant Rolaf inerte par terre, elle se rua dehors pour appeler à l'aide ! Kurt entendit ses cris de détresse et décida de faire demi-tour pour voir ce qui ce passer. Et c'est avec effroi que lui et quelques habitants apprirent la mort de Rolaf Osfroid, Chef du village de Gord.

Kurt reporta son départ le temps des funérailles et que le conseil discute de l'avenir du village. Beaucoup de villageois furent d'accord pour que ce soit Kurt qui devienne le chef ! Devant tant d'honneur, Kurt ne pouvait refuser ! Il accepta, ce qui enthousiasma tous ceux présents dans la salle ! On lui proposa alors de prendre pour épouse la jeune veuve de Rolaf, mais Kurt refusa car il exprima devant tout le monde son amour toujours existant pour Ariane et son désir d'aller la retrouver pour qu'elle retrouve sa place parmi les siens si elle était toujours en vie ! Beaucoup contestèrent, mais Kurt leur imposa un ultimatum. Si la majorité refusait le retour d'Ariane et le fait qu'elle redevienne sa femme et la future régente du village, alors il refuserait d'assumer le rôle de chef et il partirait sans jamais revenir. Il y eut des contestations et des messes basses entre eux, mais ils acceptèrent sa requête. Kurt annonça alors qu'il partait pour trois semaines et qu'il chercherait dans les îles les plus proches de la leur.

oO*Oo

Plusieurs jours après qu'Harold ai pris sa décision, les dragonniers reçurent la visite de Johann le négociant alors qu'ils organisaient une course d'entrainement entre eux. Ce dernier était venu leur rendre visite, ainsi que pour voir si quelques trésors ne les intéresseraient pas en échanges d'autres trésors. Comme à chacune de ses visites, Johann avait toujours de nouvelles merveilles à vendre ! Pendant que les dragonniers jetaient un œil à sa marchandise avec des sourires et des yeux émerveillés, Johann exposa de façon plus présentable ce qu'il avait à vendre, le tout en chantant.

\- _Lalalalalaaaaa… Une voix, appelle mon prénom… Nanananaaaaanaa…_

L'air de cette chanson et ces paroles furent comme un coup de tonnerre pour Harold ! Il connaissait cette chanson ! Aussitôt, il se tourna vers Johann qui continuait de la chanter. Y'avais pas de doute ! Il était bel et bien en train de chanter la chanson d'Ariane ! Mais où l'avait-il entendu ?! En rendant visite aux habitants de l'île ?! Ariane était-elle encore en vie pour qu'il connaisse cette chanson ?! Harold devait en avoir le cœur net, malgré la promesse qu'il avait faite envers Astrid ! D'ailleurs, elle avait remarqué qu'Harold semblait bizarre pendant que Johann chantait.

\- Johann ?

\- Oui, maître Harold ? Avait vous vu un objet qui vous plait ?

\- Non, pas cette fois. Ce qui m'intéresse en revanche, c'est de savoir où tu as entendu cette chanson ! Dit-il en restant le plus calme possible

Tout comme ses amis, Astrid fut curieuse de savoir pourquoi il lui posait cette question avec autant d'intérêt, même si elle avait une petite idée derrière la tête. Mais elle écouta la réponse de Johann avec attention.

\- Aaah… Cette chanson. Voyez-vous maître Harold, c'est en me rendant sur la plus grande ville commerciale de l'archipel que j'ai eu le plaisir d'entendre cette chanson. Je m'étais rendu là-bas pour exercer mon travail de marchand, mais aussi pour dénicher d'autre merveilles que des commerçants voudrais que je…

\- Johann ? La version simplifiée veux-tu ? S'impatienta Harold

\- Euh… Oui. Enfin bref. Sur cette île, ce trouve un bâtiment ou l'on peut voir de charmantes jeunes filles interpréter toute sorte de spectacles divertissant pour les yeux et les oreilles ! Et parmi ces jeunes filles, ce trouve celle qui a charmé mon cœur avec sa douce chanson. Depuis que je l'ai entendu, voilà déjà deux semaines, je ne peux m'empêcher de la chanter… Dit-il avec un sourire rêveur

\- Sais-tu comment s'appelle cette fille ?

\- Je l'ignore, maître Harold… Peut-être Ida ? Où Lana… ? Je ne sais plus. Désolé… Dans cet établissement, ces filles ont presque toute la même allure. Seul la couleur de leurs cheveux et de leurs yeux permet de les différencier. S'excusa-t-il

\- De quoi elle avait l'air alors ?

\- Que de questions, maître Harold ! Là, c'est vous qui m'intriguez !

\- Johann !

\- Euh, je… Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds ondulés et de beaux yeux bleus foncé, semblable aux saphirs que l'on trouve sur la lointaine île de Caranta.

Harold fut alors frappé par la surprise, ce qui intrigua tout le monde.

\- Vous la connaissez, maître Harold ?

\- Oh que oui… C'est une amie qui nous a sauvés la vie à moi et à Krokmou. Et son vrai nom est Ariane.

\- Ariane ? Mmh… Je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu ce nom quand elles parlaient entre elles.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis sûr que c'est elle qui a chanté cette chanson ! Mais ce que je me demande surtout, c'est pourquoi elle est dans cette ville et non dans son village… Se serait-elle fait bannir ? Ils n'auraient quand même pas osé… ? Dit-il pour lui même

\- Si ça peut vous aider maître Harold, sachez que les filles qui travaillent dans cet établissement sont des esclaves. Mais comparées à d'autres, ces filles sont bien traitées.

\- Merci Johann. Mais même si je te crois sur parole, le fait de savoir qu'elle est en vie me donne envie d'aller dans cette ville pour m'en assurer de mes propres yeux.

\- Euh… Vous voulez aller là-bas ? S'étonna Johann

\- Oui, pourquoi ? S'étonna à son tour Harold

\- Parce que cette ville abrite des chasseurs de dragons ! Et les dragons sont mal vus et ils sont chassés dès qu'il y en a un qui s'approche de la ville.

\- Je vois… Dans ce cas, je pars avec toi en mode incognito.

\- Harold ? Fit Astrid.

Intrigué, Harold se tourna vers Astrid qui le regardait d'un air très calme et avec un tendre sourire.

\- L'occasion de revoir Ariane se présente à toi sans que tu ne sois obligé de rompre la promesse que tu lui as faite. Et je comprends tout à fait que tu veuille y aller pour t'en assurer et trouver la paix en toi. Mais si tu y va, alors laisse-moi t'accompagner.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui. Et puis j'ai très envie de rencontrer cette fille qui a quand même tout risqué pour vous venir en aide. Assura-t-elle avec le sourire

\- D'accord. Dans ce cas, tu pars avec moi. Les autres, vous vous chargerez de la protection de la rive.

\- Entendu. Soyez prudents. Recommanda Ingrid

\- Si on ne veut pas que des chasseurs nous reconnaissent… Alors oui, on en aura besoin. Répondit Astrid d'un air songeur

\- Surtout Harold ! Lui, il a une jambe en métal. Rappela Rustik

\- Bah il a qu'à mettre une botte par-dessus et hop ! Le tour est joué ! Proposa Krane

\- Ouais… Pas bête comme idée frangin ! Humph…. Ça m'étonne même que notre cher Harold n'y ait pas pensé avant ! Commenta Kognedur

\- Serais-je tout aussi intelligent que lui ? Aaah… Intéressant…

\- Enfin bref. L'idée de Krane est en effet intéressante. Et en portant également des capes à capuche, personne ne nous reconnaîtra.

\- Dans ce cas, ne perdons pas de temps. Mais dans le doute ou ça se passerait mal, Krokmou et Tempête devraient nous suivre de loin.

\- Bonne idée, Astrid. Johann ? On peut partir maintenant ?

\- Bien sûr, maître Harold. C'est un honneur pour moi de vous rendre service !

\- Alors allons-y.

Astrid et Harold dirent au revoir à leurs amis et restèrent sur le navire de Johan qui gagna progressivement le large. Krokmou et Tempête les suivirent de prés jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à destination à la nuit tombée. En cas d'urgence, Astrid les appellerait grâce à la corne qu'Ingrid leur avait prêtée pour cette mission. Sur le bateau, les deux dragonniers étaient parfaitement déguisés et méconnaissables sous leur grande cape à capuche bleu marine. Une fois qu'ils débarquèrent sur l'île, ils marchèrent en silence derrière Johann qui les conduisaient jusqu'au bâtiment de madame Lyne. En rentrant, Harold et Astrid furent étonnés de voir autant de monde ! Le trio prit alors place à une table au fond de la salle et Ida vint à leur table pour prendre leurs commandes.

\- Trois chopes d'hydromel, je vous prie. Signala Johann d'un ton très aimable

\- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite ! Souriait-elle

Ida s'en alla au comptoir, alors qu'Astrid la suivait des yeux avec le sourire

\- Elle a de très beaux cheveux !

\- Et du talent ! Figurez-vous qu'elle présente des numéros incroyables avec des serpents apprivoisés ! Précisa Johann avec fascination

\- Des serpents ?! S'exclama Astrid d'un ton agréablement surpris

Pendant que Johann discutait avec Astrid au sujet des numéros des filles, Harold cherchait Ariane du regard, mais il ne la vit nulle part dans la salle. Aurait-elle changé depuis son départ ? Pour s'en assurer il regardait chacune des filles présentes dans la salle mais aucune n'avait les yeux bleu foncé. Ida revint avec leur commande, et en voyant l'air contrarié d'Harold, Johann questionna poliment la serveuse.

\- Pardonnez-moi, mademoiselle… Mais pouvez-vous me dire si ce soir, nous entendront votre chanteuse ? J'ai avec moi deux amis qui ont fait un long voyage pour l'entendre chanter et je ne voudrais pas qu'ils aient fait tout ce voyage pour rien.

\- Rassurez-vous. Lana ne va pas tarder à… Ah bah la voilà ! Dit-elle en tournant son regard vers la scène

En voyant les rideaux s'écarter et en voyant Lana assise sur scène avec une petite harpe à la main, Harold eut un hoquet de surprise en reconnaissant Ariane ! C'était bien elle ! Heureux et soulagé, il se tourna avec le sourire vers Astrid qui le lui rendit en prenant tendrement sa main dans la sienne. Le trio reporta son attention sur la jeune chanteuse, tout comme le reste de la salle qui était subitement devenu muette ! Avec un doux sourire, Lana joua de son instrument et entonna sa chanson.

 _Ce soir, je n'arrive pas à dormir  
Éveillée et tellement désorientée  
Tout va bien  
Mais je suis meurtrie  
J'ai besoin d'entendre une voix  
J'ai besoin qu'une lumière me montre le chemin de la maison  
J'ai besoin d'un héros, est-ce toi?  
Je n'ai jamais été dans une forêt pour voir ses arbres  
Je pourrais vraiment utiliser ta mélodie  
Bébé je suis un peu aveugle  
Je crois que le moment est venu  
Il faut que tu me trouves_  
 _Peux-tu être mon rossignol  
Chante-moi une chanson  
Je sais que tu es là  
Tu pourrais être  
Mon bon sens  
Apporte-moi la paix  
Chante une chanson pour que je m'endorme  
Dis-moi que tu seras mon rossignol_  
 _Que quelqu'un me parle  
Car j'ai l'impression d'être en enfer  
J'ai besoin que tu me répondes  
Je suis submergée par l'émotion  
J'ai besoin d'entendre une voix  
J'ai besoin qu'une lumière me montre le chemin de la maison  
J'ai besoin de suivre une étoile, je ne sais pas  
Je n'ai jamais été dans une forêt pour voir ses arbres  
Je pourrais vraiment utiliser ta mélodie  
Bébé je suis un peu aveugle  
Je crois que le moment est venu  
Il faut que tu me trouves_  
 _Peux-tu être mon rossignol  
Chante-moi une chanson  
Je sais que tu es là  
Tu pourrais être  
Mon bon sens  
Apporte-moi la paix  
Chante une chanson pour que je m'endorme  
Dis-moi que tu seras mon rossignol_  
 _Je ne sais ce que je ferais sans toi  
Tes mots sont comme un murmure  
Tant que tu restes avec moi ce soir  
J'irai bien_  
 _Peux-tu être mon rossignol  
Je te sens si proche de moi  
Je sais que tu es là  
Oh rossignol  
Chante-moi une chanson  
Je sais que tu es là  
Car bébé tu es  
Mon bon sens  
Apporte-moi la paix  
Chante une chanson pour que je m'endorme  
Dis-moi que tu seras mon rossignol_

Elle joua la dernière note et adressa un sourire radieux à son public qui l'acclamait chaleureusement ! Lana se leva et s'inclina plusieurs fois avant de disparaitre en coulisse et de revenir dans la salle pour reprendre son service. Harold ne pouvait s'empêcher de la suivre du regard et de constater qu'elle n'avait pas tellement changée, mais qu'elle semblait heureuse, comme si les évènements récents n'avaient jamais eu lieu !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Tu vas aller la voir pour lui parler ? Lui demanda Astrid

\- Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, je préfèrerais attendre que tout le monde soit parti.

\- D'accord. Et comme ça, j'aurais peut-être la chance de voir la dresseuse de serpent à l'œuvre. Répondit Astrid avant de boire une gorgée d'hydromel

\- Tu aimes les serpents ? S'étonna Harold avec amusement

\- Pas spécialement, mais je suis curieuse de voir quelqu'un qui arrive à en dresser !

\- Eh bien je peux vous assurer que vous ne serez pas déçus, mes amis ! Assura Johann

Ils continuèrent donc de boire leur chope tout en assistant aux petits spectacles des serveuses. Astrid put enfin voir Ida à l'œuvre avec ses serpents et elle fut épatée et sous le charme face à un tel talent ! Quoique dégoutée quand la jolie rouquine embrassa tendrement la tête du reptile qui avait son corps enroulé autour de ses épaules ! Progressivement, les clients quittèrent l'établissement avec une légère gueule de bois, un pas titubant, ou encore le sourire aux lèvres et enclin à chanter à tue-tête ! Harold et ses amis furent les derniers à être encore assis à table. Lana terminait de ramasser avec les filles toute les chopes vides et les assiettes, et madame Lyne s'adressa poliment au trio restant.

\- On ferme, messieurs dame.

\- Euh... Oui, madame. Mais avant… Un de mes amis aurait voulu s'adresser à votre talentueuse chanteuse. Juste cinq minutes. Est-ce possible ? Demanda poliment Johann

\- Mmh… Entendu. Lana ?

\- Oui ?

\- On veut te parler. Viens.

Lana reposa donc son plateau sur le comptoir et s'approcha d'un air curieux vers les visiteurs alors que ses amies retournaient au travail. Lyne garda un œil sur les visiteurs, en particulier ceux encore encapuchonnés, tout comme le vigile à l'entrée.

\- Me voilà. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda gentiment Lana au trio

Plutôt que de parler, Harold se leva de table et abaissa sa capuche, dévoilant son identité aux yeux de tous. Lana fut littéralement bouche bée de le revoir ! Surtout ici ! Avec sa cape et sa botte par-dessus sa jambe en métal, elle ne l'avait pas reconnu !

\- Harold… ?!

\- Salut Ariane. Dit-il avec un faible sourire

Les deux amis se fixèrent sans rien dire, puis au fils des secondes, des sourires et des regards tristes furent échangés avant qu'Ariane ne se jette à son cou ! Les filles furent attendries par ces touchantes retrouvailles, tout comme Lyne.

\- Ma… Madame Lyne ? Puis-je parler un moment seul à seul avec un vieil ami ?

\- Bien sûr, ma belle. Tu as vingt minutes. Accepta-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire

\- Merci beaucoup ! Souriait-elle en retour

Lyne emmena donc les filles et le tavernier dans une autre salle. Seul le vigile resta à sa place et ne prêta pas attention à leur conversation, mais plutôt à leurs gestes. Car au moindre dérapage, il n'hésiterait pas à intervenir ! Harold présenta à Ariane ses amis, et les filles furent enchantées de faire la connaissance de l'autre ! Ils s'installèrent à table et poursuivirent leur conversation.

\- Je n'en reviens pas de te voir ici ! Vous êtes là depuis quand ? S'étonna agréablement Ariane

\- Avant que tu ne chantes sur scène.

\- Au passage, je tiens à dire que votre voix est exquise et que depuis que je vous ai entendu chanter, j'ai beaucoup de mal à ne pas chanter autre chose que votre douce chanson ! Mais celle que vous avez chantée ce soir risque de faire concurrence à l'autre !

\- Je... Merci beaucoup, Johann. Je suis très flattée.

\- C'est moi qui vous remercie mademoiselle ! Grâce à vos chansons, mes voyages me paraissent plus gais et moins pénibles !

\- J'en suis ravie pour vous. Mais comment tu m'as retrouvée ? Demanda-t-elle à Harold

\- Justement, c'est grâce à Johann ! En nous rendant visite à la rive, il s'est mis à chanter ta chanson que j'ai reconnue car je t'avais entendue la chanter dans les bois. Et c'est là que j'ai décidé de venir ici pour me convaincre que c'était bien de toi dont il me parlait, et que tu étais effectivement en vie.

\- Tu croyais que j'étais morte ? S'étonna-t-elle

\- Oui... Car depuis mon départ, j'ai fait de nombreux cauchemars où je te voyais morte dans la caverne de Krokmou.

\- Oh…

\- Et comme je ne pouvais pas rompre ma promesse, j'ai dû accepter cette idée. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Johann arrive et ne chante ta chanson. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire

\- Eh bien grâce à lui, tu m'as revue en chair et en os, et en vie. Tout comme moi, tu dois être soulagé je suppose ?

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, Ariane…

\- C'est Lana, maintenant. Ariane appartient au passé. Dit-elle d'un ton moins enjoué. Enfin bref. Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Mais je suis ravie de t'avoir revu et de vous avoir rencontrés. Dit-elle en les regardant à tour de rôle

\- Nous aussi. Souriait Astrid. Et je tiens à te remercier personnellement pour tout ce que tu as fait pour lui et Krokmou.

\- Y'a pas de quoi. Souriait-elle. Maintenant… Veuillez m'excuser. A un de ces jours. Dit-elle en faisant demi-tour

\- Attend ! Dit Harold

\- Quoi ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui

\- Tu… Tu te plais vraiment ici ?

\- Absolument. C'est mon nouveau foyer et ma nouvelle famille. J'ai un toit sur la tête, je suis nourrie et on veille sur moi. Pourquoi ne serait je pas bien ici ? S'étonna-t-elle avec un léger sourire

\- Tu es tout de même une esclave !

\- Et alors ? Le fait que je sois une esclave et que je porte un bracelet avec le sceau de ma propriétaire n'affecte pas ma vie et mon bonheur. Car aux yeux de madame Lyne, je n'en suis pas une. Comme nous toutes, ici.

\- Tu es donc vraiment heureuse d'appartenir à une personne ? Tu ne serais pas plus heureuse en étant de nouveau libre ? S'étonna Harold

\- Libre ? Hin. Et où irais-je vivre, Harold ? Je ne connais rien de l'archipel à part mon ile natale ! Et vivre ici en tant que femme libre ? Je ne l'envisage pas une seule seconde.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec ton village, au fait ? Pourquoi tu es là ? Demanda Astrid

\- C'est simple. J'ai été bannie pour les avoir aidé, mais aussi pour autre chose que j'avais réussi à oublier jusque-là. J'ai dérivé en mer et j'ai atterri ici avant d'être recueillie par un vendeur d'esclave et d'avoir été sauvée par madame Lyne.

\- Désolée… Mais ça ne te plairait pas de venir vivre à la rive des dragons ? Demanda calmement Astrid

\- Non. Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Harold, je ne suis pas un dragonnier. Je n'aurais pas ma place parmi vous. Et même que j'ai réussi à établir un contact amical avec Krokmou, il sera à jamais la seule exception dans ma vie. Avant, j'étais une guerrière qui tuait les dragons qui venait détruire mon village. J'ai fait ça toute ma vie, Astrid. Aujourd'hui, je suis une autre personne et j'ai retrouvé gout à la vie.

\- Mais Ariane…

\- Insiste pas Harold ! Et puis cesse de m'appeler comme ça ! Cette fille n'existe plus ! Et puis tu crois que j'ai attendu que tu viennes à mon secours au cours de ces quatre mois ? Non. Je n'espérais plus rien de la vie après avoir été banni ! Sur mon bateau, je voulais simplement mourir et rejoindre ma famille ! Mais j'ai été sauvée sans savoir ce que les dieux attendaient encore de moi, puis mes nouvelles amies et madame Lyne m'ont redonnées progressivement espoir et gout à la vie ! Et sincèrement, je ne veux pas les quitter. Aucune d'entre elles.

\- D'accord. Si tu dis que tu es vraiment heureuse ici… Alors je veux bien te croire et accepter ta décision. Dit-il avec un sourire sincère

\- Merci, Harold. Après tout… Tu es bien venu jusqu'ici pour t'assurer que je suis en vie et que je vais bien, non ? Dit-elle en prenant affectueusement ses mains dans les siennes

\- Oui.

\- Alors puisque tu es rassuré, et que je le suis à ton égard, tu peux retourner sans remords à la rive. Et sache que si tu reviens avec tes amis, vous serez toujours bien accueillis. Assura-t-elle avec un tendre sourire

Harold lui rendit son sourire et se permit d'enlacer affectueusement son amie. Elle lui rendit également son étreinte, les yeux brillants de larmes, sous le regard et le sourire bienveillant d'Astrid et de Johann. Les retrouvailles furent cependant troublées par du tumulte au niveau de la double porte d'entrée ! Le vigile était en train de repousser gentiment un voyageur assez grand, baraqué et mal rasé qui venait de rentrer dans l'établissement !

\- C'est fermé, monsieur ! Vous ne pouvez pas entrer !

\- Je ne viens pas pour boire, monsieur. Je veux juste vous demander si vous n'auriez pas vu une… A... Ariane ?! S'exclama-t-il en tournant son regard vers elle

\- Kurt ?! S'exclama cette dernière avec un air tout aussi surpris que le sien


	11. Paix

**_Salut à tous ! :D Alors ? Prêts à découvrir le déroulement final de cette histoire ? :) J'espère de tout cœur que la fin vous plaira, et que la fic vous aura plu dans sa globalité ! :3 Je tiens encore une fois à tous vous remercier pour vos soutiens et votre présence ! Merci ! ^^ Voilà, voilà ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à très bientôt ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 11 - Paix

Kurt et Ariane ne se lâchaient pas du regard. Ariane était déjà extrêmement surprise de revoir Harold, mais elle était deux fois plus surprise de revoir Kurt ! Même si les retrouvailles entre ces deux-là risquaient d'être moins joyeuses que celles avec le dragonnier ! En revoyant Kurt, Ariane ressentit tous ses souvenirs refaire surface, tout comme sa peine et sa colère qu'elle avait réussi à oublier ! Quand à Kurt, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévisager Ariane avec stupéfaction mais également avec joie ! Il était tellement heureux de l'avoir retrouvée et qu'elle soit en vie, qu'il ne prêta même pas attention à Harold qui le regardait d'un air sévère et méfiant. Car tout comme Ariane, il était assez surpris de voir ce colosse ici !

\- Je ne rêve pas… Tu… Tu es bel et bien en vie ?! Les dieux ne m'ont donc pas envoyé de fausses visions…

\- De quoi tu parles ? Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton méfiant

\- Je suis venu pour… Ah. Harold. Dit-il d'un ton assez neutre

\- Kurt. Dit-il avec méfiance

\- Euh… C'est lui que t'a du épouser de force ? Demanda discrètement Astrid à l'attention d'Ariane

\- Hein ? Comment tu sais que... ? Ah, j'ai compris. Mais pour te répondre… Oui, c'est bien lui.

\- Woah… Il est plus baraqué que je l'imaginais ! Humph. J'en connais une qui en serait folle. Dit-elle en esquissant un léger sourire amusé en imaginant la tête de Kognedur

\- Enfin bref. Ne t'occupe pas d'Harold, Kurt. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu fais ici et ce que tu veux, ou je demande à Glok de te chasser d'ici !

\- Très bien. Si je suis ici, c'est parce que j'ai quitté le village afin de partir à ta recherche.

\- Pourquoi ? Pour t'assurer que j'étais bien morte et que tu puisses rassurer tout le village une fois de retour ? Dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique

\- Non. Parce que je regrette absolument tout ce qui s'est passé, tout comme je regrette de n'avoir rien fait pour empêcher que tu sois bannie.

\- C'est vrai ? Dit-elle en doutant de ses paroles

\- Je te le jure sur les dieux. T'aimer ne fut pas la plus belle erreur de ma vie, Ariane... C'est plutôt de t'avoir abandonné.

Ariane le regarda sans rien dire, tout comme Kurt qui attendait une réponse ou un signe encourageant de sa part. Harold était étonné de la voir aussi calme malgré le fait qu'elle avait les poings serrés ! Allait-elle le croire et lui pardonner ? Il en doutait fortement !

\- N'importe qui serait touché par tant de sincérité, Kurt. Une seule question. Pourquoi devrais-je TE croire ! Après tout, t'a bien refusé de me croire pour tout ce que j'ai dit ! Reprocha-t-elle d'un ton sévère

\- C'est vrai. Et t'a parfaitement le droit de m'en vouloir. Après ce que je t'ai fait, je suis le dernier qui mériterait le bénéfice du doute...

\- Je ne te le fait pas dire. Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents

\- Mais le fait que j'ai quitté le village, que je sois calme en présence d'Harold et que je n'ai pas hésité à révéler mes regrets devant lui ne prouve-t-il pas que je regrette mes actes ?

\- Je…

\- Je n'hésiterais même pas à faire ça pour te prouver ma bonne foi...

Il s'agenouilla à terre et inclina la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche presque le sol !

\- Pardon, Ariane. Pardon pour tout…

Malgré sa colère, Ariane était impressionnée de voir qu'il n'hésitait pas à commettre un tel acte pour tenter de gagner son pardon ! Et ce devant plusieurs témoins ! Même Harold, Astrid, Johann et Glok étaient impressionnés !

\- Et si j'accepte de te pardonner ? Tu attends quoi en retour ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton toujours aussi calme et méfiant

\- Que tu reviennes avec moi au village et que tu redeviennes ma femme.

\- Alors ça… Même pas en rêve, Kurt ! Je préférerais encore mourir plutôt que de redevenir ta femme ! Rétorqua-t-elle d'un tout sévère, mais contrôlé

\- Ariane…

\- Et puis tu crois vraiment que j'accepterais tes conditions en sachant que mon père s'y opposerait ? D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne qu'il t'ait laissé quitter le village pour venir me retrouver ! Dit-elle en ricanant à moitié

\- Il n'a pas eu le choix, Ariane. Avoua-t-il, le cœur lourd

Maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvée, Kurt devait également lui dire que son père était mort. C'était un sujet bien plus délicat que tout le reste, et malgré la haine qu'Ariane devait inévitablement ressentir pour son père, Kurt allait devoir choisir les bons mots pour annoncer la nouvelle.

\- Ah vraiment ? Tu es parti sans le dire à ton chef adoré ? Se moqua-t-elle

\- Non. Je l'en ai informé, mais il n'était pas du tout d'accord. Je suis donc parti contre son gré. Seulement…

\- Seulement quoi ?

\- Il a exprimé sa colère un peu trop fort et…

\- Et quoi ? Abrège Kurt !

\- Il en est mort.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-elle

\- Ton père est mort d'une crise cardiaque, Ariane. Je suis désolé. S'excusa-t-il avec sincérité et compassion

Cette nouvelle lui coupa le souffle ! Pourtant… Après tout ce que Rolaf lui avait fait subir, et la colère et la haine qu'elle éprouvait à son égard, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir les larmes aux yeux ! Malgré qu'elle s'était mise à le détester, c'était quand même son père… Le dernier membre de son ancienne famille qui lui restait...

\- Désole, Ariane. Sincèrement. S'excusa Harold avec autant de compassion que Kurt.

\- Merci Harold… Dit-elle d'une voix étouffée par son chagrin

\- Ariane… ? Dit Kurt d'une voix désolé en tenant de faire un pas vers elle

\- T'approches pas de moi ! S'exclama-t-elle en faisant un pas en arrière

\- Mais je…

\- Je n'ai plus envie d'entendre quoi que ce soit qui vienne de toi ! Maintenant va-t'en ! Allez ! Fiche le camp d'ici et ne reviens jamais !

\- Ariane, attend ! Insista-t-il

\- GLOK ! VIRE-LE D'ICI ! Ordonna-t-elle en tremblant de rage

\- Compris mademoiselle. Pars ici, mon gaillard ! Dit-il en empoignant le col de Kurt qui se débattait

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce raffut ?!

Alertée par tout ce bruit, Lyne débarqua dans la salle avec un regard sévère ! Depuis son arrivée ici, Ariane n'avait jamais vu sa patronne avec un tel regard ! Et elle avait bien deviné que Lyne avait un sacré caractère malgré sa gentillesse ! Toutes aussi intriguées et inquiètes que leur patronne, et ce malgré son interdiction, Rakel et les autres filles l'avaient quand même suivie dans la salle, histoire de voir ce qui se passait ! Mais par précaution, elles restèrent en retrait.

\- Qui est-ce ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Demanda Lyne d'un ton plus calme en fixant Kurt

\- Il est là pour Lana, madame ! Répondit le vigile alors qu'il tenait encore Kurt entre ses mains

\- Encore un ? Décidément. S'étonna-t-elle malgré tout.

\- J'en fais quoi alors ? Demanda Glok

\- Lana ? Demanda Lyne en tournant son regard vers elle.

\- Je n'ai plus rien à lui dire. Et je ne veux plus le revoir. Alors faites-le sortir. Répondit-elle le plus calmement possible

\- Ariane ! J't'en prie, attend ! S'il te plait ! Insista Kurt

\- Tu as entendu, Glok ? Vire-le. Ordonna calmement Lyne

\- A vos ordres, madame. Allez oust ! Dehors !

Glok balança Kurt qui termina à quatre pattes par terre ! Lyne tourna à présent son regard vers le trio restant tout en s'adressant à Lana.

\- Je crois que le moment est également venu pour tes amis de s'en aller. Après tout, je pense qu'ils ont obtenu ce qu'ils sont venu chercher ?

\- Oui, madame.

\- Alors dis leur vite au revoir.

\- Oui. Harold ? Merci de t'être déplacé pour venir jusqu'ici. J'espère juste qu'à l'avenir, ta vie sera plus sereine à mon sujet.

\- C'est sûr, mais toi ? Ça va aller ?

\- Oh t'en fait pas, ça va aller. Je vais simplement y faire face. Comme toujours. Assura-t-elle

\- Ariane…

\- Il est temps pour vous de partir. Encore merci pour tout et à bientôt.

Ils lui dirent au revoir et s'en allèrent calmement sans que Glok n'ai à les expulser de force. Dès qu'Harold eut franchi en dernier la porte et qu'il ait reçu un dernier sourire de la part de son amie, il s'en alla avec Astrid et Johann en direction de leur bateau afin de rentrer à la rive. Dès qu'ils furent partis, Glok ne traina pas pour fermer la porte à double tour. Ariane était très calme et demeurait sur place à moitié inerte. Inquiète de son état, Lyne se tourna vers elle.

\- Tu veux parler de ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Non, ça ira…

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui. Merci madame.

Elle reprit son plateau et continua de débarrasser les tables avec les filles avant d'aller se coucher. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le départ d'Harold et elle n'avait pas non plus émit le moindre sourire. Elle se coucha en souhaitant de vagues bonnes nuits à ses amies qui se couchèrent à leur tour en ressentant de la peine pour leur amie. Bien qu'elles connaissaient toutes son vrai nom et une partie de son passé qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu dévoiler, elles avaient l'intention de respecter ses choix et de continuer à l'appeler Lana.

oO*Oo

Johann, Harold et Astrid regagnèrent leur bateau et purent prendre le large sans être reconnus par des chasseurs ou sans être interpellés par Kurt. Ils ne s'étaient même pas préoccupés de lui en partant. Surtout Harold ! Ils remontèrent ensuite sur leurs dragons et aidèrent Johann à vite regagner la rive avec eux. Après ce qu'il avait fait pour Harold, la moindre des choses était de lui proposer un bon lit douillet pour la nuit ! Durant tout le trajet, Harold avait certes le cœur en paix mais il avait du mal à sourire en repensant aux nouvelles qu'Ariane venait d'apprendre. Mais en croisant le regard d'Astrid et le sourire confiant qu'elle lui adressait, Harold lui sourit en retour et continua de le faire jusqu'à leur retour sur la rive.

oO*Oo

Après s'être relevé, Kurt essuya brièvement sa tenue salie par la terre et se dirigea vers une auberge vu qu'il était assez tard. Il put avoir une chambre qu'il paya de suite et passa une nuit assez courte. Il ne savait pas quoi faire dès le lendemain. Insister avec l'espoir qu'elle lui revienne ? Où repartir sans elle ? Il décida finalement de passer encore une journée dans cette ville et de repartir dès le lendemain. Il en informerait Ariane, et selon ce qu'elle aura décidé, il repartirait avec ou sans elle.

oO*Oo

Le lendemain, après avoir fait un grand brin de toilette et s'être correctement rasé, Kurt se rendit de nouveau à l'établissement de madame Lyne vers le milieu de matinée. Il frappa calmement à la porte et Glok ne lui ouvrit que cinq minutes plus tard. Le vigile fut d'ailleurs étonné et méfiant de revoir Kurt ici après qu'il se soit fait expulser la veille ! Cependant, Kurt ne chercha pas à entrer et se montra calme et poli alors qu'il tendit au vigile une lettre qu'il devait remettre à Lana. D'un air à moitié méfiant, Glok accepta sa requête et regarda le viking s'éloigner en direction du centre-ville. Il referma ensuite la porte, et bien que les filles devaient encore dormir et qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'aller dans leur chambre, Glok alla voir Lyne qui était déjà réveillée et qui travaillait dans son bureau en prenant son petit déjeuner. Elle laissa Glok entrer et lui transmettre la lettre de Kurt, puis il retourna dans ses quartiers. Par respect pour Kurt et Lana, Lyne n'ouvrit pas la lettre pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle monta alors à l'étage pour voir si Lana était réveillée. En entrant dans la chambre après avoir frappé et signalé sa venue, elle vit que Lana était réveillée mais que son visage était terne et qu'elle avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux. Vu les deux visites surprises, les discussions corsées et les mauvaises nouvelles, elle n'avait pas du beaucoup dormir ! Et c'était malheureusement le cas.

\- Lana ?

\- Oui, madame ?

\- Tiens. Une lettre.

\- De qui ? S'étonna-t-elle

\- De la montagne de muscles qui est venu hier soir.

\- Quoi lui ? Je ne veux pas lire cette lettre. Brûlez-la !

\- Elle ne m'appartient pas. Je n'ai donc pas le pouvoir et le droit de m'en débarrasser, alors tiens. Mais ce que je te conseille, c'est de la lire. Sinon, ça va te torturer en vain pour rien.

Lana poussa un long soupir puis elle prit calmement la lettre des mains de Lyne. Elle regarda quelques secondes la lettre d'un regard sévère, puis se décida à l'ouvrir.

« _Ariane._

 _Merci d'avoir accepté de lire ma lettre. Tu as probablement du avoir envie de t'en débarrasser en sachant qu'elle venait de moi, et connaitre son contenu t'aurait été bien égal. Et ça, je peux le comprendre. Surtout après tout ce que tu as vécu à cause de moi. Mais si tu lis cette lettre, je voudrais que tu sache que je suis sincèrement désolé, que je t'aime et que je ferai n'importe quoi pour me racheter et avoir une nouvelle chance d'obtenir ton cœur ! Mais je veux également que tu sache que je reste ici jusqu'à demain matin et que je partirai vers le milieu de matinée. Pourquoi j'ai décidé de rester ? Parce que j'ai l'espoir que tu acceptes de me donner une autre chance, et que tu acceptes de revenir au village afin de retrouver ta place. Si tu viens, je serais le plus heureux des hommes et je jure de ne plus jamais te décevoir. Mais si tu décides de ne pas venir, je te jure de m'en aller, de ne jamais revenir et de ne plus jamais te chercher d'ennuis. Mais je jure également de ne jamais aimer une autre femme que toi. De toute manière, j'en serai incapable... Et comme je l'ai dit à ton père avant qu'il ne nous quitte « Aucune femme n'arrive à la cheville de votre fille. » Saches que je le penserai toujours._

 _Encore merci d'avoir lu cette lettre et de ne pas l'avoir immédiatement brûlée. A demain sur les quais, Ariane. Je l'espère sincèrement. Je t'aime._

 _Kurt. »_

Son regard est resté sévère tout le long de sa lecture, puis quand elle eut fini de la lire, elle la déchira et la jeta dans le feu de cheminée sous le regard de ses amies et de Lyne.

\- Que disait la lettre ? Demanda Rakel

\- Peu importe. Ça ne change rien à ma vie ici.

Lana sortit de la pièce pour aller travailler. Lyne la laissa sortir sans la retenir, et les filles rejoignirent leur camarade aux pas de course. Toutes ces histoires affectaient Lana puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à accomplir correctement son travail ! Elle était involontairement désagréable avec ses amies, elle se trompait souvent dans son travail et elle faisait souvent tomber des objets ! Lyne finit par la convoquer dans son bureau.

\- Lana... Parle-moi. Je suis sûre que ça te ferais du bien.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire, madame. Je veux juste retourner travailler.

\- Je comprends. Mais malheureusement, vu ton état, je suis obligée de refuser.

\- Quoi ?! Mais…

\- Silence et écoute moi ! Tu es maladroite et étourdie, en plus de ne pas être très agréable avec tes amies ! Ce que je peux comprendre vu ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Mais je veux que mes filles servent nos clients avec la bonne humeur et le sourire aux lèvres. Ce qui ne sera pas ton cas d'ici ce soir.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Vous m'en avez fait la remarque, alors je vais redoubler d'efforts pour y parvenir ! Je vous le promets ! Assura-t-elle avec détermination

\- Ma réponse est non, Lana. Tant que tu ne m'auras pas parlé, tu resteras consigné dans ta chambre. C'est toi qui vois.

\- Mais, je… ! Pff… Bon d'accord.

\- Bien. Je t'écoute.

\- Kurt part que demain matin et il souhaite de tout cœur que je change d'avis et que je reparte avec lui pour que je retrouve ma vraie place au sein de mon village. Et si je ne viens pas… Alors il repartira sans moi en me promettant de me laisser tranquille et de ne plus revenir sur cette ile.

\- Et que désires-tu, Lana ? Rester ? Ou partir ?

\- Je ne peux pas partir, madame. Je vous appartiens.

\- Si c'est le bracelet qui pose problème, j'ai la possibilité de te le faire enlever. Tu retrouverais ta liberté et la possibilité de rejoindre ce garçon.

\- Quand bien même, je ne souhaite pas partir ! Je veux rester ici avec vous toutes ! C'est là qu'est ma place maintenant !

\- Mmh… Ecoute Lana. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tendre l'oreille hier soir. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu et vu, ce jeune homme t'a fait beaucoup de torts et il a l'air de s'en vouloir énormément. Ais-je tords jusque-là ?

\- Non.

\- Et tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir lui donner une autre chance ? Après tout, il a quand même fait un long voyage pour te retrouver et il semble t'aimer de tout son cœur.

\- Sauf que je n'arrive pas à vouloir le croire quand il me dit ça… Pas après ce qu'il m'a fait !

\- Crois-moi si tu veux, Lana… Mais durant toute ma vie, j'en ai entendu des beaux parleurs qui essayaient de récupérer leurs femmes avec de belles paroles ! Mais ce jeune homme est sincère dans tout ce qu'il t'a dit. J'en suis persuadée. Assura-t-elle avec sourire rassurant

\- Vous… Vous croyez ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil

\- Absolument. Et d'ailleurs… Je pense que si tu n'en avais rien à faire de toute cette histoire, tu ne serais pas si affectée au point de tout faire tomber. Mmh ?

\- Je… En effet, je n'en ai pas rien à faire de toute cette histoire. Seulement je…

\- Je pense surtout que tu as besoin d'être seule à seule avec lui et que vous preniez le temps de discuter de tout ça.

\- Vous me le permettez ? S'étonna-t-elle

\- Puisque tu es privée de travailler, tu as ma permission. Je vais envoyer Glok le chercher pour que vous vous parliez ici sans que personne ne vienne vous embêter. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- J'en dis que ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. Répondit-elle avec un air légèrement contrarié

\- Sage décision, mon enfant. Et si jamais le résultat de cette discussion ne mène à rien, tu resteras ici avec nous. Mais au moins, tu ne vivras pas le reste de ta vie avec des regrets.

\- Entendu. Merci madame…

\- De rien. Maintenant, va attendre sa venue dans la cour.

Lana hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la jolie cour intérieure du bâtiment qui n'était réservé qu'à madame Lyne et au personnel. Là-bas, il y avait quelques arbres, quelques fleurs, un peu de pelouse, une grande cour pavée et des bancs pour s'asseoir. Le cadre était reposant et vu la situation, c'était parfait. En attendant l'arrivée de Kurt, Lana s'occupa d'arranger quelques fleurs en fredonnant la berceuse de sa mère pour la maintenir au calme et lui donner du courage. Lyne envoya donc Glok chercher Kurt, et ils ne revinrent ensemble que quinze minutes plus tard. Lyne emmena elle-même Kurt jusqu'au jardin et les laissa seuls à seuls après avoir refermé la porte. Lana avait entendu leur arrivée, mais elle continua de s'occuper des fleurs.

\- Ariane ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration assez discrète, se leva et se tourna calmement vers lui. Discrètement, madame Lyne et les filles les espionnèrent depuis la grande fenêtre de leurs chambres communes.

\- Euh… Je suppose que tu as lu ma lettre ?

\- Oui.

\- Merci, Ariane. Et merci de vouloir me parler.

\- Mmh, mmh… Mais j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire car jamais je n'aurais imaginé te revoir en dehors du village. Je m'étais même dit que tu avais fini par m'oublier, que tu t'étais remarié et que tu avais enfin une famille. Rétorqua-t-elle calmement

\- Comment aurais-je pu vouloir me remarier et avoir des enfants avec une autre femme que toi ? J'aurais pu… Mais comme tu n'as pas cessé d'hanter mon cœur depuis ton départ, c'était impossible.

\- Kurt. Soit raisonnable. Même si je revenais auprès de toi, je… Je ne pourrais pas te donner d'enfants. Dit-elle avec amertume en se rappelant ce détail

\- Ariane... Des enfants, on pourrait très bien en recueillir ! Et je suis persuadé qu'ils nous combleraient de joie autant que nos propres enfants !

\- Oui, mais… Et les villageois ? Personne ne sera d'accord pour qu'une traîtresse maudite par les dieux revienne auprès d'eux !

\- Aucun risque. Ils sont tous d'accord pour que tu reviennes et que tu retrouves ta place.

\- Quoi ?! Mais… Comment ça se fait ?

\- Parce que leur chef a accepté de le devenir que s'ils acceptaient ton retour. Avoua-t-il avec un léger sourire

\- Attends… T'est en train de me dire que c'est toi le nouveau chef du village ?! Dit-elle avec surprise

\- Oui. Ils se sont tous mis d'accord pour que je succède à ton père. Ils m'ont même conseillé d'épouser sa jeune veuve, mais j'ai refusé vu que c'est toujours toi que j'aime.

\- Sa jeune veuve ? Il… Il s'est remarié ? S'étonna-t-elle

\- Oui. Et elle attend des jumeaux. Il voulait à tout prix une descendance. Mais si tu veux mon avis… Cette idée lui était trop montée à la tête.

\- J'avoue. Des jumeaux… Humph. Deux pauvres orphelins surtout... Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur un banc.

\- Mouais…

\- Et juste pour savoir… Est-ce que mon père a manifesté de la peine à mon égard ou pas ?

\- Je l'ignore, Ariane. Peut-être quand il était seul, mais devant nous, il ne l'a jamais montré. Dit-il en s'asseyant à son tour sur le banc

\- Je vois…

\- Et en ce qui nous concerne… Euh… Tu as pris une décision ?

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi décider. Qui me dit que je ne vais pas le regretter si j'accepte de revenir auprès de toi ?

\- Rien, justement. Mais peut-être que ceci t'aidera…

Il cueillit une jolie fleur qu'il tendit à Ariane alors qu'il se mettait à genoux devant elle. Elle fixait la fleur d'un air anxieux, alors que d'en haut, les filles gloussaient discrètement d'excitation et Lyne les regardaient avec le sourire.

\- Ariane ? Voudrais-tu redevenir ma femme ?

\- Euh… Dit-elle en regardant toujours la fleur

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Kurt

\- C'est une fleur de madame Lyne, Kurt.

\- Et alors ?

\- Bah t'avais pas le droit de la cueillir. Dit-elle avec une légère grimace. Même nous, on n'a pas le droit.

\- Je l'ai fait pour une bonne raison. Et si elle n'est pas contente, alors je ferais face à sa colère ! Dit-il avec bravoure

Ariane exprima un bref rire sincère avant de se pincer les lèvres pour ne plus rigoler.

\- Alors ? Tu acceptes ou pas ?

\- Avant de répondre, j'impose trois conditions.

\- D'accord. Tout ce que tu voudras.

\- Premièrement, je veux qu'on arrête de chasser les dragons. Le peuple d'Harold est un exemple à suivre et je veux qu'on fasse pareil. Nous avons tellement à gagner si on vit en harmonie avec eux !

\- Euh… J'accepte, mais t'est consciente que ça risque d'être difficile d'imposer au village un tel mode de vie ?

\- Je sais. C'est là que j'en viens à ma seconde condition. Je veux qu'on laisse Harold et Krokmou revenir au village pour qu'Harold nous enseigne son savoir.

\- Entendu.

\- Et troisièmement, je veux également garder contact avec lui. C'est un ami précieux et je ne veux plus le perdre. Alors ?

\- D'accord. Tes trois conditions seront respectées. Je t'en donne ma parole.

\- Bien. Et au cas où tu penses encore qu'Harold et moi serions amoureux… Sache que la blonde qui était avec lui hier soir, c'est sa copine. Et elle s'appelle Astrid.

\- Ah. Sur ce point, sache que je ne tiens plus à douter de tes paroles. Eh... Tant qu'on en est aux pourparlers, il y a autre chose que tu souhaites ?

\- Non. J'ai énoncé l'essentiel. Et comme j'ai entendu ce que je voulais entendre, je peux te faire part de ma réponse. C'est oui.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Face à un tel acte de bravoure envers ma patronne et face à autant de dévotion à mon égard… Mais aussi face au fait que tu n'as pas pris compte de l'avis de mon père, que tu n'as pas hésité à faire tes preuves devant plusieurs témoins et que tu m'as dit toutes ces choses… Je ne peux qu'accepter. Dit-elle en prenant la fleur avec le sourire

\- Ariane… Dit-il avec un grand sourire

\- Oh ! J'oubliais. Il y a encore une toute petite chose que je voudrais régler avec toi.

\- Laquelle ?

Avec un sourire en coin, elle lui colla une puissante droite dans la mâchoire ! Kurt atterrit de force sur les fesses et se massa la joue tout en regardant Ariane sans une once de rancœur ou de méchanceté. Satisfaite, Ariane justifia calmement son geste alors que depuis la chambre, les filles avaient la bouche entrouverte et des grands yeux ébahis ! Lyne, quant à elle, regardait Kurt et Ariane avec un air amusé !

\- Ça, c'est pour tout ce que tu m'as fait. Précisa Ariane

\- Je l'accepte et je ne t'en veux pas. Je le mérite après tout. Mais la vache… Qu'est-ce que tu cogne fort !

\- T'aurais-je fait mal ? Se moqua-t-elle avec un sourire amusé

\- Un peu. Souriait-il

Ariane exprima un autre rire derrière sa fleur qu'elle humait avec attention, avant de se lever et de lui tendre sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Il lui prit tendrement la main, puis une fois debout et assez proche d'elle, il plongea dans son regard qui lui avait tant manqué… Consciente de ce qui allait se passer dès maintenant, Ariane rassembla son courage alors que ses joues prirent une adorable teinte rose.

\- Et ça... C'est pour être revenu pour moi.

Elle se rapprocha de son visage en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds et lui donna un baiser. Fou de joie, Kurt attrapa délicatement son visage entre ses deux mains, avant de les faire descendre jusqu'à sa taille et de hisser Ariane dans les airs ! Face à un tel spectacle, Rakel et les autres se mirent à les acclamer et à les applaudir, ce qui surpris Ariane qui se mit à sourire et à rougir ! Lyne s'était éclipsée juste après leur baiser et avait demandé à Glok de faire venir le forgeron afin qu'il puisse libérer Ariane de son bracelet. Cela ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'il vienne et pour qu'il lui ôte son bracelet. Libre, Ariane rassembla ses affaires non sans ressentir une certaine tristesse. Elle savait qu'elle ne reviendrait que très rarement dans cette ville et qu'elle ne reverrait ses amies que lors de ses visites. Après des adieux baignés dans les larmes, les remerciements, les câlins, les vœux de bonheur et les promesses, Ariane et Kurt purent partirent main dans la main vers les quais. Ils ne traînèrent pas pour partirent, et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle vit le navire s'éloigner vers le large, qu'Ariane se sentit enfin libre !

\- Ça va ? S'inquiéta Kurt

\- Oui. Tout va bien.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour le retour au village. Je veillerais personnellement à ce que tout ce passe bien.

\- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- Alors on partira vivre ailleurs. Du moment que je suis avec toi, le reste m'importe peu.

\- Merci Kurt.

\- De rien, Ariane. Bon. Prête à rentrer chez nous ?

\- Pas tout à fait. Avant… J'aimerais qu'on aille à la rive des dragons pour informer Harold et les autres.

\- Euh… D'accord, mais je ne sais pas où elle se trouve cette rive. Et toi ?

\- Moi non plus. Fais voir la carte ?

\- Tiens.

A genoux, Ariane étudia la carte pour savoir où se trouvait la cité commerciale, leur village et établir la possible localisation de la rive. Après une courte réflexion sous le regard attentif de Kurt, elle pointa du doigt une grande île sur la carte.

\- C'est là. J'en suis sûre !

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Une intuition.

\- Dans ce cas, suivons-la.

Dans la bonne humeur et la confiance, le duo navigua prudemment sur le vaste océan jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive sur l'île. Heureusement pour Ariane que Kurt s'y connaissait en navigation ! Plusieurs heures plus tard, une île fit enfin son apparition. Et en voyant des habitations et des dragons voler aux alentours, Ariane était heureuse et soulagée de ne pas c'être trompée ! Et qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise d'Harold et d'Astrid en voyant Ariane débarquer avec Kurt sur la rive ! Les retrouvailles furent des plus surprenantes et des plus joyeuses ! Y compris entre Krokmou et Ariane ! Le dragon n'avait pas hésité à lui sauter dessus et à lui lécher le visage à plusieurs reprises, ce qui fit rire aux éclats la jeune fille au lieu qu'elle soit dégoûtée ! Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kurt observait ce surprenant spectacle avec curiosité plutôt qu'avec dégoût et haine ! Et il commençait même à croire Ariane au sujet des dragons !

Tout le monde fut présentés, dragons y compris. Kurt et Ariane expliquèrent enfin la raison de leur présence ici, leurs intentions futures envers le village de Gord et les dragons, et leur requête en ce qui concerne les dragonniers. Rien ne pouvait plus les surprendre et leur faire plaisir ! Surtout Harold qui accepta avec joie ! Kurt et Harold en profitèrent pour faire la paix et présenter mutuellement leurs excuses. Tant qu'Ariane était là, Harold l'emmena faire une visite guidée de la rive, suivis de Kurt et des autres dragonniers. Ariane était heureuse de voir enfin à quoi cet endroit incroyable ressemblait et Harold était heureux de la lui faire découvrir ! A la demande plutôt surprenante de son amie, Harold emmena Ariane faire un tour sur le dos de Krokmou ! Ariane était à la fois courageuse et apeurée, mais une fois dans les airs et que sa peur fut envolée, elle était tellement émerveillée de voir le monde sous un autre angle, que l'envie de devenir un dragonnier se manifesta rapidement en elle ! Ce qui enchanta encore plus Harold !

Après une longue visite de la rive, ils dînèrent tous ensemble, puis leurs invités passèrent tranquillement la nuit dans le pavillon. Ils ne firent rien d'autre que de dormir l'un près de l'autre. Pour Ariane, c'était encore trop tôt pour qu'ils recouchent ensemble. Dès le lendemain, tout le monde se rassembla dans l'arène pour faire leurs démonstrations et entraîner les futurs dragonniers qui se montraient très coopératifs et très attentifs. Ils progressaient rapidement et réussirent très vite à apprivoiser les dragons des dragonniers, puis un dragon sauvage. Ils s'entraînèrent toute la journée et écoutèrent tous les conseils que les dragonniers pouvaient leur donner ! Le lendemain, Kurt et Ariane repartirent vers leur île à bord de leur bateau avec suffisamment de vivres. Par la même occasion, Harold rendit à Ariane la tenue en fourrure qu'elle lui avait prêtée. Elle la revêtit avec le sourire, puis elle prit dans ses bras un petit Terreur Terrible de couleur jaune qu'elle avait dressé afin de pouvoir communiquer avec Harold via l'aéro-poste. Elle lui avait même trouvé un nom tellement qu'il volait vite! Flèche ! Ils dirent tous au revoir et se remercièrent encore avant de prendre le large.

Le retour au village fut assez éprouvant pour Ariane au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la cote. Mais avec le soutien de Kurt, elle avait moins peur et trouva le courage d'avancer. Revoir la forêt enneigée qu'elle aimait tant lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux mais elle continua d'avancer jusqu'au village avec un sourire confiant. Le retour de Kurt fut bien entendu acclamé par le village ! Mais quand ils virent Ariane à ses côtés, ils devinrent tous silencieux avant de se rappeler de la condition principale de leur chef, et d'incliner leur tête en lui demandant pardon. Elle se montra clémente et pas rancunière, et les remercia avec le sourire.

En voyant un petit dragon dans ses bras, tout le monde fut surpris et intrigué alors que le dragon se réfugia dans les bras d'Ariane qui était prête à le protéger ! Kurt convoqua alors tout le monde dans la grande salle. Là, il expliqua toutes les nouvelles conditions concernant le village. Il n'en oublia aucune et fit preuve de fermeté et d'autorité quand son peuple scandaient et protestaient ouvertement ses décisions ! Mais Ariane se permit d'intervenir en faisant un grand discours sur l'harmonie possible et incroyable entre les dragons et les vikings, tout en citant et argumentant sur ce qu'Harold et ses amis accomplissaient sur leur île ! Très vite, les villageois finirent par se calmer et finirent par accepter la nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à eux.

Après le conseil, Ariane se dirigea vers le cimetière avec son petit dragon. Elle avait très envie de se recueillir sur la tombe de sa famille et de se confier comme autrefois ! Mais elle avait également envie de se recueillir sur la tombe de son père. Après quelques minutes de silence sans quitter des yeux le nom gravé sur le bloc de pierre, elle ferma les yeux, poussa un bref soupir et pardonna sincèrement a son père et lui souhaita de reposer en paix auprès des siens. Elle quitta ensuite le cimetière pour rencontrer la défunte veuve de son père. Le courant passa très vite, entre les deux jeunes femmes et Ariane lui fit la promesse de veiller sur elle et sur ses futurs enfants, et de ne pas les renier puisqu'ils faisaient partie de la famille. Vu leurs nouvelles conditions à toute les deux, Ariane lui proposa également d'emménager dans l'ancienne maison de Kurt. La jeune veuve comprit la situation et fut très reconnaissante envers Ariane ! Dès lors, une belle amitié débuta entre elles.

C'est ainsi qu'au fils des mois, les Gordiens avaient progressivement réussi à devenir des dragonniers et à vivre avec les dragons qui avaient progressivement cessé de les attaquer. La vie au village fut alors facilitée pour tout le monde, ce qui permit au village de se développer et de s'étendre ! Kurt et Ariane s'étaient remariés dans de meilleures conditions, car cette fois, ce n'était pas un mariage arrangé, mais une union voulue par chacun d'eux ! Harold et ses amis furent d'ailleurs invités et ils avaient tous accepté de venir au mariage et faire la fête ! Ariane vivait à présent une nouvelle relation pleine de bonheur et de confiance avec Kurt, et elle se sentait plus épanouie et heureuse qu'autrefois ! Etant les nouveaux chefs, ils avaient réaménagé dans la demeure familiale d'Ariane qui était très heureuse d'avoir retrouvé sa maison ! La jeune veuve de Rolaf mit au monde les jumeaux prédit par la shaman. Ils étaient parfaits, en bonne santé et furent prénommée Kristof et Sven ! Ariane était heureuse d'avoir deux demi-frères et adorait s'occuper d'eux !

La vie d'Ariane avait également repris son cours. Elle refaisait avec joie tout ce qu'elle aimait faire dans les bois et dans le village ! Et avec la nouvelle vie au village, elle avait trouvé de nouvelles choses à faire avec sa dragonne, une belle Vipère aux écailles vert foncé et vert clair qu'elle avait nommée Furtive à cause de sa discrétion quand elle se cachée dans la forêt ! Kurt avait aussi fini par avoir son propre dragon. Un grand Cauchemar Monstrueux de couleur rouge et orange du nom de Magma, qu'il avait nommé à cause de la puissance de ses flammes ! Le jeune couple aimait explorer l'ile sur le dos de leurs dragons et de voyager aux alentours !

Harold et Ariane avaient échangés pas mal de courriers entre eux. Le plus souvent pour échanger de bonnes nouvelles ! Pareils pour les lettres qu'Ariane échangeait avec ses amies et madame Lyne ! À défaut de pouvoir leur rendre visite comme elle le souhaitait, Ariane étaient heureuse de garder contact avec elles !

Les dragonniers furent toujours bien accueillis quand ils se rendirent chez les Gordiens ! Ils furent extrêmement épatés de voir les progrès apportés au village et les progrès concernant le dressage de dragons ! Mais lors d'une visite, ils eurent le bonheur et la surprise d'apprendre qu'Ariane attendait un bébé ! Plutôt que de leur annoncer la nouvelle via l'aéro-poste, elle avait préféré le faire de vive voix dès qu'elle reverrait ses amis ! Face à leur étonnement, elle leur expliqua que la shaman avait prédit ce fait comme un miracle béni des dieux ! Ses amis furent extrêmement heureux pour elle et pour Kurt, et ils revinrent plusieurs mois plus tard pour faire la connaissance de la petite Harmonie qui était le portrait de sa mère avec son doux visage et ses petits cheveux blond foncé, sauf qu'elle avait hérité des yeux marron foncé de son père ! Ariane vivait un nouveau bonheur qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru vivre, et elle remercia les dieux à chaque instant !

FIN


End file.
